Music of the Heart Traduction
by Robsten Pattiwart
Summary: Afin d'échapper à un mariage sans amour B est forcée de quitter les 2 seules personnes sur qui elle a toujours pu compter. Pourra t-elle retrouver l'amour dans une nouvelle ville? Que se passera t-il quand son passé reviendra la hanter? TRAD' - EN PAUSE
1. Un concerto de souvenirs

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Je sais que je viens de commencer une nouvelle histoire pas plus tard qu'hier, mais celle-ci est un peu spéciale pour moi :)_

_L'auteur de "Pen Pals" m'a proposé de la traduire, ce qui est drôle c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore posté sur FF. En fait, nous allons poster simultanément elle et moi^^. C'est une nouvelle expérience pour moi car je ne connais pas du tout la suite de l'histoire, je n'ai que les deux premiers chapitres, mais je lui fais confiance, je sais que je ne serais pas déçue_ :). _J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre tout autant que moi._

_N'hésitez pas à aller voir la bannière de cette fiction sur le profil de l'auteur, elle est magnifique.  
><em>

_Je tiens à remercier ma beta, Missleez, qui est vraiment formidable d'avoir été aussi rapide ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>~ * Chapitre 1 : Un concerto de souvenirs * ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Mes doigts voletaient sur les touches du piano alors que je réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Pour être parfaitement honnête, ça avait été une journée normale et c'était ce que je trouvais frustrant. La normalité était censée être bonne, mais elle ne l'était plus. La normalité s'était se faire des câlins, des baisers, et se dire <em>je t'aime<em>. La normalité s'était sortir avec des amis, passer du temps avec notre famille, et faire l'amour plusieurs fois par semaine. La vieille normalité me manquait.

Je n'entendais pas vraiment ce que je jouais au piano, mais ce n'était pas grave, le plus important c'était que je jouais. C'était ce que j'aimais au piano c'était tellement thérapeutique pour moi. Aucun de mes autres instruments ne me fournissaient la même thérapie contemplative que le piano. J'étais heureuse que lors de ses problèmes d'argent, il ne m'avait pas forcé à m'en débarrasser. Je me seraisbattue contre lui, bien sûr, mais à la fin, je savais qu'il aurait gagné. Il _gagnait _toujours.

Il y avait trop de pensées qui défilaient dans mon esprit, et je me concentrai plutôt sur les sons du piano pour essayer de noyer la misère qui jouait dans ma tête. Si je pouvais écouter, vraiment écouter, de la musique, j'espéraisne pas penser à la tournure désagréable que ma vie avait pris ces deux dernières années.

La chanson était complexe, et pendant une fraction de seconde, je me demandai comment je la jouais, et même plus, comment je l'avais écrite. Les sons venant de mon vieux piano droit n'étaient rien de moins qu'à couper le souffle. Cependant, je connaissais cette chanson c'était devenu une partie de moi au cours des quatre dernières années, qui avait pris racine dans mon cœur et qui vivait là. Depuis la première fois où je l'avais écrite alors que j'avais dix-huit ans, elle avait été modifiée et des choses avaient été ajoutées à plusieurs reprises une sorte d'autobiographie. Tout comme ma propre vie qui avait mal tourné et s'était transformée jusqu'à ne plus être évocatrice de mon ancien moi, j'avais donc changé la chanson. Le début était moelleux, heureux et en majorité optimiste, mais le mouvement le plus récent que j'avais ajouté au morceau avait été résolument différent. C'était lent, lunatique, et sombre, presque déprimant. C'étaient les notes qui venaient de mes doigts désormais, et entendre cette partie du morceau, _mon_ morceau, montrait que simplement écouter de la musique ne me ferait pas me sentir mieux. Cependant, je ne pus me résoudre à arrêter et à revenir à la partie plus heureuse. D'une certaine façon, je pensais que je ne _voulais_ pas me souvenir de ces moments heureux. Dans ma tête je le faisais, mais dans mon cœur je savais que me souvenir des moments heureux me ferait culpabiliser à propos des pensées que j'avais eu et dela décision que j'avais prise.

Mais il y avait eu des moments heureux, et j'avais pris soin de ne pas les rejeter dans le processus de prise de décision. Ça me déchirait de _penser_ à partir, mais ensuite je me demandais, non pas pour la première fois depuis deux ans, ce qui me manquerait le plus entre mon mari et mon piano. _Mari_, me moquai-jeen silence. Le titre s'appliquait à peine à James pas plus. Il n'avait pas été violent physiquement, mais émotionnellement... enfin, c'était une toute autre affaire. Inconsciemment, mes doigts commencèrent à jouer le mouvement le plus déchirant de tous celui où j'avais réalisé que cette relation n'était pas saine. Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage alors que la musique sortait de moi, jusqu'à ce que, très vite, je ne pus différencier les touches blanches des noires, devant moi.

Je n'entendis même pas la clé dans la serrure de la porte, et encore moins la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je n'entendis pas les pas qui vinrent vers moi à travers la luxuriante moquette bleue du salon. Et donc, quand James s'assit à côté de moi sur le banc du piano, je sursautai. Il m'avait complètement prise par surprise. Je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline circuler dans mes veines alors que mes mains s'écrasaient sur les touches du piano, causant une discorde qui me fit tiquer. « Tu m'as fait peur » lui dis-je.

Il tendit les mains pour essuyer mes larmes, mais je reculai loin de lui. Il ne le remarqua pas ou il ne s'en soucia pas dans les deux cas, il ne me fit pas la remarque. J'espérai simplement qu'il prenne ça pour de la surprise dut au fait qu'il s'était assis à côté de moi. « Désolé bébé je ne voulais pas te prendre au dépourvu. Dis, c'est quoi que tu jouais ? Je n'ai pas reconnu. »

_Bien sûr que tu ne la reconnais pas; j'ai fait très attention à ne pas jouer ce morceau, en particulier lorsque tu es dans le coin._ « C'est vraiment rien, juste un petit truc sur lequel j'ai travaillé pour passer le temps pendant que tu étais au travail. » Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas toute la vérité, non plus.

« C'est extrêmement lunatique, tu ne penses pas ? »

Et ça commença. C'est ainsi que toutes nos conversations finissaient mal si rapidement. Il ne me comprenait plus. Ou peut-être il ne l'avait jamais fait je ne savais pas. J'avais épousé James quand j'avais dix-huit ans, tout juste sortie du lycée. Tout le monde avait supposé que c'était parce que j'étais enceinte, mais je ne l'étais pas. En fait, j'étais vierge jusqu'à notre nuit de noces. Lorsque les six premiers mois, puis neuf mois s'étaient écoulés sans bébé, les gens avaient fini par croire que nous nous étions mariés par amour. C'était vrai à l'époque j'_avais_ aimé James, plus que tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il change complètement. Ça avait commencé lentement, si lentement que je l'avais à peine remarqué pendant longtemps. Il ne voulait pas que je travaille, disant que c'était son 'boulot' de prendre soin de moi. Je n'avais pas discuté de ce point trop difficile vu que je n'avais aucune éducation formelle en dehors de l'école publique et, par conséquent, très peu de compétences à offrir. Je ne voulais pas trimer dans un fast-food pour un salaire minimum, donc je le laissais subvenir à nos besoins. Vu qu'il avait trois ans de plus que moi,(nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'une fête que mon amie Victoria avait organisé James était le meilleur ami de son frère Laurent et il venait de l'Université de Washington), ça ne me paraissait pas déraisonnable qu'il pense ainsi.James était un travailleur acharné, il n'avait jamais eu l'aide de quiconque pour quoi que ce soit, et pendant les quatre années où nous avions étémariés, je n'avais jamais manqué de rien. Nous n'étions pas _riches_, loin de là, mais j'avais été bien soignée, et c'était ce qui importait. C'était ce que je me disais, en tout cas.

« Eh bien, toute la musique n'est pas heureuse et optimiste, James. »

« Je suppose. » Il haussa les épaules. « Donc, tu as dit que 'tu avais travaillé dessus'. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as _composé_ ça ? »

_Merde. Merde, merde, merde._ J'étais toujours très prudente dans ce que je disais, précisément pour éviter que ce genre de problème n'arrive. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile à expliquer si j'avais juste joué le morceau de quelqu'un d'autre le fait que ce soit l'original rendait ça infiniment plus difficile. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir je ne pouvais simplement pas. Pas à ce sujet. Malgré le fait que je n'avais pas voulu partager ça avec lui, j'avais un sentiment de fierté pour mon travail. « Euh, ouais. »

J'attendis avec impatience d'entendre sa réaction. Ce fut le silence pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, mais ce fut en fait moins d'une minute. « Woaw, Bella... Juste woaw. Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose ? Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas vraiment la musique et les conneries du genre, mais ça semblait assez... je ne sais pas, émotionnel ou quelque chose. Sans oublier le fait que tu pleurais pendant que tu jouais. »

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment » répondis-je. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas toute la vérité, mais c'était quelque chose dont je ne voulais pas lui parler.

« Tu es sûre ? C'était quoi les larmes alors ? »

« Écoute, James, je ne veux pas vraiment en parler. On peut changer de sujet s'il te plaît ? » je me levai du banc du piano et me déplaçai dans la pièce j'avais besoin d'espace. Je passai grossièrement mes mains sur mon visage, je me ressaisis, changeant moi même de sujet avant qu'il ne puisse rejeter cette demande. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour dîner ? Je suis allée faire des courses aujourd'hui, donc je peux te préparer tout ce que tu veux. »

Ilse tourna sur le banc du piano afin de regarder dans la pièce. Ses yeux parcoururent mon corps avec avidité, et je reculai légèrement. J'espérai sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mon malaise face à son attention. Ce serait mauvais pour moi, très mauvais. « C'est vraiment ce dont tu veux parler ? De nourriture ? »

« Eh bien, euh, il _est_ l'heure du dîner. Tu viens juste de rentrer du travail. Tu es sûrement... » je m'interrompis alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, m'enveloppant rapidement dans ses bras forts. Dans une vie passée, j'avais trouvé son étreinte réconfortante. Plus maintenant. Désormais, ça semblait trop possessif, presque effrayant. Je plaçai mes mains sur son torse d'une manière défensive ça pourrait aussi être interprété comme une pose de soumission, c'était pourquoi je l'avais choisie. Je savais qu'il ne se s'interrogerait pas sur mes motivations si je le touchais au moins un petit peu.

« J'_ai_ faim, mais pas de nourriture » ronronna t-il à mon oreille. Ma respiration reprit et les battements de mon cœur devinrent erratiques. _Foutue adrénaline encore._ Je détestais la façon dont l'adrénaline me faisait ressentir plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Oh ? » demandai-je, espérant que ma voix paraisse séduisante.

« _Viens_ avec moi dans la chambre, Bella, et quand on aura terminé, je t'inviterai à dîner. » Le double sens de ses paroles fit battre mon cœur encore plus fort.

Je savais que je devais me soumettre à lui il était mon mari, et aucune quantité de malheur n'allait changer ça. J'avais promis de _l'aimer, de l'honorer, et de lui obéir_ il y avait quatre ans et j'avais juste fait ça depuis, eh bien, les deux secondes, de toute façon. C'était le premier à me causer du chagrin maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un mariage sans amour désormais, et je savais que c'était juste ce que je faisais. Je n'aimais pas James je n'étais même pas sûre de l'avoir déjà aimé. J'avais un rendez-vous avec un avocat demain, mais pour ce soir, je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison pour que les choses se passent mal. C'était malhonnête de ma part, mais j'avais trop peur des conséquences de lui faire savoir mes actions avant que tout soit réglé. Et donc, je lui permis de me conduire dans notre chambre, et je lui mentis, feignant mon intérêt.

Le sexe était le même qu'il avait été pendant la plupart du mariage. En dépit de son ordre de _venir _(ce qui voulait également dire _jouir_) dans la chambre, il était plus inquiet pour sa propre libération que la mienne. Cependant, d'une manière malade et tordue, j'étais réellement heureuse à ce sujet. Je savais que dans mon état d'esprit actuel, ça prendrait une éternité pour moi de trouver ma libération, et bordel ce soir je n'en aurai pas. Parfois je m'en souciais, mais je n'étais juste pas d'humeur ce soir en même temps, je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui dire 'non'. Il pouvait ou non accepter cette réponse et c'était plus facile d'être d'accord avec tout ce que James voulait.

Il n'était pas trop dur avec moi, mais ce n'était pas pertinent. Je m'allongeai sur le lit conjugal, comptant essentiellement les moutons et attendant qu'il ait finit. J'avais à peine l'envie de simuler quoi que ce soit ce soir, mais c'était mieux si j'essayais plutôt que de paraître complètement désintéressée. Donc j'accrochai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et le rapprochai plus près, ce qui sembla être suffisant. Je gardai mes yeux fermement fermés, sachant que je lui dévoilerais mon attitude si je le regardais. Heureusement pour moi, il fut rapide ce soir il avait dû avoir une journée stressante au travail.

« Putain Bella, t'es trop bonne » marmonna t-il alors qu'il s'effondrait sur moi. Je savais que la réponse appropriée serait _'toi aussi'_, mais je ne pus me résoudre à prononcer les mots. Nous restions là pendant quelques minutes tandis que James respirait et reprenait un rythme cardiaque normal, puis il se retira, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain pour nous nettoyer.

Je fus heureuse de constater que la libido de James lui avait fait oublier ma chanson mélancolique. Alors que nous étions sous la douche, il avait oublié ma musique. J'étais secrètement contente, il ne semblait pas en vouloir au piano ou à ma musique, mais il ne comprenait pas mon amour pour la chanson, non plus. Ça avait été une partie de moi aussi longtemps que je me souvienne.

Mon père m'avait acheté mon premier piano jouet quand j'avais trois ans, bien que c'était plus un xylophone qu'un piano. Je me souvenais des petites touches couleur arc-en-ciel, dont chacune faisait un son différent. Ça avait été mon jouet préféré pendant longtemps. Selon mon père, qui m'avait élevé seul, depuis que ma mère nous avait quitté avant mon premier anniversaire, je l'avais toujours appelé mon 'na-no', et mon adoration pour la musique avait alors commencé.

Quand j'avais six ans, à ma demande, il avait commencé à m'envoyer à des leçons de piano officielles. Mon professeur, Miss Lydia, était brillante. Je n'avais jamais voulu arrêter, comme la plupart des enfants. Bien sûr, je les avais voulu ; mon père ne m'avait jamais forcé à les prendre. Miss Lydia avait été un premier modèle pour moi elle était la première véritable figure féminine positive dans ma vie. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il m'en manquait une jusqu'à ce que je commence mes répétitions avec elle. Miss Lydia était un peu plus âgée que mon père et elle était veuve. Je pense que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait commencé à donner des cours de piano pas parce qu'elle avait besoin d'argent, mais parce qu'elle était seule. Nos séances se terminaient toujours par une boisson et des biscuits, et à parler du passé, je me rendais compte que c'était plus pour elle que pour moi. J'avais assisté aux cours de piano avec Miss Lydia jusqu'à mes quinze ans, au moment où elle m'avait dit, « Je pense que tu en sais plus que moi, Bella. J'ai vraiment dû me creuser la tête chaque semaine pour trouver quelque chose à t'apprendre, et je ne pense pas que je peux encore le faire. Considère toi comme officiellement diplômée de l'école de piano de Miss Lydia ». Cependant, Miss Lydia était devenue mon amie au fil des ans je reconnais que j'avais dépassé son niveau de compétence à environ treize ans, mais j'avais toujours continué parce que j'aimais cette femme. Elle avait pris la place de ma mère à mon mariage, s'asseyant à côté de mon père, et je ne l'aurais pas fait autrement. Elle avait été plus une mère pour moi que cette donneuse d'ovules ne l'avait jamais été. Et pour ces raisons, j'avais continué à revenir chaque semaine, même aujourd'hui, pour rendre visite à mon amie. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était ma seule véritable amie dans ce monde. Elle était certainement la seule à qui j'avais confié les problèmes que j'avais avec James.

« Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là dedans ? » je fus tirée de mes souvenirs par la voix de James venant de l'autre pièce. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il était sorti, et je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps j'avais été sous le jet d'eau chaude, mais apparemment, ça avait été trop long. La patience n'avait jamais été une des qualité de James, et je savais que les mots innocents qu'il criait maintenant, pouvaient rapidement devenir désagréables. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi avant, mais il ne mâchait pas ses mots. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux une dernière fois pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient bien rincés, et je coupai l'eau. Vu que j'avais déjà pris plus de temps dans la douche qu'il pensait que j'aurais dû prendre, je me séchai rapidement et me dépêchai d'aller dans notre chambre avec la serviette enroulée autour de mon corps svelte. James était là, assis au pied du lit, mettant ses chaussettes. « Hmm, hmm, hmm » dit-il, en me souriant. « Tu es encore plus sexy humide et nue que tu l'es normalement. Et ça veut bien dire quelque chose, bébé t'es la meilleure des potiches. Je suis vraiment le connard le plus chanceux du monde que tu aies décidé de m'aimer moi parmi tant de gens. »

Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais sur le fait qu'il m'ait appelée 'potiche'. Je pensais qu'il le concevait comme un compliment, mais ce n'était pas un compliment normal. Cependant, je devais faire attention à ses intentions, et donc je répondis par un 'Merci' et un sourire. « Alors, on va où ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que je dois porter ? »

Il me sourit, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentis presque aimée. Quand il me regardait comme ça, je me rappelais pourquoi je l'avais épousé en premier lieu. Cependant, comme avec la musique avant, je devais éloigner ces pensées, sinon j'avais peur d'annuler mon rendez-vous de demain avec l'avocat. Si je faisais ça, j'allais être coincée ici pour toujours, et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

« Tu devrais porter ta petite robe noire. Tu vois celle dont je parle, pas vrai ? Avec les trucs... » il fit signe sur ses épaules, dans une tentative très masculine de décrire les bretelles, « … et le truc bouffant. » Maintenant il faisait des gestes sur ses cuisses, se référant à la jupe évasée. Elle n'était pas exactement _bouffante_, mais je compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ouais, je vois celle dont tu parle. » Toujours uniquement vêtue de la serviette, je me rendis à la commode et sortis une culotte, mon soutien-gorge sans bretelles, et une paire de collants. Je terminai de m'essuyer, puis je m'assis à côté de James au pied du lit pour mettre mes sous-vêtements.

Quand je me levai pour marcher vers le placard, pour récupérer la robe noire, je me sentais belle je pouvais sentir le regard de James sur moi alors que je m'éloignais de lui, et quand je revins avec la robe, ces sentiments furent confirmés. Il me regardait avec avidité, et je pensais que je pouvais même voir son excitation à travers son pantalon, même si nous avions eu une relation sexuelle à peine une demi-heure avant. Je pensais que j'aurais dû être flattée, mais en fait ça me révulsait. _Mon dieu, j'espère qu'il ne veut pas réitérer l'expérience ce soir._ J'ouvris ma robe et la passai, tournant le dos à James lui demandant silencieusement de refermer ma robe.

Depuis que nous nous étions installés à Forks en nous mariant, nos choix alimentaires étaient limités, mais apparemment, James était d'humeur généreuse ce soir nous fîmes un trajet d'une heure en voiture pour Port Angeles où il y avait un restaurant chic Italien. Tout commença assez agréablement chacun de nous commanda un verre de vin pour accompagner nos repas, promettant qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. C'était une chose à laquelle nous faisions tous les deux très attention l'alcool au volant était un sujet particulièrement sensible pour James. Il avait perdu un frère à cause d'un conducteur ivre il y avait cinq ans de ça, et il avait toujours promis qu'il ne causerait jamais à personne la douleur qu'il avait traversé. Peu importe à quel point parfois j'étais frustrée ou malheureuse, c'était une chose chezlui que j'avais toujours respectée.

La conversation coula aussi bien que d'habitude, sans problème majeur. Quand la nourriture arriva, toutes les conversations cessèrent. C'était une chose à laquelle j'étais habituée James n'aimait pas parler pendant qu'il mangeait. Il lisait le journal ou méditait simplement sur les événements de la journée, mais la conversation n'était pas quelque chose qui était 'autorisée' quand il y avait de la nourriture sur la table. Au premier abord, j'avais trouvé ça étrange, mais maintenant ça faisait simplement partie de ma vie. Avec la règle 'on ne parle pas', James mangeait rapidement. Il ne m'avait jamais expliqué _pourquoi_ il n'aimait pas parler pendant qu'il mangeait, seulement qu'il ne le faisait pas. Plus d'une fois, je m'étais demandé si la raison pour laquelle il avait mis en place la règle : pour qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de temps passé à table. Je m'étais aussi demandé s'il y avait quelque chose dans le passé qui l'avait rendu comme ça, mais c'était un autre sujet qui était strictement interdit. Il m'avait raconté des passages de son enfance, mais jamais toute l'histoire. J'avais insisté au début de notre mariage, mais comme il se fermait à chaque fois, j'avais fini par abandonner. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir avec son père parce que sa mère était célibataire, mais elle n'avait jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit, non plus. Comme avec James, après tant d'années à la questionner et à ne jamais obtenir de réponse claire, je m'étais simplement résignée à ne jamais savoir. Notre relations'était révélée meilleure quand j'avais arrêté de poser des questions.

Bien que James avait terminé sa nourriture, j'avais encore la moitié d'un plat de spaghettis à finir. La règle du non parler ne s'appliquait pas à ma nourriture dès que son assiette fut vide, il commença à parler. « Alors, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cette chanson que tu jouais quand je suis arrivé ce soir. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Il n'y a pas moyen que quelqu'un qui est heureux dans sa vie puisse _jouer _quelque chose d'aussi lunatique que cette merde, et encore moins_ l'écrire_. Donc, qu'est ce qui se passe, Bella ? »

J'avalai les pâtes que j'avais dans la bouche et pris une gorgée de mon vin avant de parler. « Je te promets que ce n'est rien, James. Tu ne devrais pas t'en préoccuper. » C'était plus une excuse qu'autre chose à cet instant. S'il continuait à me mettre la pression, je savais que je me renfermerais. Je le faisais toujours, je n'avais pas autant de pratique que lui pour cacher les choses.

« Je ne sais pas, Bella, ça ne ressemblait pas à _rien_. Je veux dire, si tu me dis que ce n'était rien, alors je suppose que je dois te croire parce que, comme je te l'ai dit à la maison, je ne comprends pas ce truc. Mais pour un gars, qui n'écoute pas ce genre de... musique, je pourrais dire qu'il y avait une réelle émotion là-dedans. » La façon dont il buta sur le mot _musique_ était presque comique. Il n'avait jamais bien compris mon amour pour le piano en fait, ce soir avait été la première fois qu'il avait essayé de donner un sens à ma façon de jouer.

« C'était très émouvant, ouais, mais ça ne voulait pas vraiment dire quelque chose. J'étais juste de mauvaise humeur quand je l'ai écrit la semaine dernière. » Je pris ma fourchette et je fis tournoyer les dents dans les nouilles, en espérant une nouvelle fois qu'il laisserait tomber la question.

Bien sûr, je n'eus pas cette chance. Sa main claqua sur la table, faisant rebondir les verres de vin avec la force de l'impact. « Merde ! » Il cria presque. « Bordel, pourquoi tu es en train de me mentir ? C'est juste une putain de chanson, Bella. En quoi cette connerie est elle si spéciale pour que tu sois toute bizarre ? Je _sais _qu'il y a plus que ce que tu me dis, et je veux que tu m'expliques. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Il avait perdu son sang froid avant, mais jamais en public. Normalement, il était un homme très privé, donc je savais que c'était quelque chose de grave pour lui, pour qu'il me crie dessus dans un endroit aussi publique qu'un restaurant. Dans une tentative pour calmer la situation, je murmurai avec ferveur « S'il te plaît, James, calme toi. Très bien, je vais te le dire, mais est-ce que ça peut attendre qu'on rentre à maison ? Je pourrais jouer chaque partie pour toi et t'expliquer. »

Cela sembla l'apaiser, du moins, temporairement. « Très bien. Si tu promets de m'éclairer à ce sujet dès qu'on sera à la maison. »

« Je le ferai ; je te le promets. En fait, on peut y aller maintenant j'ai terminé » je poussai mon assiette son explosion m'avait coupé l'appétit.

« Super. » Il jeta une cinquantaine de dollars sur la table, qui ferait plus que couvrir la nourriture, le vin et le pourboire, et il me tint la main à la sortie du restaurant.

Le trajet débuta assez ordinairement. Nous roulions vers l'Ouest sur la 101, retournant à Forks, et il y avait quelques autres voitures avec nous sur la route. Après l'intensité de notre conversation après le dîner, j'avais peur de parler maintenant, donc je ne le fis pas. James semblait penser attentivement à quelque chose je ne pouvais pas dire s'il se concentrait sur le trajet ou s'il réfléchissait à d'autre chose. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder vers ce qui se passerait après mon départ. C'était libérateur de s'interroger sur les possibilités de ce que serait ma vie quand je ne serais plus mariée à James. J'imaginai partir de Forks. Mon père et Miss Lydia me manqueraient, mais j'aimerais aussi voir de nouveaux endroits. Peut-être qu'à la place je pourrais juste voyager pendant un certain temps. Ou m'éloigner pour une période, peut-être de deux ou trois ans. J'aimais assez cette idée.

Mon esprit se déplaça vers autre chose je me demandai ce qui s'était passé pour me faire douter de l'amour que je ressentais pour James. Il était là quand je l'avais épousé. _Pas vrai ?_ Plus mon esprit y réfléchissait, moins j'étais sûre. Du moins, à l'époque je _pensais_ que je l'aimais. Y avait-il un seul événement qui m'avait fait me sentir de cette façon ? _Aucun en particulier dont je peux me souvenir._ Ça avait juste été une lente dégradation au fil du temps. Ça arrivait, pas vrai ? Je n'étais pas anormale pour ça, je l'espérais.

« Merde ! » cria James, me surprenant.

Je sortis de ma rêverie, et la dernière chose que je vis furent les phares d'un gros camion venant droit sur nous.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo... verdict? Ca vous a plu? J'espère en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre :)<em>

_Et je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite de "My Facebook Reunion"._


	2. Rêves vs Réalité

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Avec un peu de retard, voilà le nouveau chapitre :)_

_Merci à toutes pour les reviews, les mises en alerte et en favori. Merci également aux non-inscrits._

_**TeamEdward:** Hello :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est vrai qu'en général, c'est plutôt Edward qui joue du piano et Bella qui écoute ou qui joue de la guitare, donc là c'est une bonne surprise, ça change :). A ce que j'ai compris le couple Bella/James t'horripile lol, désolée, pour le moment il faudra supporter James. Merci encore de me donner ton avis à chaque fois. A bientôt! Bisous ;)_

_**BelliBells:** Coucou :). Merci pour ton commentaire, tu vas enfin avoir la suite XD. Bisous._

_Une petite précision concernant le premier chapitre:_

**_Note de l'auteur: J'ai fait une erreur dans mon édition et il y avait une partie dans le premier chapitre qui disait "dix ans" alors que ça aurait dû être "quatre ans". Si vous avez été intrigués par ça, vous n'êtes pas les seuls... Donc pour clarifier: Bella a vingt-deux ans, James a vingt-cing ans, et ils sont mariés depuis quatre ans. J'ai corrigé l'erreur, mais si vous avez lu avant que je fasse la correction, ça devrait éclaircir les choses pour vous._**

_J'ai également rectifié l'erreur :)_

_Encore une fois, merci à Missleez, pour sa rapidité :)_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~ * Chapitre 2 : Rêves vs. Réalité * ~<strong>**

* * *

><p>Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine je pensais qu'il pouvait juste traverser les os et la peau qui le retenait. C'était comme si tout bougeait au ralenti. Je regardai vers James, qui avait l'air plus effrayé que je ne l'avais jamais vu en quatre ans de mariage et cinq ans et demi en couple. Les injures qui sortaient de sa bouche ne s'arrêtaient pas, et s'il jurait beaucoup dans une situation normale, je pourrais lui crier dessus. Cependant, ce n'était pas une situation normale. Moi, je disais une prière silencieuse... <em>Mon dieu, si je ne m'en sors pas, soyez avec mon père et Miss Lydia. Ils me manqueront plus que personne. Prenez soin d'eux.<em> Je fermai les yeux et me préparai à l'impact.

Le bruit du métal contre le métal fut mauvais, mais pas aussi mauvais que je le craignais. Je pus sentir notre voiture perdre l'adhérence et devenir hors de contrôle, et je réalisai que c'était parce que le camion avait frappé notre train arrière. _Le train arrière ? Comment c'est arrivé ?_ J'ouvris les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, mais je ne pus discerner ce qui était en haut et ce qui était en bas. Je ne pensais pas que nous roulions, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Le crissement de pneus et l'odeur de caoutchouc brûlé imprégnèrent mes sens, tandis que James continuait à maudire une bande bleue. Notre petite berline fut poussée sur deux roues par le camion, pour s'écrouler quelques instants plus tard. La secousse qui fut dure et discordante alors que les deux autres pneus frappaient l'asphalte, était bienvenue ça signifiait que nous n'allions pas refaire un tonneau. Ça signifiait également que nous n'étions plus en mouvement nous n'allions plus être poussés par le camion.

« Merde ! Bordel qu'est ce qui se passe avec ce type ? Putain qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans notre voie ? » la peur de James était partie, et maintenant il était livide.

« C-comment avons nous fait pour ne pas le f-frapper de plein fouet ? » bégayai-je.

« J'ai des réflexes rapides » répondit-il simplement. Bien sûr ce n'était pas un _miracle_ ou une _intervention divine_. C'était grâce à James.

« Oh. » Je pris une profonde inspiration et regardai par la vitre à nouveau. Maintenant que nous ne bougions plus, je pus donner plus de sens à la scène autour de moi. Nous étions complètement retournés et faisions désormais face à Port Angeles de nouveau, plutôt qu'à Forks. L'avant du camion était dans notre banquette arrière, et le coffre était perpendiculaire à mon côté de la voiture. Comment n'avais-je pas été touchée, je n'en avais aucune idée. Selon la façon dont ça paraissait, j'aurais dû mourir.

« Appelle le 911 » m'intima James alors qu'il s'extrayait de la voiture pour inspecter l'accident.

Avec les mains tremblantes, je sortis mon téléphone portable de mon sac et je fus surprise d'à quel point même un petit mouvement blessait. Ça faisait mal, aussi. Mais yeux se fermaient alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour répondre à toutes les questions de l'opérateur des urgences à travers la brume qui glissait dans mon cerveau. Je ne fus pas sûre que le sommeil me prit avant ou après que l'appel téléphonique soit terminé.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

La prochaine chose que je savais, j'étais attachée quelque part il y avait des lumières partout et je plissai les yeux, essayant de donner un sens à ce qui m'entourait. « O-où suis-j-je ? »

« Madame Baxter, je m'appelle Mark et je suis ambulancier. Vous êtes dans une ambulance sur le chemin pour l'hôpital communautaire de Forks. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien concernant l'accident ? »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Bella, » marmonnai-je, laissant mes yeux se refermer, ignorant tout ce qu'il disait. Je détestais quand les gens m'appelaient _Madame Baxter_. Je savais que j'étais mariée, mais je ne me sentais pas assez vieille pour être une _Madame_.

« Très bien, Bella, puisque vous êtes réveillée, pouvez-vous rester avec moi une minute ? Que vous rappelez-vous de l'accident ? » C'était un homme arrogant, ce Mark.

« Je me souviens avoir vu les phares et d'avoir appeler le 911. Je sais que j'ai demandé quelque chose à mon mari, et il a répondu, mais je ne me souviens pas quoi. »

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de l'impact ? » il enroula un brassard de tensiomètre autour d'un bras et écouta ma poitrine avec un stéthoscope, je me demandai comment il écoutait les battements de mon cœur et mes réponses en même temps. Cependant, trop penser me fit mal à la tête, donc j'arrêtai.

« Non, je ne me souviens pas de l'impact. A quel point suis-je blessée ? » j'essayai de rester assise, mais Mark plaça une main douce sur mon épaule. En fait j'étais contente qu'il m'empêche de bouger, parce que même ces quelques centimètres m'avaient causé une terrible douleur.

« Honnêtement, je ne peux pas dire. Vous avez quelques ecchymoses bien définies, et le médecin aux urgences recommandera probablement quelques radios pour voir s'il y a des os brisés et d'autres blessures internes. Je suis plutôt confiant que vous irez bien, mais vous resterez probablement à l'hôpital pendant quelques jours. »

« Quelques jours ? Je ne peux pas rester à l'hôpital quelques jours. J'ai un rendez-vous demain. »

« Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas docteur, Madame... Bella » se corrigea Mark. « Mais si je l'étais, je vous garderais au moins une nuit en observation. Mais qui sait ? Il est possible qu'une fois là-bas, vous sortiez dans quelques heures. »

« J'espère que vous avez raison » murmurai-je, fermant les yeux à nouveau. J'espérai que ce petit geste ferait que Mark me laisse tranquille, mais en même temps ne lui ferait pas penser à suggérer au médecin des urgences que je devrais rester pour la nuit. Je commençai à m'endormir, mais je ne me permis pas de succomber à l'envie de dormir. Heureusement, nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital quelques instants plus tard, l'accident n'avait pas eu lieu très loin de Forks.

Ma civière fut soigneusement sortie de l'ambulance et les pieds touchèrent le sol. Mark et les autres ambulanciers, le conducteur, me firent rouler par la porte vitrée coulissante, qui s'ouvrait automatiquement comme celles des supermarchés. Ils criaient des choses à des infirmières qui se pressaient autour de moi, et chacune d'elles commença un travail spécifique. Une contrôla mon pouls, tandis qu'une autre mettait un stéthoscope sur ma poitrine. Une troisième me posa des questions, courant à côté de la civière et prenant des notes sur un calepin. Quand elle posa des questions sur mon mari, je me tendis instantanément. « Il est là ? » demandai-je. Je pouvais entendre la panique dans ma voix, donc je savais que les infirmières avaient dû l'entendre, aussi, bien que dans ces circonstances, elles pensaient probablement que c'était pour une raison différente que ce que je savais être vrai.

« Vu que le camion a heurté votre côté de la voiture, vous avez été blessée bien pire que lui » me dit Mark l'ambulancier. « Il nous a assuré qu'il serait là, mais il a refusé une ambulance sur les lieux. »

Sans avoir à me soucier que James vienne à l'instant, mes yeux se fermèrent une fois de plus, cette fois je ne pus lutter contre le sommeil.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

_James et moi étions assis sur le canapé dans mon salon, et mon père était assis dans son fauteuil préféré, face à nous._

_« J'ai en quelque sorte réussi à convaincre votre fille de m'épouser » dit James à Charlie. J'étais assise là, tirant nerveusement quelques bouloches inexistantes sur mon pull. Je n'étais pas nerveuse à propos d'avoir accepté la demande de James, mais j'étais terriblement nerveuse de le dire à mon père. Qui, dans leurs esprits, se marie à dix-huit ans ? Cependant, je me rappelai que la 'normalité' n'avait pas d'importance. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à me soucier de ce que les autres pensaient de moi, après tout, ma meilleure amie était une femme de soixante ans à quel point pouvait-on encore être plus non conventionnelle ?, mais cette indifférence ne s'appliquait pas à mon père. Je m'étais toujours souciée de ce qu'il pensait. Mais j'étais sûre pour James nous étions ensemble depuis presque un an, et ce n'était pas comme ci c'était la première fois que mon père le rencontrait. En fait, il avait toujours apprécié James._

_J'aperçus entre mes cils le visage de mon père. Je reconnus l'expression il s'efforçait de rester stoïque, mais il ressentait une multitude de choses. Je ne pouvais pas toutes les comprendre, donc je n'essayai pas. J'attendis simplement qu'il parle. Après environ une minute de silence, il le fit finalement. « Eh bien, je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne suis pas surpris » commença t-il. « Mais j'espère que tu vas prendre soin d'elle autant que je l'ai fait, James. Elle est toute ma vie, et je ne vais pas te mentir ça va faire mal de la laisser partir. Cependant, je sais qu'elle est une adulte désormais, et je ne peux pas vraiment l'empêcher de prendre cette décision. Ma vie sera plus facile si je donne ma bénédiction, donc tu l'as. Maintenant, j'aurais dû avoir cette conversation il y a longtemps, mais ce n'est pas le cas, donc je suppose que l'expression 'mieux vaut tard que jamais' est appropriée ici. Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, bordel si tu la rends malheureuse, blessée ou pas, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne restes pas dans les parages du tout. Je ne veux pas te menacer, mais tu devrais savoir que quand il s'agit de Bella, je ne plaisante pas »._

_« Papa, s'il te plaît » murmurai-je, baissant les yeux d'embarras._

_« Non, c'est bon, bébé » dit James, caressant ma cuisse. « Je vous assure, Monsieur Swan, je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas lui faire de mal. »_

« Est-ce qu'elle ira bien ? » La voix que j'entendis n'était pas celle de James ou de mon père. C'était une douce voix féminine que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Miss Lydia était là.

« Oui, elle ira bien » lui assura quelqu'un. Je ne reconnus pas cette voix, donc j'essayai d'ouvrir mes yeux pour voir qui c'était, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Le brouillard tomba sur moi à nouveau...

_« Tu iras bien, Bella. C'est juste un voyage d'affaires. Je ne peux pas être là tout le temps, tu sais. J'ai promis de te soutenir et c'est ce que je fais. »_

_« Et tu m'as soutenu, financièrement, James, mais il y a plus à la vie que simplement de l'argent. Nous étions censés passer ce week-end ensemble. On a choisi la date du billet de croisière que mon père nous a offert à Noël, pour ce week-end parce que c'est celui que tu as dit que tu n'aurais pas à travailler. C'était prévu depuis un mois. »_

_« Écoute, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas dire à mon putain de patron que je ne veux pas faire le voyage. Ce n'est tout simplement pas une option. »_

_« Ne jure pas s'il te plaît. »_

_« Peu importe, Bella. » Il roula des yeux. « Je ne vais même pas m'excuser, parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Mon travail est important. Si je n'avais pas ce travail, tu ne vivrais pas dans cette maison. Souviens t'en la prochaine fois que tu veux te plaindre de mon emploi du temps. »_

_« Je ne me plains pas de ton emploi du temps » dis-je, les larmes me piquant les yeux. « C'est juste... sérieusement, ce week-end ? Le moment est vraiment mal choisi. Mon père a dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour ce cadeau, et les billets ne sont pas échangeables. C'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce qu'on choisisse la date ensemble. Alors, tu aurais pu venir. C'était le week-end qu'on avait choisi, et maintenant tu te défiles ?»_

_« Personne n'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas faire le voyage » répondit-il. « En fait, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Ça paraît bien comme tu as besoin de te détendre. »_

_Ses paroles furent comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il me laissait tomber, et comme j'en étais vexée, je devais me détendre ? Cependant, je finis par perdre cette bataille. « Très bien. Je m'en vais. Profite de ton voyage d'affaires. »_

« Infirmière ? Infirmière ! » C'était encore Miss Lydia. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et lui parler je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais si fatiguée maintenant. J'étais bien pendant l'accident et pendant la plupart du trajet en ambulance. Mais maintenant, j'étais comme un légume.

« Oui ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » La voix féminine transmit le juste équilibre entre la préoccupation et le calme.

« Son moniteur s'emballe. » Miss Lydia paraissait inquiète, et si je n'étais pas dans un tel état de brouillard, j'aurais soit été touchée par son inquiétude ou honteuse de provoquer son angoisse.

J'écoutai le moniteur qui avait fait paniqué Miss Lydia quand je pus enfin repérer le son du bourdonnement dont j'étais presque sûre, était seulement dans mon imagination, ça ne semblait pas effrayant pour moi. Ça semblait comme un métronome, et le bip bip bip régulier me berça de nouveau vers le sommeil.

_« Est-ce qu'on va bien, James ? Je veux dire, vraiment bien ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Eh bien, ça vient d'arriver par la poste aujourd'hui. » Je tendis la facture d'électricité ça disait dernier avis sur l'enveloppe. « Tu as toujours payé les factures à temps, donc pourquoi on reçoit un dernier avis aujourd'hui ? Et ce n'est pas seulement un avis de retard mais un dernier avis ? Ça signifie que ce n'est pas la première. Donc qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Ce n'est rien, Bella. Il suffit de laisser tomber. Je vais m'en occuper. »_

_« Ce n'est pas rien. Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est évidemment quelque chose. Nous devons être une équipe c'est sur ça qu'est basé le mariage. Parle moi, je te parlerai, et on pourra arranger les choses. Je ne me soucie pas de si l'argent est serré je me soucie juste d'être une partenaire égale. Tu dois me tenir au courant. »_

_« Putain, je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Ce... » cria t-il, saisissant la facture dans ma main. « ...Ce n'est rien. Je paierai la putain de facture. Occupe toi de garder la maison propre et de rester ma belle petite potiche, et je m'occuperai des factures. Compris ? »_

_Je détestais quand il jurait. Cette même pensée me traversait l'esprit chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Je détestais en particulier quand il jurait envers moi. Je détestais aussi qu'il me considère comme quelque chose qu'il possédait. Il m'avait appelé sa potiche dans le passé, et j'étais sûre qu'il le ferait à nouveau dans le futur, mais ça ne me faisait pas plus aimer cette expression._

_« Ouais, j'ai compris. » Je me détournai de lui et me rendis dans la salle de bain. C'était la seule pièce de la maison où je savais qu'il ne me suivrait pas. J'allumai le ventilateur pour qu'il y ait un peu de bruit pour cacher mes sanglots, je m'assis sur la cuvette des toilettes et je pleurai._

_Les pensées vinrent vite et fort alors que j'étais assise là si c'était un incident rare, j'aurais crié, l'aurais rejoint dans le salon dans quelques minutes, et tout irait bien. C'étaient plus que des questions d'argent qui m'avaient poussé à ce point. Nous semblions nous disputer tout le temps désormais, pour chaque petite chose. Quand j'avais rempli le lave-vaisselle, j'avais oublié une fourchette, donc elle était dans l'évier quand il était rentré du travail l'autre soir. Je n'avais pas terminé mon passage d'aspirateur quotidien avant qu'il n'arrive à la maison il était fou que je sois encore en train d'aspirer alors qu'il passait la porte. Mon piano allait trop fort. J'avais brûlé le pain à l'ail. Il n'aimait pas mes amis. Je n'aimais pas assez ses amis. Il n'aimait pas mon père ou Miss Lydia. La liste s'allongeait encore et encore._

_Une terrible pensée me traversa l'esprit. Évidemment, je n'étais pas heureuse, et ça ne semblait pas être quelque chose qui soit juste une phase. Pas pour James, de toute façon. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, je réalisai que le choix que j'avais fait à dix-huit ans n'était pas le bon. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais fait un mauvais choix, à l'époque, en se basant sur les options limitées à Forks, mais 'le meilleur des choix possible' n'était pas la même chose que 'le bon choix'. Qu'est ce qui m'arriverait si je partais ? Pouvais-je survivre seule ? Mes options étaient limitées je n'avais pas d'éducation formelle au-delà du lycée, donc obtenir un emploi pouvait s'avérer délicat. Je devrais aussi laisser mon père et Miss Lydia derrière. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être assez forte pour le faire. Tout était théorique ce soir, de toute façon. Je me sentais comme en éruption, et ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Mais ensuite, je me rappelai que ce n'était pas une première 'offense'._

_Je ressassai le passé et le présent pendant au moins vingt minutes, et à la fin, j'étais encore plus confuse qu'avant._

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Je me souvenais de la nuit dont je venais de rêver comme si c'était hier. En réalité, c'était il y a trois mois, et depuis j'avais passé tous les jours à ressasser cette pensée. J'avais enfin pris une décision et pris rendez-vous avec Maître Jenks, le seul avocat de Forks, que maintenant, grâce à un imbécile qui ne pouvait pas rester dans sa voie, j'allais devoir annuler. Je ne savais pas si je trouverais à nouveau le courage d'aller le voir. Je sentis mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes tempes vers l'oreiller du lit de l'hôpital. Je tournai juste ma tête, dans l'espoir de voir mon père ou Miss Lydia, mais ils n'étaient pas là. Farniente sur la chaise visiteur en simili-cuir, se trouvait James. Je me sentis vaincue j'avais raté toute la visite de Miss Lydia.

« Hey, tu es réveillée » dit James avant que je ne puisse fermer les yeux à nouveau. « Tu vas bien ? C'était un accident assez violent. Tu as eu de la chance, bébé. »

Je remarquai qu'il ne mentionnait rien à propos d'être content que je sois réveillée, juste que j'étais chanceuse. « Ouais, je pense que je vais bien » répondis-je tranquillement. « Ils ont déjà fait les tests ? »

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « On peut demander la prochaine fois que ton infirmière vient. » Il retourna son attention vers la télévision et je fus plus sûre que jamais que je prenais la bonne décision.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Lorsque je me réveillai d'une autre sieste, il faisait noir dehors. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller » chuchota une voix amicale à ma gauche. « Je suis Jessica, votre infirmière. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Et je me suis dit que vous préfériez Bella, pas Madame Baxter, pas vrai ? »

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance. « Oui, Bella c'est parfait, merci. » Je m'étirai expérimentalement dans le lit d'hôpital étroit et constatai que même si j'étais raide, je ne me sentais pas si mal. « Je me sens bien, en fait » lui dis-je. « Vous m'avez déjà fait les tests ? » Je fus surprise par le son rauque de ma voix, puis je me rendis compte que ma gorge était desséchée.

« Oui, effectivement. Vous avez dormi si longtemps que le Docteur Tanner a voulu s'assurer que tout allait bien. Votre mari a dit que vous sembliez bien quand il est sorti de la voiture sur le lieu de l'accident, mais au moment où les ambulanciers sont arrivés, vous étiez inconsciente. Mark a mentionné que vous étiez éveillée et cohérente pendant le trajet, mais vous n'avez pas duré longtemps une fois arrivée ici. Ça a causé une certaine inquiétude parmi le personnel, d'autant plus que vous ne vous êtes pas réveillée du tout, hier, non plus. »

« Attendez, attendez, attendez. Je ne me suis pas réveillée _du tout_ hier ? »

« Non. Il y a eu une femme charmante ici avec vous, toute la journée, elle a dit qu'elle était une vieille amie. Elle s'est assise auprès de vous jusqu'à ce que les heures de visite soient terminées, mais elle m'a demandé de vous faire savoir, si vous vous réveilliez, qu'elle voulait être ici aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Cependant, elle a promis de venir demain. »

« Oui, je me souviens d'avoir entendu sa voix. C'était Miss Lydia elle est l'une des personne que j'aime le plus au monde, en plus de mon père. » Jessica me regarda amusée je ne savais pas pourquoi dans un premier temps. Puis ça m'est apparu. Je n'avais pas mentionné James comme l'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à mentir à l'infirmière. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires ce qui se passait dans ma vie qui me ferait le mettre hors de ma petite liste. Au lieu d'essayer de m'expliquer, je posai une autre question à Jessica. « Donc, combien de temps j'ai dormi ? »

« Eh bien, il est maintenant vingt-deux heures, donc pratiquement quarante huit heures. »

« Comment c'est possible ? Je n'étais pas si blessée que ça. Je n'ai même pas été touché dans l'accident le camion est rentré dans notre banquette arrière et le coffre. »

« Laissez moi aller chercher le Docteur Tanner elle travaille dans l'équipe de nuit ce soir, donc elle sera disponible pour venir vous voir. Je sais qu'elle voudrait parler avec vous personnellement des résultats de vos tests, de toute façon. Vous avez faim ? Je peux vous avoir une collation ou quelque chose si vous voulez. »

« Non, mais un peu d'eau serait bien. »

« D'accord. Je serai de retour dans une minute avec de l'eau, et espérons, le Docteur Tanner sera là dans peu temps aussi. » Jessica regarda la forme endormie de James affalée sur le siège près de la petite fenêtre à quelques centimètres de moi. Je savais que je devais me sentir coupable de ne pas lui offrir une place sur cette liste très convoitée, mais je ne le fus pas. Si j'étais tout à fait honnête, je souhaitais qu'il ne soit pas du tout ici.

Comme promis, Jessica entra moins de cinq minutes plus tard avec une jeune femme la suivant de près. « Bella, voici le Docteur Tanner » me présenta t-elle. « Elle sera votre médecin pendant la durée de votre séjour. Voici votre eau je vais vous laisser seules pour discuter. »

« Merci » lui dis-je, reconnaissante, prenant une grande gorgée d'eau.

« Alors, Madame... »

« S'il vous plaît, juste Bella » l'interrompis-je. « Pas Madame. »

« D'accord, Bella » recommença t-elle. « Vous êtes incroyablement chanceuse de ne pas avoir fini avec plus de blessures. Je suis sincèrement étonnée. Vous avez des ecchymoses, que j'imagine, vous sentez quand vous essayez de bouger, et vous avez eu une commotion cérébrale, ce qui vous a gardé inconsciente pendant deux jours. Cependant, au-delà de ça, rien. Vous n'avez rien de cassé, pas d'hémorragie interne. Je tiens à vous garder ici en observation jusqu'à au moins demain soir, et vous devrez y aller doucement pendant une semaine ou deux, mais vous allez récupérer sans difficulté. Dans un mois, vous n'aurez plus aucun effet secondaire dû à l'accident ou quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est un soulagement. » Ma voix sonnait un peu plus normale maintenant que j'avais bu un verre d'eau. Néanmoins, ses mots m'aidaient à donner un sens à la situation de l'accident toute cette histoire était plus un miracle que la simple capacité de James à contrôler l'accident. J'avais toujours été une fervente partisane des anges gardiens, et maintenant j'étais plus confiante que jamais quant à leur existence. Le mien m'avait gardé en vie cette nuit-là.

« Y a t-il autre chose que nous pourrions vous apporter ? Je suppose que vous voudriez peut-être quelques médicaments pour la douleur, pas vrai ? » Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Je n'étais pas dans un état lamentable, mais l'anti douleur effacerait _le pas terrible_ et le rendrait peut-être _bon_. « D'accord, je vais dire à Jessica de vous apporter quelque chose dans une minute ou deux. »

Elle commençait à partir quand une autre pensée me frappa. J'étais supposée avoir eu cette rencontre avec Maître Jenks hier. S'il était plus de vingt-deux heures, je ne pouvais évidemment pas l'appeler, mais je pouvais laisser un message sur le répondeur à son bureau ou lui envoyer un e-mail ou quelque chose. « Qu'en est-il de mon téléphone portable ? Je peux le ravoir ? Je dois envoyer un e-mail. »

Le Docteur Tanner me regarda avec regret. « Désolée, pas de téléphone dans les chambres. Cependant, vous avez un téléphone fixe près de votre lit. Pouvez-vous appeler au lieu d'envoyer un e-mail ? »

Je risquais de réveiller James en parlant au téléphone. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire entendre ce message. Mais ensuite je me rendis compte que j'avais eu des conversations avec Jessica et le Docteur Tanner ces dernières minutes et il ne s'était pas tellement agité. « Je vais avoir besoin de chercher le numéro de téléphone, mais oui, ça devrait aller. Y a t-il un annuaire ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vais vous le faire apporter par Jessica avec vos médicaments. »

J'étais presque rendormie quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Jessica posa un petit bloc de papier, un annuaire, et une tasse d'eau sur ma table roulante. « Vous devez prendre les pilules le plus tôt possible » murmura t-elle. « Et vous pouvez boire autant d'eau que vous en avez besoin. Le Docteur Tanner a mentionné que vous aviez aussi besoin d'un annuaire local ? » Elle semblait intriguée par cette demande, mais j'acquiesçai.

Quand je fus seule à nouveau, excepté un James endormi dans la pièce, je feuilletai les pages de l'annuaire jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la lettre J. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je trouve le numéro que je cherchais. Je composai rapidement le numéro sur le téléphone à côté de mon lit et priai en silence que James ne se réveille pas pendant que je passais cet appel. Lorsque le répondeur du cabinet d'avocat se déclencha, je parlai doucement, mais aussi clairement que je le pouvais. « Maître Jenks, c'est Bella Baxter. J'étais censée avoir un rendez-vous avec vous hier au sujet de mon... » Je ne pus me résoudre à dire le mot _divorce_. « Mon cas. Je devez juste vous faire savoir que je n'ai pas pu venir, j'ai eu un accident de voiture et j'ai dormi à l'hôpital pendant quarante huit heures. J'aimerais vraiment le reporter si c'est possible. S'il vous plaît, rappelez moi rapidement. On m'a dit que je serais ici au moins jusqu'à demain, alors voici le numéro de ma chambre. » Je louchai sur le tableau blanc accroché au mur en face de mon lit et lus les nombres qui étaient écrit sous les mots _Votre Numéro de Téléphone Privé_. « Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir raté mon rendez-vous hier, et je veux toujours garder vos services. Oh, mais s'il vous plaît, assurez vous d'appeler entre dix et quinze heures. C'est très important. Je vous remercie. » En demandant d'appeler pendant ces heures, je pouvais être certaine que James ne serait pas là pour répondre à mon téléphone.

Je replaçai le combiné aussi doucement que je le pouvais et me retournai, retenant mon souffle, pour faire face à James. Je soupirai de soulagement de voir qu'il dormait encore.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

James dut travailler le lendemain, donc je fus agréablement surprise de voir mon père et Lydia assis dans ma chambre quand je me réveillai. Ils avaient une conversation tranquille, mais quand papa vit que j'étais réveillée, il fit un signe de tête dans ma direction et les deux arrêtèrent de parler presque instantanément. Miss Lydia se leva de son siège et m'engouffra dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « Comment tu te sens ma chérie ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je vais mieux, en fait » lui dis-je. « J'ai parlé à mon médecin hier soir et elle m'a dit que je pourrais sûrement rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui. »

« Tu es sûre que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour toi ? » Son visage était inquiet.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Bells, il est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose entre James et toi. Je sais que tu essayes de garder les choses pour toi, mais tu es malheureuse depuis un certain temps maintenant. » Mon père se rapprocha et tint ma main gauche dans les siennes. J'aimais la relation chaleureuse que j'avais toujours eu avec lui. Ma mère ne m'avait jamais manqué en grandissant mon père était plus que suffisant pour moi. J'aimais la façon dont nous n'avions jamais de secret l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à présent, en tout cas. J'avais menti à mon père pendant des mois, et il l'avait remarqué. Mon cœur se brisa à cette pensée il n'y avait aucune excuse à mon comportement. Pourquoi j'avais pensé que je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité à mon père ? Et surtout, pourquoi avais-je pensé qu'il ne remarquerait pas mes omissions ? Et puis ma misère s'amplifia lorsque je me rendis compte que je l'avais dit à Miss Lydia. Je lui avais dit et pas à mon propre père, l'homme qui s'était cassé le dos en travaillant de longues journées et qui avait toujours réussi à trouver le temps de jouer avec moi et qui m'avait lu une histoire pour m'endormir chaque soir de mon enfance.

« Oh, Papa, je suis désolée » sanglotai-je.

« Hé, attends une minute » répondit-il, me tapotant la main. « Je ne cherchais pas à avoir des excuses ou te faire te sentir coupable, Bells. Honnêtement. Je veux juste savoir que ma petite fille sera en sécurité pendant qu'elle récupère. Maintenant, je sais que le docteur a dit que tes blessures n'étaient pas graves, mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter. Même dans une relation saine, je serais inquiet. Tu ne seras pas en mesure de prendre soin de toi, du moins pendant quelques jours. Lydia et moi avons discuté, et elle a accepté de venir et de rester avec toi pendant les jours où James travaille. De cette façon, elle pourra t'emmener à un certain... » Il se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre. « Rendez-vous que tu pourrais avoir cette semaine. »

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mon visage, mais la façon dont il hésita sur le mot _rendez-vous_ m'inquiéta. Je regardai les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, et il y eut un sentiment de compréhension. « Mon avocat a appelé pendant que je dormais, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, ma chérie, il a appelé » dit doucement Miss Lydia. Sa voix était toujours douce. Je pense que c'était une partie qui m'attirait vers elle elle ne m'avait jamais jugée, pas une seule fois depuis les seize années que je la connaissais. Je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser, ce sentiment de défaite s'écrasant sur moi à nouveau. « Bella, c'est bon, vraiment. Il n'y a rien de mal à réaliser que tu as fait une erreur et de vouloir la corriger. »

« Mais, il y en a » protestai-je. « J'ai promis _jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_, et maintenant je décide que je veux partir plus tôt ? » Tout était plus facile quand c'était encore hypothétique. Sachant que ma famille, et je considérais Miss Lydia comme ma famille, savait ce que je pensais rendait ça plus réel, d'autant plus réel que lorsque je venais d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Maître Jenks. « Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? »

« Bella, en tant que personne qui est passé par là, je ne vais pas te mentir. Il n'y a rien de facile dans ce que tu vas traverser, mais tu dois savoir qu'aucun de nous ne va te juger. On ne connais pas toute la situation, mais on _te_ connais. Tu ne prendrais pas contact avec un avocat à moins que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu dois comprendre que nous sommes là pour toi, peu importe ce qui se passe chez toi et dans ton mariage. C'est une situation difficile, mais si c'est le bon choix pour toi, alors c'est le choix que tu dois faire. C'est presque foutrement impossible à surmonter, donc je veux que tu sois prête pour ça, mais si tu es sûre que c'est la meilleure option pour toi, alors je suis d'accord avec ça. Je te le promets. » Les mots de mon père furent les plus réconfortants que j'avais entendu depuis des lustres. Cependant, il avait toujours une façon de faire ça il était mon consolateur ultime.

« Merci, Papa » dis-je à travers mes larmes. Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose d'appropriée, donc je ne l'expliquai pas.

Nous fûmes silencieux pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Miss Lydia parle enfin à nouveau. « Est-ce que James sera d'accord si je reste avec toi pendant les jours où il travaille ? Et je t'emmènerai au bureau de Maître Jenks pour ton rendez-vous si tu décides que tu veux continuer après l'avoir rencontré, tu es bienvenue pour rester chez moi alors que la poussière s'installera. Et, Bella... elle s'installera, par la suite. Je sais que tu luttes avec ça maintenant, mais c'est juste parce que c'est nouveau et effrayant. Tout va s'arranger pour toi j'en suis sûre. »

« Oui, je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord pour que tu restes avec moi pendant quelques jours, Miss Lydia. Je suis sûre qu'il y aura une sorte de prescription médicale pour moi de ne pas être seule pendant au moins quelques jours. Mais je sais que James ne voudra pas prendre d'arrêt de travail. Je suppose que je devrais rappeler Maître Jenks, pas vrai ? »

« C'est probablement une bonne idée, ma chérie » dit mon père. « Tu veux un peu d'intimité pendant que tu passe cet appel ? »

Je voulais et je ne voulais pas en même temps. En fin de compte, je décidai que je préférais avoir ces deux là avec moi plutôt que le contraire. J'étais tellement heureuse de les avoir dans ma vie, et je ne pouvais pas leur demander de partir.

Lorsque je raccrochai le téléphone, j'avais un rendez-vous avec l'avocat du divorce dans deux jours.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Pas trop déçus que James ne soit pas mort? XD<em>

_Faites moi part de vos avis ;)_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt!_

_Bisous :)_


	3. Un avocat nommé Jenks

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien :)_

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et en favoris._

_Et merci à Missleez, ma bêta :)_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~ * Chapitre 3 : Un avocat nommé Jenks * ~<strong>**

* * *

><p>Je n'avais jamais été aussi effrayée de ma vie que quand Miss Lydia se gara dans le parking, et que je lus la plaque : Jason Jenks, Avocat à la Cour. Ça ressemblait à un panneau <em>à vendre<em>, mais il y avait le nom et le numéro de téléphone de l'avocat au lieu de celui d'une agence immobilière. « Qu'est ce que je fais ici, Miss Lydia ? » murmurai-je. Je ne pouvais pas aller jusqu'au bout de ça, je ne pouvais simplement pas. « S'il te plaît, ramène moi chez moi. »

« Non, Bella. Tu es plus forte que ça. Je sais que tu n'as pas pris cette décision à la légère, et je suis là pour toi. Ton père est de ton côté, aussi, et cet avocat t'aidera. Tu dois t'éloigner de James. Peut-être qu'il ne t'a pas frappée, mais ma puce, si les histoires que tu m'as raconté à propos de la façon dont il te traite sont une indication, c'est la prochaine étape. Tu dois faire attention à toi. »

« Mais s'il ne me laisse pas partir ? »

« Ma chérie, nous vivons dans un État de divorce à l'amiable. Il n'aura pas le choix. »

« Il n'a pas un droit légal de me réclamer plus, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il me laissera volontiers partir. » La peur reprenait vraiment le dessus désormais, et je ne voulais rien de plus qu'abandonner mon plan et rentrer à la maison.

Comme si elle avait lu dans mon esprit, Miss Lydia me donna une tape ferme sur la cuisse. « Bella, je ne te ramène pas chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu aies rencontré cet avocat. Maître Jenks est un homme très gentil je l'ai consulté pour des questions juridiques dans le passé. Il prendra bien soin de toi. »

Une autre pensée me percuta comme un train de marchandises. « Il est le seul avocat de la ville, en plus. »

« Oui. Et alors ? ».

« Et si James venait le voir pour le représenter ? »

« Oh, ma chérie. Tu dois vraiment arrêter d'essayer de trouver des excuses. Maître Jenks est très professionnel, et il ne sera pas d'accord pour représenter James alors qu'il te représente. Je te le promets, Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Facile à dire pour toi » murmurai-je. Cependant, Miss Lydia était déjà sortie de la voiture, et comme je n'avais toujours pas bougé, elle m'ouvrit la portière et attrapa ma main.

« Allez, Bella. Je serai ici avec toi tout le temps. Tu peux même rester chez moi dès ce soir si tu ne veux pas faire face à James une fois que les formalités administratives seront signées. »

« Ce soir ? A quel point ça va être rapide ? » Mes pieds se déplaçaient l'un devant l'autre, mais je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de savoir comment je ne les commandais pas.

« Je ne suis pas sûre » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Vas-y et parle à l'avocat et nous verrons. Il aura toutes les réponses à tes questions. » Sa voix était si calme que j'oubliai presque mes mains tremblantes.

Le cabinet d'avocat était juste une maison convertie et ça faisait bizarre de ne pas frapper ou sonner la cloche avant d'entrer, mais je savais dans ma tête que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Miss Lydia tourna le bouton et ouvrit la porte, et quelques grelots fixés de l'autre côté tintèrent, annonçant notre présence. « Bonjour bienvenue, » une femme qui semblait agréable derrière un bureau dans le salon nous accueillit. « Mon nom est Shelly Cope, et je suis la secrétaire de Maître Jenks. Avez-vous un rendez-vous ce matin ? » Elle était déjà levée et tendait sa main. Je fus un peu surprise par son audace.

« Euh, salut. Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous, mais je pense que nous sommes en avance de quelques minutes. » Je marchai jusqu'à son bureau et lui serrai la main. « Je m'appelle Bella Baxter. »

Madame Cope me sourit chaleureusement et se rassit, cliquant sur sa souris d'ordinateur et tapant quelque chose rapidement. « Ah, oui, nous y sommes, Madame Baxter. »

« S'il vous plaît, juste Bella » insistai-je.

« Bien sûr. » Elle m'envoya ce sourire réconfortant à nouveau, et en quelque sorte, je fus plus détendue. Ce n'était pas un endroit effrayant, après tout. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma gauche, où Miss Lydia se tenait à côté de moi, et elle m'offrit un sourire semblable à celui de Madame Cope. Je souris, sachant que j'étais entre de bonnes mains ici.

« Très bien, Bella, je vais faire savoir à Maître Jenks que vous êtes là. Je suis sûre qu'il sera là d'ici peu. Vous pouvez vous asseoir quelques minutes sur le canapé pendant qu'il revoit votre cas. »

« Merci. »

Comme promis, l'avocat, un petit homme chauve, sortit moins de dix minutes plus tard. « Bella » m'accueillit-il avec un large sourire. Je poussai silencieusement un soupir de soulagement vu qu'apparemment Madame Cope lui avait fait part de ma préférence pour mon nom. Je lui offris un petit sourire en retour, et Maître Jenks me serra la main alors que je m'approchais de lui. Me sentant soudainement seule, je me retournai et vis que Miss Lydia ne m'avait pas rejoint.

« Tu viens avec moi ? » demandai-je. Un regard que je ne pus pas vraiment discerner traversa son visage, et elle me sourit minutieusement. S'il n'y avait pas les rides autour de ses yeux, je n'aurais même pas pris ça pour un sourire du tout. Je m'arrêtai pour l'attendre, et dès qu'elle fut à mes côtés, nous suivîmes Maître Jenks dans un couloir et dans l'une des anciennes chambres de la maison.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Deux heures plus tard, Miss Lydia nous ramena à la maison que je partageais avec James. « Trois mois ? » je pouvais sentir les larmes piquer aux coins de mes yeux à la pensée de quatre-vingt-dix autres jours avec James. « Comment je vais supporter ça encore trois mois ? Et pour la _réconciliation_ ? » Le mot sortit de ma bouche comme une malédiction c'était un goût amer. « Si je m'intéressais à la réconciliation, je ne serais pas allée voir un avocat. J'ai déjà passé mes trois mois à tergiverser sur ce choix. Maintenant, juste parce que je n'ai pas parlé à un juge, j'en ai trois de plus ? »

« Bella, il n'y a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire au sujet de la loi. Ce n'est pas une chose déraisonnable de s'attendre à ce que les maris et les femmes doivent essayer de sauver leur mariage. »

« Il n'y a rien à sauver pour moi, » murmurai-je les larmes n'étaient plus seulement imminentes, elles coulaient désormais.

« Je sais, ma chérie. Et je ne te tiens pas responsable ou ne te blâme du tout ni ton père. Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue pour rester chez l'un de nous pendant que tu réfléchis à ce que tu veux faire, pas vrai ? Et cette invitation est effective dès maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas revenir, je ne vais pas te forcer. Tu es comme une fille pour moi, Bella, et j'ai détesté te voir dépérir lentement au cours de ces quatre dernières années. Je t'ai soutenue parce que je t'aime, et je continuerai à te soutenir aussi longtemps que nous serons en vie. Mais honnêtement, je suis contente que tu prennes cette mesure. Je me suis inquiétée dès le début, mais j'ai déjà eu dix-huit ans, Bella. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse te parler de cette décision. Donc maintenant que tu as vingt-deux ans et que tu vois les choses plus clairement, je serai là pour t'aider, peu importe pour quoi. Tu mérites le bonheur, ma puce. »

Je ne lui répondis pas à la place, je me repassai simplement son monologue à plusieurs reprises dans ma tête, choisissant les phrases clés. _Je ne te tiens pas pour responsable_... _Tu es la bienvenue pour rester_... _Comme une fille_... _Dépérir au cours de ces quatre dernières années_... _Je t'aime_... _Tu mérites le bonheur_...

_Je t'aime_... _Je t'aime_... Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait ? Trop longtemps, réalisai-je. « Tu m'aimes ? » chuchotai-je à nouveau, mais je ne pus parler plus fort. L'émotion m'inondait, et j'essayai d'assimiler les mots. Aimer... Aimer... Honnêtement, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où James avait utilisé le mot 'aimer'. Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà dit ?

La voiture s'arrêta, et Miss Lydia fit glisser le levier de vitesse au point mort. « Va faire ta valise, Bella. Tu as déjà assez donné émotionnellement, et ça sera juste plus difficile pour toi si tu restes ici. Ça va être assez dur de le faire maintenant, mais c'est important que tu le fasses. En plus, je- »

« Miss Lydia » l'interrompis-je. « Je sais. Je sais que c'est important. Tu m'as donné plus de confiance dans les trois dernières minutes que j'ai eu au cours des trois derniers mois. Je te remercie d'être là pour moi cette semaine, et de me rappeler encore et encore que je fais la bonne chose. Je t'aime, aussi. » Je me précipitai vers le siège et enroulai mes bras autour des épaules de ma meilleure amie dans le monde. Avec elle et mon père de mon côté, je savais que je pourrais gérer tout ce que la vie mettrait sur mon chemin.

Je ne pus me résoudre à faire face à James, donc j'emballai mes affaires aussi rapidement que je pus et laissai un mot. Je savais que c'était lâche de faire ça, mais sincèrement, j'étais effrayée. Le mot fut simple, sans mâcher mes mots.

_James,_

_Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. J'ai rencontré un avocat et j'ai déposé les papiers préliminaires pour le divorce. S'il te plaît n'essaye pas de m'en parler je dois le faire pour moi._

_B_

J'espérai que ça serait la fin des choses, mais je n'étais pas naïve peu importe à quel point je l'espérais, je _savais_ que j'entendrais à nouveau parler de lui. Je ne fus même pas surprise lorsque mon téléphone sonna ce soir-là. Je n'étais pas ravie, mais pas choquée, non plus. Honnêtement, je pensais ignorer son appel, mais je ne croyais pas que ça finirait bien, donc avec un doigt tremblant, j'appuyai sur la touche 'répondre'. « Allô ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça bon sang ? » Il ne me salua pas ou ne m'expliqua pas ce qu'il voulait dire par 'ça'. Cependant, je le savais. 'Ça' était le mot que j'avais laissé.

Ça prit chaque once de self contrôle, je ne devais pas m'excuser. C'était la chose la plus naturelle pour moi à faire dans une telle situation, mais je savais, merci aux encouragements constants de Miss Lydia aujourd'hui, que _je_ n'avais rien à me reprocher. Toute la journée son mantra avait été 's'il t'avait bien traité, t'avait laissé avoir des amis, t'avait laissé _vivre_, il n'aurait pas eu ce mot aujourd'hui'. Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais ça ne me faisait pas sentir moins... coupable de ce que j'avais fait. Cependant, en même temps, je ne l'avais pas en moi d'être sarcastique. « C'est ma version de la lettre juridique que tu vas bientôt recevoir. Peut-être cette semaine, selon mon avocat. »

« Tu es en train de me quitter ? » C'était une question qui était définie par le ton de la voix. Une qui pouvait paraître soit blessée et incrédule, ou en colère, et en fonction de l'intonation choisie, la question signifiait quelque chose de différent. Sans surprise, James se rapprochait de la dernière.

« Oui. » Je ne lui offris pas plus d'informations.

Je me préparai à sa réponse comme le ton de la dernière question, le suivi de ma réponse simple pouvait prendre plusieurs voies. « Si je ne signe pas les papiers, tu dois rester avec moi » dit-il.

Intéressant. Pas tout à fait ce que j'attendais, mais j'étais prête pour répondre. « En fait, James, tu n'as pas le choix. Washington est un État de divorce à l'amiable, donc un des partis ne peut pas empêcher les choses. »

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment je l'avais contrarié sur son premier argument. « Putain » marmonna t-il enfin je grinçai des dents à ce mot. « C'est quoi bon sang, alors, Bella. Je suppose que je te verrai quand je te verrai. Néanmoins, j'espère que tu as pris tout ce que tu voulais dans la maison, aujourd'hui. Si tu crois que tu vas revenir ici après ça, tu te goures carrément. »

Après ça il y eut le silence, et j'éloignai le téléphone portable de mon oreille, en regardant l'écran. _Appel terminé._ Je soupirai. Bien que cet appel n'avait pas été facile, ça aurait pu être bien pire je m'allongeai sur le lit de la chambre d'ami de Miss Lydia et tirai la couverture sur moi. Avant même que je le réalise, je m'endormis, l'inconscient prit le dessus.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Les trois mois passèrent beaucoup plus vite que je ne m'y étais attendue. Chaque nuit, je m'attendais à ce que James vienne retourner l'appartement de Miss Lydia dans les États Supérieurs, mais il ne le fit jamais. Maître Jenks m'avait appelé le lendemain de mon rendez-vous avec lui pour me faire savoir que le coursier avait délivré les papiers à James j'avais espéré chaque jour pendant ces douze dernières semaines qu'il ne contesterait pas le divorce. Je ne lui avais rien demandé dans le partage des biens tout ce que je voulais c'était être libre, et retrouver mon nom de jeune fille. Je savais que j'allais devoir trouver un emploi à long terme, mais je ne voulais pas faire ça jusqu'à ce que je parte de Forks. Bien que je restais officiellement avec Miss Lydia, je passais plusieurs nuits par semaine avec mon père aussi, et je leur avais dit à tous les deux que je n'avais pas l'intention de rester à Forks une fois que le juge aurait décrété que je n'étais plus mariée. Ils avaient tous les deux pris la nouvelle difficilement et avaient essayé de me dissuader de partir, mais après s'être souvenus de mon choix et du catalyseur, plusieurs catalyseurs en fait, qui m'avaient amenée à la décision, ils ne furent pas perturbés par ma décision de déménager à Portland. J'espérai seulement que c'était assez loin pour que James ne cherche pas à me suivre.

Ma date d'audience était le mardi dix-huit mars. Je m'assis devant la grande table en chêne avec Maître Jenks à ma droite. En face, étaient James, son avocat, et une brune aux gros seins que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais en voyant James après trois mois, mais je pensais à un certain niveau, j'avais espéré qu'il paraîtrait au moins un peu aussi mal que je me sentais. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Il donnait l'impression que rien de mal n'était arrivé dans sa vie. Il n'avait de toute évidence perdu aucune minute de sommeil depuis, contrairement à moi. Je savais que je semblais affreuse c'était avec grande difficulté que j'avais été capable d'avoir l'air présentable ce matin.

« Madame Baxter, vous ne voulez rien du mariage, n'est ce pas ? » La voix du juge me tira de ma rêverie.

« C'est exact, Votre Honneur. Tout ce que je demande, c'est de récupérer mon nom de jeune fille. » Comme je m'en doutais il y avait plusieurs semaines, le fait que je laissais volontairement mon piano derrière moi me faisait bien plus mal que de quitter mon mari. Je jouais sur le piano de Miss Lydia pendant que je restais avec elle, et avec ce poids du divorce enlevé de ma poitrine, mes chansons avaient changé. Je n'avais même pas joué une seule note de 'la chanson de James' depuis que j'étais partie même les parties heureuses semblaient avoir été effacées de mon esprit. La nouvelle musique était beaucoup plus heureuse et plus légère que les légers mouvements de la chanson de James. J'étais vaguement consciente que je n'avais jamais tenu ma promesse de lui expliquer la chanson. Entre le séjour à l'hôpital et mon départ dès la première semaine que j'étais sortie, je n'avais pas eu le temps.

« Monsieur Baxter, comme vous le savez, Washington est un État de divorce à l'amiable donc je n'ai aucune raison de refuser la demande de Madame Baxter. Aimeriez-vous ajouter quelque chose avant que je signe le décret ? »

« Oui, Madame le Juge, j'ai quelque chose à dire. » James tourna dans son siège, et son avocat recula sa chaise de telle sorte que James avait une vision claire de moi. « J'ai pris soin de toi Bella, pendant quatre ans. Je ne t'ai pas battue, blessée, ou laissée dans le froid ou la misère. Et c'est ainsi que tu me rembourses ? Eh bien, ne pense pas que c'est terminé non loin de là. Tu vas me le payer, salope, même si je dois le faire moi même. »

« Monsieur Baxter ! » cria la juge dans son micro, frappant son marteau sur la table devant elle. J'entendais sa voix, mais je ne pouvais pas écouter ce qu'elle disait. Mes mains tremblaient et mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine. « Madame Baxter, je voudrais vous voir vous et votre avocat dans mon bureau avant de quitter le palais de justice aujourd'hui. C'est tout, l'audience est levée. » Je regardai autour de la salle d'audience et vis que James était emmené, menottes aux poignets Qu'est ce que la juge avait dit que j'avais manqué pendant ces quelques secondes ?

Maître Jenks me releva du banc, et nous suivîmes la juge par une série de couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous mène à une dernière porte et ferme la lourde porte qui claqua derrière nous. « Madame Baxter, » commença la juge une fois que nous fûmes tous assis.

« Excusez-moi, Votre Honneur, mais maintenant que tout est terminé, pouvez-vous vous adresser à ma cliente par son nom de jeune fille s'il vous plaît ? C'était sa seule demande dans les procédures. »

« Bien sûr, Maître Jenks. Je m'excuse, Mademoiselle Swan. J'aurai dû le savoir. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » murmurai-je, pensant toujours à ce que James venait de lâcher dans la salle d'audience.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je m'excuse sincèrement pour la façon dont votre ma- votre ex-mari s'est comporté dans la salle d'audience tout à l'heure. Je voulais vous amener ici pour m'assurer que vous connaissiez toutes vos options à ce stade. Je suis sûre que votre avocat vous les a expliquées, mais je veux m'assurer que vous saviez que ce n'est pas parce que vous venez de divorcer, que vous devez vivre dans la peur. Et en me basant sur ses paroles dans la salle d'audience, je pense que vous avez besoin d'une OT. »

« OT ? » demandai-je, vacillant.

« Une ordonnance temporaire, » chuchota Jenks. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Bella. Je sais que vous m'avez dit qu'il n'avait jamais été violent par le passé, mais vous ne savez jamais quand quelqu'un va devenir fou. En considérant le petit spectacle qu'il vient de donner, je pense que vous feriez mieux d'en déposer une. »

« D'a-d'accord » balbutiai-je. Je pensais que se serait une chose simple, et maintenant, me voici dans le bureau de la Juge Taylor à parler d'ordonnance temporaire. J'étais déchirée entre le souhait que mon père et Miss Lydia soient là avec moi et heureuse qu'ils soient toujours dans la salle d'audience. C'était bon d'avoir du soutien moral, mais pour eux, d'avoir vu ce que James avait dit... j'étais maintenant plus effrayée que je ne l'avais jamais été dans ma vie. « Qu'est ce que ça implique ? »

Jenks et la Juge Taylor m'expliquèrent les bases, et avant de quitter son bureau, j'avais déposé les documents officiels. « A quel point ça affecte les choses si je déménage ? » demandai-je à titre provisoire. Je n'avais pas vraiment parlé à quelqu'un du fait que je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de rester à Forks plus longtemps maintenant que le divorce était définitif. Le fait que James venait de me menacer publiquement ne faisait que renforcer ma décision.

« Où prévoyez-vous de déménager ? » demanda la juge.

« Euh, Portland, je pense. » J'y avais beaucoup réfléchi, et Portland semblait vraiment le bon endroit pour moi. J'y étais allée quelques fois avec mon père, quand j'étais petite fille, et c'était une ville assez grande dans laquelle je pensais pouvoir me cacher de James, tout en restant assez proche de plusieurs petites villes, donc je ne me sentirais pas trop comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Portland est génial, Mademoiselle Swan » dit la Juge Taylor. « C'est assez proche de Vancouver au cas où vous auriez besoin d'une comparution devant le tribunal, vous êtes assez proche pour revenir en voiture de Washington. Avez-vous une raison particulière de choisir Portland ? De la famille là-bas ou quoi que ce soit ? »

« Non. Ça semble juste comme une ville assez grande pour que je puisse repartir à zéro. Un endroit où personne ne me connaîtra » répondis-je honnêtement.

« Eh bien, cela me semble très raisonnable. Maintenant, cependant il y a quelques petites choses que vous devriez savoir avant de partir. L'OT ne sera pas légale jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remise à votre ex-mari je vais envoyer un coursier tout de suite, et compte tenu qu'il va passer trois nuits dans la prison du comté pour les accusations d'outrage que je lui ai mis, ça ne devrait pas être un problème pour s'assurer qu'il reçoit les papiers. » Je hochai la tête en silence la vue de James, menottes aux poignets prenait un sens maintenant. « Vous devez avoir une audience, appelée 'l'ordonnance de justification'. C'est la procédure standard, et je serais probablement votre juge pour cette audience. Cependant, si je ne le suis pas, je resterai auprès de vous en tant que témoin. Elle devrait avoir lieu dans quinze à vingt jours ouvrables. Avez-vous un endroit où vous pouvez rester et être en sécurité jusque là ? »

Bien entendu, je savais que Miss Lydia, me permettrait de rester avec elle, mais je n'étais pas certaine de me sentir en sécurité là-bas en étant juste toutes les deux. Aucune de nous ne serait un adversaire très redoutable pour s'opposer si James venait frapper. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement l'idée qu'elle séjourne seule, non plus. Je pris la décision de parler à mon père, de lui demander si Miss Lydia et moi pouvions rester avec lui pour les deux ou trois semaines à venir. Je ne l'imaginais pas dire non. « Oui, je pense » dis-je au juge.

« Bien. D'accord, ce numéro ici, est un bon numéro pour vous joindre ? » Elle me montra le papier avec mon nom, le nom de James, et nos coordonnées à tous les deux.

« Oui, c'est mon numéro de téléphone actuel. »

Elle hocha la tête en approbation. « Une personne du palais de justice vous appellera avec votre date et heure d'audience ça devrait être avant la fin de la semaine. »

« Merci, Madame le Juge. »

« De rien, Mademoiselle Swan. Je vous verrai dans trois à quatre semaines. »

Je hochai la tête, reconnaissant la prise de congé. Jenks se leva aussi, m'offrant son bras. Je savais qu'il n'était pas en train de flirter, juste cordial, donc je pris son offre et nous marchâmes ensemble dans le couloir jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle d'audience mon père et Miss Lydia nous attendaient.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Alors que nous étions assis ensemble dans le salon chez mon père, je pus voir la douleur de ses yeux quand je lui dis que je déménageais. Je savais que ce serait une conversation difficile à avoir, et 'difficile' n'était pas le mot suffisant. D'une part, j'avais l'impression de l'abandonner, mais d'autre part, je savais que c'était la meilleure décision pour moi.

« Je t'aime, Papa, mais je dois repartir à zéro. Je ne peux pas rester ici avec la menace de James qui pèse sur moi. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il va faire quelque chose ? Je veux dire, vous vous êtes très bien entendus pendant longtemps. »

« J'aimerais penser que non, mais il avait vraiment l'air en colère dans la salle. Eh bien, tu le sais tu y étais. Pendant tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère. C'était comme s'il était une personne complètement différente de celle que j'avais épousé. Et il s'en ai rapproché de plus en plus durant la dernière année. En toute honnêteté, je ne devrais probablement pas être surprise par le spectacle qu'il a fait là-bas, mais je l'ai été. C'était effrayant, Papa, et j'ai vraiment peur que si je reste ici, il tienne sa promesse. Je dois partir de Forks pour ma propre sécurité. Et si ce n'est pas pour la sécurité, au moins pour la paix de l'esprit. »

« On dirait que tu as pensé à tout. » La douleur n'avait pas disparu des traits de mon père, mais il y avait désormais un air de compréhension.

« L'idée générale, ouais j'ai encore quelques détails à régler. Je vais sans doute devoir faire un voyage de repérage avant de déménager je n'ai pas d'appartement, encore. De plus, je n'ai pas de voiture ou quoi que ce soit. » Le poids de ce que je n'avais pas était presque écrasant. J'étais partie avec seulement une valise de vêtements certainement pas assez pour commencer un ménage.

« Bells, tu penses vraiment qu'après ce que tu as vécu, je vais te laisser vivre avec rien d'autre qu'une semaine de vêtements ? Non. Le tribunal t'as appelée, non ? Tu as la date de ta dernière audience ? »

« Oui, c'est vendredi prochain, dans neuf jours. »

« Très bien. Je vais laisser Paul s'occuper du restaurant et prendre un congé la semaine prochaine. Toi et moi allons descendre à Portland et te trouver un appartement, une voiture, quelques meubles et des nécessités de base. » Je commençai à protester, mais mon père ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. « Non, Bella, tu es ma fille, et je veux m'assurer que tu seras bien. Si tu dois déménager à trois cent kilomètres de moi, alors tu dois me laisser faire. Donne à ton vieux père une certaine paix de l'esprit. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand il utilisa les même mots que je venais d'utiliser. « Merci, Papa. »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, Bella est officiellement divorcée de James :)<em>

_Alors, ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis._

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	4. L'homme au piano

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte et favori._

_**LuneBlanche:** Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :). Ravie que cette fiction te plaise :). Comme je l'ai dit quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre, l'auteur et moi postons quasi simultanément, donc je ne connais pas la suite de l'histoire. J'ai juste un chapitre d'avance sur vous, mais c'est tout, donc je ne peux pas te dire si James va faire quelque chose à Bella :/. J'espère pas en tout cas, il est dérangé ce type! A bientôt. Xoxo._

_Mille merci à Missleez, ma bêta. You're awesome girl :)_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>~ * Chapitre 4 : L'homme au piano * ~<strong>****

* * *

><p>Les deux premiers mois après mon déménagement furent les meilleurs de mes souvenirs récents. Bien sûr, mon père et Miss Lydia me manquaient, mais je m'étais aussi fait une nouvelle amie ici. Tia avait presque mon âge, et c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu dans ma vie d'adulte. La seule amie que James m'avait vraiment laissée avoir était Miss Lydia, et je pense que c'était simplement parce qu'elle était une partie de ma vie avant même qu'il ne le soit. Pour une raison quelconque, il n'avait jamais vraiment été menacé par elle. Ironique vu que c'était sa forte envie qui m'avait finalement poussé à partir.<p>

Aussitôt que je réalisai que les pensées de James germaient dans mon esprit, je reportai mon attention sur autre chose. J'espérai que chaque pensée ne me ramènerait pas finalement à James. _Je suppose que c'est normal j'ai passé cinq années de ma vie avec lui._

Cependant, Tia semblait être une amie parfaite. Elle était extrêmement compréhensive, et elle et son mari, Benjamin, m'avait invitée à leur appartement, une réplique du mien juste à l'étage en dessous, à quelques reprises déjà. Je n'avais pas encore été capable de m'ouvrir complètement à elle, mais je lui avais raconté certaines choses basiques sur moi, que j'avais déménagé ici de la ville de Washington après un divorce pas très agréable. Cependant je n'avais pu me résoudre à parler du divorce ou des menaces de James dans la salle d'audience. Ces souvenirs étaient trop frais et douloureux, même après plusieurs semaines. Ils étaient les trucs dont les films d'horreur étaient faits, et je devais jouer de 'l'air piano' chaque nuit pour éviter que les cauchemars ne s'infiltrent dans mon subconscient pendant que je dormais. J'avais constaté que si je m'endormais en pensant à la musique, je rêvais de notes noires et blanches sur une page plutôt que de la menace que James avait fait à l'audience, qui l'avait fait atterrir dans la prison du comté pour outrage.

La seule chose que je m'attendais à ce que ce soit difficile, c'était trouver un emploi, en fait ce n'était pas si mal. Il y avait un restaurant pas loin de mon appartement qui avait désespérément besoin de serveuses, et lorsque je 'm'informai au sein de ' comme le disait la pancarte, je fus embauchée sur place. Ayant été élevée par un restaurateur, je savais servir des tables, donc le travail n'était pas difficile, mais c'était fatigant. La pire partie du travail était qu'il ne payait pas beaucoup. Il y avait assez pour couvrir mon loyer et les trucs nécessaires, mais pas grand chose d'autre. Plus que jamais, le piano que j'avais laissé derrière moi me manquait.

Je lorgnai pratiquement vers _Notes_, le magasin de musique, tous les jours sur mon chemin pour aller au travail. Je voulais désespérément un nouveau piano, même si c'était un bon marché, un électronique. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre avec un salaire de serveuse. Je repoussais mon désespoir en m'arrêtant dans le magasin une fois par semaine ou plus pour jouer sur l'un des pianos de démonstration. Le personnel avait appris à me connaître au fil des dernières semaines et ils ne m'avaient pas posé de questions sur l'achat du piano. Ils ne semblaient pas être rebutés par ma façon de jouer. En fait, l'une des employées, une jolie fille tumultueuse, dont le nom sur l'étiquette disait _'Alice'_ me sautait toujours dessus et me disait à quel point elle pensait que je m'entendrais fabuleusement avec son frère. Apparemment, il jouait du piano, aussi. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je n'étais pas intéressée pour rencontrer des hommes en ce moment. Aucune raison de fermer la porte pour des futures rencontres.

Un soir, je montais l'escalier vers mon appartement, Tia passa sa tête à la porte. « Bella ! » s'enthousiasma t-elle. « J'ai entendu des pas dans l'escalier, et j'espérais que c'était toi. Tu veux dîner avec nous ce soir ? »

C'était comme si elle avait lu dans mon esprit. Aujourd'hui ça avait été absolument épuisant, et je n'étais pas impatiente de cuisiner. « Ouais, merci, Tia. Ce serait génial. Laisse moi juste prendre une douche, et je redescends, d'accord ? »

« Super. Je te vois tout à l'heure. » Elle me sourit chaleureusement.

Alors que j'étais sous le jet chaud de la douche, j'entendis quelque chose que je n'avais pas entendu avant dans cet appartement : une superbe mélodie au piano s'échappait des murs. Ça me prit par surprise au premier abord celui qui jouait devait vraiment appuyer fort sur les touches pour que je puisse l'entendre de sous la douche. Cependant, je ne me permis pas de trop penser au volume. Au lieu de ça, je me concentrai sur les notes et à la façon dont chaque accord s'harmonisait parfaitement avec tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce. C'était superbe. Et à chaque fois ça donnait l'impression que le morceau _allait_ prendre fin, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La musique continuait, et tout comme avec mes propres compositions, elle semblait trouver un chemin profond dans mon cœur, mon âme. J'avais rarement vu ça avec la musique que quelqu'un d'autre avait écrite, pas même les maîtres, comme Bach, Mozart, ou Beethoven, et certainement pas avec la musique que quelqu'un d'autre _jouait_.

Je voulais trouver la source de la musique, donc je rinçai vite ma peau et fermai le robinet. Le piano était encore plus fort désormais on aurait dit que ça venait de mon propre appartement. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette aussi vite que je le pus, déterminée à trouver la source de la musique avant qu'elle ne s'arrête.

Je suivis le son jusque dans mon salon, où il était encore plus fort qu'il ne l'était dans la salle de bain ou la chambre. Je pouvais désormais dire exactement d'où ça venait : l'appartement d'à côté. Je pensais que cet appartement était vacant depuis deux mois que je vivais ici, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un entrer ou sortir de cet endroit. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je voulais en savoir plus sur la personne qui jouait la magnifique chanson, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Juste aller frapper à la porte et me présenter à un parfait inconnu ? _Non. Ce n'est pas mon style._ Je devais reconnaître le fait que Tia avait fait exactement ça il y avait quelques semaines, et aujourd'hui, je la considérais comme mon amie si elle n'avait pas fait ça, je serais encore sans amis. Peu importe, je ne pouvais pas trouver le courage d'aller frapper à la porte de mon voisin. Je pris la décision de mentionner l'appartement et la musique à Tia et Benjamin quand je serais là-bas pour dîner ce soir, peut-être qu'ils savaient quelque chose sur le locataire mystère.

Me forçant à m'éloigner de la musique, c'était ennuyée de tout mon être que je descendis les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé et frappai à la porte de mes amis. En quelques secondes, Tia se tenait là, tenant sa petite fille Kébi dans les bras. « Hé, Bella, allez entre » m'accueillit-elle. Je passai la porte et c'était un peu surréaliste. L'appartement était identique au mien, mais pas du tout le même en même temps. Il semblait 'habité' mais pas en désordre. Vu que je vivais seule, le mien était presque impeccable. Cependant, chaque fois que je venais ici, j'étais surprise par le niveau de propreté que Tia était capable de maintenir avec un bébé. La moquette ici était bleu alors que la mienne était beige, et je pouvais dire que Benjamin et Tia avaient leurs meubles avant de vivre ici, parce que ça s'accordait, mais pas l'espace. D'autre part, les miens, avaient été choisi spécifiquement en fonction de mon appartement.

« Merci de m'avoir invitée » dis-je à Tia. « Aujourd'hui a été particulièrement fatigant, et je n'avais pas vraiment hâte de cuisiner. »

« Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir. Eh bien, entre et assieds toi, Benjamin vient de nettoyer. Il est rentré juste quelques minutes après que je t'ai invitée. »

Mon visage tomba. « J'espère que c'est d'accord que je sois venue... Je veux dire, si tu ne peux pas le nettoyer avec lui en premier... » Ma voix s'estompa. Je savais que si j'avais essayé quelque chose comme ça avec James... Je frémis à cette pensée. Le fait que son abus n'ait jamais été physique ne le rendait pas moins effrayant.

« Bella, bien sûr que c'est bon. » Pour la première fois depuis notre courte relation, Tia semblait concernée. Son expression remettait clairement en question ma réaction à quelque chose qu'elle ne considérait évidemment pas comme une grosse affaire. « Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. Je peux te le dire. »

Je dus la croire ses chaleureux yeux marrons étaient trop sincères pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. « Merci, » murmurai-je. Pourtant, malgré les assurances de Tia, je me sentais toujours un peu maladroite ici. Je la croyais quand elle disait que j'étais la bienvenue chez elle, mais ma seule expérience avec le mariage n'était pas agréable, c'était donc difficile pour moi de concilier une telle chose comme une relation saine.

Mes pensées devaient être apparentes sur mon visage quand Tia reprit la parole, sa voix était douce et compréhensive. « Bella, je veux te le dire. Benjamin ne verra aucun inconvénient à ta présence ici. Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal à l'aise ou maladroite. Tu es en sécurité ici, et on t'aime tous les deux. Je le pense... »

_Aimer._ Seules deux personnes m'avaient déjà dit qu'elles m'aimaient. L'une était mon père l'autre était Miss Lydia. J'avais rarement entendu ces mots de James. Je ne pus retenir les larmes qui se formaient dans mes yeux à son choix de mots. « Aimer ? »

« Oui. Je veux dire, je sais qu'on ne te connais que depuis quelques mois, Bella, mais je me fais vraiment du soucis pour toi. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me retournes ce sentiment tout de suite, si jamais, mais je veux que tu comprennes que tu ne devras jamais avoir l'impression que tu ne peux pas venir vers moi. Je t'écouterai quand tu seras prête à parler. Je ne suis pas une professionnelle ou quoi, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. »

Je clignai des yeux, et une seule larme tomba de chaque œil je pouvais les sentir glisser alors qu'elles coulaient le long de mon visage.

« Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup d'amour dans ta vie, pas vrai, Bella ? » La voix de Tia était toujours calme et tranquille, pas un interrogatoire du tout. Je savais que si je lui disais que je ne voulais pas répondre à sa question, elle renoncerait. Cependant, je voulais lui en parler en quelque sorte.

« Ce n'est pas ça, pas vraiment. J'ai grandi avec seulement mon père, et il était incroyable. Je n'aurais pas pu demander un meilleur tuteur. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait chaque jour que j'ai vécu dans sa maison. Chaque jour, sans exception. Et ma professeur de piano, eh bien, elle était comme une mère pour moi. Je n'ai jamais douté de l'amour qu'ils avaient, ont, pour moi. »

« Pardonne moi d'être indiscrète, alors, mais pourquoi tu as été si émotive à la mention du mot 'amour' ? »

Ma respiration reprit en prévision de la réponse à cette question. Je ne voulais pas fouiller dans le passé qui avait un rapport avec James ce soir.

« Hey, Bella » la voix de Benjamin interrompit notre conversation tranquille. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement silencieux _sauvée par le gong._ Je levai les yeux vers lui, et il sourit. Cette vue, plus que tout ce que Tia avait dit avant, m'assura que c'était d'accord pour lui, 'l'homme de la maison', que je sois là.

« Salut, Benjamin, » répondis-je en lui retournant son sourire et essuyant mes joues avec le dos de mes mains.

Tia sembla légèrement frustrée de voir que nous avions été interrompues, mais elle était une épouse, amie, et maîtresse de maison parfaite sa voix ne trahissait pas ses sentiments. « Je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier la cocotte, » nous dit-elle, donnant le bébé à Benjamin.

Benjamin et moi conversâmes pendant quelques minutes tandis que Tia s'affairait dans la cuisine, et au bout d'un moment, elle annonça que le repas était prêt.

Lorsque nous nous assîmes à la table, avec Kebi dans sa chaise haute à côté du siège de Tia, et que la nourriture fut servie, je me souvins que je voulais les questionner au sujet de mon voisin. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de savoir comment aborder le sujet, donc j'attendis quelques minutes et participai simplement à la conversation. Quand il y eut une accalmie, je saisis ma chance. « Alors, depuis combien de temps vous vivez ici ? » demandai-je nonchalamment. C'était une question innocente, et probablement une que j'aurais dû poser des semaines auparavant, mais je ne l'avais jamais fait.

« Deux ans, pas vrai, bébé ? » dit Benjamin, regardant Tia pour avoir confirmation.

« Ouais, on a emménagé aux environs de Pâques il y a deux ans. Donc, juste un peu plus de deux ans. Pourquoi ? »

« Curieuse, surtout. Vous savez quelque chose à propos de l'appartement à côté du mien ? Je pensais qu'il était libre parce que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un entrer ou sortir de là, mais j'ai entendu une musique provenir de là ce soir. » Continuant de feindre ma nonchalance, je repris une deuxième fois du repas de Tia. C'était délicieux je me fis une note mentale de lui demander la recette.

Benjamin gloussa. « Non il n'est pas vacant. C'est l'appartement d'Edward Cullen. Il travaille de longues heures, donc c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as jamais vu. »

« Cullen ? » murmurai-je, en réfléchissant. Puis je fis le rapprochement. « Cullen comme dans Cullen Construction ? » J'avais vu les affiches dans toute la ville ils se chargeaient des projets actuels de la ville.

« Ouaip, c'est lui » dit Benjamin. « Il possède la société, mais il est jeune. Je pense qu'il a hérité de son père ou de son grand-père ou quelque chose. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Donc tu lui as parlé ? »

« Ouais, quelques fois en passant. Lors des rares jours où on rentrait en même temps, on a bavardé en montant les escaliers. Rien d'important. »

Je me penchai sur ma chaise, pensant à ça pendant un moment. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui _devait_ être inhabituel, mais pour quelconque raison ça retint mon attention. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur la _raison_ pour laquelle cette information était si... si... intrigante pour moi. Je _savais _que je ne cherchais pas une romance, même pas un peu. Je m'étais brûlée auparavant, et ça allait mettre un long moment avant même d'envisager une autre relation. Je m'étais mariée trop jeune, et désormais je voulais juste vivre la vie que j'aurais dû vivre à dix-huit ans, insouciante et célibataire. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier qu'entre la musique au piano que j'avais entendue alors que j'étais sous la douche et de savoir que son joueur était un homme riche vivant dans un... C'est ce qui me frappa. « S'il possède une entreprise prospère, pourquoi il vit dans un appartement ? »

« Tu sais, je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, pour être parfaitement honnête. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que nous, un peu moins de trente ans, je parie, donc peut-être qu'il est simplement plus à l'aise ici que dans une quelconque grande maison tout seul. Pourquoi tu es si intéressée par lui et cet appartement tout d'un coup ? »

_Grillée !_ « Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Comme je le disais, je pensais que l'endroit était vide, mais ensuite j'ai entendu de la musique venant de là-bas ce soir. J'étais curieuse. Mieux vaut un riche PDG d'une entreprise de construction qu'un fantôme ou quelque chose » plaisantai-je, essayant de cacher mon malaise.

Benjamin et Tia rirent avec moi, et Kébi se joint à nous au son des rires de ses parents.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident la conversation n'était jamais revenue sur Edward Cullen, et alors que je ne pensais pas à lui en particulier, je ne pus garder mon esprit hors de la chanson que j'avais entendue de l'autre côté du mur.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Je n'avais pas réalisé toutes les ramifications des sentiments que j'avais eu ce soir chez Benjamin et Tia jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je ne savais pas que j'aurais été capable de m'éloigner de Forks sans aucune séquelle du tout. Mon père m'avait dit que bien qu'il ne me parlerait pas de ma décision, elle aurait des conséquences. Honnêtement, j'étais chanceuse qu'il ait fallu autant de temps avant que mes souvenirs et mes craintes me rattrapent.

Alors que je me couchais dans mon lit cette nuit là, je réfléchis aux choses qui avaient transpirées de chez Benjamin et Tia. Le tout se résumait à l'amour. Je n'avais jamais eu le genre d'amour que le mariage était censé donner, et tandis que ne j'avais jamais été aimée, le sentiment entre mon père et moi, ou Miss Lydia et moi, n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'ils auraient dû être entre James et moi. C'était le problème fondamental c'était ce qui m'avait fait le quitter. Je réalisai ça pour la première fois ce n'était pas le cri pour les factures d'électricité, et le fait qu'il avait toujours choisi le travail avant moi, eh bien, c'était un peu ça. Mon séjour à l'hôpital me revenait, et un souvenir de plus que j'avais à ce moment inonda mon esprit. Même dans ce qui aurait été un moment d'amour et de bonheur, les mots de James quand nous avions discuté avec mon père au sujet de nos fiançailles avait été,_ '__J'ai réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre, à convaincre votre fille de m'épouser'_. Pas '_J'aime votre fille et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle'_. L'amour n'avait jamais fait parti de l'équation avec James.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je tombai dans un sommeil agité, rempli de visions déplaisantes de James.

_Miss Lydia était dans notre maison quand James rentra du travail c'était un jeudi soir typique de mi-juin. Il était en colère, et je n'étais pas sûre de savoir pourquoi. Quand je le questionnai à ce sujet, il se fermait. Eh bien, au moins c'était mieux que crier, pensai-je. Miss Lydia remarqua sa mauvaise humeur tout aussi clairement que moi, ce n'était pas difficile, vu qu'il n'essayait pas vraiment de la cacher, et elle me donna un rapide bisou sur la joue alors qu'elle partait. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule avec lui, mais elle savait aussi que c'était quelque chose que je devais affronter moi même. J'étais juste heureuse que le dîner soit presque prêt il ne pourrait pas se plaindre que j'avais eu de la compagnie si j'avais fait mes responsabilités ménagères._

_Ou alors je crois._

_Quand le repas fut prêt, je servis les plats et montai les escaliers pour trouver James, le convoquant à la table. Il était assis devant l'ordinateur dans la deuxième chambre, en train de vérifier ses e-mails._

_« Hey » le saluai-je avec une bise sur la joue._

_Il grogna simplement en réponse. Quelque chose n'aller vraiment pas ici, et je ne savais pas quoi._

_« Euh, comment a été le travail ? » Je devais trouver le moyen de savoir à quoi sa mauvaise humeur était due et l'arranger avec bon espoir._

_« Le travail était très bien. » Sa réponse était courte et hachée, ne me laissant aucun moyen de continuer._

_Je fronçai les sourcils, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. « Hum, eh bien, le dîner est prêt, » bégayai-je, réalisant que je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre._

_« Très bien, je vais descendre. » Sa réponse était clairement un renvoi, donc je fis demi-tour et descendis._

_Comme toujours, nous mangeâmes en silence. Je pouvais dire que James fulminait tout le temps qu'il mangeait. Dès qu'il eut terminé, les vannes s'ouvrirent. « Tu sais Bella, je travaille dur pour t'offrir tout ça. »_

_Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de où il voulait en venir, donc je répondis un simple, « Je sais, et je te suis reconnaissante pour ça. »_

_« Alors pourquoi tu insistes pour avoir cette femme ici tout le temps ? Si tu veux sortir avec elle durant la journée, je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment t'en empêcher, mais bordel pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est encore là quand je rentre ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas quand je rentre je rentre chaque putain de soir à dix-huit heures. Et quand je rentre chez moi, je ne veux pas avoir à me soucier de faire un fichu show parce que tu as de la compagnie. Quand je rentre du travail, je veux juste être moi. »_

_Je savais que mes yeux devaient être écarquillés, parce que je pouvais presque sentir l'air passait dedans j'étais franchement étonnée par ses paroles. « Tu ne veux pas que je passe du temps avec Miss Lydia ? » Ma voix était à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement la pensée même de ne plus parler à Miss Lydia me retournait l'estomac. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans elle._

_« Merde ! Je savais que tu allais mettre ça hors contexte. Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas passer du temps avec elle assure toi juste de ne pas inviter quelqu'un ici sans m'en avoir parlé avant. »_

Je me réveillai en sursaut le rêve n'était pas forcément effrayant, mais il n'était pas agréable, non plus. Je jetai un œil à l'horloge il était encore trop tôt pour me lever, donc je me rallongeai et tentai désespérément de me rendormir.

_Il y eut un cognement sur la porte. Je marchai dans l'appartement, mon appartement, dans le noir. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais j'étais fatiguée et il faisait presque complètement noir sûrement trop tard pour de la compagnie. « J'arrive, j'arrive, » murmurai-je quand les coups incessants ne s'arrêtaient pas. Bien sûr, murmurer n'allait pas faire arrêter l'agresseur lui, ou elle, ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Dans une erreur de débutante, j'ouvris la porte sans regarder dans le judas d'abord. De l'autre côté de la porte se tenait James, tenant un pistolet._

_« Tu pensais que tu pouvais simplement me quitter ? Non » dit-il, soulevant le pistolet et pointant son canon vers mon visage._

_« Oh mon dieu, James, non ! » plaidai-je._

_« Tu n'as que deux options » dit-il. « Oublier ce putain de divorce ou mourir. »_

_« Il n'y a rien à oublier, James. Le divorce a été prononcé il y a deux mois. »_

_« Très bien, alors. C'est toi qui vois. »_

_BANG !_

Je touchai le sol au moment même où le coup de feu retentit. Mon cœur s'emballait et je haletais. C'était la première fois depuis que j'avais déménagé que quelque chose de semblable à ça arrivait. Me relevant du plancher, je m'assis sur le bord du lit un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule me dit que ça faisait seulement une demi-heure que je m'étais réveillée la première fois, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de retrouver le sommeil après ce rêve.

J'allai dans le salon et comme une sorte d'intervention divine, la même chanson que j'avais entendue plus tôt ce soir dériva à travers les murs. Je ne savais pas comment, ou si, mon voisin savait que j'avais besoin d'entendre cette chanson à nouveau maintenant, au milieu de la nuit, néanmoins c'était rassurant.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Après avoir entendu le superbe morceau de l'appartement d'à côté, je me retrouvais à passer de plus en plus de temps à côté de ce mur, espérant l'entendre à nouveau. Mon piano me manquait tellement, et je souhaitais gagner un peu plus d'argent quotidiennement pour pouvoir acheter celui du magasin de musique. Je me contentai d'aller là-bas encore plus fréquemment que je ne le faisais avant. J'y allais presque tous les jours maintenant, et Alice et moi nous appelions par nos prénoms désormais. C'était vraiment une fille sympa, même si elle ne cessait de me parler de la réputation de son frère. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour lui dire clairement que je n'étais pas intéressée, et elle avait un peu arrêté, mais je pouvais dire que ce n'était pas dans sa personnalité de laisser tomber les choses. La façon dont je voyais ça, j'avais deux choix je pouvais la remettre en place, ou je pouvais trouver un nouveau magasin de musique. Je ne voulais pas trouver un nouveau magasin de musique j'étais déjà acceptée comme 'la fille qui joue du piano et n'en achète même pas un' ici, et je ne pensais pas que ce serait facile d'être acceptée comme ça dans un autre nouveau magasin. Donc, je remis Alice en place.

Une semaine après le dîner chez Tia et Benjamin, j'étais dans le magasin de musique, encore. J'avais joué et rejoué ce morceau dans ma tête, permettant à mes doigts de jouer sur mes genoux à chaque fois que j'étais assise, et bien que je n'avais pas entendu tout le morceau, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais composer un autre mouvement. C'était ce que je jouais aujourd'hui ce que j'imaginais viendrait à la suite de la chanson que j'avais entendue venant de l'appartement d'Edward Cullen.

J'étais tellement perdue dans la musique que je ne remarquais pas Alice s'approcher du piano jusqu'à ce que mes doigts reposent sur les cordes finales. Je pris une profonde respiration et me concentrai à nouveau sur mon entourage. « C'était magnifique, Bella. Où est-ce que tu as appris ce morceau ? »

Je sursautai légèrement à la voix d'Alice, même si elle était plutôt calme, cette fois. « Euh, eh bien, en fait c'est l'original. »

« Original ? Tu veux dire que tu as _composé_ ça ? »

« Ouais. » Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise à l'attention qu'elle me portait, mais en même temps, j'y étais un peu habituée. Mon père et Miss Lydia avaient toujours été impressionnés par les progrès que j'avais fait en tant que débutante, et avec quelle rapidité je les avait faits, aussi.

« Il y a une histoire derrière ça ? Je veux dire, mon frère compose de la musique pendant son temps libre, aussi, et il semble toujours y avoir une histoire derrière la chanson. Est-ce que c'est pareil pour toi ? »

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et baissai mon regard vers mes genoux. J'écrivais la musique de cette façon, aussi, avec une histoire. « Eh bien, effectivement, j'ai juste entendu une chanson que mon voisin jouait l'autre soir, les murs de l'appartement, tu sais, et elle ne semblait pas complète, donc j'ai ruminé ça dans ma tête pendant un moment. Je pense que ça correspond à ce qu'il jouait, mais je n'ai pas entendu son piano depuis ce premier soir. » Je retournai mon regard vers Alice qui me regardait désormais avec un sentiment de crainte.

« Donc, non seulement tu as composé ça, mais tu l'as fait sans avoir de piano chez toi pour le faire ? » Elle secoua légèrement la tête. « Bien sûr que tu l'as fait, tu n'as pas de piano chez toi, c'est pourquoi tu viens ici. » La dernière phrase était une sorte de marmonnement pour elle même.

« Ouais, » répondis-je, même si je savais qu'elle n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse.

« Eh bien, tu sais que ton voisin à un piano tu devrais aller là-bas parfois et jouer ça pour lui. »

« Oh. Euh, non, je ne crois pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je parie qu'il serait flatté que tu aies écrit une suite à son morceau. »

« Il y a quelques défauts à ce plan. Tout d'abord, je ne sais même pas si ce qu'il jouait était quelque chose qu'il a écrit. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai pas reconnu que ça veut dire qu'il l'a composé. Deuxièmement, j'ai parlé à mon autre voisin, et apparemment ce gars n'est presque jamais chez lui. Il possède une société ou quelque chose. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu je pensais que l'appartement était vide depuis longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende la musique... » Ma voix s'estompa avec nostalgie au souvenir de la belle chanson.

Je me retrouvai à imaginer à quoi devait ressembler l'homme qui jouait. Je savais que Benjamin m'avait dit qu'il possédait une entreprise de construction, donc il était probablement très musclé, moins qu'un homme body buildé, mais plus que la moyenne. J'imaginai des cheveux blonds blanchis par le soleil (les travailleurs dans la construction étaient toujours dehors) et des yeux bleus clairs (un must avec les cheveux blonds). Il était probablement grand, aussi. _Bien que, s'il possède la société, peut-être qu'il ne fait pas réellement le travail. Hum._

« Tu vis dans le même immeuble que le gars et tu ne l'as jamais vu ? Comment c'est possible ? » La voix d'Alice brisa ma rêverie du travailleur de construction fort et blond.

« Je te l'ai dit apparemment il est rarement chez lui. » Son intérêt soudain pour ma vie était limite ennuyeux. Je n'allais pas juste aller frapper à la porte d'un gars au hasard simplement parce que la jeune fille du magasin de musique le pensait.

« Depuis combien de temps tu vis là-bas ? » appuya t-elle.

Maintenant c'était réellement gênant. « Je dois y aller, Alice, » dis-je en me levant du banc du piano et ignorant sa question.

« Oh, d'accord. » Elle avait l'air surprise de ma brusquerie. _Eh bien, tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi curieuse._ La pensée était pétulante, mais j'avais dû apprendre à me protéger les derniers mois. « Tu vas revenir, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, honnêtement Bella, je ne cherche pas à fouiller. Je sais juste que si quelqu'un m'avait écrit un morceau de musique, je serais intéressée de l'entendre. »

« Je ne l'ai pas écrit _pour_ lui » la contredis-je.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire » répondit-elle, et j'aurais juré qu'elle luttait pour ne pas rouler des yeux. « De toute façon, je veux le dire je ne voulais pas te presser sur la question. J'espère que tu reviendras et que tu joueras à nouveau. Tu es la bienvenue ici n'importe quand. »

« Merci, Alice » lui dis-je, me demandant oisivement pourquoi une simple employée serait tellement sûre que c'était correct pour quelqu'un d'utiliser la marchandise du magasin plusieurs fois par semaine, sans jamais rien acheter.

Elle me raccompagna à la porte d'entrée de _Notes_ et alors que je quittais l'endroit, elle dit, « Je te verrai plus tard, Bella. » La tonalité sous-jacente de sa voix était presque un plaidoyer pour moi de ne pas rester à l'écart.

« Ouais, Alice, je reviendrai. Je ne sais pas quand, bien sûr, mais je reviendrai. » Je savais aussi que c'était la vérité.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Retournant à la maison ce soir là, je grimpai tranquillement les escaliers derrière une grande silhouette dans un costume. Je me sentis mal habillée dans mon uniforme de serveuse, mais heureusement ça n'avait pas d'importance il ne se retourna jamais pour me regarder. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué mes pas derrière lui, et je fis attention de ne pas marcher trop vite pour rattraper la personne devant moi. Il était confiant, je pouvais dire beaucoup il marchait la tête haute et les épaules carrés. Il parlait au téléphone, un plus perfectionné que le mien. Je ne pouvais pas dire les détails, mais ce n'était certainement pas le téléphone de base qui résidait actuellement dans mon sac.

Ses cheveux bruns clairs étaient bien soignés, de ce que je pouvais dire. Il devait avoir l'habitude de les couper, à mon avis, mais c'était évident qu'il faisait quelque chose.

Je fus surprise de voir qu'il sortait des escaliers et qu'il s'arrêtait au troisième étage, mon étage. Il était tellement absorbé par sa conversation téléphonique qu'il ne m'avait même pas encore remarqué, et c'était très bien pour moi. De profil, je pus voir quelques contours de son visage, et je fus absolument déroutée. La plupart de la définition de son visage venait de la ligne de sa mâchoire, qui était à peine recouverte d'une barbe de plusieurs jours. Mon souffle s'accéléra à cette vue, et je dus tenir la rampe un peu plus fermement pour garder mon équilibre. Je me rappelai que je venais de sortir d'un mauvais mariage je ne pouvais pas avoir les jambes en compote à chaque fois que je voyais un type attirant.

Je m'arrêtai sur place, environ au trois-quarts de l'escalier, et regardai juste l'homme alors qu'il marchait sur le palier vers sa porte il pénétra dans l'appartement juste à côté du mien. Mon cœur commença à battre de façon erratique alors que je réalisais que je venais d'avoir mon premier aperçu d'Edward Cullen, le propriétaire de Cullen Construction, mon homme au piano.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Note de l'auteur:<span> Les cheveux bruns clairs d'Edward plutôt que les cheveux bronzes ont été intentionnels; je me suis basée sur l'apparence de Rob plutôt que l'apparence d'Edward dans les livres. Je pense à Water for Elephants; Jacob Jankowski est mon Edward. **_

_Et je suis complètement d'accord avec elle! :)_

_Et voilà, Edward fait enfin son apparition! Il était temps pas vrai?_

_D'après vous qui est le mystérieux frère d'Alice?_

_J'attends vos avis et suppositions :)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_**  
><strong>


	5. Une rencontre fortuite

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre :)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori^^_

_Flannel-K: Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est tout à fait ça! Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :). A bientôt!_

_Et merci à Missleez, ma bêta, la meilleure des meilleures :)_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>~ * Chapitre 5 : Une rencontre fortuite * ~<strong>******

* * *

><p>Après ma conversation avec Benjamin et Tia, je ne m'attendais pas à voir Edward Cullen de nouveau en tant que propriétaire d'une entreprise si prospère, je soupçonnais qu'il devait être un homme très occupé. Cependant, ça ne m'avait pas empêché d'espérer que j'aurais un nouvel aperçu de lui. Il ne m'avait pas vue ce soir là, et je pensais que j'étais d'accord avec ça, du moins pour le moment. Je voulais en savoir plus avant de faire quelque chose de plus que l'admirer de loin.<p>

Je devais aussi me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas le regarder avec des yeux tout globuleux, peu importe quoi. Je devais prendre soin de moi, voilà, après tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais déménagé de Portland en premier lieu. Je n'étais ici que depuis neuf semaines, et ce n'était pas assez de temps pour récupérer après ce que je venais de traverser, surtout parce que je faisais toujours des cauchemars sur James. Paradoxalement, peut-être que bouger, ainsi que d'avoir déménagé, était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais, je n'en étais pas sûre. Et je n'étais définitivement pas encore prête pour faire cet appel.

Éviter 'le syndrome des yeux globuleux' était facile puisque je ne l'avais pas vu à part une fois, et c'était à un demi-étage en dessous. Néanmoins, je savais dans mon cœur que c'était plus que juste la beauté évidente qui m'attirait en lui. Et la beauté évidente était apparente, même si je n'avais pas eu un regard clair sur son visage. Ses cheveux, sa carrure, le costume, le pouvoir ressortait même alors qu'il parlait au téléphone tout en montant les escaliers... toutes ces choses, ces choses que je n'avais pas vues de ma position, étaient intéressantes. Mais ce qui me parlait vraiment chez lui, c'était la musique. Il ne jouait pas souvent, en fait, je n'avais entendu sa chanson qu'une fois à travers les murs depuis mon dîner chez Benjamin et Tia, et ça avait été seulement quelques jours après la première fois, mais quand il jouait, c'était comme s'il s'adressait directement à moi. Bien sûr, c'était ridicule, parce qu'il ne savait même pas que j'existais, mais je ressentais une sorte de connexion là-bas, en tout cas. C'était impossible à expliquer.

Les deux fois où je l'avais entendu jouer, la chanson était la même, et même un acte aussi simple que ça était rassurant pour moi comme un petit enfant, la cohérence me calmait. J'avais également peur d'avoir déformé sa chanson dans ma mémoire, me rappelant des notes qui n'étaient pas là, jusqu'à la deuxième fois où je l'avais entendue. J'étais ravie que la musique que j'avais entendue soit exactement la même que ce que j'avais entendu dans ma tête. Et quand l'appartement voisin était devenu silencieux, j'avais imaginé une suite. C'était impossible à dire sans pouvoir les jouer ensemble, mais j'étais très confiante que si je les jouais ensemble, mon morceau se fusionnerait harmonieusement au bout du sien.

La suggestion d'Alice de me présenter et de lui proposer de jouer pour lui semblait être une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce que j'y réfléchisse. Lorsque je rassemblais toutes les pensées, l'idée semblait juste être une catastrophe. Ce n'était pas que je ne pouvais pas me tenir, je ne pensais simplement pas que 'Salut, je suis Bella et j'ai entendu ton piano à travers les murs. Voilà, laisse moi te jouer ma version de la fin de ta chanson' me paraissait la meilleure façon de démarrer les choses. J'étais inquiète qu'il pense que j'étais présomptueuse et grossière en complétant sa chanson, peut-être qu'il aimait sa chanson exactement comme elle était, dans ce cas, qui étais-je pour ajouter quelque chose ou la changer ? Juste une voisine curieuse, voilà tout. Et personne n'aimait les voisins curieux.

Donc, je n'allais pas aller me présenter. Je n'allais même pas laisser un mot ou quelque chose. J'allais juste continuer à vivre ma vie, espérant l'apercevoir aux alentours de l'immeuble.

Désormais, depuis que j'avais entendu sa chanson deux fois, et j'avais confiance en ma mémoire pour être bonne, je passais pratiquement chaque instant que je ne travaillais pas ou ne dormais pas, à Notes. Alice devait en avoir marre de moi, mais elle ne l'avait jamais mentionné. En fait, elle s'asseyait souvent sur un banc de piano libre et elle m'écoutait jouer. Je me demandai oisivement ce que son patron devait penser qu'elle me regarde, mais je chassai rapidement cette pensée, son patron ne devait pas penser du bien de moi que je joue du piano tous les jours et que je n'en achète pas un. Donc je ne pensais pas à ce que dirait le patron du tout.

C'était pendant une de ces après-midi que j'avais eu une autre conversation avec Alice. Bien sûr, nous parlions fréquemment, puisque j'accaparais son lieu de travail très souvent, mais surtout de choses superficielles. Cette fois, c'était un peu plus profond.

« Tu sais que j'aime t'avoir ici, pas vrai Bella ? Ta musique est... absolument géniale. » Je baissai mon regard vers mes doigts, qui étaient étroitement liés sur mes genoux. « Je suis sérieuse. Il y a une raison pour que je vienne m'asseoir ici et écoute à chaque fois que tu viens. Je ne peux pas en avoir assez. »

« Merci » répondis-je, relevant la tête et en la regardant. Je remarquai pour la première fois qu'Alice était assez jolie, des cheveux courts noirs, des yeux marrons qui étaient presque noirs... sa beauté n'était pas conventionnelle, mais toujours là.

« Tu as déjà joué pour ton voisin ? » Sa question était assez innocente, mais elle provoqua un éclatement de papillons dans mon ventre à la pensée de mon 'homme au piano'.

« Euh, non. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit en fait. La décision de ne pas aller là-bas a généralement était prise du fait que j'ai juste peur qu'il pense que je dépasse une certaine ligne invisible. Je veux dire, il ne sait même pas que j'existe, et encore moins que j'ai fondamentalement écouté sa musique à chaque fois que j'en ai eu la chance. Et pas seulement écouté, mais que j'ai même été jusqu'à écrire quelque chose qui va avec ? C'est terriblement présomptueux. Et s'il pense... » Je m'arrêtai, pas exactement sûre de comment finir cette pensée.

« Bella, depuis combien de temps tu es musicienne? »

« Presque toute ma vie » lui dis-je. « J'avais un xylophone d'enfant quand j'étais petite, et j'ai commencé les leçons de piano quand j'avais six ans. Et depuis, je joue. »

« Et depuis combien de temps tu composes de la musique ? »

« Depuis environ huit ans. Plus, très récemment. »

« Très bien. Maintenant, comment tu te sentirais si quelqu'un venait vers toi un jour et te disait : 'J'ai écouté ta musique, et je pense que c'est vraiment bon. En fait, je l'ai tellement trouvée inspirante que je lui ai écrit une suite. Je peux la jouer pour toi un jour ?' »

La façon dont Alice en parlait semblait beaucoup plus raisonnable que la manière dont je m'étais toujours imaginé la conversation. Je dus lui répondre honnêtement. « Je serai très flattée. »

« Exactement. Rappelle t'en la prochaine fois que tu veux te dégonfler. La prochaine fois que tu viens ici, je veux entendre à quel point ton voisin a aimé ta suite du morceau. Je ne veux pas autre chose que ça, tu m'entends ? » Ses mots étaient autoritaires, mais son visage était amical et elle sourit. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me tournerait le dos si j'échouais à l'objectif qu'elle avait prévu pour moi, mais je me doutais qu'elle serait déçue de moi si je n'essayais pas au moins.

« Je vais essayer » promis-je.

« Essaye » se moqua t-elle. « Je te le dis, Bella, il va aimer. »

« Peut-être. »

« Peut-être rien. Il l'aimera. Il doit. »

Alice et moi nous tenions simultanément sur nos bancs de piano respectifs. Il était presque l'heure de la fermetures de Notes, et j'avais quelques courses à faire. Mes placards étaient honteusement vides, surtout pour la fille d'un propriétaire de restaurant, et puisque aujourd'hui c'était le jour de paie, je devais remédier à ça. Alice me conduisit vers la porte avant du magasin, m'offrant une autre assurance qu'elle était sûre que mon morceau passerait bien avec mon voisin.

Après quarante-cinq minutes dans l'épicerie ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, j'avais assez de nourriture dans mes sacs pour durer jusqu'à ma prochaine paye, et au moment où j'arrivais chez moi, j'étais épuisée. Avec le recul, j'aurai évité le Notes ce soir, mais en même temps, j'étais contente de ne pas l'avoir fait. La conversation avec Alice était juste le coup de pied aux fesses dont j'avais besoin pour faire quelque chose à propos de ma nouvelle obsession. J'espérais.

Je luttai avec mes sacs de courses, je détestais faire des allers-retours dans les escaliers, et avec un sac lourd dans chaque bras, je marchai prudemment de ma voiture vers l'escalier. Comme j'étais très lourdement chargée de sacs, et que je ne pouvais pas regarder mes pieds comme je le faisais habituellement lors de la montée des marches, je dus m'aider en comptant les marches. Heureusement, j'étais assez atteinte de TOC pour savoir exactement combien de marches il y avait entre chaque palier, donc je ne trébuchai pas et ne tombai pas. Cependant, ça prit plus longtemps que d'habitude pour le faire.

J'étais au premier palier quand j'entendis des pas venir derrière moi. Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle avant de faire mon chemin vers la prochaine série d'escaliers, mais je ne me retournai pas pour voir la source des pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire c'était probablement la voisine de Benjamin et Tia qui rentrait à son appartement au deuxième étage. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me reculai du mur où j'avais appuyé les lourds sacs et avançai lentement dans le couloir extérieur vers la prochaine série d'escaliers. Les pas derrière moi s'accélérèrent, et avant que je fasse la moitié du chemin dans le couloir, une voix calme me fit sursauter. « Laissez-moi vous aider avec ça. » Je pouvais sentir le souffle sur ma nuque alors que la voix m'emportait.

Même si je n'avais pas entendu la voix avant, je savais en quelque sorte à qui elle appartenait. Je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de calmer les battements de mon cœur et me retournai. Le halètement m'échappa avant que je ne puisse faire un effort conscient pour le retenir. Sa voix était la combinaison exacte de rugueuse et lisse, et même comme je le pensais, je réalisai la contradiction des termes. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune autre façon de la décrire. Son visage, que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de voir de prés jusqu'à ce moment même, était à couper le souffle. Pour quelqu'un qui, théoriquement, travaillait à l'extérieur pendant tout l'été, il paraissait étonnamment jeune.

Sa peau était lisse, pas du tout altérée par les éléments le résumé de Benjamin qu'il 'n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous' semblait définitivement être vrai. Sa mâchoire était forte, définie, et avait juste une barbe de deux/trois jours. Les cheveux bruns clairs que j'avais remarqué de derrière l'autre nuit avaient été coupés depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était maintenant la bonne longueur exacte pour passer les doigts dedans, pas trop courts, pas trop longs, mais assez courts pour maintenir une apparence professionnelle. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert assourdi, mais toujours frappant en quelque sorte. Tout en lui semblait être une contradiction, d'abord sa voix, maintenant ses yeux, en plus le fait que, selon sa carrière, il devrait paraître beaucoup plus âgé, rien qu'à cause de l'exposition au soleil.

Je m'aperçus soudain que j'étais simplement en train de le fixer depuis plus d'une demi minute, sans répondre à son offre de m'aider. « Oh ! Euh, merci », dis-je, en lui tendant un des sacs. Il prit immédiatement l'autre, aussi. Avec ça, je reconnus une autre contradiction il était évidemment fort et tonique, mais pas trop musclé comme un homme body-buildé.

Le sourire qu'il m'offrit était comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Ses dents étaient assez blanches pour qu'il puisse faire une publicité pour le dentifrice. Je pouvais quasiment voir la lueur étoilée qu'ils ajouteraient en post-production. Son sourire ne s'arrêtait pas à sa bouche, non plus il s'étendait jusqu'à la hauteur de ses yeux, et il semblait honnêtement heureux d'être là. Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas être heureux ? Je me moquai de moi en silence. Il rentrait chez lui après une longue journée de travail, prêt à se détendre, pareil que moi. Zut, j'étais heureuse de rentrer chez moi, et je doutais que mon travail soit aussi stressant que le sien.

« Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda t-il après plusieurs secondes.

« Oh ! » je fermai les yeux d'exaspération c'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute que je prononçais la même exclamation. Je devais ressembler à une andouille absolue. « Je suis désolée. Je suis incroyablement grossière de ne rien dire. Hmm, je vis dans l'appartement trois cent deux» lui dis-je, le regardant dans une tentative de sauver la face. Si je paraissais au moins sincère, peut-être qu'il ne penserait pas que j'étais totalement vide de sens.

« Trois cent deux ? »

« Ouais. »

« Depuis combien de temps vous vivez ici ? Je pensais que le trois cent deux était vide. »

Nous marchions à nouveau désormais, près de la prochaine série d'escaliers. Ça me frappa soudainement que nous ne nous étions pas encore présentés. Je n'avais pas remarqué au début parce que je savais déjà son nom, mais sa question me rappela qu'il ne m'avait pas tellement vue par ici. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de donner ce genre d'information à quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer » dis-je en lui offrant un demi sourire taquin. « Je veux dire, on ne s'est même pas encore présenté. »

« Merde ! Vous avez raison. Je suis désolé c'était incroyablement grossier de ma part. Rassurez-vous, normalement je ne suis pas cet inconsidéré avec les femmes que je viens de rencontrer. Avec personne en fait, hommes ou femmes. Je suis Edward Cullen. Je vous aurais bien offert une poignée de mains, mais... » Il hocha la tête vers les sacs de courses et m'offrit ce sourire-dentifrice à nouveau, me faisant presque fondre sur place.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis Bella Swan. Et j'accepterais votre poignée de main si elle était offerte. » Je récupérai de ma presque débâcle à cause de son sourire et lui offris mon propre sourire en retour.

« Bella » murmura t-il, presque comme s'il testait mon prénom sur ses lèvres. « C'est un beau prénom. »

« Merci » chuchotai-je, incertaine de quoi dire d'autre à un tel commentaire.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, même si la conversation n'avait pas été longue, nous étions déjà arrivés devant mon appartement. « Alors Bella, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« Hmm ? » Je l'entendis à peine alors que je tâtonnais au fond de mon sac pour chercher aveuglément mes clés.

« Depuis combien de temps vous vivez ici ? » me rappela t-il.

« Oh, c'est vrai. » Je trouvai le jeu de clés et retirai ma main de mon sac. « Euh, je suis ici depuis environ neuf semaines. Je crois. Peut-être dix. Pas très longtemps. » Je haussai légèrement les épaules.

« Vraiment, plus de deux mois ? Je me demande comment je ne vous ai jamais vue. » Son ton était quelque chose entre frustré et confus.

« Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, vraiment » dis-je. « Généralement, je reste chez moi de toute façon. Les seules personnes que j'ai rencontrés ici sont Benjamin et Tia du rez-de-chaussée, et c'est seulement parce que Tia est venue me chercher. Rencontrer des nouvelles personnes n'est pas vraiment mon fort. »

« Je trouve ça difficile à croire, » répondit-il alors que je déverrouillais la porte et que nous entrions.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demandai-je, ouvrant la voie vers la cuisine.

Il rit et déposa les sacs sur mon comptoir. Avec ses mains désormais libres, il en passa une dans ses cheveux dans ce qui ressemblait à une habitude nerveuse. « Ça n'a pas d'importance » dit-il, éludant la question. « Eh bien, Bella, je devrais probablement y aller. Je dois me lever tôt demain, vous savez. »

Je ne connaissais même pas cet homme, et j'étais déjà... triste à l'idée qu'il parte si tôt. « Je peux vous préparer un dîner d'abord ? » Les mots sortirent avant même que je ne les pense, et je mis ma main sur ma bouche. « Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas entreprenante normalement » m'excusai-je rapidement.

« C'est rien. » Il me sourit d'un air satisfait. « C'est une invitation réelle ? »

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi avait-il un effet si profond sur moi ? Je n'étais pas censée être intéressée par quiconque en ce moment. Il me regardait dans l'expectative, et j'avais l'impression que ses yeux lisaient à travers moi. Il semblait réellement être au moins enclin à accepter l'idée de rester pour le dîner, et même si je savais que je devrais agir avec prudence, je voulais au moins passer un peu de temps à apprendre à le connaître. _Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir un autre ami dans l'immeuble,_ me dis-je, pour justifier les mots que je m'apprêtais à dire. Mais rappelle-toi, seulement ami. « Oui c'est une véritable invitation. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après que vous ayez porté mes courses. »

« Eh bien, quand vous le dîtes de cette façon, comment je peux résister ? » dit-il. « Je dois manger de toute façon. »

« D'accord. Bien sûr. » Je devais me détourner de lui je perdais complètement ma concentration. Je sortis plusieurs articles du premier sac, essayant d'évaluer ce que je venais d'acheter et de trouver quelque chose de convenable à cuisiner. « Vous aimez les spaghettis ? » demandai-je, me retournant une fois le contenu de mes sacs disposés sur le comptoir.

« J'adore les spaghettis. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, je servis les pâtes et la sauce. La conversation avait coulée... modérément bien, mais c'était surtout une petite conversation générique alors que je cuisinais. Je plaçai les deux assiettes sur le bar où il était perché. Je m'assis sur le tabouret à côté de lui et tombai dans mon silence normal alors que je prenais ma fourchette.

« Alors, Bella, » commença t-il alors qu'il m'imitait, enroulant les longues nouilles autour des dents de la fourchette. « Tu as dit que tu vivais ici depuis environ neuf semaines, tu es du coin ? Je veux dire, tu as déménagé à travers la ville ou à travers le pays ? »

Je regardai rapidement entre mon assiette et le visage d'Edward. C'était inhabituel avec James, parler pendant les repas était essentiellement interdit, et je m'étais habituée à ça. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de quoi faire d'Edward qui me parlait avec une assiette de nourriture devant lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda t-il vu que je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne suis simplement pas habituée à parler pendant les repas. Mon ex ne me le permettait pas vraiment. »

« Quoi ? Il ne te le permettait pas ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire bordel ? On est en Amérique. Tu ne pouvais pas faire ce que tu voulais ? »

Je ne voulais pas parler de mes problèmes avec James avec cet étranger virtuel, alors j'allais revenir à sa première question, je plaçai délicatement ma fourchette à côté de mon assiette je n'avais même pas encore pris une bouchée. « J'ai déménagé du Nord de Washington après un divorce difficile. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fière et je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler. »

« D'accord » dit-il. Il semblait confus, mais ne revint pas sur le sujet j'étais surprise mais quand même heureuse. Il mit sa fourchette dans sa bouche et gémit alors qu'il avalait. « Woaw, ce sont les spaghettis les plus incroyables que j'ai jamais goûtés. Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans la sauce ? »

Je le regardai spéculativement je n'avais jamais eu un gars qui me questionnait sur ma sauce de spaghettis. Mon père m'avait appris à la faire, donc il savait manifestement ce qui était dedans, et James ne s'en était jamais soucié. Tant que la nourriture respectait ses hautes qualités gustatives, il n'avait pas besoin des détails. Mais Edward semblait réellement intéressé. Je me raclai la gorge. « Euh, eh bien, mon père est propriétaire d'un restaurant, donc il cuisine beaucoup. Il m'a appris ce que je sais cuisiner, mais j'aimerai en quelque sorte apprendre à faire vraiment cuire un jour. Tu sais, des pâtisseries et des trucs. Une fois que je sors de la cuisinière, je suis complètement perdue. Et maintenant je viens de te donner plus d'informations que ce que tu voulais probablement savoir sans vraiment répondre à ta question. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que peut-être James n'avait pas tout à faire tort à propos de tout le truc de ne pas parler cette conversation était un peu une catastrophe.

« C'est bon. Vraiment » dit-il quand je lui lançais un regard incrédule. « Tu es une femme fascinante Bella, et tu as évidemment une certaine histoire à raconter. Je sais que tout ça est nouveau, mais tu m'intrigues. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison, mais je suis intrigué. Tu devrais manger. » Il fit un signe de tête vers mon assiette intacte.

Je pris ma fourchette et pris une bouchée. La sauce était vraiment très bonne mon père m'avait bien appris. « Alors, en ce qui te concerne ? » demandai-je dans la tentative de ne pas avoir la conversation complètement sèche, mais aussi pour éviter de parler plus de moi.

« Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? Tu ne sais rien sur moi ? » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, me lançant un regard interrogateur.

Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de savoir comment répondre à ça. Je ne voulais pas mentir, mais je n'étais pas sûre de quelle réponse il attendait de moi. De plus, son effronterie était un peu surprenante célébrité locale ou non, j'étais surprise par sa question. « Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, je connais Tia et Benjamin, et ils m'ont dit que tu travaillais de longues heures parce que tu étais le propriétaire de Cullen Construction. Mais c'est à peu près tout. » Je laissai de côté la partie sur le fait de l'avoir entendu jouer du piano et que j'avais écrit ma propre chanson qui allait avec.

« C'est vrai, je possède l'entreprise. » Il ne donna pas de détails.

J'utilisai cela comme un signal pour poser une autre question, celle qui honnêtement me préoccupait depuis que Benjamin m'avait dit la première fois qu'Edward vivait ici. « Donc, si tu possèdes une telle entreprise à succès, pourquoi tu vis dans un endroit comme ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu n'as pas ta propre maison ? »

Il sourit et passa sa main sur sa nuque. « Eh bien, j'ai été élevé avec la mentalité qu'une maison est quelque chose que tu as avec une femme, une famille. Je n'ai pas encore l'une de ces choses, donc il n'y a vraiment aucune raison d'avoir une maison. La location est moins coûteuse que l'achat, et maintenant tu dois me promettre de ne pas en penser moins de moi après ça, d'accord ? » Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment. « J'aimerai choisir une maison avec ma future femme, qui qu'elle soit. Si je la prenais moi-même, je devrais probablement la vendre avant de me marier. Je n'ai pas très bon goût. » Il se moqua de lui-même quand il eut terminé de parler, mais j'étais assise silencieusement. Son explication ne me semblait pas si déraisonnable.

« Je ne pense pas que tu as mauvais goût » répondis-je enfin.

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. « Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? ».

« Eh bien, je veux dire, je n'ai pas, genre, vu l'intérieur de ton appartement ou quoi que ce soit, bien sûr, mais, hum, eh bien... » J'avais espéré ne pas lui dévoiler que j'écoutais sa musique mais maintenant j'étais bloquée. A moins que... « Tes vêtements, » laissai-je échapper.

« Mes vêtements ? » Il paraissait aussi confus que je ne l'étais.

« Ouais. Quelqu'un qui aurait mauvais goût ne serait pas aussi bien habillé que toi. »

Il éclata de rire. « C'est juste un costume Bella. Tous les hommes d'affaires du pays en portent un. »

Je ris avec lui, mais je me sentis toujours obligée de lui dire la vérité sur mon commentaire. « Je ne parlais pas réellement de tes vêtements. C'est juste... eh bien... je t'ai entendu jouer du piano l'autre jour. C'est vraiment ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit que je ne pensais pas que tu avais mauvais goût. »

« Ah, merde. Tu as entendu ça ? Je suis désolé. Je vais essayer de faire plus attention. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je pensais que cet appartement était vide. J'aurais joué moins fort si j'avais su que quelqu'un vivait ici. »

« Non, non » dis-je. « J'ai adoré ta chanson. En fait, je joue du piano, aussi. Ça a toujours eu une sorte d'effet thérapeutique sur moi. »

« Tu joues ? »

« Ouais. »

Il se retourna, regardant mon appartement pour la première fois depuis que nous y étions entrés presque une heure avant. « Où est ton piano ? »

« Hmm, en fait, je n'ai pas pu le prendre lorsque j'ai déménagé. »

« Oh. Ça craint. Eh bien, tu es la bienvenue chez moi pour jouer sur le mien quand tu veux. Chaque fois que je suis à la maison je veux dire » rectifia t-il.

« Vraiment ? C'est tellement gentil. Depuis que j'ai emménagé ici, je traîne au magasin de musique. La fille là-bas est vraiment sympa elle ne m'a jamais fait d'ennuis sur le fait que je joue et que je n'achète pas, mais je me sens encore mal parfois. »

« Dans quel magasin de musique ? »

« Notes. Tu connais ? »

Il semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de rire. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il dit, « Ouais, je suis un habitué de Notes. J'ai eu mon piano là-bas. Le propriétaire est vraiment sympa. »

« Je n'ai pas rencontré le propriétaire, » dis-je contemplative. Je n'étais pas sûre de si c'était normal ou pas. A Forks, les propriétaires travaillaient tous dans leur magasin, mais c'était une petite ville, les choses pouvaient ne pas être les même dans une grande ville. Je haussai légèrement les épaules alors que je sortais de ma rêverie.

« Eh bien, si tu passes beaucoup de temps dans le magasin, je suis sûr que c'est juste une question de temps. » Ses yeux étaient pétillants et j'eus l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise pour le mentionner.

« Ouais probablement » acquiesçai-je à la place.

Il se leva de son tabouret. « Je déteste manger et partir, Bella... » Il s'arrêta sur mon prénom, comme s'il ressentait à nouveau la façon dont il coulait sur ses lèvres. La révérence était presque... énervante. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais connu auparavant. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées je me demandais à quoi il pensait quand il disait mon prénom. « Mais je dois être tôt au travail demain matin. Merci pour le dîner. » Il semblait désolé de partir.

L'ambiance passa d'enjouée, à la mention du propriétaire du magasin de musique, à sérieuse d'un seul coup. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de quoi faire de ça, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant.

« C'était avec plaisir. Merci d'avoir porté mes sacs. »

« Quand tu veux. »

Je réalisai que nous avions déjà marché jusqu'à la porte. Maudit soit le petit appartement ! Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un endroit plus grand ? Quelque part où ça aurait effectivement pris un certain temps pour le traverser ? Quelque part qui m'aurait donné une ou deux minutes de plus avec lui ? Ces pensées, la dernière en particulier, m'effraya un peu. Je devais garder ma tête sur mes épaules je ne devrais pas avoir ces pensées, surtout après moins de deux heures avec cet homme. Nous restâmes là maladroitement pendant un moment. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, et il semblait que lui non plus. Après ce qui ressemblait à une éternité, il ouvrit la porte je frissonnai à la brise soudaine d'air froid qui me frappa. « Merci encore Bella. Au revoir. »

« Salut. »

Il passa la porte et sortit de ma vue en un flash. Je fermai la porte et restai là, le dos appuyé contre elle et je pensai à la façon dont les choses s'étaient passés ce soir. Tout était si... surréaliste. Avant que je n'eus le temps de penser à autre chose, le son du piano d'Edward dériva à travers les murs, un peu moins fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant. En souriant, je marchai lentement vers la chaise que j'avais placée à côté du mur le plus proche de l'appartement d'Edward et j'écoutai sa chanson. C'était la même chanson qu'avant, je pouvais tellement bien le dire, mais en quelque sorte il y avait une... tonalité heureuse. Mes doigts dérivèrent sur mes genoux alors que je m'imaginais au piano assise à côté de lui, en train de jouer ensemble. « Un jour » soupirai-je silencieusement...

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà :)<em>

_Je sais pas pour vous mais moi je veux un voisin comme Edward XD. Il est tellement parfait *soupir*_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience^^_

_A bientôt ;)_


	6. Révélations

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre :). J'ai pris un peu de retard sur cette fiction, mais je vais me rattraper, promis!  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori^^_

_Et merci beaucoup à Missleez, ma bêta, pour la correction :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>~ *<strong>****** CHAPITRE 6 : Révélations ********* ~********  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je ne pouvais même pas comprendre comment tout simplement passer quelques courtes heures avec un homme qui me traitait avec respect, et qui n'était pas mon père, pouvait me mettre si à l'aise. Presque comme tous les autres soirs des deux dernières semaines, je me berçais vers le sommeil avec les souvenirs de la chanson d'Edward qui dérivait à travers les fins murs de mon appartement.<p>

_La musique du piano s'arrêta subitement. Je regardai le mur, consternée. Il n'avait jamais cessé de jouer si vite avant habituellement, il terminait la chanson et laissait les accords finaux pendre dans l'air. Mais pas cette fois. Bien sûr, les notes pendaient, mais ce n'était pas la consonance complète et belle à laquelle j'étais habituée. Cette fois, c'était l'une des cordes au milieu de la chanson, me laissant presque inquiète. Une chanson inachevée est une parodie pour moi._

_Avant que je n'aie le temps d'y penser plus, il y eut un bref coup à ma porte. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra ça semblait familier. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait frappé à ma porte d'une façon si confiante, c'était James. Non, ce n'était pas réel, me rappelai-je. Ça avait été un rêve. Mais étais-je sûre de ne pas rêver cette fois ci ? Je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question._

_Le coup résonna à nouveau. Avec le cœur battant, je me relevai lentement du siège à côté du mur, le siège spécialement placé pour écouter le piano d'Edward, et je me dirigeai vers la porte. La différence entre cette fois et la dernière fois était que les coups n'étaient pas de plus en plus insistants, semblant moins patients. Il y avait eu trois coups forts et maintenant plus rien. J'atteignis la porte et attrapai la poignée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, fermai un œil et jetai un regard dans le judas._

_Ce que je vis fut assez pour arrêter mon cœur, mais là encore, pas tout à fait de la même manière que la dernière fois que j'avais eu une expérience similaire. Cette fois, c'était quelqu'un de bienvenue qui était de l'autre côté de ma porte. Cette fois, c'était Edward. _

_J'ouvris la porte et le saluai il semblait penaud, ce que je trouvais bizarre. Lorsqu'il avait été ici plus tôt, il était si sûr de lui que cette expression incertaine était difficile à oublier. « Je suis désolé de te déranger Bella » dit-il, passant sur le seuil._

_« Non, ne le sois pas » répondis-je. « Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. »_

_« Je suis heureux de l'entendre ». Sa voix avait pris un autre ton, celui que j'avais vaguement connu dans mon passé. Je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un parler avec ce ton depuis des années, donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en souvenir. « Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié avant de partir. »_

_« Oublié ? » Je ne comprenais pas. Il n'avait rien apporté avec lui. « Eh bien, entre. Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver ce dont tu as besoin. »_

_« Oh, je suis sûr qu'on peut exactement trouver ce dont j'ai besoin. » Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, et je fus attirée par lui. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait, le fait que je ne puisse pas détourner le regard, mais je n'étais pas inquiète à ce sujet pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi maintenant était de m'assurer de ne jamais avoir à quitter son regard à nouveau. J'eus une pensée fugace que j'étais peut-être trop profonde, mais encore une fois, je m'en fichais en quelque sorte._

_« De quoi tu as besoin ? » demandai-je, égalant son accent sur le dernier mot._

_Il ne répondit pas verbalement. Au lieu de cela, il s'avança. Je reculai, à chaque pas qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus aller plus loin, j'étais adossée au mur. Il ferma la porte d'un seul pied, et en un pas de plus, il fut debout face à moi. Quelque part, il savait qu'il ne devait pas me coller physiquement au mur, et j'étais reconnaissante pour ça. Ce qui était actuellement un moment intrépide pourrait facilement changer, bien que je soupçonnais que je n'aurais jamais peur d'Edward. Il y avait juste une certaine qualité chez lui qui me mettait à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que même si nous venions juste de nous rencontrer, il se préoccupait de mes intérêts. Il ne cherchait pas à me blesser. Il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres avec les siennes. Mon souffle s'accéléra à son audace. Je n'étais toujours pas effrayée, mais mon estomac se serra. « Tu es ce dont j'ai besoin, » murmura t-il, et je pus sentir son souffle attiser mes lèvres de la même façon qu'il avait chatouillé mon oreille plus tôt dans la soirée._

_« Moi ? » murmurai-je en retour, mes lèvres effleurant les siennes quand je parlais à cause de notre proximité._

_Encore une fois, il ne me répondit pas verbalement il m'embrassa juste à nouveau, avec plus de résolution cette fois. Il y avait presque une question dans son baiser précédent, mais plus maintenant. Ses intentions étaient très claires alors que sa bouche se pressait fermement contre la mienne. Je restai raide au début, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, et mes bras étaient rigides le long de mon corps, les paumes à plat contre le mur derrière moi. « Ça va aller » dit-il, tranquillement, gentiment. Il essayait de s'assurer que je sois à l'aise, et ce fut en soi suffisant pour me détendre. La tension se dissipa et je m'autorisai à l'embrasser. Il sourit contre ma bouche alors qu'il sentait mon anxiété se dissiper. Il leva les mains et en posa une de chaque côté de mon visage, ses pouces caressant mes pommettes. Malgré le fait qu'il soit revenu ici, et qu'il m'avait embrassé en premier, j'avais la nette impression qu'il n'allait pas pousser les choses plus loin à moins que je ne l'y invite. Ce sentiment me calma plus que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici, et je trouvai mes paumes quittant le mur derrière moi mes bras passèrent autour d'Edward, et en quelques secondes, mes mains migrèrent dans ses cheveux._

_Exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, ils étaient doux et propres, pas du tout comme quelqu'un qui travaille toute la journée à l'extérieur. Je me fis une note mentale de savoir précisément ce que 'la possession d'une entreprise de construction' impliquait, parce que ce n'était évidemment pas du tout ce que je croyais. Rah ! Pourquoi tu penses à son travail en ce moment ? Concentre toi sur ici et maintenant Bella ! Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur rien d'autre que la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes, et je fus vite perdue. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, ce qui était un exploit, étant donné qu'ils étaient en fait assez courts à l'arrière, et je le rapprochai de moi. Alors que j'avais d'abord été effrayée qu'il soit ici, effrayée de ce qui se passait, j'étais plus effrayée qu'il décide qu'il faisait une sorte d'erreur, ou qu'il disparaisse. Cependant, il ne le fit pas, et après un moment, je fus à nouveau à l'aise. Dans un éclair d'audace, je sortis ma langue, frôlant doucement ses lèvres, et comme s'il avait attendu ce signal, Edward ouvrit la bouche. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, nos langues exploraient la bouche de l'autre. Je me concentrai sur son goût, menthe, vin rouge et quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas vraiment nommer, aimant chaque minute de ça._

_Il s'éloigna, haletant, appuyant son front contre le mien. Avant qu'il n'ait complètement repris son souffle, je parlai « Tu voudrais entrer ? »_

_Il rit. « Je croyais que je l'étais déjà. »_

_« Techniquement, je suppose que tu l'es. Mais, est-ce que tu veux entrer au-delà de la porte d'entrée ? »_

_Le sourire qui orna son visage aurait pu éclairer la ville entière. « J'adorerais. »_

_Je ne savais pas exactement comment ça s'était passé, mais la seule chose que je sus, c'est que nous nous embrassions tout en marchant dans le couloir, puis dans la salle de bain et dans la chambre d'amis, et je m'allongeai sur le dos au centre de mon matelas avec Edward qui chevauchait mes hanches. Il se pencha, et je pus sentir son excitation presser contre mon ventre. « Bella ? » murmura t-il. La façon dont il dit mon nom avait le même ton respectueux qu'il avait quand il avait été là avant, pendant le dîner._

_« Hm ? » fredonnai-je, le regardant dans les yeux. Je remarquai une fois de plus que leur couleur était à la fois banale mais aussi surprenante. C'était la plus belle nuance de vert que je n'avais jamais vue._

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » Il glissa une main sous mon haut de pyjama et remonta lentement jusqu'à mes seins. Je savais que j'aurais dû dire 'non' mais je ne me sentais pas de cette façon. J'étais étonnamment d'accord avec la façon dont ça se déroulait. Il y eut même une pensée fugace que j'étais contente de ne pas avoir arrêté de prendre la pilule, même si je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de continuer à la prendre en tant que femme célibataire qui ne recherchait pas cela._

_« Oui » dis-je honnêtement. Son sourire en réponse m'envoya une sensation de picotements dans tout le corps. Il était évident qu'il était heureux d'être là, et j'étais heureuse d'être là, aussi. Maintenant qu'il avait eu mon autorisation, toute timidité s'en alla de ses mouvements plus vite que je ne puisse prendre une autre respiration, il pétrit un sein sous mon maillot. Je gémis à la sensation. Mes mamelons durcirent sous ses doigts, et il poussa sa dureté contre moi, recherchant une sorte de soulagement. « Edward ? » Ma voix était un murmure._

_Il me regarda dans l'expectative, mais ne dit rien._

_« J'ai besoin de toi, aussi. » Même si j'avais choisi le mot 'besoin' aussi simplement qu'il avait utilisé le même mot plus tôt, je me rendis compte alors qu'il quittait mes lèvres que c'était plus que simplement vouloir, plus que le désir ou la convoitise. Après la fin de mon mariage, et encore plus à cause de la façon dont la relation s'était détériorée au cours des derniers mois, j'avais besoin de ce genre de toucher tendre._

_Encore une fois, je n'avais aucune idée de comment les choses se passèrent, mais je fus soudain complètement nue. Je ne me souvins pas avoir retirer mes vêtements, ou qu'Edward me les ait enlevés, mais le fait était que mon pyjama était introuvable. « Je suis heureux que tu aies aussi besoin de moi. »_

_Il se positionna à mon entrée, et ma respiration s'accéléra alors que j'anticipais ce qui allait arriver. Soudain..._

La musique au piano reprit. Je clignai des yeux et regardai autour de la pièce, je m'étais encore endormie dans mon salon, sur la chaise à côté du mur, avec encore une main appuyée contre le mur entre mon appartement et celui d'Edward. Je haletai au souvenir du rêve. Il y avait aussi une douleur atténuée entre mes jambes, je descendis ma main et haletai légèrement à ce que je ressentais à cet endroit. Ma culotte était trempée. Je n'avais pas eu ce genre de lubrification naturelle depuis longtemps il y avait eu des moments avec James où nous avions dû utiliser un truc acheté en magasin pour éviter de me blesser. Quand je retirai ma main d'entre mes jambes, je me sentis tout de suite nerveuse à nouveau et je réalisai que j'avais _besoin_ de me soulager. _Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais eu un orgasme ?_ Trop longtemps. _Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que je m'en étais soucié ?_ Encore une fois, un très long moment. Cependant, maintenant je me sentais tellement tendue et je savais que c'était toute la tension sexuelle qui s'était accumulée entre le dîner et le rêve. Tandis que je ferais normalement semblant de jouer en même temps que la chanson d'Edward alors que je l'écoutais, cette fois je l'utilisai pour définir le rythme alors que je glissais mon doigt à l'intérieur et hors de moi, glissant à travers mes plis et sur mon clitoris alors que je me poussais de plus en plus près du bord... un bord dans lequel je n'étais pas tombé depuis longtemps. Malgré le fait que je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme depuis longtemps, ou peut-être à cause de ça, je haletai au bout de quelques secondes, sentant cette contraction au plus profond de mon ventre. Je fermai les yeux et imaginai regarder le beau visage d'Edward je m'imaginai que c'était sa main, pas la mienne, qui me touchait. Cette vision fut ce qui me poussa finalement sur le bord, et je m'entendis crier d'extase. J'étais à peine consciente de ce que je disais, mais je ne le contrôlais pas. Alors que je sentais le nom d'Edward sur le point de surgir de ma bouche, je plaçai ma main libre sur mon visage. Je pouvais encore vaguement entendre la musique du piano dans l'appartement d'à côté, et cela signifiait qu'il pourrait probablement m'entendre. J'étais d'accord qu'il m'entende crier des mots dépourvus de sens, mais je serais mortifiée s'il m'entendait crier son nom alors que je me touchais. Lentement, mon envie de grogner bruyamment disparut, et mes halètements et mon pouls ralentirent. Quand je redescendis, je me sentais à la fois euphorique et épuisée en même temps. Je ne voulais pas quitter la pièce alors qu'Edward était encore en train de jouer son morceau, mais je ne voulais pas m'endormir dans le fauteuil. A contrecœur, je me dirigeai dans le couloir, souriant au souvenir des baisers d'Edward ici même dans mon rêve, et je m'effondrai sur mon lit.

Cependant, dès que je touchai le lit, tout vint s'écraser sur moi, et le sourire quitta instantanément mon visage. Pourquoi j'avais fait un rêve comme ça ? A propos d'un homme que je connaissais à peine ? Il n'y avait rien que j'avais besoin et encore moins d'une relation. Ma respiration reprit, et peu de temps après, j'étais pratiquement en hyperventilation. C'était un fait avéré que les rêves exprimaient les plus profonds désirs de votre cœur. Je pensais que oui, en tout cas. Alors qu'est ce que faire un foutu rêve comme ça signifiait ? C'était Edward que je voulais, ou juste du sexe ? _Aucun des deux ! Tout est dans mon subconscient. __Ces bêtises__ sur le rêves qui vous disent ce que vous voulez sont stupides. Ce sont juste des rêves._ Je me répétai ça encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je commence enfin à y croire. Cette conviction, qui était vraie ou non, fut au moins suffisante pour que je puisse m'endormir.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où je me réveillai le lendemain matin que je réalisai que je n'avais pas eu la chance de mentionner que j'avais composé une suite au morceau d'Edward. Avec une telle réalisation, même petite, toute la journée précédente vint s'écraser sur moi comme une vague. Jouer sur 'mon' piano à _Notes_... la conversation d'accompagnement avec Alice... l'épicerie... Edward Cullen dînant dans mon appartement... Le rêve. Oh, le rêve...

_Edward Cullen_... Alors que j'étais allongée sur le lit, je me repassai d'abord le dîner dans ma tête. _Je n'ai pas été aussi à l'aise en compagnie d'un homme en cinq ans qu'avec lui hier soir_, et honnêtement, ça me rendait un peu nerveuse. Tout d'abord, comment étais-je capable d'effacer cinq ans de ma vie et plus d'une année de mauvais souvenirs, en seulement une soirée avec cette homme ? Je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question. Deuxièmement, que dirait-il à propos de moi, que je sois déjà capable de passer à autre chose ? Mon père et Miss Lydia m'avait dit que la dissolution de mon mariage, qui pourrait être la bonne chose pour moi, serait l'une des choses les plus difficiles émotionnellement à faire. Ils avaient raison, mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils pensaient. Rencontrer Maître Jenks, laisser ce mot pour James quand j'étais partie vivre avec Miss Lydia, et, surtout, la procédure judiciaire avait été l'événement le plus difficile que j'avais traversé. Mais maintenant, moins de trois mois plus tard, j'étais capable d'oublier tout ce moment de ma vie ?

Je roulai sur le dos et regardai le plafond. Souriant, je laissai le souvenir du rêve accidentel m'envahir. Ça avait été absolument incroyable, et bien que je savais que c'était un rêve, c'était le rêve le plus réaliste que j'avais eu en... toute ma vie. _Je me demande si ses lèvres sont vraiment aussi douces que je les imagine._ Je ne me permis pas de m'attarder sur si oui ou non c'était réaliste au lieu de ça, je rejouai la scène dans mon esprit, ignorant béatement la vie réelle. Je n'étais pas sûre de combien de temps je restai allongée à réfléchir aux choses, mais finalement, mon réveil sonna. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je m'étais réveillée avant qu'il sonne ce matin. C'était mon jour de congé, alors je pris une douche tranquillement, lavant l'odeur du restaurant sur mes cheveux, car je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion hier soir.

Je faisais tout lentement ce matin, même après ma longue douche. Je cuisinai et mangeai le petit-déjeuner, lavai mes assiettes, je vérifiai même mes e-mails. Alors qu'en soi je ne _m'ennuyais_ pas, à la fin de ces activités, j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour occuper ma journée. Je décidai qu'un coup de fil à la maison serait bien. Mon père serait au travail, mais je pouvais parler à Miss Lydia.

Après quatre tonalités monotones, elle décrocha, répondant avec une voix qui semblait fatiguée, « Allô ? »

« Miss Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » je ne pus garder mon inquiétude silencieuse. Il était plus de dix heures du matin, elle ne devrait pas paraître fatiguée à l'heure actuelle.

« Oh, Bella ! » Elle semblait faussement guillerette, presque comme si elle voulait me faire oublier son ton de cinq secondes plus tôt. « Comment tu vas ma chérie ? »

« Je vais bien Miss Lydia. » Je pouvais entendre l'exaspération dans ma propre voix à sa tentative très évidente de changer de sujet mais je n'étais pas disposée à laisser passer ça si facilement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? »

« Vraiment, ma chérie, je vais bien. Tu ne devrais pas te soucier d'une vieille femme. Parle moi de ta semaine. Ça fait quelques jours depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes parlées. »

Je n'étais toujours pas satisfaite de son esquive de la question, mais son âge faisait son entêtement je savais qu'elle ne me dirait rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. « Eh bien, pour la plupart, c'est toujours la même chose, la même chose » dis-je nonchalamment.

« Je connais ce ton, Isabella Marie » me réprimanda t-elle. « Souviens-toi, tu as été comme une fille pour moi depuis que tu as six ans tu ne peux rien me cacher. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je peux simplement _sentir_ dans ton ton qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire. » J'enregistrai ce petit morceau de phrase, 'tu ne peux rien me cacher', au fond de mon esprit pour l'utiliser à la fin de la conversation peut-être que je pourrais lui faire avouer pourquoi elle paraissait comme ça... quand je l'avais appelée en utilisant le même argument.

J'eus un large sourire, me sentant un peu comme le chat Cheshire. « J'ai en quelque sorte rencontré quelqu'un. Je veux dire, c'est trop tôt pour savoir quoi que ce soit bien sûr, et bien sûr je ne _cherchais_ pas à trouver quelqu'un, je sais que c'est beaucoup trop tôt, mais, oh, Miss Lydia, il est si... si... » je m'interrompis en soupirant.

« Eh bien, parle-moi de lui » dit-elle, paraissant beaucoup plus jeune que ses soixante ans. « Où l'as-tu rencontré ? Comment il s'appelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Et tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. » Je ris à son enthousiasme quiconque qui l'écoutait aurait pu penser qu'elle était encore une adolescente, cherchant simplement les dernières rumeurs.

« Tu te rappelles de la chanson au piano dont je t'ai parlée ? Celle que j'ai entendue venant de l'autre côté du mur de mon salon ? »

« Oui. _'Oh, Miss Lydia, c'est la plus belle chanson que j'ai jamais entendue'_ » me cita t-elle.

« Oui. Eh bien, c'est lui. C'est le gars que j'ai rencontré. Mon voisin, le joueur de piano. »

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. J'aime déjà le son de ça. La musique est bonne pour l'âme, Bella. Tu devrais avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie pas seulement qui joue, mais qui aime que tu joues. Ça t'a manqué pendant un long moment. Je veux dire, jouer pour toi est génial, ma chérie, mais c'est aussi agréable de pouvoir jouer pour les autres à l'occasion. »

Je pensai à ça pendant un moment. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Miss Lydia était une femme intelligente. Je me sentais toujours comme une nouvelle personne quand je quittais _Notes_ après qu'Alice m'ait écoutée jouer. Même si j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas à Alice qu'elle faisait allusion.

« Que peux-tu me dire d'autre sur lui ? » demanda t-elle, me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Il est beau » dis-je avec nostalgie, incapable de garder cette pensée particulière plus longtemps.

« Beau, hm ? » rit-elle.

« Oh, oui. Tellement beau. Il a les yeux verts les plus spectaculaires que j'ai jamais vus. Ses traits sont forts et... frais. Je sais que ce n'est pas un très bon mot, mais c'est en fait une bonne description de lui. Il est fort, mais seulement d'une façon tonique grâce à la gym, pas d'une façon body-buildée. Oh ! Et il possède sa propre entreprise. »

« Et comment tu as enfin rencontré cet 'homme au piano' ? »

Je continuai, lui racontant toute l'histoire sur comment la soirée avait commencée à l'extérieur, et à la fin de mon récit, elle soupira en même temps que moi. Ce ne fut pas avant que j'eus terminé qu'elle me demanda à nouveau. « Donc, Bella, quel est le nom du nouvel homme de tes rêves ? Tu m'as tout dit sauf ça. »

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais oublié de mentionner son nom. « Edward Cullen, » soupirai-je rêveuse, me sentant comme Kim McAfee dans _Bye-Bye, Birdie_ chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le nom de Conrad Birdie.

« _Le_ Edward Cullen ? » demanda t-elle fortement. « Comme dans, le jeune homme le plus fructueux jamais sorti de Forks, Edward Cullen ? Héritier de la dynastie Cullen Construction ? Le plus jeune multimillionnaire que la Pénynsule Olympique n'a jamais vu ? »

Je ne retins pas tout ce qu'elle dit... seulement deux choses, en fait. _Forks_ et _multimillionnaire_. « Attends, quoi ? Il vient de Forks ? Ce n'est pas possible. Je le connaîtrais sûrement, du moins je l'aurais connu, en grandissant. »

« Pas nécessairement. Il est... laisse-moi réfléchir... environ sept ans plus âgé que toi assez vieux pour que tu ne sois pas allée à l'école avec lui. De plus, les Cullen ont déménagé à Portland juste après qu'Edward ait été diplômé au lycée, donc tu aurais seulement environ onze ans à l'époque. Ne te sens pas mal de ne pas savoir, ma chérie. Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen que tu puisses savoir, ou que tu aurais dû savoir. »

« Mais à quel point c'est ironique que le premier mec que je rencontre ici, à part mon ami _marié_, soit de ma ville natale ? »

« Le monde est petit » accepta t-elle.

Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que la deuxième chose qui avait attiré mon attention me revienne. J'avais tellement été distraite par l'idée qu'il était originaire de Forks que j'avais complètement oublié l'autre chose qu'elle avait dite. « Tu as dit qu'il est un... multimillionnaire ? » Les deux derniers mots sortirent dans un murmure étouffé.

« Eh bien, c'est surtout la conjecture de ma part » admit-elle. « Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, oui, il est certainement aisé. »

« Aisé » me moquai-je. 'Multimillionnaire' était mieux que _aisé_. « Il semble si... » ma voix se perdit. Je faillis dire 'humble', mais après son commentaire de la nuit précédente, _'Tu plaisantes non ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?'_, joua dans mon esprit.

« Il semble si quoi, Bella ? »

« Terre à terre. » Je ne fus pas sûre que ce soit mieux que 'humble', donc j'élaborai. « Je veux dire, il sait qu'il a quelque chose d'une célébrité locale, ce qui est avec l'entreprise, et il est arrogant à ce sujet, mais il a aussi été juste si... _agréable._ »

« Je peux être honnête un instant, Bella ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu peux toujours être honnête avec moi. »

« Je ne suis pas désolée de t'avoir poussée à rencontrer Maître Jenks et de partir de la maison de James dès ce premier soir. Est-ce que c'est horrible ? »

Je réfléchis un moment. Je pouvais voir les deux côtés du spectre, à quel point son insistance pourrait être interprétée comme bonne ou mauvaise. « Non, je ne pense pas que c'est horrible » répondis-je lentement. « En réalité, j'ai eu les même pensées ce matin, avant de t'appeler. Pas tout à fait les même, mais je me demandais comment j'avais avancé si rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas trouver de réponse à cette question, surtout quand je me suis souvenue de mon père me disant que quitter mon mariage serait une des choses les plus difficiles que j'aurais à faire émotionnellement. En regardant en arrière sur les trois derniers mois, je peux dire qu'il avait raison et tort à la fois. Partir a été dur, mais c'était _bien_. Je ne le regrette pas, non plus, je ne pense pas. »

« C'est parce que tu étais déjà partie émotionnellement, Bella. Je pouvais le voir dans ton caractère, dans ton comportement. Tu es restée bien au-delà quand tu as vu la relation comme 'terminée'. »

En repensant à ces derniers mois que j'avais passés avec James, je savais qu'elle avait raison. J'essayai de déterminer exactement quand le déclic était arrivé, mais je ne pouvais pas. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que la relation n'avait pas commencée aussi mal qu'elle ne l'était devenue, sinon je ne l'aurais pas _épousé_.

Je secouai la tête, repoussant les pensées. Une partie du déménagement n'était pas pour permettre à James d'imprégner chaque pensée que j'avais. « Merci, » lui dis-je, parce que je ne pus penser à autre chose d'appropriée.

« De rien, ma chèrie » répondit-elle doucement.

Le doux ton de sa voix me rappela le début de la conversation, quand elle avait parue si fatiguée. « Miss Lydia ? »

« Oui, Bella. »

« Pourquoi paraissais-tu si fatiguée quand tu as répondu au téléphone ? »

« Ah, je me demandais quand tu reviendrais sur ce sujet. Tu n'oublies jamais rien. Tu es comme un éléphant. » Elle rit doucement. J'attendis en silence. « Je ne suis pas aussi fatiguée que stressée, ma chérie. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux que tu te soucies. Tu es partie pour une raison et je ne vais pas t'apporter des choses qui vont t'inquiéter. »

Bien sûr, c'était la seule chose qui était sûre qui me ferait m'inquiéter. « Mais... »

« Assez » dit-elle avec un air de finalité, m'interrompant avant que je ne puisse en dire plus que le premier mot.

Je fermai les yeux dans la défaite. « Tu me le diras plus tard ? »

« Je ne vais pas accepter ça, ma puce. Si le temps ne semble jamais bon, alors peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. »

Je savais que c'était le mieux que je pouvais obtenir d'elle, donc je n'insistai pas plus sur la question. « D'accord » acceptai-je.

Il y eut ensuite un fort bruit de coups venant du téléphone, et ça paraissait... agressif. « Je suis désolée, Bella, je dois y aller. » Sa voix était concernée et urgente.

« Miss Lydia, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » J'avais peur pour elle.

« Nous en reparlerons bientôt, ma chérie » dit-elle au lieu de répondre à ma question. Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose d'autre, il y eut un clic sur la ligne suivi par la tonalité.

Chaque pensée en plus de ce qui causerait que Miss Lydia se comporte comme ça s'étaient effacées de mon esprit. J'avais espéré revivre mon rêve de la nuit dernière, au moins un peu, mais c'était désormais hors de question. Chaque fibre de mon être étaient inquiètes pour ma figure maternelle. Prenant une rapide décision, je la rappelai immédiatement, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. J'essayai encore, et encore. A mon quatrième appel, soit après presque vingt tonalités, une voix furieuse répondit à son téléphone. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Le grognement à l'autre bout du fil était grave, pourtant si familier.

Mon cœur s'arrêta comme un seul mot, un seul nom, me traversa l'esprit. _James_.

* * *

><p><em>Oouuhh la vilaine fin! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est l'auteur qui a voulu ça :D<em>

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Perso, j'ai beaucoup aimé le rêve de Bella :P_

_D'après vous, qu'est ce qui va se passer avec James? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, vos hypothèses, ce que vous voulez XD_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	7. La musique guérit tout

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre :).  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori (même si y'en a pas beaucoup xd).  
><em>

_Et un grand merci à Missleez, ma bêta :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Précédemment :<span> A mon quatrième appel, soit après presque vingt tonalités, une voix furieuse répondit à son téléphone. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Le grognement à l'autre bout du fil était grave, pourtant si familier._

_Mon cœur s'arrêta comme un seul mot, un seul nom, me traversa l'esprit._ _James_.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~ *<strong> CHAPITRE 7 : La musique guérit tout *** ~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assise là dans un silence stupéfait, juste à tenir mon téléphone à mon oreille, mais ça faisait trop longtemps. La voix de James me sortit finalement de ma torpeur alors qu'il ricanait à nouveau. « Qui est-ce bordel ? Vous appelez sans cesse vous avez évidemment quelque chose à dire, alors dites-le ! »<p>

Cependant, je n'avais rien à lui dire. Je savais que je devais faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais trop peur. Pourquoi il était chez Miss Lydia ? Que pouvait-il vouloir d'elle ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire avec elle ? Je ne connaissais pas les réponses à toutes ces questions, mais je savais que je devais aider Miss Lydia en tout cas. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose étant éloignée de presque cinq cents kilomètres, mais je faisais ce que je pouvais.

« Bella. C'est Bella. » La voix de Miss Lydia était faible et presque inaudible dans le téléphone, mais ce fut assez pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée, encore.

Je raccrochai le téléphone, et puis j'appelai immédiatement mon père. Je savais qu'il était au travail, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était au moins au niveau local il serait capable de faire plus que je ne le pouvais.

« Bells ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie ? » demanda t-il. Je pouvais entendre le bruit des assiettes claquer dans le fond. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il était l'heure du dîner au restaurant j'étais chanceuse qu'il réponde au téléphone.

« Papa, » haletai-je, les larmes coulant sur mon visage.

« Woaw, ça doit être sérieux. Tu ne m'as pas appelé 'Papa' depuis des années. Attends juste une seconde, Bella. » Le son fut ensuite étouffé, et je ne pus à peine distinguer sa voix alors qu'il disait à Paul qu'il prenait l'appel dehors mais qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Je n'entendis pas du tout la réponse de Paul. Un moment plus tard, le bruit de fond était parti, et la voix de mon père retentit à nouveau dans le téléphone. « Très bien, chérie, parle-moi. »

Mon cœur s'emballa, et je me précipitai dans les mots. « James est chez Miss Lydia. Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi, mais il est là-bas. J'étais en train de lui parler au téléphone, et il y a eu un coup à sa porte et elle a dit qu'elle devait y aller. Tout a été très soudain mais j'ai pu entendre dans sa voix qu'elle était effrayée, donc je l'ai rappelée tout de suite. J'ai appelé quatre fois avant d'avoir quelqu'un, et finalement, ce n'est pas elle qui a répondu. C'était James. »

« Tu es sûre de ça ? Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas simplement composé le mauvais numéro par erreur ? Tu n'as pas appelé James ? Le J et le L sont assez proches sur le clavier du téléphone, Bella. »

« J'en suis sûre, Papa. Je n'ai pas utilisé ma liste de contacts pour passer l'appel c'est moi qui l'ai appelée en premier ce matin, donc tout ce que j'ai dû faire c'était de rappeler. En plus, Miss Lydia est après le M pas le L. »

« D'accord, réfléchissons » dit-il, et je pouvais visualiser mon père se tenant devant son restaurant. Je savais qu'il était dans la ruelle, près de la benne c'était 'son' genre de lieu quand il avait besoin d'un endroit calme pour prendre une courte pause pendant le travail.

« On n'a pas le temps de réfléchir ! » dis-je, criant pratiquement. « Il l'a ! Je suis trop loin pour faire quelque chose, c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelé. J'ai besoin que tu ailles là-bas. Ou que tu appelles au moins la police. »

« D'accord, la police. Ouais, je vais appeler la police. Bien pensé, Bells. »

« Rappelle-moi tout de suite » lui indiquai-je. Je raccrochai avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, espérant que mon absence soudaine lui montrerait à quel point j'étais sérieuse.

Même si j'attendais, l'adrénaline des huit dernières minutes me rattrapèrent, et je fus subitement épuisée. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Je devais continuer à bouger jusqu'à ce que je sache que Miss Lydia était hors de danger. Dans ce cas, le 'danger' était personnifié par James.

Je m'assis lourdement sur la chaise à côté du mur, ma 'chaise pour écouter Edward', et souhaitai de tout mon cœur qu'il soit en train de jouer quelque chose. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas, il travaillait pendant la journée. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'un peu de musique. La musique me calmerait. Mais pas n'importe quelle musique. Ce dont j'avais besoin était... eh bien, si j'étais parfaitement honnête avec moi-même, j'avais besoin du morceau d'_Edward_. Mon cœur battait la chamade et en peu de temps, je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer au lieu de se calmer. En quelques minutes, j'hyperventilais. Je fermai les yeux et plaçai une main sur le mur à côté de moi. Ce fut juste assez pour me calmer la sensation du mur à côté de moi me calma, et simplement le toucher permit au souvenir de la composition d'Edward de vibrer dans mon cerveau. Même si ce n'était pas réellement un vrai son à ce moment même, ça me permit de me relaxer en quelque sorte. Au moment où mon imagination avait joué environ la moitié de la chanson, ma respiration redevint normale. J'étais toujours inquiète de ce qui se passait à Forks, mais j'étais assez calme pour faire face jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon père. Je ne bougeai pas, de peur que si je le fasse, la musique dans ma tête s'arrêterait, et que je paniquerais à nouveau. Je savais que Miss Lydia voudrait que je fasse tout ce qu'il fallait pour garder mon calme, et elle serait également heureuse que ce soit le piano qui m'aide à rester détendue.

Je continuai de 'jouer' la chanson encore et encore, d'abord la mélodie que j'avais entendue de l'appartement d'Edward, suivie immédiatement par ma 'suite'. Je ne laissai pas la musique s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone vibre dans ma main. « Papa ? » dis-je en urgence, ne vérifiant même pas l'identité de l'appelant.

« Ouais, Bells, c'est moi. Écoute, je suis allé chez Miss Lydia. J'ai aussi appelé les flics, mais vu ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai dû aller voir par moi-même. »

« Merci, Papa. » Ma voix était faible, et mon cœur battait à nouveau la chamade alors que j'attendais ses nouvelles.

« De rien, Bella. Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé, ma chérie. Tu as fait le bon choix. » Il soupira lourdement. Je pouvais comprendre le double sens derrière ses paroles j'avais fait le bon choix en l'appelant aujourd'hui, mais plus encore de partir loin de James.

« Oh mon dieu. C'est grave, alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que 'grave' soit tout à fait le mot juste, mais ce n'est certainement pas bon. Il n'y avait aucune trace de James quand je suis arrivé, et Lydia n'avait que quelques bosses et égratignures, mais elle était assez sonnée. Je l'ai emmenée à l'hôpital juste au cas où. »

Je pouvais sentir les larmes chaudes couler sur mon visage. « Tout est de ma faute » murmurai-je. « Ma faute, ma faute... »

« Bella, non. Ce n'est certainement pas ta faute. Comment peux-tu même penser ça ? »

« A cause de _James_. Je l'ai amené dans nos vies, et maintenant il nous terrorise. Si j'étais juste restée... »

« Non. » La voix de mon père était ferme. « Ne te blâme pas pour ça, tu m'entends ? Tu as bien agi en partant, et des choses comme ça le confirme. Je suis sérieux, Isabella. Ne te blâme pas. » Le fait qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom entier m'assura qu'il était sérieux. Il était illusoire, bien sûr, mais sérieux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je ne me blâme pas pour ça. Je ne lui dirais simplement pas.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, rassemblant mes pensées. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais savoir, mais je n'étais pas sûre de où commencer. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par des 'bosses et des égratignures' ? »

« Juste ça, chérie. » Sa voix était moins grave qu'elle ne l'était un instant plus tôt. « Elle n'a pas de blessures à long terme, et elle sera bientôt sortie de l'hôpital. Je... »

« Comment elle était quand tu es arrivé chez elle ? » l'interrompis-je. « Consciente ? Cohérente ? Ensanglantée ? » Ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, Bells. Elle était consciente, mais cohérente ? Probablement pas. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière sur le canapé tout en murmurant ton nom. »

Ma respiration s'arrêta. Elle avait dit mon nom juste avant que je raccroche, et n'avait pas arrêté ? « Qu'en est-il des blessures physiques ? » J'arrivais à peine à prononcer les mots entre les sanglots qui secouaient mon corps.

« Des ecchymoses, quelques petites coupures. On dirait qu'il l'a frappée, mais comme je l'ai dit, chérie, rien de durable. Je suppose qu'elle ira bien dans une semaine ou deux, et à la maison d'ici demain. »

Il _s'attendait_ à ce qu'elle rentre demain. Cependant, il ne savait pas. Je devais poser la question. « Donc, quand y aura t-il plus d'informations ? »

« Honnêtement je ne peux pas répondre, » dit-il, et sa voix était désormais plus douce. « Dès que je l'ai trouvée ayant désespérément besoin de mon aide, j'ai appelé Paul et je lui ai dit que je ne reviendrais pas aujourd'hui. Il est plus que compétent pour s'occuper du restaurant pour la journée, et je dois être là pour Lydia. Je te promets que je te tiendrais au courant, au moins le temps que je peux rester ici. Cependant, je ne sais pas combien de temps, vu que nous ne sommes pas de sa famille. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'nous ne sommes pas de sa famille' ? » J'étais indignée désormais. « Nous sommes sa _seule_ famille, tout comme elle est notre seule famille. »

« Eh bien, ma poupée, je le sais, et tu le sais, mais le personnel de l'hôpital se soucie plus des liens de sang et des certificats de mariage que des amis proches. Nous n'avons pas un de ces liens avec Lydia, peu importe à quel point on la considère comme un membre de notre famille. » C'était comme si mon cœur s'arrêtait. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais il y avait sûrement dans une ville aussi petite que Forks, une certaine marge de manœuvre dans des règles comme ça. La voix de mon père interrompit mes pensées frénétiques alors que j'essayais de trouver un moyen de contourner la procédure standard de l'hôpital. « Je ferai de mon mieux, d'accord ? Et je t'appellerai dès que j'aurais plus d'informations. »

« D'accord » murmurai-je. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'échappatoire que je voulais si désespérément trouver.

« Tout ira bien, Bella. Forks est peut-être une petite ville, mais on a le meilleur hôpital du comté. Elle est entre de bonnes mains ici. »

« Ouais, je sais. » Je souhaitais que ma voix soit un peu plus forte je n'étais pas convaincue par mes paroles.

« Je t'appellerai dans quelques heures, d'accord ? Que j'apprenne quelque chose ou pas, je resterai en contact avec toi toute la journée. »

« Merci, Papa. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. »

Au moment où je terminai l'appel, les sanglots bruyants et dévastateurs furent de retour en force, et aucune note de piano imaginaire ne put me calmer cette fois.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Tout le concept du temps fut perdu alors que j'étais assise là à sangloter. Quand on sonna à la porte, je pris quelques profondes respirations pour essayer de me calmer suffisamment pour être présentable, mais ça y contribua à peine. J'étais sûre que je pouvais me contenir assez longtemps pour faire face à la personne qui était à ma porte, mais dès qu'il partirait, je serais misérable à nouveau. Je fis lentement mon chemin jusqu'a la porte, essuyant mes larmes avec le dos de mes mains alors que je marchais dans l'appartement, mais c'était futile. Elles coulaient toujours plus vite que je ne pouvais les essuyer. _Trop pour me contenir._

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder dans le judas dans mon état actuel, je n'allais pas ouvrir la porte à n'importe qui. La jolie femme au teint olive tenant un enfant de l'autre côté de la porte était un visage amical.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Tia lorsque j'ouvris la porte. « Je pouvais t'entendre pleurer à travers mon plafond, et je sais que les murs des appartements sont minces, mais tu as dû sangloter assez fort pour que je t'entende. » Elle semblait préoccupée c'était agréable de savoir qu'elle était vraiment la bonne amie que je pensais qu'elle était.

« Mon ex... » m'interrompis-je. Les mots étaient trop horribles. J'avais déjà dû les dire à mon père plus tôt au téléphone, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir les dire à nouveau.

« Ton ex ? » Tia paraissait inquiète. « Il t'a menacée ? »

« Non, pas moi. J'ai une o-ordonnance temporaire contre lui, mais il sait t-toujours comment m-m'atteindre. » Ma voix bloquait sur les mots.

« Viens, Bella. Allons dans le salon, et on pourra parler si tu veux. Si tu ne veux pas, c'est bon aussi. Je peux être une épaule pour toi. Tu dois juste ne pas être seule en ce moment. Voilà qui est clair. » Tenant Kebi dans un bras, Tia enveloppa son autre bras autour de ma taille et me guida vers la partie principale de l'appartement. Ça semblait bizarre qu'elle me conduise à travers mon propre appartement, mais bienvenue en même temps. Quand nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, Tia posa le bébé au sol avec quelques jouets, je n'avais aucune idée où elle les avait eus je n'avais pas vu de sac de couches ou quelque chose quand elle était arrivée, et elle me tournait le dos. « Tu voudrais me parler de ton ex ? ».

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Tia était tellement une bonne amie pour moi que je voulais lui parler. Elle n'avait été rien d'autre que compréhension, sagesse, et bonne, et j'avais l'impression que je ne lui rendais pas assez dans cette amitié. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter les larmes de couler, mais j'avais au moins ralenti les sanglots. J'espérais juste pouvoir garder mon calme assez longtemps pour parler. « Je me suis mariée à dix-huit ans, » commençai-je, et continuai à raconter toute l'histoire de mon passé avec James à Tia. Elle fut une parfaite auditrice, ne m'interrompant jamais, me regardant avec intérêt, haletant aux moments appropriés, en particulier à la fin de mon histoire quand je lui décrivis la menace de James dans la salle d'audience lors de notre procédure de divorce. « Et ensuite, quand j'ai appelé chez mon amie, Miss Lydia, il était là, et il a répondu à son téléphone. » Au moment où j'arrivai à cette partie de l'histoire, je ne pus retenir mes sanglots plus longtemps. Ma poitrine haletait à chaque souffle que je prenais.

« Il a répondu à son téléphone ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? » Ce fut la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé que Tia dit quelque chose, et honnêtement je fus un peu reconnaissante qu'elle contribue à continuer la conversation maintenant. Sans ça, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais continué.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait pendant qu'il était là, mais je suis presque sûre qu'il était là pour me faire passer un message. »

« Oh mon dieu, Bella. » Tia couvrit sa bouche, choquée. « Est-ce qu'il sait où tu es désormais ? »

« Non » dis-je confiante. « Il y a seulement quatre personnes de mon ancienne vie qui savent où je suis mon père, Miss Lydia, mon avocat, et le juge des affaires familiales. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui dirait où je suis partie, j'en suis sûre. »

« Merci mon dieu » murmura t-elle.

Mon téléphone sonna ensuite, nous faisant sursauter Tia et moi au bruit soudain. Je le pris sur la table devant nous et regardai le nom de l'appelant. « C'est mon père, » lui dis-je. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle, hochant la tête.

« Papa » le saluai-je une fois que je fus dans l'autre pièce. « Tu as des nouvelles ? »

« Ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus médicalement, mais je lui ai rendu visite, Bells. Elle est secouée, on a dû lui faire quelques points de suture sur son œil gauche, mais à part ça, elle va bien. »

Le soulagement m'envahit. Des points de suture n'étaient pas si mauvais. « Elle va vraiment bien ? »

« Eh bien, je ne dirais pas forcément ça pour l'instant. Il l'a blessée, mais selon moi je pense qu'elle reviendra à son état normal, dans quelques jours. »

Je fermai les yeux et m'appuyai contre le comptoir de la cuisine. C'était la même chose qu'il m'avait fait depuis si longtemps, me blesser, mais avec moi, tout était mental. Maintenant, il montrait qu'il était prêt à devenir physique. « Comment j'ai pu penser que je l'aimais ? J'ai été tellement stupide, » murmurai-je.

« Non, non, Bella, ne sois pas si dure avec toi même. » La tentative de mon père pour me réconforter tomba à plat. Normalement, il était bon pour me faire me sentir mieux, il me connaissait mieux que quiconque et habituellement, il pouvait juste trouver les bonnes choses à dire, mais pas cette fois. Je revins aussi sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question. Certes, il était essentiellement rhétorique, mais une sorte de 'tu n'étais pas stupide, tu étais amoureuse' aurait été agréable à entendre.

« Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » demandai-je, ne me permettant pas de raccrocher au fait que mon père ne m'avait pas réconfortée de cette façon particulière.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle va probablement rester au moins une nuit à l'hôpital, mais au-delà de ça, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose qu'elle va vouloir rentrer chez elle dans peu de temps. »

« Non ! » Le volume de ma voix me surprit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'non' ? » Honnêtement, il sembla aussi surpris par ma ferveur.

« Elle ne peut pas retourner chez elle, Papa. Il va revenir, et la prochaine fois il pourrait faire pire que juste quelques cicatrices. J'ai simplement un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. » Autant j'avais été effrayée dans le palais de justice, à parler de l'ordonnance temporaire avec la Juge Taylor et Maître Jenks, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais actuellement. La menace de James que _je paierai_ était maintenant très réelle. Il avait été virtuellement silencieux pendant presque trois mois, et aujourd'hui il mettait sa menace à exécution. « Tu dois l'emmener. Tu dois garder Miss Lydia en sécurité. » Le ton de ma voix allait de tremblant et effrayé à régulier et insistant.

« Bells, je ne sais pas... »

« Papa, je sais que ça ne pourrait pas être réglo ou quelque chose, mais s'il te plaît. Propose lui au moins. Ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit permanent, mais tu devrais lui donner la possibilité. Si elle refuse, alors je suppose qu'on aura fait tout notre possible, mais tu dois vraiment essayer de la convaincre. Sans trop pleurnicher sur ta proposition. S'il te plaît. » Je m'arrêtai sur le dernier mot à la dernière seconde. Je voulais lui faire comprendre l'urgence de ma demande sans essayer de le forcer il était mon père, après tout.

« Bon, bon, » se radoucit-il. « Je vais la laisser rester avec moi. Si elle veut. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande. » Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais entendu la voix sadique de James à l'autre bout de la ligne, je me sentis bien à propos du sort de Miss Lydia.

« Je vais te laisser y aller, Bells » dit-il. « S'il y a d'autres informations ultérieures, je te le ferai savoir. »

« D'accord. Merci, Papa. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Sachant que Miss Lydia était en sécurité, je retournai dans le salon et me détendis, profitant du reste de l'après-midi avec Tia. Elle fut très compréhensive au sujet de mon hésitation pour sortir après le stress de la matinée, donc nous passâmes simplement l'après-midi dans mon appartement à se connaître encore mieux l'une et l'autre. Nous surveillâmes attentivement Kebi, vu que mon appartement n'était pas équipé à l'épreuve bébé, comme celui de Benjamin et Tia. Le bébé fut adorable, et je passai même un peu de temps avec elle sur mes genoux, rebondissant de haut en bas, faisant échapper des cris ravis de sa bouche. Ses boucles noires rebondissaient de haut en bas comme des ressorts.

Ce ne fut pas avant que le téléphone de Tia sonne que l'une d'entre nous réalisa à quel point il était tard. Après une courte conversation avec son mari, Tia me dit qu'elle devait y aller. « Je suis tellement désolée d'être si pressée, Bella, mais Benjamin a invité Edward ce soir. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il allait faire ça, et je dois rentrer à la maison pour leur préparer le dîner. »

« Pourquoi ne pas le rappeler et qu'ils viennent tous les deux ici à la place ? » proposai-je. Ma suggestion, bien que sympathique vue de l'extérieur, était un peu égoïste pour deux raisons. Premièrement, je n'étais pas encore prête pour être seule. J'avais presque oublié la peine à Forks pendant mon après-midi avec mon amie, et je ne voulais pas que tout vienne s'écraser sur moi. Je savais que c'était inévitable, mais je n'étais simplement pas encore prête pour faire face à ça. Deuxièmement, toute possibilité de passer du temps avec Edward était une réussite dans mon livre. Après les spaghettis de la soirée dernière et le rêve ultérieur, j'avais désespérément besoin d'apprendre à mieux le connaître.

« Tu es sûre ? C'est une terriblement grande imposition. »

« Non, pas du tout » insistai-je. « Je serais heureuse de vous avoir. Vraiment. »

« Très bien, » accepta t-elle, ramassant son téléphone.

Benjamin et Edward arrivèrent peu après, et je m'occupai dans la cuisine. Je savais que je devais être plus qu'une hôte, mais honnêtement, j'étais un peu fatiguée après toutes les émotions de la journée, et même si je ne regrettais pas l'invitation, je pouvais vraiment avoir quelques minutes de calme.

Je hachai les oignons et les pommes de terre, fis mariner la viande, et mis à feu une casserole d'eau bouillante pour le riz, complètement perdue dans mon propre petit monde, oublieuse de la conversation dans l'autre pièce. Je sursautai donc, lorsqu'une douce voix encore rugueuse retentit derrière moi. « Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Il me vit sursauter et s'excusa immédiatement. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer je suis désolé. »

Je me tournai vers lui. « C'est bon. Vraiment. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été une très bonne hôte depuis que vous êtes là. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Tia nous a un peu raconté ta journée. Rien de précis, juste qu'il y avait un problème chez toi. Après quelque chose comme ça, c'est gentil de ta part de nous avoir invités. »

« Eh bien, j'ai simplement vraiment préféré ne pas être seule ce soir, tu sais ? »

« Je comprends. Un traumatisme peut reproduire la peur, et quand tu as peur, la solitude est la dernière chose dont tu as besoin. »

« Exactement. » Je lui souris, et il me sourit en retour.

« Donc, à propos de ma proposition pour aider... ? » il s'interrompit.

« Honnêtement, tout est fait. J'étais juste sur le point de mettre la nourriture dans les plats et de les mettre sur la table. Tu pourrais m'aider à tout transporter si tu veux. »

« J'adorerais. »

Pendant le dîner, la conversation fut légère et aérée, ce que je trouvai réconfortant. C'était exactement le genre de chose dont j'avais besoin pour garder mon esprit loin des pensées de James. Quand le repas fut terminé, Edward se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise et me sourit. « Deux soirées, deux incroyables repas, Bella. Ton père t'a bien enseignée. »

Je baissai les yeux vers mes genoux, gênée par son éloge. « Merci, » murmurai-je.

« Attendez, deux soirées ? » demanda Benjamin. « Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Edward. « Je l'ai aidée à porter ses sacs de courses hier soir, et elle m'a fait à manger. »

Je relevai mon regard, et je fus accueillie par trois paires d'yeux qui me regardaient.

« Woaw. Je n'en avais aucune idée » réfléchit Tia. Elle me regardait avec un sentiment de crainte.

« Ce n'était rien, vraiment » dis-je. « Tu as été si gentil de m'aider avec mes sacs. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. » Je regardai directement dans les yeux d'Edward tout en faisant ma déclaration. Je lui avais déjà dit ça, mais je voulais m'assurer qu'il comprenne que je ne considérais pas un seul instant la soirée dernière comme un fardeau.

« On devrait y aller » dit soudainement Tia, et je rompis le contact visuel avec Edward, regardant Tia à la place. « On doit mettre cette petite au lit. »

« Ouais, il se fait tard. Je suis sûr qu'elle est fatiguée » ajouta Benjamin pour appuyer son épouse. Comme par hasard, Kebi s'étira et bailla, nous faisant rire tous les quatre.

Je me levai de table avec eux, conduisis la petite famille à la porte et je donnai une étreinte à Tia alors que nous nous tenions à la porte. « Merci d'être venue pour voir si j'allais bien aujourd'hui. »

« Bien sûr, Bella, c'est ce que les amis font. »

Le ton de sa voix me rappela l'autre jour quand elle avait parlé d'amour. Elle avait le même son d'attention aujourd'hui qu'elle avait eu l'autre fois. Je n'étais pas habituée à l'entendre de quelqu'un de mon âge. Là encore, je n'étais pas habituée du tout à passer du temps avec des gens de mon âge. « Encore. Merci » dis-je, la serrant à nouveau.

Je n'étais pas sûre que ce genre d'adieu soit approprié avec Benjamin, alors je lui souris simplement. Il me retourna le sourire, puis ils partirent.

Je fermai la porte et me penchai contre elle pendant un moment avant que je ne me rappelle soudainement que Edward Cullen était toujours dans mon appartement. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me préparer à lui refaire face et je m'éloignai de la porte. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle à manger, Edward semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'assis en face de lui, et il sortit de sa rêverie en me voyant. « Tu voudrais aller dans le salon ? » demandai-je nerveusement. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de ce que nous allions faire ce soir, je savais juste que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. « Je suis sûre qu'on sera plus à l'aise dans le canapé que sur les chaises. »

Il ricana, et je ne fus pas entièrement sûre de pourquoi. Puis je réalisai ce que je venais de dire, que le canapé serait plus confortable. Une déclaration comme celle-ci criait aux câlins, ou pire, au sexe.

« J-Je ne veux pas dire quelque chose comme ça. Juste qu'il est matelassé » balbutiai-je.

« C'est bon. » Il avait toujours un sourire narquois, ne rencontrant pas mon regard.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Moi ? Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. »

« Mais tu ne me regardes pas. »

Il leva son regard, et ses yeux étaient... de braise. C'était vraiment le seul mot pour les décrire. « Le salon me semble bien » dit-il en se levant.

Il pouvait ne pas être mal à l'aise, mais je l'étais. Cependant, j'ignorai mon malaise, et me levai aussi de ma chaise. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon, regardant autour de lui. Il se tint là, ne bougea pas pendant ce qui sembla un long moment. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandai-je nerveusement.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et se tourna vers moi. « Non, je regardais juste le décor. C'est un endroit intéressant pour une chaise. » Il fit un signe de tête vers ma 'chaise pour écouter Edward'. Elle faisait évidemment partie du même décor que le reste du mobilier, avec sa correspondance au tissu d'ameublement, mais la façon dont je l'avais placée, il était évident qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la salle.

« Oh. Euh, ouais. Je veux dire, je l'aime bien juste ici » offris-je maladroitement.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière qu'elle soit là-bas plutôt qu'ici avec le reste de la pièce ? »

Je considérai de mentir, mais il y avait simplement quelque chose à propos d'Edward qui exigeait la vérité. Alors, malgré ma mortification à la confession que je m'apprêtais à faire, je lui dis de toute façon. « Hm, en fait, c'est là que je suis assise lorsque tu joues du piano. J'aime écouter, et c'est le meilleur endroit pour entendre. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ma déclaration peu importe ce qu'il avait supposé, ce n'était pas _ça_. Cependant, il récupéra rapidement, et me proposa sa main. Je la regardai comme si elle était un serpent venimeux, pas entièrement sûre de pourquoi il la proposait. « C'est bon, je ne vais pas mordre » dit-il en riant doucement.

Lentement, nerveusement, je mis ma main dans la sienne. Elle était chaude et beaucoup plus grande que la mienne. Il enroula ses doigts autour des miens de façon protectrice. « Allons chez moi, et je vais jouer pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Ma voix était pleine de surprise.

« Ouais. Prends tes clés et allons-y. »

« D-d'accord. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il déverrouilla sa porte et me fit entrer à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais supposé, mais son appartement dépassait mes attentes. La disposition était similaire à la mienne, mais il semblait plus grand en quelque sorte. Regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que c'était parce que tout était blanc. Le tapis, les murs, les meubles... tout. Ça aurait semblé stérile s'il n'y avait pas le contraste de la plupart des photos noires sur les murs. Après vérification, je vis qu'il y avait des gros plans de différentes parties d'un piano. Il y en avait une des touches, une des cordes de l'intérieur, même une des pédales. « Ce sont les plus belles photos que je n'ai jamais vues, » murmurai-je, impressionnée.

« Le piano a toujours été mon véritable amour », dit-il se tenant juste derrière moi. Je tremblai alors que je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. « J'ai toujours été fasciné non seulement par les sons que l'on peut faire, mais par la beauté de l'instrument en lui-même. »

« Moi aussi, » murmurai-je. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je chuchotais, ça semblait juste bien dans cette situation... dans cette pièce. Je pensai que c'était le genre d'endroit qui devait être traité avec respect. Je détournai les yeux loin des photos sur le mur et me retournai. Dans le coin de la pièce, en contraste saisissant entre le tapis d'un blanc pur et les murs, se dressait un piano à queue noir brillant. Je savais que ma chaise était directement de l'autre côté du mur, c'est pourquoi je pouvais mieux entendre de cet endroit particulier c'était essentiellement juste à côté de son piano, avec seulement une mince paroi qui les séparait.

« Viens. Je vais jouer pour toi » dit-il, me rappelant pourquoi j'avais été invitée en premier lieu.

« Tu vas jouer le même morceau que tu joues d'habitude ? » Les mots sortirent de ma bouche, avant que je ne les pense. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire... »

« Bella » interrompit-il. « Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, c'est ce que je vais jouer. » Il me sourit de façon rassurante.

« Ça te dérangerait si je joue quelque chose quand tu auras terminé ? » demandai-je, pas entièrement sûre d'où me venait ma bravoure. Tu devrais aller là-bas parfois, et jouer ça pour lui, la voix d'Alice voletait dans ma tête. Bien sûr. Ce n'était pas ma bravoure qui me stimulait c'était Alice.

Edward me regarda, la confusion entachant ses traits autrement étonnants. « Tu veux jouer ? »

« Je suis désolée » m'excusai-je à nouveau, certaine que j'avais franchi la ligne cette fois. « Peu importe. Je suis heureuse de t'entendre jouer. »

Mes mots déclenchèrent quelque chose en lui, et il fut rapide pour réfuter ma rétractation. « J'adorerais t'entendre jouer. Tu aimerais commencer ? » Il me conduisit à son piano, et nous nous assîmes côte à côte sur le petit siège. C'était exactement la façon dont j'avais imaginé que ce serait.

« Non. Je veux t'entendre d'abord. » J'étais sûre à environ quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent que ma suite se marierait harmonieusement avec son morceau, mais ce soir, j'arrivai finalement à le découvrir.

« Très bien. » Il hocha la tête, et ses longs doigts se déplacèrent vers les touches. Le morceau était aussi magnifique que je me souvenais qu'il l'était, et je me perdis vite dans les mouvements des notes. Je reconnus la fin qui arrivait environ trente secondes avant, et me préparai pour continuer. Pour éviter de perdre mon sang froid, je pris quelques profondes inspirations. Je sentis l'accord final arriver avant qu'il ne le fasse, et je me dégourdis les doigts. Ils n'étaient pas aussi longs que ceux d'Edward, en fait, mes mains étaient si petites que j'avais dû travailler dur pour surmonter cette déficience particulière afin de jouer du piano en premier lieu, mais j'avais joué la suite du morceau assez de fois, à la fois dans ma tête et à Notes, que j'étais persuadée que ça se passerait bien. Alors qu'Edward tendait l'accord final de son morceau, je pris tout de suite le relais, jouant ma suite. C'était la meilleure chose que je n'avais jamais jouée, et c'était encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Je fermai les yeux alors que mes doigts se déplaçaient, de peur que sinon, je me penche vers lui et perde ma concentration. Je voulais que cette première fois que je jouais pour lui soit irréprochable. Je pouvais sentir son regard presque percer ma peau, mais je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer et je me concentrai sur le morceau.

Quand j'eus terminé, je pris une profonde inspiration, retirai mes mains du clavier, et j'ouvris les yeux lentement, tournant simplement la tête pour regarder Edward. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant un long moment.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas trop entreprenant de ma part. D'avoir écrit une suite à ton morceau, je veux dire. C'est juste que je l'ai écouté pendant une semaine, et... » m'interrompis-je. « Eh bien, je ne dis pas que le tien était incomplet, j'ai juste pensé que ça le compléterait bien. » Il semblait traiter l'information, et j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait.

« C'était... il n'y a pas de mots » dit-il enfin.

« C'est mieux que ce que j'imaginais » murmurai-je, détournant mes yeux. « Je l'avais composé essentiellement dans ma tête, mais aussi joué au magasin de musique. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais vraiment l'occasion de le jouer comme ça à côté du tien .».

« Et tu as pu arriver à ça juste en m'écoutant à travers les murs ? »

« Ouais. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Honnêtement, je suis bouleversé. C'était brillant. »

« Merci. »

Nous jouâmes le morceau, sa moitié et ma moitié, faisant maintenant un ensemble, à nouveau avant que je ne me rende compte à quel point il était tard. « Je suis désolée, j'aimerais pouvoir rester, mais je dois rappeler mon père. Une de nos amies est à l'hôpital, et je voudrais avoir plus de nouvelles d'elle avant d'aller me coucher. En plus, je travaille du matin demain. » Les mots que j'avais dits n'avaient jamais été plus vrais, _je voudrais rester_, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas.

« Je comprends. Je dois aussi aller au bureau tôt le matin. Merci, Bella, pour cette agréable soirée. » Il se leva du banc du piano et m'offrit sa main à nouveau. Je la pris aisément cette fois et je fus frappée une fois de plus d'à quel point il pouvait envelopper sa main entière autour de la mienne. Ça me faisait me sentir en sécurité dans la lumière de ce qui était arrivé à Miss Lydia ce matin. Les amis que j'avais ici, Tia, Benjamin, et maintenant Edward, étaient les meilleurs que je n'avais jamais eus. Je ris silencieusement à l'ironie ils étaient vraiment les _seuls_ amis que je n'avais jamais eus. La voix d'Edward me sortit de ma rêverie. « Quand puis-je te revoir, Bella ? » J'aimais entendre mon nom sortir de ses lèvres.

« Oh. Euh, eh bien, je suis assez disponible. Je pense que je vais aller au magasin de musique après le travail demain, mais à part ça... » m'interrompis-je.

« Après ça ? Ou les jours d'après, peut-être ? Je veux vraiment apprendre à mieux te connaître, au-delà du piano. »

_Il veut apprendre à me connaître ?!_ « Je vais te dire. Ton emploi du temps est beaucoup plus chargé que le mien. Tu choisis un jour, et tu me le fais savoir. Si je suis disponible, je serais là. » Mon cœur battit la chamade et mes genoux tremblèrent à mes paroles, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais aussi apprendre à mieux le connaître. Je voulais lui poser des questions, surtout sur le fait qu'il ait grandi à Forks. Peut-être que nous avions partagé les mêmes endroits de sortie, à huit ans d'intervalle. Nous nous étions probablement promenés dans les mêmes rues sur le chemin du lycée.

« Ça semble super. Je te tiens au courant. » Nous allâmes jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, et marchâmes les quelques mètres jusqu'au mien.

« D'accord. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella » dit-il alors que je déverrouillais ma porte.

« Bonne nuit, Edward. » Son nom accrochait presque dans ma gorge, et je réalisai que c'était la première fois que je le disais à haute voix en sa présence. « Merci pour cette belle soirée. »

« Le plaisir était pour moi. » Il n'avait pas encore lâché ma main, et il la porta à sa bouche, déposant un doux baiser sur le dos de celle-ci, ce qui m'envoya toute sorte de picotements dans le dos, et je lui souris. « Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. » Il me sourit à nouveau et se retourna, semblant réticent, à retourner dans son propre appartement.

« Téléphone ! » laissai-je échapper soudainement.

« Excuse-moi ? » Il semblait confus alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers moi. _Bien sûr qu'il est confus, tu fais l'imbécile ! Tu as juste lâché 'téléphone' sans rime ni raison._

« On devrait échanger nos numéros de téléphone. Sinon ça va être assez difficile pour toi de me téléphoner » ris-je nerveusement.

« C'est vrai. Bien sûr. Voilà, laisse-moi voir le tien. » Je cherchai dans mon sac jusqu'à ce que je le trouve, puis je lui remis. Il tapa rapidement sur le clavier, et moins d'une demi-minute plus tard, il y eut une sonnerie provenant de la poche de son pantalon. Il arrêta le mien, et la sonnerie dans sa poche cessa. Il me retourna mon téléphone. « Voilà. J'ai mis mon numéro dans ton téléphone, et maintenant tu es dans ma liste des appels récents. »

« Merci, » murmurai-je en prenant mon téléphone.

« De rien. Je t'appellerai demain, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Je souris et hochai la tête, et il se retourna encore une fois. J'aurais un peu aimé avoir quelque chose d'autre à dire pour le garder ici, mais ce n'était pas le cas, donc je le regardai juste partir.

Quand il atteignit son appartement, il se retourna et me fit signe de la main je lui fis signe en retour, puis j'entrai dans mon appartement et verrouillai la porte derrière moi. Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise à côté du piano, espérant que j'allais entendre sa chanson à nouveau. Cependant, il ne joua plus, ce soir.

Après un appel rapide à mon père pour vérifier l'état de Miss Lydia, il m'assura qu'elle allait rentrer à la maison demain. « Eh bien, chez moi. Elle a accepté de rester avec moi, au moins pour quelques jours. » Mon soulagement à son rétablissement fut suffisant pour m'aider à tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p><em>Ouf! Plus de peur que de mal! Beaucoup d'entre vous se doutez que James allait faire du mal à Miss Lydia. Heureusement, elle va bien.<em>

_Quoi de mieux qu'une soirée avec Edward pour se remonter le moral et oublier les soucis causer par un ex complètement malade :)_

_Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs^^_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt!_

_Bisous et bon week-end ;)_


	8. Menaces et promesses

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre!  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_Et un grand merci à Missleez, ma bêta :)_

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment<em>: _« Merci, » murmurai-je en prenant mon téléphone._

_« De rien. Je t'appellerai demain, d'accord ? »_

_« D'accord. » Je souris et hochai la tête, et il se retourna encore une fois. J'aurais un peu aimé avoir quelque chose d'autre à dire pour le garder ici, mais ce n'était pas le cas, donc je le regardai juste partir._

_Quand il atteignit son appartement, il se retourna et me fit signe de la main je lui fis signe en retour, puis j'entrai dans mon appartement et verrouillai la porte derrière moi. Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise à côté du piano, espérant que j'allais entendre sa chanson à nouveau. Cependant, il ne joua plus, ce soir._

_Après un appel rapide à mon père pour vérifier l'état de Miss Lydia, il m'assura qu'elle allait rentrer à la maison demain. « Eh bien, chez moi. Elle a accepté de rester avec moi, au moins pour quelques jours. » Mon soulagement à son rétablissement fut suffisant pour m'aider à tomber dans un sommeil réparateur._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>~ *<strong> CHAPITRE 8: Menaces et promesses *** ~******

* * *

><p>Pour une raison quelconque, je me sentis obligée d'aller à <em>Notes<em> le jour suivant pour parler à Alice. Je ne la considérais pas comme une _amie_ en soi, mais parce qu'elle avait été celle qui m'avait convaincue que je devrais jouer pour Edward, je voulais lui faire savoir que je l'avais finalement fait.

Quand j'entrai dans le magasin de musique après avoir terminé mon quart de travail au restaurant, Alice s'occupait d'un client à la caisse. Je souris et lui fis un signe de tête alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de piano sachant qu'elle me suivrait dès qu'elle serait disponible. Je m'assis à mon piano 'habituel' et commençai à jouer. Le chanson était nouvelle cette fois, c'était une que je n'avais jamais jouée avant. Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait, mais la mélodie monta, me donnant l'impression que je volais. Je ne pus retenir le sourire sur mon visage alors que j'écoutais ce nouveau morceau que je jouais, et même lorsqu'Alice arriva quelques minutes plus tard, je ne m'arrêtai pas. Je voulais entendre où ce morceau allait honnêtement je n'avais aucune idée d'où ça mènerait, mais je savais que c'était un voyage que je voulais faire avec la musique. A l'écoute de ces notes, le sentiment de la musique imprégna mon cœur et mon âme, me réjouissant comme rien d'autre, et lorsque le morceau toucha à sa fin, j'eus l'impression d'être sur le toit du monde.

« Je ne l'ai jamais entendu celui-là » commenta Alice lorsque je retirai mes mains de l'ivoire des touches du piano, les posant sur mes genoux.

« Moi non plus » dis-je en prenant une profonde respiration et en la regardant. Comme une marathonienne qui vient de remporter une course importante, je me sentais fatiguée et heureuse en même temps. Le sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté mon visage.

« Quoi ? Toi non plus ? »

« Ouais. C'est nouveau. C'était la première fois que je le jouais. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais un nouveau morceau en moi. Je suppose que mon cerveau a fait des heures supplémentaires pendant que je dormais la nuit dernière. »

« Eh bien, comme l'autre morceau que tu joues quand tu viens ici, Bella, c'était magnifique. »

« Merci. » Je ne fus même pas gênée par son compliment comme je l'aurais été normalement je _savais_ que ce morceau était bon. Il avait l'air bien comme l'exact opposé de mon morceau James. Optimiste, heureux et mélodique, pas du tout dissonant et lunatique.

« Mais, en parlant de l'autre morceau... » s'interrompit-elle de manière suggestive, s'interrogeant évidemment sur la même chose pour laquelle j'étais venue.

« J'ai joué pour lui hier soir. » Mon sourire était toujours collé sur mon visage, et j'avais l'impression de rayonner. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais ça allait au-delà du simple fait de sourire, ou même un large sourire. Lorsque les souvenirs de jouer pour Edward inondèrent mon esprit, je réalisai que _c'était_ ce qui était unique. Je n'avais jamais eu d'expérience comme celle que j'avais eue avec Edward la nuit dernière, et même si la relation, amitié, était nouvelle, c'était ce qui faisait la différence. C'était absolument incroyable.

« Je dirais par ton expression que ça s'est bien passé ? »

« C'était si bon, Alice. Ça n'aurait pas pu éventuellement mieux se passer que ça. Ça a été l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. A jamais. »

Le sourire d'Alice rivalisait avec le mien, et elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse pour moi. « C'est génial, Bella. Vraiment génial. »

« Ouais. » Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre ses simples mots étaient le parfait résumé : vraiment génial.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit quand il a entendu les deux morceaux ensemble ? »

Je repensai, me souvenant de moi assise sur le banc du piano à côté d'Edward, regardant ses mains bouger proprement sur les touches. Je pouvais presque à nouveau ressentir mon anxiété alors que je me souvenais la façon dont j'avais endurci mes nerfs pour jouer pour lui. Et puis ses mots lorsque j'avais fini de jouer traversèrent mon esprit. _C'était... woaw. Il n'y a pas de mots. Tout simplement brillant._ « Il a dit que c'était brillant. »

« Brillant c'est bien. »Alice sourit, m'encourageant. « Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas le revoir ? » Elle avait une étincelle pétillante dans l'œil.

J'aurais voulu avoir de meilleures nouvelles à lui donner elle semblait encore plus enthousiaste que moi par les possibilités. Bien sûr, ça aurait pu être parce que j'étais toujours extrêmement prudente. « Il est vraiment occupé par son travail, donc je ne suis pas sûre. Il a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se revoit, mais je lui ai dit que je le laisserai choisir quand, vu que mon emploi du temps est plus flexible. » Je haussai légèrement les épaules alors que je racontais ça à Alice, feignant la nonchalance. Si j'étais honnête, je ne pouvais pas attendre de le revoir, mais en réalité, je savais que ça n'arriverait probablement pas avant plusieurs jours. Nous avions passé les deux dernières soirées ensemble il était peu probable qu'il soit chez lui à une heure raisonnable trois soirs de suite, surtout en tant que propriétaire de l'entreprise, et encore plus particulièrement depuis que nous arrivions au printemps et en été, vu que les travaux de construction allaient reprendre.

« Eh bien, même ne pas savoir quand il est tolérable de savoir que ce n'est pas un si. »

Je m'arrêtai à ses mots c'était la deuxième fois depuis que je l'avais rencontrée que Alice avait un point de vue unique sur la situation. Je laissai ses mots me submergeaient, les absorbant. Même ne pas savoir quand il est tolérable de savoir que ce n'est pas un si_._ C'était brillant. « Merci, Alice. C'est une très bonne façon de voir les choses. »

Elle me sourit. « Ma famille dit toujours que j'ai une vision unique de la vie. Si tu l'as remarqué aussi, alors ça doit être vrai. » Elle rit légèrement, et le son était comme un tintement. Ça correspondait parfaitement à ce que je savais sur sa personnalité.

« Ils ont raison. Tu es tout à fait unique, Alice. »

« Alors, j'ai une autre question pour toi, Bella. C'est lié, mais un peu hors sujet en même temps. »

« D'accord. » Je lui fis un signe de tête, indiquant que j'étais d'accord pour un changement de sujet.

« Toute cette discussion sur ton voisin a été dans l'abstrait jusqu'ici. Mais je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir son nom. Je veux dire, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, alors c'est rien, mais je... »

« Alice » la coupai-je. « Ça ne me dérange pas de partager ça avec toi. A certains égards, j'ai l'impression que je te dois ça. Si ce n'était pas pour ta 'vision unique de la vie', il est peu probable que j'aurais quelque chose à partager avec toi aujourd'hui. Son nom est Edward. » Je n'allais pas jusqu'à donner son nom de famille. Tout ce que j'avais dit était vrai, moi non plus je ne connaissais pas bien Alice je ne devais pas _tout_ partager avec elle, mais je pouvais répondre à ses questions, même si les réponses que je donnais n'étaient que des réponses partielles.

On aurait dit qu'elle travaillait dur pour se contrôler, et je me demandai pourquoi. Mais je n'étais pas aussi droite qu'Alice, donc je ne demandai pas. Je regardai alors qu'elle prenait quelques profondes inspirations et sa légèreté se termina en un énorme sourire, divisant pratiquement son visage en deux. « C'est excellent. Absolument parfait. »

Je fus troublée par sa réaction, mais je ne la remis pas en question. Une chose que j'avais apprise à propos d'Alice pendant le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec elle, c'était qu'elle était... exubérante.

Les cloches suspendues à la porte d'entrée tintèrent alors, nous rappelant que le magasin était, en fait, un magasin. Parfois quand j'étais ici, c'était comme si le magasin était à moi et qu'Alice était propriétaire d'un studio de piano, mais pas aujourd'hui. « Je dois aller aider les autres clients, Bella. Il n'y a que moi aujourd'hui. Mais je suis très contente que tu sois venue. Tu es la bienvenue pour rester et jouer aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. » Son sourire était désormais revenu à la taille normale, ce qui était en quelque sorte plus réconfortant que celui anormalement grand d'il y avait un instant.

« Merci, Alice. » Je lui retournai son sourire alors qu'elle se levait et sortait de la pièce.

« Salut, bienvenue à _Notes._ » J'entendis sa voix revenant en écho vers moi alors que je tortillais mes doigts, me préparant à jouer mon morceau 'Edward' avant que je parte.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Alors que je retournais chez moi, mon téléphone vibra dans mon sac. J'étais toujours tentée de regarder quand ça arrivait, mais mon père m'avait appris à respecter les lois. Et dans l'Oregon, la loi interdisait le téléphone au volant. Alors, malheureusement, qui que ce soit allait devoir attendre que je rentre.

Je me garai sur ma place de parking attribuée, et je ne pus retenir ma curiosité plus longtemps. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'appels ou de messages, et ils venaient la plupart du temps de mon père ou de Miss Lydia, mais je sentais quelque chose de différent cette fois. C'était inexplicable, mais j'avais juste une intuition que cette communication particulière ne venait d'aucun d'eux.

J'avais raison à ce sujet. J'avais secrètement espéré, mais refusais d'admettre, que ça venait d'Edward. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_Déménager et changer de numéro de téléphone ne te sauvera pas. Et l'ordonnance de restriction que tu as déposée non plus._

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, et le fait que le message n'était pas signé n'avait aucune importance. A la recommandation du juge, j'avais changé mon numéro de téléphone par un local quand j'avais déménagé, même si ça avait plutôt été pénible à faire, j'avais mon autre numéro de téléphone du tout premier téléphone que j'avais eu à l'âge de seize ans, et je détestais abandonner le seul numéro de téléphone que j'avais eu.

Mes mains tremblaient, et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de regarder le message, de lire les mots menaçants encore et encore. Je sortis presque de mon corps quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma main, indiquant un appel cette fois.

« Allô ? » Ma voix était aussi fragile que mes mains, trahissant ma peur à quiconque étant à l'autre bout du fil. L'identification de l'appelant ne m'aida pas cette fois ça disait 'privé'. J'aurais dû refuser l'appel, mais une petite partie de moi espérait que ce serait quelqu'un qui pourrait aider.

« On dirait que tu as eu mon message » ronronna James à travers la ligne.

Mon souffle se coupa. Envoyer des messages effrayants était une chose, mais m'appeler ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurais fait, et je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui pousserait quelqu'un à se comporter de cette façon. « James, » murmurai-je. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Très bien, Isabella » dit-il. Sa voix était beaucoup plus confiante que la mienne il n'y avait aucune trace d'insécurité venant de James. Il avait toujours été comme ça, cependant rien ne lui invoqué jamais la peur de quelque manière. Il avait été en colère, presque tous les jours, mais il n'avait jamais eu peur de rien. Ça avait été une bonne qualité, réconfortant même, au début de notre mariage je me sentais en sécurité en sachant que rien ne lui faisait peur. Mais aujourd'hui, son intrépidité me terrifiait. Il n'était évidemment pas concerné par l'injonction que j'avais déposée même en sachant que si j'appelais les autorités, il passerait la nuit dans la prison du comté, ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Je combattais les larmes dans mes yeux, ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir à quel point il me faisait peur, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

« Surtout entendre ta voix. Je suis déçu, Isabella. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi depuis ce jour dans la salle d'audience. »

« C'est parce que c'était une _procédure de divorce_, James. Tu es un homme brillant tu connais sûrement la définition de divorce. » Mes mots étaient sûrs, mais mon ton ne l'était pas encore.

James s'en rendit compte aussi, c'était évident dans le rire sinistre qui arriva à mon oreille. « Et tu sais sûrement que je suis un homme de parole. Après cinq ans passés ensemble, tu penses que tu peux simplement effacer ça en une journée ? Non. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? » J'étais désespérée maintenant, prête à dire n'importe quoi pour le faire sortir de ma vie une fois pour toutes. Il y eut un petit bip dans mon oreille, et j'éloignai le téléphone pour regarder l'écran. Il y avait un nouveau texto.

_Je dois travailler tard ce soir, mais demain soir, je suis tout à toi. Fais-moi savoir si ça te convient._

Ce message n'était pas signé, non plus, mais le 'de' était un de mes contacts, un de mes plus récents, en fait. Edward.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de plus que tu puisse me donner. » La voix de James me ramena ici et maintenant. Je pouvais l'entendre réfléchir à l'autre bout de la ligne il envisageait quelque chose. « A bien y penser, il y a peut-être quelque chose. Laisse-moi y réfléchir, et je te tiendrai au courant. » Il y eut un clic puis plus rien.

La promesse inhérente à ses quatre derniers mots était aussi effrayante que la menace qu'il avait fait dans la salle d'audience, peut-être plus encore, parce que je n'avais pas d'avocat et de juge avec moi aujourd'hui pour agir comme mes avocats. Je savais qu'il le pensait, aussi. Vu ce qu'il avait fait à Miss Lydia, et le fait qu'il m'appelait avant même qu'elle ne soit sortie de l'hôpital, je le croyais. Plus les choses se détérioraient, plus je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas voir sa vraie personnalité à un moment pendant les cinq dernières années. Je frémis involontairement.

Sortant de ma voiture sur des jambes tremblantes, je sursautai quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma main. C'était un autre texto.

_Une dernière chose. Si tu appelles les flics... disons juste que tu regretteras de l'avoir fait._

Je n'avais aucun doute que je regretterais si j'alertais toutes les autorités au sujet de la menace. James avait prouvé qu'il était instable et psychotique. Je montai quatre à quatre les deux paliers d'escaliers jusqu'à mon appartement et me laissai entrer, verrouillant le bouton, la serrure, et la chaîne derrière moi, puis je me laissai glisser sur le sol avec mon dos contre la porte. Repliant mes jambes jusqu'à ma poitrine, je posai mon front sur mes genoux et je sanglotai, espérant que je ne sois pas assez bruyante pour que Tia, ou quelqu'un d'autre, m'entende cette fois.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Il ne m'échappa pas que je semblais perdre fréquemment toute notion du temps ces jours-ci. Entre se perdre dans la musique, soit en écoutant à travers les fins murs de l'appartement pendant qu'Edward jouait ou jouer pour moi-même à Notes, et la misère que James m'avait provoquée pour les trois derniers mois, je me perdais souvent. Assise là avec ma tête sur mes genoux et mes larmes colorant mes joues avec leur traces d'eau salée, je ne faisais rien. Rien d'autre que m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Ça avait été clair que confier cet horrible secret finirait mal pour moi.

Je me forçai finalement à lever la tête et à faire quelque chose de productif. Cependant, je n'étais pas sûre de me sentir 'productive'. _Que tu aies envie ou non, il est important de ne pas laisser James trop t'atteindre_, me dis-je à moi-même. J'espérais qu'en disant physiquement les mots, même si c'était juste dans ma propre tête, ça me réconforterait en quelque sorte. Ça ne le fit pas. Mais, ça me fit me lever du sol. Je marchai l'air hébété jusqu'à la cuisine, ne sentant ou ne voyant quoi que ce soit sur mon chemin. Cuisiner n'était pas sur mon radar comme quelque chose que je pensais pouvoir faire ce soir, donc je trouvai un de mes 'dîners d'urgence' dans le congélateur et je le mis au micro-ondes. Je mangeai la nourriture brûlante quand elle sortit cinq minutes plus tard, ne goûtant pas tout ça.

Quelque chose me donna envie de regarder mes textos de cet après-midi à nouveau je n'étais pas sûre de ce que c'était, mais il y avait quelque chose au fond de moi qui me força à le faire. Je retournai à la porte, où j'avais laissé mon sac, et cherchai mon téléphone dans les recoins. Je relus le premier message de James, et ça me coupa à nouveau le souffle, juste comme ça me l'avait fait la première fois que je l'avais lu. _Déménager et changer de numéro de téléphone..._ Comment il avait eu mon nouveau numéro ? Lorsque j'avais signé pour le service, j'avais été très claire avec le vendeur que j'avais besoin que le numéro ne soit pas donné n'importe où. Il m'avait assuré que ça ne serait pas le cas. Les seules personnes à qui j'avais donné mon numéro étaient mon père, Miss Lydia, Tia, Benjamin, et récemment, Edward. Aucun d'eux ne m'aurait trahi. Donc encore une fois, _comment_ James avait eu mon numéro ?

Ce téléphone enregistrait les messages par les numéros de téléphone plutôt que dans l'ordre où ils arrivaient, alors quand j'appuyai sur la flèche pour lire le message suivant, je fus accueilli par le rappel que téléphoner à la police n'était tout simplement pas une option. Je considérai, pendant environ une nano-seconde, ignorer cet avertissement, mais sachant que James était plus complice que je ne l'avais cru possible, je rejetai l'idée rapidement. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était encore plus de problèmes que je n'avais actuellement.

Revenant à la liste principale des messages récents, je vis celui d'Edward. Dans le stress de la situation, je l'avais complètement oublié. _Demain, je suis tout à toi_. Les mots étaient réconfortants. Pendant le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec lui, probablement moins de six heures en tout, j'en était venue à me sentir à l'aise avec lui. Il était l'exact opposé de James. Il pourrait être trop occupé pour être à la maison à une heure raisonnable chaque soir, mais il était aussi gentil, attentionné, et semblait vraiment intrigué par moi. Je ne comprenais pas ça, mais j'aimais la façon dont il me faisait me sentir, comme si j'étais vraiment spéciale. James avait sûrement l'habitude de me faire sentir de cette façon ou la relation n'aurait pas été aussi loin que le mariage, et notre mariage n'aurait pas duré aussi longtemps. Mais même dans les choses simples comme un petit texto, Edward me faisait me sentir importante. Les mots qu'il avait choisi étaient simples, mais bien pensé c'était comme si chacun d'entre eux avaient soigneusement étaient choisis. Il aurait pu dire, _on peut se voir demain_, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait dit, _demain je suis tout à toi_. Un tel changement léger faisait une grosse différence.

En regardant l'heure du message, puis ma montre, je fus choquée de constater que ça faisait plus de trois heures qu'il m'avait envoyé un message, et je me sentis instantanément coupable de ne pas lui avoir encore répondu. Je tapai une réponse rapide : _Demain semble bien. Laisse-moi juste savoir quand :-)_.

A peine deux minutes après avoir envoyé le texto, il y eut une réponse entrante. _Tout va bien ? Je ne veux pas paraître collant, mais je m'attendais à une réponse beaucoup plus tôt_. La simple question, comme son choix de mots avant, montrait un sens de l'humanité que James ne présentait plus. Je réfléchis à toutes les réponses possible alors que je me dirigeais vers le canapé dans le salon. Je pouvais être complètement honnête, et expliquer ma rencontre avec James. Mais, je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit approprié dans les premières étapes de notre amitié, indépendamment du fait qu'il semblait intéressé à chaque fois que je le voyais. Je pouvais mentir, même si je n'avais jamais était douée pour ça, mais je pourrais être en mesure de le faire par l'intermédiaire de texto. Ou une combinaison des deux. La dernière option sembla la meilleure pour moi. Je détestais l'idée de mentir, mais je n'avais pas besoin de raconter toute la vérité à Edward. Il semblait vouloir passer du temps avec moi, et j'étais prête à le laisser entrer dans ma vie, mais il n'avait pas besoin de tous les détails effrayants à la fois. Petit à petit serait le mieux j'appréciais sa compagnie, et je ne voulais pas lui faire peur avec mon passé désastreux. _Tu n'es pas collant, juste un bon ami. Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu à faire face à un coup de téléphone assez intense plus tôt_.

Cette fois, moins d'une minute passa entre le temps où j'appuyai sur 'envoyer' et quand mon téléphone recommença à vibrer cette fois, c'était un appel, pas un texto. L'identification de l'appelant disait _Edward Cullen_. « Allô ? »

« Bella ? »

Ça me sembla drôle qu'il confirme mon identité, considérant que c'était lui qui m'appelait. « Oui, Edward. » Comme la nuit dernière, son nom oscilla un peu dans ma gorge. J'allais devoir arrêter ça si je m'attendais à passer beaucoup de temps avec lui j'allais devoir être à l'aise en utilisant son nom. Et je m'attendais, du moins j'espérais, passer du temps avec lui. Éclaircissant ma gorge, j'essayai à nouveau. « Oui, c'est moi. »

« Je sais que tout ça est très nouveau, donc j'espère que tu me pardonneras si je suis trop arrogant, mais ton message... je ne sais pas, il a juste donné l'impression qu'il y avait plus que ça. »

Alors, non seulement il choisissait ses mots avec soin, mais il reconnaissait quand les autres faisaient la même chose. « Je suis désolée. J'espérais éviter de te mentir, mais je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans ma vie remplie de drames. »

« Encore une fois, je suis désolé si j'abuse, Bella, mais _bon sang_ qu'est ce que dans nos rencontres précédentes te fait penser que je ne veux pas entrer dans ta vie ? »

J'imaginai qu'il se penchait en arrière dans un grand fauteuil de direction noir, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts et bruns. « Euh, je ne sais pas ? » Ça sortit comme une question.

Edward continua comme s'il ne m'entendait pas. « Écoute, je sais que ça fait seulement quelques jours, mais j'étais sérieux à la 'soirée spaghetti' quand j'ai dit que je voulais apprendre à mieux te connaître. Je suis convaincu qu'il y a plus sur toi que tu ne le laisses entendre, et je veux assez mériter ta confiance pour que tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie et dans ta tête. Maintenant, vu ton caractère évasif des deux derniers jours je sais que tu vas être hésitante et probablement... nerveuse. Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que tu dois me faire confiance juste parce que je te le demande, mais je veux gagner ta confiance, et j'espère qu'un jour, idéalement le plus tôt possible, tu auras confiance en moi. »

Je fus honnêtement surprise par son petit discours. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de tel. Il y avait beaucoup de mon passé dont je n'avais jamais parlé à personne d'autre que mon père ou Miss Lydia. Je n'avais même jamais donné un passage sur le fait qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre sur cette planète qui pourrait assez s'intéresser à moi pour vouloir connaître certaines des horreurs de mon passé, surtout de mon passé récent. Maintenant, il y en avait trois : Tia, Benjamin, et Edward. Alors que j'avais d'abord était inquiète de déménager ici, très loin de quiconque dans ma vie, je savais maintenant que c'était la bonne décision. Même s'il avait simplement gagné ma confiance avec ses mots, la façon dont il comprenait comment fonctionnait la confiance, quelque chose m'empêcha de m'ouvrir complètement au téléphone. « Tu sembles très digne de confiance, et je ne doute pas que tu feras parti de mon cercle intime dans peu de temps. » J'eus l'impression d'être en sibylline, bien que ce n'était pas mon intention.

« Je l'espère. » Il ne sembla pas satisfait par mes paroles. Nous fûmes silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'Edward parle à nouveau. « Je dois retourner travailler, mais on se voit demain, non ? »

« Oui. Demain, c'est parfait. »

« Est-ce que ça irait si je t'emmenais quelque part au lieu de traîner dans un de nos appartements ? »

« C-comme un r-rendez-vous ? » bégayai-je.

« Je suppose que oui, si c'est comme ça que tu veux le voir. » Je pouvais presque imaginer le sourire sur son visage.

« Hm, d'accord. Bien sûr. »

« Génial. Je passerai te chercher à dix-neuf heures. Et, Bella ? »

Je déglutis bruyamment. « Oui ? » croassai-je.

« Je suis impatient d'y être. » Il y eut un petit clic sur la ligne avant que je ne sois en mesure de répondre.

C'était une bonne chose que je sois déjà assise, sinon je serais sûrement tombée vu le tour que la conversation avait pris. Ce qui avait commencé comme un simple ami en voyant un autre s'était rapidement transformé en un vrai rendez-vous. Je n'avais pas été à un rendez-vous depuis... je repensais, me rappelant. La dernière chose qui avait ressemblé à un rendez-vous était la nuit où James et moi étions sortis à Port Angeles pour dîner. La nuit de l'accident de voiture. Avec cette petite pensée, je me souvins de la raison pour laquelle Edward avait initié l'appel qui était finalement devenu une invitation à un rendez-vous. _James sait où je suis. Il a mon nouveau numéro de téléphone. _Ces pensées conduisirent à d'autres._ Que faire s'il sait où j'habite ? Que faire s'il a mon adresse ? Que faire s'il sait où je travaille ? Que faire s'il est ici en ce moment, en train de me regarder ? Que faire s'il me traque, me regardant de loin ? Que faire s'il essaye de faire du mal à Edward ?_

Je respirai profondément, essayant d'arrêter l'hyperventilation que j'avais été incapable d'empêcher d'arriver. _Pas de James, pas de James, pas de James_, chantai-je encore et encore. Lorsque ça ne fonctionna pas, je changeai mon mantra. _Rendez-vous avec Edward, rendez-vous avec Edward, rendez-vous avec Edward_. Ces pensées aidèrent beaucoup plus, et en peu de temps, j'oubliai tout concernant les messages et l'appel téléphonique menaçants.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est officiel, ils ont un rendez-vous! XD<em>

_Malheureusement, James guette dans l'ombre. D'après vous qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?_

_Donnez-moi vos avis, j'adore ça ;)_

_Bisous._


	9. Tu appartiens

_**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**_

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Je sais que je devais le poster hier mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps :$  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_Et un grand merci à Missleez, ma bêta :)_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le rendez-vous de nos deux chouchous. Enjoy :)_

_PS: Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson 'Dear Life' d'Anthony Hamilton au moment venu, ça met dans l'ambiance je trouve (lien sur le profil de l'auteur).  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment :<em> _« Est-ce que ça irait si je t'emmenais quelque part au lieu de traîner dans un de nos appartements ? »_

_« C-comme un r-rendez-vous ? » bégayai-je._

_« Je suppose que oui, si c'est comme ça que tu veux le voir. » Je pouvais presque imaginer le sourire sur son visage._

_« Hm, d'accord. Bien sûr. »_

_« Génial. Je passerai te chercher à dix-neuf heures. Et, Bella ? »_

_Je déglutis bruyamment. « Oui ? » croassai-je._

_« Je suis impatient d'y être. » Il y eut un petit clic sur la ligne avant que je ne sois en mesure de répondre._

_C'était une bonne chose que je sois déjà assise, sinon je serais sûrement tombée vu le tour que la conversation avait pris. Ce qui avait commencé comme un simple ami en voyant un autre s'était rapidement transformé en un vrai rendez-vous. Je n'avais pas été à un rendez-vous depuis... je repensais, me rappelant. La dernière chose qui avait ressemblé à un rendez-vous était la nuit où James et moi étions sortis à Port Angeles pour dîner. La nuit de l'accident de voiture. Avec cette petite pensée, je me souvins de la raison pour laquelle Edward avait initié l'appel qui était finalement devenu une invitation à un rendez-vous._ _James sait où je suis. Il a mon nouveau numéro de téléphone. _Ces pensées conduisirent à d'autres._ Que faire s'il sait où j'habite ? Que faire s'il a mon adresse ? Que faire s'il sait où je travaille ? Que faire s'il est ici en ce moment, en train de me regarder ? Que faire s'il me traque, me regardant de loin ? Que faire s'il essaye de faire du mal à Edward ?_

_Je respirai profondément, essayant d'arrêter l'hyperventilation que j'avais été incapable d'empêcher d'arriver. Pas de James, pas de James, pas de James, chantai-je encore et encore. Lorsque ça ne fonctionna pas, je changeai mon mantra. Rendez-vous avec Edward, rendez-vous avec Edward, rendez-vous avec Edward. Ces pensées aidèrent beaucoup plus, et en peu de temps, j'oubliai tout concernant les messages et l'appel téléphonique menaçants._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>~ *<strong> CHAPITRE 9: Tu appartiens *** ~******

* * *

><p>Je passai une bonne partie de la journée suivante à penser à mes projets pour l'après-midi. Honnêtement, j'étais heureuse de devoir travailler je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si j'étais livrée à moi-même toute la journée. Le travail était une distraction modérée, surtout pendant les périodes chargées, mais j'avais également assez de temps pour paniquer deux ou trois fois. Les émotions de la journée furent fortes et variées. Je passais de l'excitation au doute puis j'étais à nouveau excitée ainsi de suite encore et encore, je ressentais tout ça.<p>

Alors que je rentrais à la maison à dix-sept heures, la seconde émotion s'empara de mon esprit et refusa de partir. J'avais moins de deux heures pour me préparer, et j'allais avoir besoin de chaque minute. J'envisageai sérieusement d'envoyer un message à Edward et d'annuler. J'avais même déjà tapé le message, mais un texto arriva avant que je ne puisse appuyer sur envoyer. Je sauvegardai celui que je venais de taper et ouvris le nouveau message.

_Je suis impatient pour ce soir. Rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures._

Le message fit battre mon cœur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si amouraché de moi, mais il l'était. Et il était tellement audacieux, il semblait être à l'exact opposé de moi. Un bref souvenir passa dans mon esprit, un souvenir récent. C'était il y a moins d'une semaine quand j'avais rencontré Edward, et pendant cette première soirée, il avait dit quelque chose que je n'avais pas bien saisi à ce moment là. _Tu es fascinante... Tu as une histoire... Je suis intrigué par toi_. Je trouvais son choix de mots étrange. J'avais peut-être une histoire, mais au-delà de ça, ses déclarations me semblaient être au-dessus. Fascinante était le dernier mot que j'utiliserais pour me décrire. Et qu'y avait-il d'intrigant chez une fille d'une petite ville qui avait récemment emménagé dans la grande ville et qui était pratiquement perdue ? J'étais juste une serveuse qui pleurait fort. Il n'y avait rien de fascinant ou d'intrigant chez une serveuse.

Je me levai du bord de mon lit où j'étais assise alors que je réfléchissais à toutes mes pensées et à mes insécurités. L'audace du message d'Edward, bien que subtil, était toujours bel et bien là, et honnêtement, même si j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de sortir avec lui, je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais aussi impatiente d'y être. Je regardai l'horloge et vis que j'avais déjà perdu la moitié de mon temps pour me préparer. Je voulais être prête quand il serait là, donc j'allai rapidement sous la douche, me shampouinai deux fois pour m'assurer d'enlever toute la graisse accumulée pendant ma journée au restaurant, mais je décidai de ne pas me raser les jambes. _Je porterai juste une robe longue_, raisonnai-je.

Quand je me fus séchée, je me tins devant mon placard regardant les quelques bricoles que j'avais. Bien que mes choix étaient limités, j'avais encore du mal à prendre une décision. Soupirant, je maudis James à nouveau. C'était complètement infondée cette fois, mais ça me fit me sentir un peu mieux. Ironiquement, ce que j'aimerai vraiment porter était ma robe courte noire à bretelles, celle que je portais le soir de l'accident. _A la réflexion, c'est probablement une bonne chose qu'elle ait été détruite par les ambulanciers. Trop de mauvais souvenirs sont associés à cette robe_. Bien qu'il manquait la robe noire, il y avait une robe moulante bleu marine que Miss Lydia m'avait achetée l'année dernière pour Noël. Je me souvins des réactions de James et de mon père lorsque je l'avais ouverte. Ils étaient tous les deux consternés par la petite taille, et James m'avait interdit de la porter à l'extérieur. Donc, elle fut accrochée avec l'étiquette dans mon placard pendant trois mois, et elle avait fait le voyage avec moi, d'abord chez Miss Lydia puis à Portland. Maintenant, je la pris et la posai sur mon lit. Posée sur les draps blancs, la robe semblait encore mieux que ce dont elle avait l'air dans la boîte à vêtement. Je souris et glissai la robe par-dessus ma tête. Elle m'allait comme une seconde peau et j'adorais ça. Je n'avais pas porté quelque chose comme ça depuis des années, ce qui devrait me mettre mal à l'aise, mais vu que c'était un cadeau de Miss Lydia, c'était comme si je prenais un petit morceau d'elle avec moi. Cette petite image mentale m'aiderait à rester sur terre ce soir. Je n'avais pas de grand miroir, donc je fis de mon mieux pour vérifier mon apparence jusque ma taille dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

J'étais un peu pâle, mais quelques minutes avec ma trousse de maquillage allaient corriger ça. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à mettre beaucoup de maquillage, de sorte que la partie du processus de préparation alla vite, un peu de poudre, du blush, du gloss et du mascara furent tout ce que je pris. Alors que j'appliquai mon maquillage, je fis chauffer mon fer à friser bon marché. Je ne l'utilisais pas souvent, mais je supposais que c'était une bonne chose d'en avoir un, alors quand je l'avais vu en vente peu de temps après avoir emménagé ici, je l'avais acheté. Avec le maquillage mis, j'attachai mes longs cheveux bruns en queue de cheval et les fixer avec une barrette, tirant surtout quelques mèches près de mon visage. Je bouclai les mèches, puis tirai légèrement dessus. L'effet était sympa, les boucles lâches encadraient joliment mon visage.

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge alors que j'entrai dans ma chambre, le temps m'était compté. J'avais dix minutes avant qu'il ne soit dix-neuf heures. J'étais un peu nerveuse à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver ce soir, mais j'étais aussi nerveuse, dans le genre nerveuse excitée, pas nerveuse-nerveuse. Un sourire s'étira involontairement sur mes lèvres alors que j'ouvrais le tiroir de sous-vêtements de ma commode et que je débattis pendant un moment entre collant noir ou collant chair. Habituellement le marine et le noir s'harmonisaient horriblement, donc j'optai pour le ton peau. Une fois mis, je glissai mes pieds dans la seule paire de chaussures de ville que j'avais. Elles étaient noires, ce qui était regrettable dans ce cas, mais elles feraient l'affaire. Me sentant prête, ou du moins aussi prête que je pensais que je me sentirais, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet, il était dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq. Mes chaussures firent un bruit calme sur le tapis alors que je marchais du petit couloir jusqu'au salon. Je m'assis sur ma 'chaise Edward', espérant d'une certaine façon entendre quelque chose venir de son appartement. Il n'y avait rien, donc je me concentrai plutôt sur ma respiration, essayant de maintenir mon rythme cardiaque à la normale.

Ça fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un léger coup sur la porte. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigeai lentement vers la porte d'entrée.

J'étais sûre à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cents que c'était Edward, mais après tout ce que j'avais vécu, surtout ces deux derniers jours, la voix de mon père dans ma tête me rappela de ne jamais ouvrir la porte sans avoir regardé. Je me mis donc sur la pointe des pieds et regardai par le judas. Le soleil se reflétait sur les cheveux courts d'Edward, et ses yeux verts pétillaient, pas du tout la nuance sombre qu'ils avaient la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés. Respirant profondément, je me remis à plat sur mes pieds et lissai ma robe, me souriant à moi-même. _Pourquoi j'ai envisagé d'annuler déjà ?_ Je n'en avais aucune idée maintenant. Mon cœur crépitait dans ma poitrine, et ça me fit frissonner en quelque sorte. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines me rendait un peu chancelante, mais je savais que j'étais prête pour ça. Je pris une profonde inspiration en plus, et j'ouvris la porte, souriant avec confiance à Edward.

« Salut » l'accueillis-je. Il semblait s'être douché peu de temps avant, ses cheveux étaient encore humides, et ses vêtements semblaient frais. Pas du tout de la façon dont ils auraient eu l'air s'il venait directement du travail, même si je savais qu'il portait un costume au travail. Sa chemise était toute blanche, et une cravate bleue marine avec de fines rayures grises diagonales dessus. Son pantalon et sa veste de costume étaient gris anthracite. Je pouvais clairement distinguer les muscles de son torse et de ses bras. Je ne savais pas s'il avait manqué de temps pour se raser, ou s'il avait simplement choisi de ne pas le faire, mais il y avait quelques poils sur sa mâchoire et son menton. En bref, il semblait encore plus étonnant que ce que j'avais vu avant.

Il était silencieux, ses yeux parcourant mon corps de haut en bas. Je rougis légèrement, mais en même temps, je fus flattée par l'attention qu'il me portait, et à ma robe aussi. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à une réaction que James aurait pu avoir. Alors que ses yeux atteignirent mon visage à nouveau, je regardai sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il déglutissait. « Salut. Tu es... magnifique. » Il se frotta la nuque, attirant mon attention sur son autre main : il tenait un bouquet d'œillets blancs. Il me vit regarder les fleurs et me les offrit rapidement. « Elles sont pour toi. » Je n'étais pas exactement sûre de ce qui se passait ici, mais l'homme d'affaire sûr de lui et arrogant qui m'avait demandé il y avait tout juste deux nuits _'Tu plaisantes pas vrai ? Tu ne sais rien de moi ?'_ était parti. Maintenant c'était juste un gars normal, nerveux à l'idée d'un premier rendez-vous. C'était difficile de concilier les deux personnages.

« Merci, » murmurai-je, tendant la main et prenant les fleurs. Je les portai à mon visage et inspirai profondément, j'avais toujours aimé le parfum des œillets. « Entre. » Je lui fis signe de me suivre alors que j'allais à la cuisine et je mis les fleurs sur le comptoir pendant que je cherchais un vase. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre d'en avoir un. Je fronçai les sourcils, ouvrant placard après placard pour chercher quelque chose de convenable et pour finir je me retrouvai les mains vides.

« Tu n'as pas de vase ? » Il semblait... je n'étais pas sûre de quoi, mais peut-être quelque chose comme triste, ou éventuellement juste étonné, que je n'en ai pas.

« Euh, non, je ne crois pas, » répondis-je, gênée. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans son propre appartement et ne pas avoir de vase ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On t'en procurera un pendant que nous sommes à l'extérieur. Les fleurs seront bien pendant quelques heures. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, » lui dis-je. « Tu n'as pas à m'acheter un vase. Les fleurs sont jolies. Je m'en occuperai demain. »

Il me regarda de façon spéculative cette fois, et j'étais assez certaine que ses nerfs étaient partis. Il semblait être de retour à son état normal, en tout cas. Mais il ne dit rien sur ma suggestion. Au lieu de cela, il demanda, « On y va ? »

« Ouais » répondis-je tranquillement. J'étais déconcertée de comment les choses avaient rapidement tournées, quand il avait frappé à la porte et qu'il m'avait ouvertement lorgnée dans ma robe moulante, je m'étais sentie sûre de moi et il avait paru timide et nerveux. Une petite erreur comme ne pas avoir d'endroit pour les fleurs, et nous étions de retour dans nos rôles d'origine.

Il m'offrit sa main, et je la pris volontiers. C'était insensé pour moi de déjà penser de cette façon, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher, la sensation de sa main autour de la mienne m'avait manquée. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que ça m'avait manqué jusqu'à ce qu'il entrelace ses longs doigts de pianiste aux miens, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins vrai. Après deux soirées ensemble, et une chacun de notre côté, j'en étais venue à implorer son contact. Oh, j'étais complètement dépassée par la situation_._

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Il nous conduisit hors de la banlieue et dans Portland même pour le rendez-vous. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais ce n'était certainement pas à un piano-bar haut de gamme sur les quais. Le Wilf était superbe, et de loin le plus chic endroit dans lequel je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'endroit comme ça à Forks, ou même à Port Angeles. Edward ouvrit la porte avec une main et plaça l'autre au creux de mes reins, me guidant doucement. Le son de la musique jazz remplit l'air, et les odeurs de la nourriture assaillirent mes sens, provoquant un halètement involontaire qui sortit de ma gorge. Je regardai vers Edward, et il ne semblait pas surpris par ma réaction stupéfaite par l'endroit.

L'hôtesse leva les yeux de sa table et sourit largement à Edward. « Bonsoir, Monsieur Cullen, » jaillit-elle. « Une table pour deux ? » Ses yeux voltigèrent rapidement sur moi et retournèrent sur Edward.

« Oui, Tiffany, merci. »

Nous suivîmes Tiffany à une table près de la fenêtre, et Edward, en gentleman qu'il était, tira ma chaise et la glissa doucement alors que je m'asseyais. « Merci, » murmurai-je. J'avais l'impression que tout ce que je disais était à voix basse ce soir. J'espérais que ce n'était pas une indication sur la façon dont la soirée allait se dérouler. Je me fis un serment silencieux de ne pas me laisser enliser par les nerfs pour le reste de la soirée, j'avais eu deux soirées avec Edward pour le moment, et j'avais été capable de tenir sagement ma conversation pendant les deux. Tout simplement parce que ce soir nous étions dans un restaurant plutôt que dans mon appartement ne rendait pas ça si différent. Quand Edward s'assit en face de moi, je le regardai dans les yeux et lui souris. « C'est un endroit vraiment agréable. Je pensais que tu devais avoir une réservation pour y entrer. » Je regardai partout dans la salle, et chaque table était prise, ce qui prouvait mes dires.

« Normalement tu dois en avoir une, oui. » Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais j'avais le sentiment que s'il le faisait, ça aurait été quelque chose comme, _'Mais mon entreprise a fait quelques travaux ici, donc maintenant j'ai une table à chaque fois que j'arrive à la porte, réservation ou pas'_. « Tu es déjà venue ici ? » demanda t-il, au lieu de développer sur mon commentaire précédent.

Je ris. « Euh, non. En plus de vivre dans la ville depuis seulement deux mois, un endroit comme ça n'entre pas vraiment dans mon budget. Les seules fois où je sors manger c'est quand je travaille, et c'est pour dîner. »

« Hm. »

Je ne savais pas comment répondre à son 'hm' donc je ne le fis pas. Je baissai les yeux sur le menu, et j'eus presque le souffle coupé quand je vis les prix. Douze dollars pour un plateau de fromages... Seize pour une salade ! Près de quarante dollars pour un steak. Je ne pouvais pas croire à ces chiffres. Comment j'allais payer ma moitié de la facture ? J'avais quarante dollars dans mon sac, mais ça me faisait mal de tout dépenser pour un seul repas.

« S'il te plaît, ne regarde pas les prix, » dit Edward. Je levai les yeux vers lui, et il était évident qu'il avait assisté à ma petite bataille intérieure.

« Mais... »

« Honnêtement, Bella. Si j'étais inquiet à propos du prix que ça allait me coûter, je ne t'aurais pas emmenée ici. » Il haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas... » réessayai-je.

Il m'interrompit une deuxième fois. « Tu ne dois pas. Honnêtement, tu ne penses pas que je vais te laisser payer pour toi pendant un rendez-vous, pas vrai ? » Il y avait une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux. « D'ailleurs, tu as techniquement payé pour les deux repas qu'on a passé ensemble. C'est mon tour. »

Il marquait un point là. Un petit, mais néanmoins un point. « Mais ces deux repas combinés ne valaient pas autant qu'un plat ici » soutins-je.

« Ça ne fait rien. Comme je l'ai dit, si j'étais inquiet pour l'argent, je t'aurais emmenée ailleurs. S'il te plaît ne ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Un serveur s'approcha de nous avant que je n'ai la chance de dire autre chose. « Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Larry, et je serai votre serveur ce soir. Puis-je commencer par vous offrir un peu de vin ou un apéritif ? » Il plaça un caboteur et un verre de vin devant nous.

« Salut, Larry » dit Edward, rompant le contact visuel et souriant au serveur.

« Oh ! Monsieur Cullen. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que vous étiez là ce soir. »

Cela semblait une chose étrange à dire, le 'ce soir' de la fin impliquait que Edward venait souvent ici. Assez souvent pour utiliser les prénoms avec le personnel du service. _Intéressant_. Je mis ça de côté pour plus tard.

« Pas de soucis. Nous allons prendre mon vin habituel, le plateau de fromages, et quelques minutes de plus avec le menu. » _Et il a un vin 'habituel' ?_

« Bien sûr. » Larry hocha la tête vers Edward, puis il regarda vers moi, les yeux éclatants. J'étais gênée, non pas pour la première fois ce soir, à l'attention des hommes. Larry rougit et se retourna avec des excuses murmurées.

« Vous attirez pas mal l'attention ce soir, Mademoiselle Swan » dit Edward lorsque Larry fut parti.

« Il semblerait » répondis-je de façon détendue. 'Détendue' était l'exact opposé de ce que je ressentais, donc j'espérais être arrivée à avoir l'air nonchalante, en tout cas.

La musique, qui avait été jusqu'ici un agréable bruit de fond, augmenta, et c'était presque écrasant, mais j'aimais bien quand même. C'était la première fois que j'allais dans un restaurant où jouait un groupe de musiciens, dans celui de ma ville natale, c'était toujours de la musique enregistrée. Edward sembla remarquer que mon attention était plus sur le groupe de jazz que sur lui, bien que moi-même je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de pourquoi, et il parla doucement à travers la table. « Tu voudrais danser ? »

Les coins de mes lèvres s'étirèrent, danser n'était pas quelque chose que je faisais souvent, donc je n'étais pas sûre d'être capable de le faire sans me ridiculiser complètement. Mais je voulais essayer. « Bien sûr. » Je laissai le sourire s'étirer davantage.

Il se leva de sa chaise et vint de mon côté, me proposant sa main. Comme chaque fois que je le touchais, je fus frappée de voir à quel point il était contradictoire, des mains douces et fortes plutôt que des mains rugueuses qu'on pouvait s'attendre d'un ouvrier du bâtiment. Mais je devais me rappeler qu'il travaillait probablement plus dans les papiers que dans le bâtiment. Il était peu probable que le propriétaire d'une entreprise porte en réalité des charges lourdes. Et avec ces pensées, je me condamnai silencieusement une fois encore d'être plus inquiète par son travail que par _lui_.

Edward me mena jusqu'à la piste de danse, me faisant tourner une fois alors qu'il passait ma main au-dessus de ma tête, puis me rapprocha de lui alors que la musique commençait. La chanson ne m'était pas familière, donc pour l'instant, je lui permis juste de pénétrer mon âme. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas dansé avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas bien. A cause de ça, je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire, alors je plaçai délicatement mes mains sur les épaules d'Edward. Il me sourit de façon rassurante, et je me détendis un peu, sûre dans le fait que je faisais la bonne chose, une chose acceptable du moins. Nous ne parlâmes pas, nous laissâmes juste la musique nous conduire à travers la piste de danse.

Après un moment de musique instrumentale, l'homme sur la scène commença à chanter, et j'essayai d'écouter les paroles.

_Sometimes in life (Parfois dans la vie)_

_You run across a love unknown (Tu tombes sur un amour inconnu)_

_Without a reason, it seems like you belong (Sans raison, il semble que tu appartiens)_

_Hold on dear life (Accroche-toi à la vie précieuse)_

_Don't go off running from what's new (Ne pars pas pour fuir ce qui est nouveau)_

_I became somebody through loving you (Je suis devenu quelqu'un en t'aimant)_

Je ne pouvais pas décider si je pensais que ces mots pourraient être vrais pour moi un jour ou non. Il ne l'étaient pas pour le moment, je le savais bien. _Je suis devenu quelqu'un en t'aimant... _Je n'avais personne pour l'appliquer. Après avoir enfin quitté James, et surtout après la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas d'amour en ce moment. Pas _pas_ d'amour, ce n'était pas un bon résumé, j'aimais mon père, et j'aimais Miss Lydia. Je me souciais de Tia et de Benjamin comme des nouveaux amis, et j'en étais venue à me soucier d'Edward, mais rien du genre d'amour dont cette chanson parlait. Si je tournais un peu les mots, je pouvais me retrouver là : j'avais l'habitude d'être quelqu'un, mais j'avais aimé James si rapidement que je m'étais perdue dans cette relation. Essentiellement, j'étais devenue _personne_ en l'aimant. Peut-être qu'un jour je trouverais la personne qui me ferait être quelqu'un à nouveau.

Comme s'il avait de nouveau suivi mon processus de pensées, Edward me serra, l'étreinte était plus intime qu'amicale, mais c'était 'bien' en tout cas. Je le regardai dans les yeux, et ils étaient à nouveau de cette teinte vert assourdie. La façon dont ses yeux prenaient différentes nuances de vert était curieuse pour moi, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué chez quelqu'un d'autre avant. Ça rendait ses yeux beaucoup plus expressifs que chez n'importe qui d'autre que j'avais connu.

Lorsque le couplet suivant commença, je fus frappée par les paroles, comme si elles me frappaient littéralement au visage.

_As the sun shined down on me (Alors que le soleil brillait sur moi)_

_I know with you in love is where I wanna be (Je sais qu'avec toi amoureux c'est là où je veux être)_

_Ooooh sometimes I go on through life (Oooh parfois je traverse la vie)_

_Thinking that love is something that's not for me (En pensant que l'amour n'est pas pour moi)_

_Est-ce que je me sens de cette façon ? _Je réalisai que oui. Je n'avais jamais eu les pensées réelles, mais quand elles me faisaient le remarquer à travers la chanson, elles étaient impossibles à ignorer. Je me souvins d'une conversation avec Tia, lorsqu'elle m'avait posé des questions sur ce que je pensais de l'amour et je n'avais pas pu lui répondre. _Je traverse la vie en pensant que l'amour n'est pas pour moi._ La pensée m'attrista, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser. Je ne _voulais_ pas être comme ça. Je ne voulais pas ne jamais avoir d'amour à nouveau. Les larmes brillèrent dans mes yeux à la pensée de ne jamais retrouver l'amour, et une partie de mon subconscient me rappela que j'étais dans les bras d'un homme, un homme qui semblait être véritablement fasciné par moi. _Est-ce que ça pourrait se transformer en amour ?_ Au fond de moi je m'en fichais. C'était peu probable. Juste parce que quelqu'un voulait en apprendre sur moi, et était convivial, ça ne voulait rien dire dans le département de l'amour. Surtout qu'il ne me reparlerait probablement jamais une fois qu'il connaîtrait les horreurs de mon passé récent.

Mais pour l'instant, il était là, et je me sentais plus sûre enveloppée dans ses bras que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis des années.

_I became someone through loving you (Je suis devenu quelqu'un en t'aimant)_

_I became someone through loving you (Je suis devenu quelqu'un en t'aimant)_

_Oh, I became someone through loving you (Oh, je suis devenu quelqu'un en t'aimant)_

_Whoa, oh, ooooo..._

La chanson se termina, et je réalisai pour la première fois à quel point je me tenais près d'Edward. Je ne savais pas quand c'était arrivé, mais à un moment donné, j'avais posai ma tête contre son torse. Maintenant que la musique était terminée, et que je réalisai ce que j'avais fait, j'étais un peu gênée à nouveau. « Désolée, » dis-je, me reculant, et le rapprochement me manqua instantanément. Certes, nous étions encore en contact, mais il y avait juste quelque chose de reposant d'être moulée à son corps.

« C'est rien » répondit-il. « C'était agréable. » Il me sourit, et je souris en retour. L'idée qu'il aimait m'avoir si près autant que j'avais aimé être si près me réchauffa.

Il me lâcha, gardant juste ma main dans la sienne, et me ramena à notre table où le plateau de fromages et deux verres de vin, avec le reste de la bouteille dans un sceau à glace, attendaient. Toujours en gentleman, il m'aida sur ma chaise comme avant. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que nous n'avions pas encore commandé nos repas. Lorsque je le mentionnai à Edward, il semblait avoir aussi oublié. « Tu sais ce que tu veux ? » demanda t-il avec un petit rire.

« Euh, non, pas vraiment » répondis-je.

« Ça te dérange si je fais une suggestion ? »

« Ça m'a l'air bien, en fait. »

Regardant le menu, il alla rapidement sur ses favoris, et c'était difficile de choisir, ils semblaient tous fabuleux. Finalement, je me décidai pour le poulet frotté aux épices avec des rondelles d'ananas grillées et une compote de framboise. « Bon choix » me lança Edward. « Là, nous avons quelques fromages. C'est délicieux. » Il me tendit un toast crostini et une tranche de fromage, et j'en pris une bouchée.

« Mm » marmonnai en mangeant. « C'est fantastique. » Je ne savais pas quel sorte de fromage c'était, mais c'était l'une des choses les plus savoureuses que je n'avais jamais mis dans ma bouche.

Edward semblait satisfait de son choix. Je finis l'apéritif et pris une gorgée de mon verre de vin, juste quand Larry apparut à côté de notre table semblant venir de nulle part. « Avons-nous décidé ce que nous allons manger ce soir ? » Il regarda directement vers Edward quand il demanda ça, et Edward hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je vais prendre le steak Diane flambé, et la dame prendra le poulet frotté aux épices. »

« Très bien, Monsieur. Je vous apporte votre commande tout de suite. » Larry acquiesça, prit les menus à Edward, et disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut.

Nous mangeâmes du fromage, des toasts, et des olives dans un silence confortable, ce qui était bien, parce que j'étais à court de mots. J'étais inquiète de quoi dire lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus de nourriture, mais heureusement, je fus aussi sauvée de ça, Edward parla en premier. « Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas prête pour parler de ton ex, et je suis d'accord avec ça. Je ne te forcerai jamais. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur ton passé ? Quelque chose... de plus simple, peut-être ? »

« D'accord, bien sûr » répondis-je, un peu nerveuse de ce qu'il allait demander.

« Où est-ce que tu as grandi ? »

Je souris. Je savais, grâce à Miss Lydia, que nous avions grandi dans la même ville, et j'étais impatiente de voir sa réaction quand il apprendrait cette petite friandise. « Forks, Washington. »

Le timing était un peu malheureux, pour Edward. Il venait de prendre une gorgée de vin quand je lui donnai ma réponse, et il donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de tout recracher. 'Le choc' ne commençait même pas à le couvrir. Il avala finalement, et son regard rencontra le mien. « Tu viens de Forks ? »

« Ouais. J'y ai vécu toute ma vie, jusqu'à ce que j'emménage ici. »

« J'ai vécu à Forks, aussi » dit-il, et il était évident qu'il cherchait une réaction similaire de ma part. Mais, je ne pouvais pas tricher, alors je décidai de lui dire la vérité plutôt que de jouer plus longtemps.

« Je sais. »

Il me regarda interrogateur. « Tu sais ? »

« Ouais. Après cette première soirée où on s'est rencontré, j'ai appelé une vieille amie qui vit toujours là-bas. Elle me l'a dit. »

« Une vieille amie ? Quelqu'un qui me connaît et qui se souvient de moi ? Je me demande si je la connais ? » réfléchit-il.

Je voulais rire, le fait qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que quelqu'un à Forks pourrait se souvenir de lui était comique pour moi, compte tenu de son attitude au sujet des gens d'ici qui savaient qui il était. Je décidai de lui épargner le récapitulatif des habitants de Forks par lequel je pouvais presque le voir passer, et lui donnai le nom. « C'était Lydia Miller, ma prof de piano, en fait. »

« Miss Lydia ? Oh, bon sang, je n'avais pas entendu parler d'elle depuis longtemps. Elle était ma prof de piano, aussi. »

Maintenant, ce fut à mon tour de m'étouffer avec mon vin. Miss Lydia avait mentionné en savoir un peu sur le passé d'Edward, mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit sur le fait qu'elle lui avait appris à jouer. Mon monde commençait juste à devenir de plus en plus petit à chaque fois que je parlais à quelqu'un. « Elle m'a dit que tu étais... » m'interrompis-je, ne voulant pas mentionner ce qu'elle m'avait dit au sujet de son argent. Je fis rapidement marche arrière, essayant une nouvelle tactique. « Elle m'a dit que tu avais grandi à Forks, mais que tu avais déménagé juste après avoir terminé le lycée. »

Il ne sembla pas remarquer mon erreur. « Ouais, c'est vrai. Mon père voulait implanter l'entreprise dans une plus grande ville, mais il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par Seattle pour une raison quelconque. Alors on a emménagé ici il y a douze ans. »

Je ris doucement.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolée. Douze ans me semble juste être un grand laps de temps » haussai-je les épaules légèrement.

« Tu as quel âge ? » Pour la première fois, il semblait nerveux, comme si à cet instant il soupçonnait que je pourrais être mineure.

« Vingt-deux. »

« Oh. » Il paraissait surpris, peut-être même un peu consterné, mais il récupéra rapidement et afficha un sourire sur son visage. C'était si sincère que ça me réconforta, mon âge ne semblait pas être très important pour lui. « Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses pour une personne de vingt-deux ans, pas vrai ? »

« Euh, ouais. Mais, tout est de ma faute. J'ai fait un mauvais choix à dix-huit ans, et maintenant je paie pour ça. » Je haussai les épaules, feignant la nonchalance. Les problèmes que j'avais avec James en ce moment étaient beaucoup plus importants que ce que je laissais croire, mais malgré le niveau de confort et de sécurité que je ressentais avec Edward, le fait demeurait que je le connaissais depuis moins d'une semaine.

« Ça doit être difficile. »

« Ouais, parfois ça l'est. Mais, je fais avec » lui souris-je, espérant qu'il changerait de sujet. Ça n'arriva pas, Larry apparut, à nouveau, apparemment à bout de souffle, et il nous donna nos repas.

« Monsieur Cullen, Miss » dit-il, plaçant nos assiettes devant nous.

« Merci, Larry » lui dit Edward.

Toujours professionnel, Larry acquiesça simplement une fois et nous laissa à nos repas.

« Il est très bien » dis-je, regardant Larry reculer.

« C'est le meilleur » accepta Edward. « Je ne viendrais pas ici si ce n'était pas pour Larry. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Je viens ici depuis des années, et Larry a toujours été mon serveur. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si jamais il partait » rit Edward.

Nous tombâmes dans un silence confortable alors que nous mangions, c'était réconfortant de savoir que le calme n'était pas parce qu'on m'avait essentiellement interdit de parler, c'était simplement qu'aucun de nous ne ressentait le besoin de parler pour le moment. Le poulet était probablement la meilleure chose que je n'avais jamais goûtée. Avant, quand je pensais que le fromage était la meilleure chose que j'avais mis dans ma bouche, j'avais tort, c'était ce poulet et l'ananas. C'était certainement au-delà de tout ce que je n'avais jamais eu, et c'était vraiment dire quelque chose, étant donné que mon père était l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers de la Péninsule Olympique.

Je dus me concentrer sur ma nourriture pour m'assurer que je ne mangeais pas trop rapidement. Non seulement je ne voulais pas paraître non féminine devant Edward, mais je ne voulais pas me rendre malade en mangeant vite. Lorsque je pris la dernière bouchée, je souhaitai immédiatement en avoir plus. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune idée d'où je le mettrais si j'en _avais_ plus, j'étais tellement gavée, je ne savais même pas si je pouvais ingérer une autre gorgée de vin. Penchée sur ma chaise, je regardai Edward. Il me sourit d'un air satisfait. « Quoi ? » lui demandai-je consciemment.

« Rien. Je ne suis juste pas habitué à être avec des femmes qui mange une assiette entière de nourriture. C'est agréable à voir. »

« Oh. » Je n'étais pas sûre de quoi dire d'autre à ça. Le côté vain de moi se demanda si peut-être je n'aurais pas dû tout manger, et si peut-être j'avais mangé trop vite après tout. Puis je me rappelai qu'il avait dit 'C'est agréable à voir'. De plus, je regardai son assiette et vis qu'il avait aussi terminé de manger.

« Une danse de plus ? » m'invita t-il.

« Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup. » Je lui souris et une fois encore j'acceptai sa main.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Après avoir quitté le Wilf, nous optâmes pour une promenade sur le bord de mer, se tenant la main, ce pour quoi je fus sceptique au début, c'était une chose très couple à faire, et nous n'étions pas un couple, mais je le ressentis rapidement comme la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Nous parlâmes, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que tout ce que j'avais trouvé sur lui par le biais de sources secondaires soient épuisé. En quelque sorte, ça semblait réellement bien d'atteindre ce point, vu qu'il y avait encore des choses que je savais sur lui qu'il ne savait pas que je savais, j'avais d'une certaine manière, l'impression de mentir en ne divulguant pas tout ce que j'avais appris. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre sur lui caché dans mon esprit, je me sentais plus libre de parler avec lui, et la conversation coula très naturellement.

Nous nous faufilâmes à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur des petites boutiques dans le quartier du centre ville, regardant juste tous les petits bibelots que les gens avaient faits et vendaient. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans une boutique pleine de petits bibelots en verre faits à la main, une étincelle éclaira le visage d'Edward. C'était impossible de ne pas la remarquer, et je ne pus retenir la question. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » souris-je alors que je lui disais ça pour lui assurer que la question ne semblait pas aussi dure que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

Il me sourit en retour et répondit. « Je crois que je t'ai promis un vase avant que cette soirée se termine. »

« Edward, non. Je peux m'en acheter un, vraiment. Je vais juste aller au supermarché demain. Je serais probablement là de toute façon, _Notes_ est sur le même parking. »

Mais, il ne prit pas 'non' pour une réponse, et même si c'était un peu accablant, j'étais reconnaissante aussi. Il emporta le vase à la caisse et le paya. J'observai alors que la vendeuse l'enveloppait dans du papier de soie et le plaçait soigneusement dans un sac en papier, puis dans un plastique. Après qu'Edward signa son bordereau de carte de crédit, nous retournâmes sur le trottoir, se tenant encore une fois la main. Edward tenait le sac contenant le vase dans son autre main.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, le soleil s'était couché et je frissonnai. Edward retira rapidement sa veste de costume et la posa sur mes épaules. « Merci, » dis-je. Une telle galanterie n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle j'étais habituée, mais c'était un changement bienvenu.

Même avec la veste d'Edward autour de mes épaules, j'avais froid, donc il suggéra que nous retournions à la voiture. Je maudis le printemps plus frais que la normale, ne voulant pas encore que la soirée se termine, mais j'étais quand même d'accord avec lui.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous étions de retour dans l'immeuble, debout devant ma porte.

« Merci pour cette belle soirée » lui dis-je, mon dos contre ma porte.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de sortir avec moi » répondit-il. « J'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça. Bientôt. » Le dernier mot était à peine un murmure, juste dans mon oreille, et ça me provoqua un frisson à la base de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, et je jurerais qu'ils passèrent de leur couleur normale à quelque chose de plus sombre. C'était comme si la couleur était directement liée à... quelque chose. Mais je n'étais pas exactement sûre de quoi. Avant que je n'aies le temps de les contempler plus longtemps, il se pencha et m'embrassa. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra et mes yeux se fermèrent.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces, bougeant contre les miennes avec un manque flagrant d'urgence. Je ne disais pas que ce baiser n'était pas bon, parce qu'il l'était, c'était mieux que tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis longtemps, au moins. En fait, je pensais que le calme, la douceur de sa bouche bougeant contre la mienne était ce qui me calma finalement, me permettant de profiter de ce qui se passait et d'arrêter de penser autant. J'arrêtai d'analyser la douceur de ses lèvres et fis un petit pas en avant pour être beaucoup plus prés de lui. J'inclinai ma tête sur le côté alors je pus respirer, je permis à mes bras de passer autour de son cou, et je me rappelai de notre position plus tôt lorsque nous dansions. Cette fois, la seule différence était que ma tête ne reposait pas contre son torse.

Lorsqu'Edward s'éloigna, je haletai légèrement à la perte soudaine. « Je suis désolé » marmonna t-il. « Je n'aurais pas dû... j'ai profité... » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, les tirant légèrement, il semblait évidemment consterné par son comportement.

« Non, non » dis-je. « Ça va. En fait je suis contente que tu... » Ma voix s'estompa, pour une raison quelconque, j'étais en fait gênée de dire le mot 'embrasser'.

Il ne sembla pas avoir la même hésitation. « Que je t'ai embrassée ? » finit-il.

Je hochai la tête, et il rit.

« Dans ce cas... » Il se pencha et pressa fermement ses lèvres contre les miennes une fois de plus, mais seulement pour un instant cette fois. « Bonne nuit, Bella. »

_Bonne nuit ? Déjà ?_ Mais maintenant, il s'éloignait de moi, vers son propre appartement. Lentement, mais il le fit. Ma main tremblait alors que je la mettais dans mon sac et je sortis mon trousseau de clé. Lorsque la porte de mon appartement fut déverrouillée et ouverte, je me tournai vers la porte d'Edward, il se tenait là, attendant que j'entre chez moi avant qu'il ne pénètre dans son propre appartement. « Bonne nuit, » dis-je, faisant un signe de main sans enthousiasme. « Merci encore pour cette merveilleuse soirée. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella » répondit-il.

Lorsque je fus dans mon appartement, je rejouai certains moments de la soirée dans ma tête : la danse, la promenade, la conversation, le nouveau vase, le baiser. La pensée du nouveau vase me rappela que je devais m'occuper de mes œillets, donc je le fis, puis je me retirai dans ma chambre. Quand je retirai ma robe bleue marine et glissai nue entre mes draps, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je fus capable de m'endormir sans penser à la musique.

* * *

><p><em>Awww, qu'est ce que je l'aime cet Edward! Il est tellement romantique *soupir*<em>

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier rendez-vous? Perso, je trouve que ce rendez-vous était très réussi :)._

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience^^_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous :)_


	10. Histoire

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre!  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_Et merci beaucoup à Missleez, ma bêta :)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Précédemment :<span> « Non, non » dis-je. « Ça va. En fait je suis contente que tu... » Ma voix s'estompa, pour une raison quelconque, j'étais en fait gênée de dire le mot 'embrasser'._

_Il ne sembla pas avoir la même hésitation. « Que je t'ai embrassée ? » finit-il._

_Je hochai la tête, et il rit._

_« Dans ce cas... » Il se pencha et pressa fermement ses lèvres contre les miennes une fois de plus, mais seulement pour un instant cette fois. « Bonne nuit, Bella. »_

_Bonne nuit ? Déjà ? Mais maintenant, il s'éloignait de moi, vers son propre appartement. Lentement, mais il le fit. Ma main tremblait alors que je la mettais dans mon sac et je sortis mon trousseau de clé. Lorsque la porte de mon appartement fut déverrouillée et ouverte, je me tournai vers la porte d'Edward, il se tenait là, attendant que j'entre chez moi avant qu'il ne pénètre dans son propre appartement. « Bonne nuit, » dis-je, faisant un signe de main sans enthousiasme. « Merci encore pour cette merveilleuse soirée. »_

_« Bonne nuit, Bella » répondit-il._

_Lorsque je fus dans mon appartement, je rejouai certains moments de la soirée dans ma tête : la danse, la promenade, la conversation, le nouveau vase, le baiser. La pensée du nouveau vase me rappela que je devais m'occuper de mes œillets, donc je le fis, puis je me retirai dans ma chambre. Quand je retirai ma robe bleue marine et glissai nue entre mes draps, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je fus capable de m'endormir sans penser à la musique._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>~ *<strong> CHAPITRE 10**: Histoire ******* ~************

* * *

><p>Cette nuit mon rêve fut embrouillé, confus mais clair en même temps. Des images de Miss Lydia se transformaient en Edward, ou Tia, et recommençaient. Je me réveillai une heure avant que mon réveil ne sonne repensant à ce que j'avais vu.<p>

Je dansais avec Edward, tout comme au restaurant.

Il se transformait en Miss Lydia, et nous nous retrouvâmes soudainement assis sur son canapé, à parler.

Le canapé resta le même, mais notre environnement devint soudain mon nouvel appartement, et j'étais avec Edward à nouveau.

Le canapé devint une chaise dans un bureau, et je regardais Maître Jenks avec Miss Lydia à mes côtés.

Le bureau devant moi se transforma en table de salle à manger, et Tia et Benjamin me parlaient de leur 'ami' et célébrité locale qui vivait dans notre immeuble, puis ils disparurent une fois de plus, laissant Edward et moi à nos spaghettis.

Enfin, le visage de James apparut dans les spaghettis, me lorgnant, me narguant avec des chuchotements de 'Je suis ton seul ami, et je viendrai pour toi ensuite'. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de James, c'était plus le sifflement d'un serpent du mal. Ce spectacle fut ce qui me tira de mon sommeil avant l'heure à laquelle je devais me lever pour le travail.

_Miss Lydia ! Je dois appeler Miss Lydia !_ La pensée fut soudaine et urgente. Le fait qu'il était à peine sept heures n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait toujours été une lève-tôt, et je devais m'assurer qu'elle allait toujours bien. Je me faisais un point d'honneur de l'appeler tous les jours pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, et mon père l'avait invitée à rester avec lui, il avait été surpris quand elle avait accepté son offre. Je ne l'étais pas. Je savais à quel point un James en colère était effrayant, et si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais pas voulu rester seule, non plus.

Relevant mon corps et posant mes pieds nus sur la moquette beige, je marchai jusqu'au placard pour trouver quelque chose à mettre. Même si c'était juste au téléphone, et elle ne le saurait jamais, je me sentais toujours bizarre de parler à Miss Lydia sans vêtements. Une fois que je fus habillée, je retournai vers mon lit et m'assis sur le bord, j'attrapai mon téléphone sur la table à côté, et je débranchai le chargeur, en regardant l'écran. Il n'y avait rien pour l'instant, aucun texto pendant que je dormais. Depuis le jour où James m'avait appelée, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il me rappelle, il ne l'avait pas encore fait, mais je connaissais James. Entre sa menace dans la salle d'audience et le fait qu'il n'avait évidemment pas peur quand il s'agissait d'enfreindre l'ordonnance de restriction, je savais que j'étais seulement en sécurité tant qu'il ne savait pas où j'étais. La minute là passa... eh bien, ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle je voulais penser.

Je composai le numéro de la maison de mon père, et il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. Quand j'étais plus jeune, il y avait toujours une politique qu'on ne répondait jamais au téléphone à la première sonnerie, mon père pensait que c'était grossier. A la deuxième sonnerie c'était poli, à la troisième c'était acceptable. Mais, à la quatrième sonnerie c'était grossier aussi, et il valait mieux avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas répondre jusque là, sauf si vous n'étiez pas à la maison et le répondeur (avant les jours de la messagerie vocale à laquelle nous pensions, mon père avait même refusé un téléphone portable jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise la vraie commodité, mais même encore, il refuser de l'échanger contre sa ligne fixe de façon permanente) prenait l'appel. « Allô. » répondit-il.

« Hey, papa » répondis-je.

« Bells ! » il semblait heureux de m'entendre, même surpris, ce qui était stupide car j'appelais chaque matin, même si ce n'était que quelques minutes de conversation.

« Comment elle va ? » demandai-je, sans me soucier des banalités. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas parler à mon père, mais il comprenait mon inquiétude, et même plus encore,_ ma culpabilité_, à propos de ce qui était arrivé à Miss Lydia.

« Chérie, je te l'ai dit chaque matin depuis qu'on est revenu, elle va bien. Ils ne l'auraient pas laissée sortir de l'hôpital si elle n'allait pas bien. »

« Bien sûr, elle est peut-être bien physiquement, mais au-delà de ça, papa. Comment _est_-elle ? Elle est toujours flippée ? Est-ce qu'elle dort bien ? »

« Elle est réveillée là. Tu veux lui parler ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Une partie de moi voulait rouler des yeux à la question de mon père, mais j'avais été élevée mieux que ça, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir, je savais que ce serait impoli.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme si le téléphone était frotté contre une sorte de tissu, probablement la chemise de mon père, et des voix, même si je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Puis Miss Lydia parla. « Bonjour, Bella. » Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Elle semblait mieux que ce qu'elle avait été pendant toute la semaine, forte et détendue.

« Bonjour » répondis-je, mon cœur se sentant plus léger au fait qu'elle aille mieux. « Tu as l'air d'aller bien. »

« Je me sens bien. Le docteur dit que je peux retirer les points de suture dans une semaine, mais au-delà de ça, je suis de nouveau entièrement autonome. Mais, je dois dire, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être ici avec ton père. Cet homme peut cuisiner. »

Je ris à sa dernière phrase. « Tu n'avais jamais mangé la cuisine de mon père avant ? »

« Pas assez régulièrement pour l'apprécier comme pendant ces derniers jours » dit-elle, se joignant à mon rire.

« Eh bien, tu es là pour un festin, alors. Il m'a appris aussi, mais parfois je manque encore la façon exacte dont les choses tournent quand c'est lui qui cuisine. »

« Oh, ton père me traite déjà comme une reine. Il fait de l'excellent travail pour me faire me sentir en sécurité, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Bella. » Ses paroles me rappelèrent la raison pour laquelle j'avais appelé et du fait qu'elle savait pourquoi j'appelais. Rien n'échappait à Miss Lydia.

Mais, juste parce qu'elle connaissait ma réelle motivation ne voulait pas dire que je pouvais laisser faire ça rapidement. Surtout avec les appels et les messages que j'avais reçus de James avant-hier, ça semblait être il y a une vie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. « Miss Lydia, je comprends si tu ne veux pas encore en parler, mais est-ce que c'est bon si je te pose quelques questions sur ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ? S'il te plaît, n'hésite pas à dire non si tu ne veux pas. Je me demande juste. Je veux dire, on a souvent parlé depuis le... l'incident, mais jamais à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas te pousser, mais je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. » Ma voix craqua sur le mot 'incident'. Je l'entendis soupirer, et je retirai immédiatement ma demande. « Tu sais quoi ? Peu importe. Je n'aurais pas dû demander... »

« Bella, tu as pris ma profonde inspiration pour un soupir » dit-elle en m'interrompant. « Ça ne sera pas la chose la plus facile que je vais faire dans ma vie, d'en parler, surtout à toi, mais je pense que tu as raison. C'est important que tu saches ce qui s'est passé et mes théories pour expliquer pourquoi. »

« Tu as des théories ? ».

« Oui. Mais, commençons par le début, d'accord ? »

Je déglutis. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête pour entendre ça, mais vu que j'étais celle qui avait mis le sujet sur le tapis en premier lieu, ce serait impoli de reculer désormais. « Très bien » dis-je timidement.

« On parlait au téléphone, et tu te souviens des coups qu'il y a eu à la porte, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Et comment tu as remarqué à quel point je semblais fatiguée ce jour là ? »

« Oui. » Je réalisai que je me répétais, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à dire pour l'instant. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine alors que je me préparais pour son récit.

Elle soupira à nouveau. « Il n'y a pas de bonne façon pour dire ça, chérie. » Sa voix était douce, mais concernée. « Il m'appelait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, toujours pour te chercher. Je ne lui ai jamais donné d'information, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mais c'était de l'intimidation sur une vieille femme, même s'il n'a jamais rien fait de plus que des appels téléphoniques. Il était toujours arrogant, en colère, désespéré de savoir des choses sur toi et où tu étais partie. Je pense qu'il croyait que tu vivais encore avec moi et que je te cachais. Il avait à moitié raison. » Je pouvais pratiquement voir le scintillement dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'elle disait ça.

« Donc il t'a harcelée ? » demandai-je, essoufflée. Ça ne m'échappa pas qu'aucune de nous ne semblait capable de dire le nom de James.

« Dans une certaine mesure, oui, je suppose qu'on pourrait appeler ça du harcèlement. Mais Bella, je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi. Je pourrais traverser ça une centaine de fois de plus pour te maintenir en sécurité, pour garder ton secret. »

« Je sais que tu le ferais » murmurai-je. _Et je ferais la même chose pour toi si les rôles étaient inversés_. Mais, je ne pus dire cette pensée à voix haute. Miss Lydia et mon père s'étaient toujours très préoccupés de moi, au point d'être presque sur-protecteurs.

« Tu veux en savoir plus, où c'est assez pour aujourd'hui ? »

Je déglutis. Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse à cette question. Entendre le reste de l'histoire allait être difficile, mais ne pas l'entendre allait me rendre folle, maintenant que je savais qu'il y avait une histoire à entendre. « Si tu es d'accord pour en parler, j'aimerais en entendre plus. » Ma voix était toujours basse, à peine un murmure.

« Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si je n'en était pas sûre » m'assura t-elle. « Donc, tu veux surtout savoir à propos de ce jour là la semaine dernière, pas vrai ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à se former dans mes yeux et mes mains tremblaient, je pouvais presque sentir mon téléphone cogner contre ma tête. « C'est ça. »

« Alors, maintenant tu sais pourquoi je semblais si fatiguée ce matin là. Mais j'étais contente de parler avec toi. Ton émerveillement au fait d'avoir rencontré Edward était une bonne distraction aux problèmes que j'avais ici. » Je pouvais imaginer le sourire sur son visage, et encore une fois, je fus atterrée par son attitude désinvolte. Je remarquai aussi combien elle était détendue de dire le nom d'Edward, pas du tout comme je l'étais au début, bloquant dessus. Puis, je me souvins qu'elle lui avait aussi donné des cours de piano. Je voulais lui en parler, mais d'abord, je voulais entendre ce que James lui avait fait. « Notre conversation téléphonique a été interrompue par un coup à ma porte. Je dois m'excuser pour ça, Bella, de t'avoir raccrochée au nez. C'était grossier de ma part. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Était-elle réellement en train de s'_excuser_ ? Ça n'avait aucun sens pour moi. « Il était à ta porte et tu t'excuses parce que tu penses que _tu_ as été impolie ? »

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas nier que je t'ai raccroché au nez. »

« Parce qu'il y avait un psychopathe chez toi ! » J'étais indignée désormais. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour qu'elle soit désolée pour ce qui s'était passé.

« Quand même » répondit-elle, en soupirant. « Une fois qu'il fut là, le téléphone s'est mis à sonner. Je ne sais pas exactement à propos de quoi tout ça était, mais seulement que c'est arrivé. Ça semblait le rendre encore plus en colère. » Elle semblait presque nostalgique maintenant.

Mon sang se glaça. « C'était moi. » Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle ait pu entendre ma voix, elle était si basse. Je n'avais fait qu'empirer les choses pour elle. Ma respiration était saccadée et les larmes qui étaient seulement dans mes yeux avant, coulaient sur mon visage désormais. Je n'avais fait qu'empirer les choses pour elle en l'appelant.

« Il l'a ignoré aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Je ne sais pas à quel moment il a répondu au téléphone... ou s'il l'a fait... vers la douzième sonnerie, c'est là qu'il m'a frappée. »

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, l'écoutant raconter l'événement comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade dans le parc au crépuscule.

« Je ne suis pas tombée tout de suite. Je suis peut-être âgée, mais je suis un vieil oiseau solide » rit-elle. « Bien sûr, dans ce cas là, être solide n'était pas un atout. Je crois qu'il portait encore son alliance, Bella. Je ne suis pas complètement sûre, mais je ne sais pas comment il aurait pu me couper à l'œil vu la façon dont il l'a fait avec le revers de sa main. C'est alors que je suis tombée au sol. La douleur de la coupure a été au-delà de tout ce que j'avais ressenti depuis longtemps. Je n'étais pas encore inconsciente, et je l'ai entendu répondre à mon téléphone. Il a été très désagréable avec la personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai tout simplement fait semblant d'être inconsciente à ce moment là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il est resté au téléphone, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Quelques minutes. J'ai entendu des bruissements de papier, mais je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. J'aurais voulu, regarder derrière. A ce moment là, il est revenu et m'a frappé dans les côtes. Et c'est là que j'ai vraiment perdu conscience. »

« Oh, Miss Lydia » sanglotai-je, incapable de garder mes pensées pour moi à cet instant. « Je suis tellement désolée. C'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute. C'était moi au téléphone. Je t'ai rappelée après que tu m'aies raccroché au nez. Non pas parce que j'étais en colère, mais juste parce que quelque chose n'allait pas dans toute cette situation. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. Et ce sont ces appels téléphoniques qui ont rendu James suffisamment furieux pour qu'il te blesse ? Argh, je suis tellement stupide ! »

« Bella, Bella » dit-elle. « Je ne te blâme pas, ma chérie, honnêtement. Même si j'_avais_ su que c'était toi à l'autre bout du fil, je ne serais pas fâchée après toi. Je suis convaincu qu'il m'aurait fait quelque chose quand même. C'est plus ma faute d'avoir ouvert la porte en premier lieu. »

« Tu te sacrifies tellement » lui dis-je.

« Toi aussi. »

Je ne pouvais pas la contredire là. Et vraiment, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on se dispute pour savoir qui était responsable de l'attaque de James. C'était _sa_ faute à lui. « C'est une bonne chose que j'ai appelé mon père alors, vu que tu étais inconsciente. »

« Oui ça l'était. Tu vois ? Tu m'as sauvée, et non pas blessée. »

« Le bon côté, je suppose » marmonnai-je.

« Absolument. Il y a un bon côté à chaque situation. Assez souvent, _tu_ es mon bon côté. Honnêtement, Bella, tu es comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eue. Le jour où ton père t'a amenée chez moi pour ta première leçon de piano a été l'un des meilleurs de ma vie. Je le pense avec toutes les fibres de mon être. Je t'aime, ma chérie. »

« Je t'aime, aussi ». Je passai le dos de ma main sur mon visage, essuyant les larmes. Ses mots me rappelèrent, à nouveau, quelque chose que je voulais lui dire. « Miss Lydia ? » commençai-je timidement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais donné des cours de piano à Edward Cullen ? »

« Oh. » Elle semblait surprise que je le sache. « Donc ça veut dire que tu as passé un peu de temps avec lui, alors ? »

Ça ne m'échappa pas qu'elle avait complètement évité ma question, mais je décidai de jouer, pour l'instant, du moins. « Oui. En fait, il m'a fait sortir la nuit dernière. »

« Sortir ? Comme un rendez-vous ? »

« Ouais. » Je ne pus empêcher le sourire de s'étaler sur mon visage au souvenir de la nuit dernière.

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Woaw. » L'étonnement qu'elle ressentait était évident, et je n'étais pas sûre si c'était parce que j'étais sortie avec quelqu'un, ou parce que j'étais sortie avec _Edward_, ou pour une autre raison. « Je suis heureuse pour toi, Bella. Je sais que ça a été cinq mois difficiles pour toi. Je l'ai dit avant, et je le redirais encore : Tu mérites le bonheur. Je suis un peu surprise qu'il vienne sous la forme d'_Edward Cullen_, mais bon sang, tu aurais pu certainement faire pire » rit-elle, et il y avait un soupçon de fierté dans sa voix à cet instant.

Il y eut un bip dans le téléphone à ce moment là, et j'éloignai rapidement le téléphone de mon oreille pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran. Un texto d'un numéro 'privé'. Je frémis. Ça n'allait pas être bon. Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à mon appel avec Miss Lydia pour faire face à ce qui était sûrement un autre message menaçant de James. J'étais effrayée, mais je fis de mon mieux pour maintenir le ton de ma voix. _Edward, Edward, Edward_, récitai-je silencieusement, me contrôlant pour le moment. Ça fonctionna presque, mais j'étais tellement distraite désormais que je n'étais pas sûre de combien de temps je pourrais garder cette façade. _Essaie juste_. « Je pense que j'ai fait pire, » lui dis-je, riant un peu. Le son était artificiel dans mes propres oreilles.

« Oh, ma chérie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne te jugeais pas. Tu le sais, non ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça. » Je détournai rapidement le sujet loin de James, même si son souvenir était seulement implicite, et je revins sur un sujet plus agréable. « Edward est... incroyable, Miss Lydia. Je ne sais pas comment il était quand tu l'as connu, mais aujourd'hui, il est juste tellement... réfléchi et gentil... et il semble penser ça de moi. C'est rafraîchissant. »

« On dirait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis ses dix ans » répondit-elle. « Il a toujours été un enfant sage, et il aimait venir chez moi pour les leçons. Pas du tout comme les autres garçons de son âge. » Elle semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« Il joue toujours, tu sais. Et son appartement est entièrement décoré sur le thème du piano. Ça semble moche, mais ça ne l'est vraiment pas. C'est magnifique. Il utilise des photos plutôt que des tissus moches ou des clip arts ou quelque chose, et le résultat est superbe. Le contraste entre le noir et le blanc est évident dans tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Les pièces que j'ai vues, en tout cas. »

« Eh bien, je savais qu'il jouait encore, puisque tu as mentionné avoir entendu le piano à travers les murs avant que tu ne le rencontres. Je suis bouleversée qu'il ait pris ce qui aurait pu être un hobby d'enfance et qu'il a pratiquement basé sa vie autour de ça. C'est incroyablement flatteur à un certain niveau. »

« Oui, bien sûr que ça l'est ! Tu lui as enseigné, et il aime toujours l'instrument, au-delà de simplement en jouer. Tu _devrais_ te sentir bien à ce sujet. »

Nous fûmes silencieuses pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau.

« Eh bien, ma puce, j'ai aimé te parler, mais je devrais y aller. Je t'ai gardée en ligne assez longtemps. On ne vaut pas utiliser tout le temps de communication de ton téléphone sur cet appel. »

Je détestais l'admettre, parce que je n'adorerais rien de plus que de continuer à parler avec elle, mais elle avait raison. « D'accord, Miss Lydia. Merci d'avoir partager... tout ce que tu as partagé aujourd'hui. Je sais que certaines de ces choses étaient difficiles à revivre, mais maintenant je suis contente de savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

« Oh, ça va, Bella. Merci d'appeler pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Pas seulement aujourd'hui, mais tous les jours. Je le pense. Ça me va droit au cœur que tu te soucies autant de moi. »

« Bien sûr que je me soucie de toi. Tu es pratiquement ma mère. »

Elle soupira presque silencieusement. Je savais qu'elle n'approuvait pas que je dise ça. Elle n'avait jamais connu ma mère, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée que je ne veuille rien à voir avec elle, et surtout, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse remplacer ma mère dans mon esprit. Mais, à un certain niveau, je m'en fichais. Ma mère était une lâche qui nous avait abandonné mon père et moi avant mon premier anniversaire, et c'était la chose la plus basse dans mon livre. Ça faisait mal, mais même encore plus que ça, ça me mettait en colère, et je n'avais aucun remord de ne pas vouloir la connaître.

« Je t'aime, Bella. On parlera, bientôt. »

« Ouais. Je t'appellerai demain. Je t'aime, aussi, Miss Lydia. »

Il y eut un clic et la conversation fut coupée.

Je m'assis, tenant le téléphone pendant un moment avant que je ne me souvienne du texto que j'avais reçu alors que j'étais en ligne avec elle. Je ne voulais pas le lire, et pourtant je le fis. Je savais que ce ne serait pas quelque chose de bon, mais ma curiosité morbide ne me laissa simplement pas le supprimer sans le lire. Avec les doigts tremblants, je cherchai dans le menu pour trouver le message.

_A quoi je pensais en ne te laissant pas porter cette robe ? Tu as l'air sexy dedans. Le bleu est définitivement ta couleur._

Mon cœur fit un saut périlleux. Il m'avait vue hier soir ? _Oh, bon sang, c'est pire que ce que je pensais_. Il m'avait vue la nuit dernière, porter cette robe, avec Edward. Un frisson involontaire me parcourut le dos. Je voulais supprimer le message, faire semblant que je ne l'avais pas lu, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais même pas arrêter de le regarder.

Le téléphone sonna fort et je sursautai. Le message sur l'écran disait, _Réveil 9:00. Travail 10:30_. Le travail ! J'avais complètement oublié. Je fermai mon téléphone et sautai dans la douche, toutes les pensées de James et le texto presque menaçant relégués à l'arrière de mon esprit pendant que je me dépêchais de me préparer.

**~* MotHT *~**

Je pointai exactement à l'heure, heureuse que le dîner soit déjà très animé. Les mots du texto me brûlaient les rétines, et peu importe ce que je faisais, je n'arrivais pas à les faire disparaître. Mais encore pire que les mots, était la menace inhérente derrière eux. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire _je t'ai vue la nuit dernière_ et ça aurait été tout aussi effrayant. Savoir qu'il m'épiait suffit à me donner envie de vomir. En fait, ça me l'avait fait lorsque j'étais sous la douche, mais comme je n'avais rien dans l'estomac, mes haut-le-cœurs n'avaient rien donné.

Mais maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment de s'y attarder. Le tohu-bohu du restaurant m'aida à oublier tous les propos effrayants de mon ex-mari harceleur. A partir de là je commençai à travailler jusqu'à quatorze heures trente, quand je pris ma pause déjeuner, ce n'était pas le moment pour moi de penser à quelque chose autre que le travail.

Assise à la table, mangeant le sandwich que j'avais fait à la maison, et désireuse d'avoir plutôt des restes de la nuit dernière au Wilf, je ne pus repousser les pensées de James. Avant que dix de mes trente minutes de pause soient passés, je repoussai ma nourriture et posai mes bras sur la table, ma tête dessus. Je pouvais sentir les larmes coulaient à nouveau, et je ne voulais pas. Cela avait été un des jours le plus émouvant de ma vie et j'étais prête pour qu'il se termine. Je voulais juste avoir une vie normale comme tous les autres jeunes de vingt-deux ans dans le monde. Mais à cause d'une décision que j'avais prise à dix-huit ans, je savais que je n'aurais jamais cette vie normale.

« Bella ? »

La voix familière me tira de ma piteuse partie silencieuse. Je séchai hâtivement, et espérai discrètement, mes yeux avec la manche de mon uniforme de serveuse et regardai vers les yeux verts auxquels j'étais habituée. Je déglutis et le saluai. « Salut, Edward. »

« Tu vas bien ? » Le ton de sa voix était vraiment concerné.

« Ouais. Ouais, je vais bien. Ça a juste été une journée difficile, j'ai appris quelques trucs sur... une histoire. »

« Une histoire ? »

« Ouais. » Je haussai les épaules. Le terme s'appliquait, même si l'histoire dont je parlais ne se trouverait pas dans des livres.

« Très bien. » Il laissa tomber le sujet rapidement et facilement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il riat « Eh bien, c'est un restaurant, et c'est le milieu de la journée, donc je suis venu pour un déjeuner tardif. » J'avais le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus dans ce qu'il disait plutôt que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« C'est vrai. Bien sûr. Euh, moi, aussi. » Je fis un geste maladroit vers mon sandwich.

Son visage était pensif, me scrutant attentivement pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de décider quelque chose. Il cligna des yeux une fois avant de parler, et lorsqu'il dit quelque chose, je ne savais pas si c'était ce à quoi il pensait ou pas. « Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici. »

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il dise ça. Je ne savais pas ce à quoi je m_'attendais_, mais ce n'était certainement pas à ça. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour récupérer. « Euh, ouais, je travaille ici, pratiquement depuis le jour où j'ai emménagé en ville. »

« Tu aimes ça ? »

Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre ce que sa vraie question était, mais j'étais certaine que c'était autre chose que ce qu'il demandait. « Je suppose. Je veux dire, c'est juste un travail. »

« Je pensais que tu voulais cuisiner. » Son ton était presque... accusateur, mais en plus doux. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, ou pourquoi il continuait de poser des questions et faire de telles déclarations.

_Je suis intrigué par toi_. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'il avait dit ces mots qu'ils se rejouaient dans ma tête. Ce n'était également pas la première fois que je me sentais indigne de son attention. « Tu voudrais te joindre à moi ? » demandai-je, au lieu de répondre à ses commentaires sur mon travail.

« Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais » répondit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant » dis-je, essayant d'éloigner la conversation ailleurs que sur moi.

« C'est parce que je ne suis jamais venu ici. »

Delores, l'autre serveuse, apporta un menu. Je me demandai ce qu'elle avait fait pendant tout ce temps, il aurait dû être assis et avoir un menu depuis longtemps maintenant. Même si Delores avait été au mieux de sa forme, je n'aurais pas pu passer la dernière moitié de ma pause déjeuner avec Edward. « Merci, » murmurai-je dans sa direction.

« Oui, merci... Delores » dit Edward, lisant son nom sur son badge et lui offrant un sourire couvant. Elle rougit et se retourna, retournant rapidement au bar.

« Donc, tu n'es jamais venu ici ? »

« Je devrais préciser. Je suis déjà venu ici avant, mais ça fait plusieurs années. » Un regard malicieux traversa son visage, et je me rappelai d'un garçon de dix ans.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici aujourd'hui alors ? » Honnêtement, j'étais curieuse, mais avec les mots suivants qui sortirent de sa bouche, j'aurais souhaité ne pas l'avoir été.

« Une histoire. »

Je sentis le sang envahir mon visage. Il avait juste utilisé le même mot que j'avais dit. Je ne savais pas si c'était intentionnel ou pas, ou ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais je fus immédiatement nerveuse. « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Quand mon père a déplacé la société de la Péninsule Olympique à ici, on avait l'habitude de venir souvent ici. J'avais... dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans à l'époque et je vivais encore avec mes parents. Quand j'ai déménagé juste après mon vingtième anniversaire, j'ai juste fréquenté des restaurants différents. Bien sûr, je n'ai rien contre cet endroit, il ne m'est jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit comme un endroit où venir alors que je développais mes propres goûts comme un adulte autonome. Je pensais à des choses ce matin, et j'ai décidé que je voulais un bon hamburger. »

Son explication était plausible, donc je ne revins pas dessus. C'était surtout crédible vu les autres choses que je savais sur lui, ses raisons de vivre dans l'appartement plutôt que dans sa propre maison me vinrent à l'esprit pour je ne savais quelle raison. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, il me restait seulement douze minutes avant la fin de ma pause déjeuner. Je pris une rapide décision d'utiliser judicieusement ces minutes : apprendre quelque chose sur Edward que je n'avais pas appris par d'autres sources. « Donc, il n'y a que tes parents et toi, alors ? »

Delores choisit ce moment pour revenir et je grognai intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que le temps m'était compté ? Et que Edward ne semblait pas encore être préoccupé de manger ? « Êtes-vous prêt à commander, mon mignon ? » dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Delores venait du sud profond, son mari avait été transféré du Texas avant que je naisse, mais elle n'avait toujours pas perdu son accent du sud.

Edward lui fit le sourire que je connaissais très bien avant de commander un hamburger suisse aux champignons, des frites, et un soda. « Le coca avec le repas, s'il vous plaît. Pas avant. »

Lorsque Delores repartit au bar une fois de plus, je parlai à nouveau. « Tu ne sembles pas être le genre de gars à manger un hamburger et des frites. »

« Normalement non. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai juste eu une... envie aujourd'hui. » Ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement alors que les mots quittaient sa bouche. J'eus le sentiment qu'il avait une fois de plus choisit ses mots avec soin, mais je n'étais pas complètement sûre de ce qu'ils signifiaient.

« Hm, » dis-je, réfléchissant. Vu que je ne trouvais pas d'explication, j'abandonnai et revins à ma question précédente. « Alors, parle-moi de tes parents ? »

« Ah, oui. Non, il n'y a pas que mes parents et moi. J'ai un frère jumeau et une sœur cadette. »

« Un jumeau ? Vraiment ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Vrai ou faux ? » Des images du double d'Edward jouèrent dans mon esprit, et je me tortillai involontairement. L'idée même qu'il y avait un autre homme qui ressemblait à Edward me fit pratiquement haleter comme une chienne en chaleur.

« Un faux. En fait, on ne se ressemble pas tellement » répondit-il, lisant apparemment dans mon esprit. « Emmett est un peu plus costaud que moi et a des cheveux plus courts. »

« Est-ce qu'il, euh... » Je ne savais pas comment formuler la question. « travaille pour... ou avec... toi ? »

Edward rit de ma gêne. « Non. Bien que Emmett est battit pour porter des charges lourdes, il n'était pas intéressé par la construction, peu importe à quel point la paie était bonne. En fait, il est infirmier à Saint Vincent. »

« Un infirmier ? Woaw. » Il semblait que toute la famille Cullen était pleine de contradictions, et pas seulement Edward. « Alors, qui est le plus vieux ? Toi ou ton frère ? »

Edward rit. « C'est moi. D'à peine deux minutes. »

Je ris avec lui. Je voulus lui poser des questions sur sa sœur, mais Delores nous interrompit à nouveau. « Voilà, mon mignon » dit-elle en posant l'assiette et le verre d'Edward. Elle me regarda de façon significative alors qu'elle s'éloignait, et je regardai ma montre une nouvelle fois. Plus que quatre minutes. Mon cœur se serra, je voulais vraiment continuer cette conversation, mais ici, le retard n'était pas toléré. Betty, la propriétaire, dirigeait un navire serré, et vu que j'étais la 'nouvelle fille', je ne voulais pas faire tanguer le bateau et risquer mon travail.

« Je dois retourner travailler » dis-je avec regret, me glissant hors du banc. « On peut... parler plus tard ? » J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de demander ça, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser la conversation où elle en était.

« Bien sûr. » Il me sourit de le même manière qu'à Delores il y avait dix minutes de ça, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il souriait comme ça à toutes les femmes avec lesquelles il était en contact. « A quelle heure tu termines le travail ce soir ? »

Je regardai la table et réalisai que je n'avais jamais terminé mon déjeuner. _Oh, eh bien, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon. Je le mangerai plus tard_. Je remis hâtivement le sandwich dans le sac en papier brun, je roulai le haut et regardai dans les yeux d'Edward à nouveau. « Dix-neuf heures. »

Il parut pensif. « Je devrais avoir fini d'ici là » marmonna t-il, et je ne savais pas s'il me parlait ou s'il se parlait à lui-même. « Tu voudrais venir chez moi pour un dîner tardif ? Disons, vingt heures ? »

« Tu cuisines ? » Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche et baissai à nouveau les yeux vers la table. « Je suis désolée, c'était impoli. »

« Non, ça va, vraiment » répondit-il en riant. « Oui, je cuisine. Mes spaghettis ne sont pas aussi bons que les tiens, mais ils me suffisent. Alors ? »

« Vingt heures chez toi ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Ouais, ça me semble super. »

Cette fois, le sourire sur son visage fut beaucoup plus sincère que celui qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds ici il y avait vingt minutes de ça. « Bien. »

Il y eut le son d'un profond raclement de gorge venant de la caisse. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et vis Delores qui regardait sa montre ostensiblement. « Je dois y aller » répétai-je.

« Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. Je te verrai ce soir. »

« Ce soir » répétai-je, me levant et retournant à la pointeuse. Mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de passer une autre soirée avec Edward. Ce soir serait la quatrième en cinq jours et je n'étais pas sûre de quoi en penser. _Oh, de qui je me moque ? J'en suis ravie !_

* * *

><p><em>Eh bien, moi aussi j'en suis ravie, pas vous? :D<em>

_Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Dites-moi tout, j'adore ça!_

_Comme vous l'avez compris, le prochain chapitre sera la soirée de nos deux chouchous chez Edward :)_

_Je vous dis à bientôt!_

_Xoxo  
><em>


	11. Apprendre à te connaître

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Je sais que j'avais dit dans la journée, mais j'ai eu un nouveau PC cet après-midi, donc le temps de tout transférer... je viens de terminer.  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_Et merci beaucoup à Missleez, ma bêta :)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Précédemment :<span> « Vingt heures chez toi ? »_

_Il hocha la tête._

_« Ouais, ça me semble super. »_

_Cette fois, le sourire sur son visage fut beaucoup plus sincère que celui qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds ici il y avait vingt minutes de ça. « Bien. »_

_Il y eut le son d'un profond raclement de gorge venant de la caisse. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et vis Delores qui regardait sa montre ostensiblement. « Je dois y aller » répétai-je._

_« Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. Je te verrai ce soir. »_

_« Ce soir » répétai-je, me levant et retournant à la pointeuse. Mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de passer une autre soirée avec Edward. Ce soir serait la quatrième en cinq jours et je n'étais pas sûre de quoi en penser. Oh, de qui je me moque ? J'en suis ravie !_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>~ *<strong> CHAPITRE 1**1: Apprendre à te connaître ******* ~************

* * *

><p>Je partis à dix-neuf heures pile. Habituellement, ça ne me dérangeait pas de rester quelques minutes de plus, mais ce soir, si. L'activité du dîner commençait juste à peine de se dissiper, donc je savais que Charlotte et Heïdi seraient capables de gérer pour le reste de la soirée. Je savais par expérience, j'avais travaillé de nuit quelques fois, que ça reprendrait dans environ dix minutes, mais ce soir, ça ne me concernait pas. Je me sentis mal, pendant une demi-minute, de ne pas me soucier de mes collègues ce soir, mais j'étais impatiente de passer du temps avec Edward à nouveau, et ça emporta la culpabilité. D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà travaillé huit heures aujourd'hui.<p>

Je me garai dans le parking de l'immeuble à dix-neuf heures quinze et cherchai la voiture d'Edward, je ne la voyais pas encore. Je m'inquiétai pendant une fraction de seconde à l'idée qu'il ne serait pas là pour notre 'rendez-vous', mais je repoussai rapidement cette pensée. _Il appellera ou enverra un message s'il doit annuler. Par ailleurs, il reste encore quarante-cinq minutes. Rien d'inquiétant._

A exactement dix-neuf heures cinquante-huit, je me tenais devant l'appartement d'Edward, je venais de me doucher et je portais des vêtements normaux. J'avais aussi appliqué un peu de maquillage, et je me sentais plutôt bien. Je pris une profonde inspiration et frappai fermement à la porte. Les pas à l'intérieur me dirent que j'avais eu raison de ne pas m'être inquiétée de l'absence de sa voiture un peu plus tôt.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Edward sourit largement. « Bonsoir » me salua t-il.

« Salut, » répondis-je, lui rendant son sourire.

« Tu es magnifique » dit-il, faisant un pas sur le côté pour me permettre d'entrer.

Je baissai la tête vers mes vêtements. J'étais vêtue d'une robe d'été blanche avec des marguerites un peu partout. Lorsque je m'étais habillée, mon but était de mettre quelque chose de moins formel que la tenue que j'avais portée pour notre rendez-vous, mais plus joli qu'un jean et un t-shirt. « Merci. »

Sa maison était aussi bien rangée que la dernière fois où j'étais venue. _Soit il est l'homme le plus propre de la planète, ou il emploie un service de nettoyage_, pensai-je oisivement.

« La nourriture est presque prête » dit-il, me ramenant au présent alors qu'il me conduisait dans la salle à manger, qui était du côté opposé de l'appartement auquel j'étais habitué, vu que sa maison était une image miroir de la mienne. « Prends une chaise et je vais préparer les assiettes et les apporter. » Comme au restaurant, il me tira une chaise, et m'aida ensuite à m'installer une fois que je fus assise.

« Merci. » Je lui souris et posai mon petit sac à main à côté de moi, en supposant qu'Edward allait s'asseoir en face de moi. Vu que j'allais être très près de chez moi, j'avais pris le plus petit de mes deux sacs à main et l'avait rempli avec uniquement mon permis de conduire, mes clés et mon téléphone. Il semblait drôlement petit sur la chaise. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Edward plaça une assiette devant moi et une autre sur le côté opposé de la table. « Ça a l'air incroyable » lui dis-je. C'était le cas, aussi. Du poulet au parmesan, des pâtes cheveux d'ange avec de la sauce marinara, et du pain à l'ail. Les parfums qui s'échappaient de l'assiette me mirent l'eau à la bouche, et j'étais impatiente de goûter.

« Mange, je t'en prie » dit Edward, faisant un geste vers mon assiette. « Je reviens dans une seconde. Je vais chercher à boire. » Il partit à la cuisine avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Je commençai avec les pâtes et laissai échapper un ronronnement d'appréciation à la seconde où la sauce toucha ma langue. Elle était différente de la mienne, mais très bonne. Il y avait un soupçon de douceur que la mienne n'avait pas, et j'aimais ça. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait mis dedans pour lui donner ce goût acidulé, elle n'avait pas un simple goût sucré. Vu que j'avais laissé la sauce jouer sur ma langue, en en savourant chaque goutte, j'en étais encore à ma première bouchée lorsqu'Edward revint un instant plus tard avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres. « C'est fabuleux » dis-je quand il s'assit.

« Merci, » répondit-il, semblant content de mon compliment.

Nous mangeâmes en silence pendant quelques minutes, profitant simplement de la nourriture. Le poulet était tout aussi bon que la marinara, et je fus secrètement heureuse du silence, du moins, pour le moment. Ça me donnait le temps de méditer les saveurs qui envahissaient ma bouche.

« Alors, » dit-il après quelques bouchées, brisant le silence, « tu voulais continuer la conversation du déjeuner ? »

J'y repensai, même si ça ne faisait que cinq heures, ça semblait il y avait tellement plus de temps que ça. De quoi avions nous parlé pendant le déjeuner ? _C'est vrai, de sa famille._ « Ouais. » Je ne pus retenir le sourire sur mon visage. Mes émotions étaient difficiles à cacher, surtout depuis que je l'avais rencontré, heureusement, j'étais toujours heureuse quand j'étais avec lui. « Tu me parlais de ta famille. »

« Oui, c'est vrai » rit-il, posant sa fourchette. « Le père de mon père a fondé l'entreprise de construction dans les années soixante et mon père a pris la relève. A cause de son dévouement à la soi-disant 'entreprise familiale', il s'est marié tard, à trente-deux ans. Emmett et moi sommes nés trois ans plus tard, et Alice cinq ans après ça. »

La lueur dans ses yeux quand il dit le nom de sa sœur ne pouvait être décrite qu'avec un seul mot : espiègle. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je réagisse d'une certaine façon. Imitant son action, je posai ma fourchette à côté de mon assiette et me penchai en arrière sur ma chaise, réfléchissant. Ça me frappa une dizaine de secondes plus tard. « Alice ? Comme Alice de _Notes_ ? » criai-je.

« La seule et unique. » L'expression sur son visage me dit que ma réaction était exactement ce qu'il attendait.

« Donc, attends une minute alors. Quand tu as dit que tu étais un 'habitué' du magasin... » Ma voix s'estompa, laissant les choses se mettre en place.

« Lorsque Alice est venue me voir voulant un capital de départ pour ouvrir un magasin de musique, j'étais plus qu'heureux d'accepter. La musique a toujours été très importante dans notre famille, et le fait qu'Alice veuille apporter cette joie aux autres... eh bien, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Même si elle m'a déjà remboursé, donc le magasin lui appartient à cent pour cent, elle ne fait jamais rien sans me demander mon avis. »

« A quel point tu es proche d'Alice ? » demandai-je, ayant besoin de savoir s'ils avaient parlé de moi.

« C'est ma petite sœur. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'on a juste une relation normale à cet égard. Quand elle a commencé à fréquenter, Em et moi avons été dans l'obligation de foutre la trouille à tous les gars qu'elle ramenait à la maison... et elle nous a détestés pour ça. » Le sourire sur son visage était contagieux, et je me retrouvai à rire de sa réponse.

« Tu sais, quand je l'ai connue, elle a passé les premières semaines à essayer de me caser avec son frère, » lui dis-je.

« Je sais. Elle a passé ces dernières semaines à essayer de me caser avec sa cliente. »

« Hm » dis-je, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, réfléchissant.

« Elle est une grande partisane du destin, et quand elle va découvrir qu'on s'est rencontré par nous-même, elle va piquer une crise. » Le visage d'Edward était amusé, imaginant certainement le visage d'Alice à la nouvelle.

« Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi ? » Je ne pus retenir la question, surtout que je me souvenais de ma dernière visite à _Notes_ quand Alice m'avait demandé le nom du gars que j'avais rencontré, et je lui avais dit. A cette époque, je ne savais pas qu'elle était la sœur d'Edward, sinon j'aurais peut-être gardé ça pour moi. Mais, il avait raison, sa réaction était assez... excitée. Et en regardant en arrière, je pouvais voir à quel point elle avait retenu sa réaction dans une certaine mesure.

« Non je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées. » Il clarifia rapidement son 'non'. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai honte ou quelque chose. Ce n'est même pas que je pensais que les choses ne marcheraient pas. Plus que... je voulais quelque chose juste pour moi pendant un moment, tu sais ? Ne te méprends pas, j'aime ma famille, et on partage tout. Pas de secret. Mais je l'ai dit avant, et je vais le redire encore : il y a quelque chose de spécial en toi, Bella, et je veux moi-même apprendre à te connaître avant de te présenter ma famille. » Il prit la tranche de pain à l'ail dans son assiette et en prit une bouchée.

Je hochai la tête et pris une profonde inspiration. Si je ne lui disais pas que j'avais déjà parlé à Alice, et qu'elle avait fait le lien, ce serait comme mentir. Et je ne voulais pas commencer un précédent ici. « Euh, en fait, je pense qu'elle le sait peut-être déjà. » Ma voix était basse, à cause de mes nerfs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, je lui ai dit en quelque sorte. Mais seulement ton prénom, et c'était avant que je sache que tu étais son frère. Mais tu as un genre de prénom inhabituel. Pour ce siècle, en tout cas. »

Il toussa, s'étouffant légèrement avec son pain et me jeta un regard amusé.

« Je suis désolée, c'était impoli. » Je baissai les yeux, fixant mes genoux. Être impolie n'était pas mon intention, mais je pouvais voir qu'à ce moment-là je l'étais.

« Non, ça va. Crois-moi, je sais que mon nom est plus apte pour un homme de quatre-vingt ans plutôt que pour un de presque trente ans. C'est quelque chose à laquelle j'ai eu affaire toute ma vie, mais c'est un prénom générationnel de notre famille, et même si je le détestais quand j'avais huit ans, maintenant je l'aime. »

« Un prénom de famille ? Qui avait ce nom après ? »

« Le frère de mon père. Il est mort dans un accident de bateau quand il avait dix ans. »

« Oh, mon dieu. Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. »

« Eh bien, je sais que c'est techniquement une partie de mon héritage, mais c'est arrivé un quart de siècle avant que je naisse, ça n'a pas vraiment d'incidence sur ma vie quotidienne. »

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Assez parlé de moi. Je peux te poser quelques questions maintenant ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ça ne devrait pas être une surprise après la façon dont il avait fait des suggestions pas très subtiles sur le fait qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur moi, mais pour une raison quelconque, ça l'était. Je pris mon verre de vin et en bus une gorgée. Le liquide coula dans ma gorge, et même si l'alcool ne faisait pas encore effet, je savais que ce serait le cas. « Ouais, bien sûr. » Je lui offris un sourire, mais je n'étais pas sûre à quel point je semblais sincère.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser sa première question, mon téléphone sonna annonçant un nouveau texto. « Je suis désolée » m'excusai-je. « J'aimerai l'ignorer, mais ça pourrait être mon père. Miss Lydia vit avec lui actuellement à cause d'un... accident, et il est sous mes strictes ordres de me faire part de toute nouvelle évolution. » Ma voie accrocha sur le mot 'accident'. Ce n'était pas le meilleur mot pour la vérité derrière ce qui lui était arrivé, mais c'était un substitut approprié.

« Bien sûr. Je t'en prie, vérifie tes messages. »

Je lui offris un sourire reconnaissant avant de prendre mon sac sur mes genoux et récupérer mon téléphone.

_Tu passes énormément de temps avec ce gars ces derniers temps. Une sortie hier soir, un déjeuner aujourd'hui pendant que tu travailles, et encore un dîner maintenant ?_

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage. Comment James savait ce que je faisais ? D'une façon ou d'une autre il gardait un œil sur mon emploi du temps, autant professionnel que personnel. Les mains tremblantes, je bougeai pour remettre mon téléphone dans mon sac lorsqu'il sonna à nouveau.

_Edward Cullen, pas vrai ? Comment tu as réussi à accrocher une célébrité locale ?_

Je fermai les yeux brièvement et respirer profondément, essayant de me calmer. Lorsque je les ré-ouvrai, Edward me regardait intensément.

« Tout va bien ? »

Je considérai pendant une nano-seconde de lui mentir, mais deux choses m'arrêtèrent. Tout d'abord, je savais que ça reviendrait plus tard, et je préférais le sortir maintenant, avant que je ne sois _trop_ attachée, au cas où il voudrait partir après avoir entendu parler de mon psychopathe harceleur d'ex. Deuxièmement, je savais qu'il serait capable de lire mes émotions. Je m'en étais rendu compte il y avait quinze minutes, je ne pouvais rien cacher quand j'étais avec lui. Habituellement, c'était du bonheur, cette fois, c'était de la peur. « Non, pas vraiment. »

« C'est Miss Lydia ? » Il semblait inquiet, et je me souvins qu'il la connaissait aussi. Si la situation était différente, ça pourrait me réchauffer à un certain niveau de savoir à quel point il se souciait encore d'elle, même après tant d'années sans l'avoir vue.

« Euh, non. En fait, c'est mon ex. »

Il sembla contemplatif pendant un moment avant de pousser son assiette sur le côté et se pencher en avant. Il posa ses avant-bras sur la table et joignit ses mains ensemble. « Bella, je sais que tu es méfiante de partager ton passé avec moi, mais je suis vraiment intéressé de te connaître. Je sais que je ne cesse de dire la même chose encore et encore, comme si c'était devenu une sorte de mantra pour moi, et je suppose, à certains égards, que c'est le cas. Je ne veux pas te forcer à me raconter quelque chose que tu n'es pas prête à dire, mais tu devrais savoir que je suis prêt à t'écouter. Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de 'm'effrayer'. J'ai vu des choses dans mon passé qui sont probablement aussi mauvaises que ce que tu as traversé, donc quoi que ce soit de _ton_ passé... eh bien, disons juste que je peux le supporter. » Après son bref discours, il resta silencieux, me laissant juste réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit. Ses yeux verts regardaient profondément dans les miens, marrons, et je pus lire la sincérité aussi clairement que si elle avait été des mots sur une page.

Enfin, je hochai la tête et commençai mon monologue. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir aux choses que je m'apprêtais à dire, et je n'étais pas entièrement sûre d'être capable de parler en le regardant, voir sa réaction à chaque mot sortant de ma bouche, alors je baissai les yeux et parlai à mes mains, qui étaient repliées sur mes genoux. « Lorsque j'étais au lycée, j'étais amie avec une fille qui s'appelait Victoria Newell. On a été pratiquement inséparables pendant des années, et son frère, Laurent, avait un bon ami aussi. Laurent était plus vieux que moi de trois ans, et pour faire bref, il est allé à l'université et s'est fait un nouvel ami. Son colocataire n'avait pas vraiment de famille, son frère avait été tué par un conducteur ivre, et il ne s'entendait pas avec ses parents. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, bien que j'ai été mariée avec lui pendant quatre ans, il parlait rarement de ses parents et ça a toujours été un sujet tabou. Je pense que je les ai rencontrés seulement une ou deux fois pendant tout le temps qu'on est resté ensemble. James était plus vieux que Laurent de quelques années, mais il avait pris un peu de temps après sa graduation au lycée avant de commencer l'université.

« Alors Laurent a amené James avec lui à la maison. Il m'a tout de suite trouvé à son goût, et vu que j'étais une fille de seize ans, j'étais ravie qu'un garçon de l'université semble s'intéresser à moi, alors j'ai encouragé son comportement. Je sais maintenant qu'il y avait des signes avant-coureurs, même dans les premiers moments, mais je ne les ai pas vus à l'époque. Je pensais qu'on s'entendait vraiment bien, même s'il n'avait été là que pendant cinq jours lors de ce premier voyage. C'était pour Thanksgiving. Quand il est revenu à la maison avec Laurent pour Noël, j'étais ravie. Et quand il m'a demandé d'être sa petite amie à la Saint Sylvestre, j'étais positivement extasiée. On a eu une relation à longue distance pendant le reste de mes années de lycée. Je lui ai rendu visite à l'université de Dub à quelques reprises, et il est venu à Forks pendant toutes les vacances et les pauses.

Aux vacances de printemps de ma dernière année, je suis allée à Seattle pour être avec lui, et il a fait sa demande. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit que je l'aimais. Je le savais alors, et je n'en doute pas aujourd'hui, même si les choses sont devenues terriblement aigres. Il m'a même ramenée chez moi quelques jours plus tôt afin qu'on puisse le dire à mon père, et il est resté avec nous. C'est pendant ce voyage que je lui ai donné ma virginité. Encore une fois, même aujourd'hui, je ne la considère pas comme 'perdue'. Je n'ai pas 'perdu' ma virginité avec lui, c'était un cadeau que je lui ai donné librement. »

Je regardai Edward. Cette partie particulière de l'histoire était probablement un peu intime, mais je ne me sentais pas gênée ou honteuse de la partager. Il ne semblait pas être rebuté par mon partage non plus. Il me regardait avec un intérêt apparent, attendant silencieusement que je continue.

« Les choses ont été bonnes ensuite, je pensais qu'elles l'étaient, en tout cas. Quand James a suggéré qu'on se marie l'été après que je sois diplômée, j'étais sceptique au début, étant donné qu'on était fiancé depuis seulement un mois quand il a mentionné ça, mais il avait de bons arguments. J'avais prévu d'aller à l'université de Washington de toute façon, oui, j'étais une de _ces_ filles, j'ai choisi une université en fonction d'un mec. Alors, James m'a convaincu que les choses iraient mieux si on était déjà marié quand on retournerait à l'école, on pourrait emménager dans un logement, mariés, et ne pas avoir à nous soucier des dortoirs du tout. Il avait un tas de petits arguments comme ça, et je ne pouvais en contredire aucun. Donc, on s'est marié un mois après que je dois diplômée du lycée. »

« Oh. » Pour la première fois, Edward dit quelque chose. C'était comme s'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu garder la surprise à cette déclaration particulière. Je fis une pause, lui laissant le temps d'absorber tout ce que j'avais dit et la possibilité de donner son avis ou poser des questions. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, se détendirent, puis se rétrécirent à nouveau. Je pouvais presque voir les engrenages tourner dans sa tête. Il était évident qu'il avait des questions, mais il n'était pas sûr de laquelle, s'il y en avait, poser. Enfin, son front se lissa à nouveau et il dit, « Vas-y. »

Je respirai profondément et continuai mon récit. « Il n'y avait rien dans notre mariage précoce qui me préoccupait. Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup vu Victoria après le mariage. Elle était ma demoiselle d'honneur, mais ensuite je suis partie à Seattle avec James, et elle est partie à l'UCLA (Université de Californie à Los Angeles). Elle ne m'appelait pas souvent, et j'ai appris plus tard que c'était parce que James lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. Il était tellement bon pour maintenir une façade que je n'avais aucune idée qu'en fait, il contrôlait tout, même à l'époque. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour changer ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as montré qui il était réellement ? »

Je fus contente qu'il pose la question, ça me donnait un endroit pour partir d'ici. « Des petites choses. J'en suis venue à réaliser que c'était toujours des petites choses avec James. » Je continuai, lui expliquant comment j'avais réalisé à quel point il avait contrôlé chaque aspect de ma vie, et comment j'avais décidé que je ne pouvais, ne voulais plus, vivre comme ça. « Il n'a jamais aimé Miss Lydia, mais elle était la seule amie qu'il n'a jamais chassé. A ce jour, je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle était forte ou parce qu'en fait elle était vraiment forte. Probablement les deux. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec un avocat, à la demande de Miss Lydia, mais ensuite James et moi avons eu un accident de voiture et je l'ai manqué parce que j'étais à l'hôpital. »

« Quoi ? Un accident ? »

« Ouais. Il y avait un gars qui roulait sur notre voie, et James a dû tourner le volant pour essayer de l'éviter, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas possible de sortir de la route. Le camion a foncé dans ma portière, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai passé quelques jours à l'hôpital, mais James allait bien. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il était sur notre voie. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu de la chance, parce que l'avocat a accepté de me rencontrer, même si je lui avais posé un lapin, mais c'était inévitable. Il y a eu un drame dans la salle d'audience, mais je suis là maintenant » souris-je à Edward.

« C'est vrai. Tu es là aujourd'hui. Ce qui nous amène au texto que tu viens de recevoir. En fait, deux textos, si je ne me trompe pas. » Il fit un signe de tête vers le truc en plastique noir à côté de mon assiette. En racontant mon passé, j'avais complètement oublié les messages qui avaient fait commencé la conversation en premier lieu.

Mes mains tremblèrent alors que je prenais mon téléphone sur la table et relisais le message. « Oui. Les textos. » Je ne dis rien de plus pendant un moment, mais Edward fut patient. Il ne parla pas, me regarda juste dans les yeux, transmettant la confiance. Après quelques instants, je déglutis et commençai à parler à nouveau. « Je ne sais pas comment mais, il a en quelque sorte découvert où je suis. J'ai changé mon numéro quand j'ai déménagé, et les seules personnes à qui j'ai donné mon numéro sont mon père et Miss Lydia. Aucun d'eux ne lui aurait donné. Depuis que j'ai déménagé, les seules personnes à qui je l'ai donné sont au travail, Tia et Benjamin, et toi. Et je vous fais tous confiance, aussi. »

Edward semblait contemplatif. « C'est la première fois qu'il te contacte ? »

C'était plus difficile de répondre à cette question que de parler de mon passé, même les parties intimes. En quelque sorte, c'était comme si je lui avais menti en ne lui disant pas. _C'est idiot_, me dis-je. Ça faisait à peine une semaine. _Il n'y a aucune raison que d'avoir gardé ça pour moi peut être considéré comme autre chose que normal._ Mais, maintenant qu'il avait posé cette question, je n'allais pas lui mentir. « Non, ce n'est pas la première fois. »

Je ne savais pas comment je m'attendais à ce qu'il réagisse, mais la presque indifférence qu'il montra _n'était_ certainement _pas_ ça. « Honnêtement, ça ne me surprend pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Non. Ce contrôle que tu as décrit, Bella ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Le fait qu'il continue à t'envoyer des messages des mois après que tu l'aies quitté me dit qu'il sait qu'il a une influence sur toi, et il l'utilise à son avantage. Il te connaît, et il anticipe tes réactions, c'est la raison pour laquelle il te contacte. Si j'étais un parieur, je parierais que les textos arrivent à des moments stratégiques. C'est une bonne évaluation ? »

Je réfléchis un moment, me souvenant du moment des précédents messages. Ils étaient tous arrivés le même jour, et ça semblait plutôt à l'improviste, et pas stratégique du tout. « Je ne crois pas » dis-je lentement. « Ça fait juste trois jours qu'il a commencé. »

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avant qu'il commence ? »

Les deux dernières semaines se rejouèrent dans mon esprit... la rencontre avec Tia et Benjamin... le travail... la rencontre avec Edward... James envahissant la maison de Miss Lydia. J'eus le souffle coupé. « Oui. Il est allé chez Miss Lydia. Il s'est montré là-bas pendant que je lui parlais au téléphone. J'ai découvert plus tard qu'il l'avait blessée. Elle a passé deux jours à l'hôpital et elle reste avec mon père maintenant. Il était visiblement à la recherche d'un certain moyen pour me contacter, et je lui ai tendu sur un plateau d'argent en lui téléphonant pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. » Je fermai les yeux, frustrée par mes propres actions, mais aussi par le fait qu'il m'avait fallu si longtemps pour réaliser toutes les conséquences de ce que j'avais fait. En même temps, je le referais, prendre des nouvelles de Miss Lydia après une telle fin brutale de la conversation téléphonique n'était pas une option.

« Ça a effectivement beaucoup de sens » répondit Edward, et je levai les yeux vers lui. « Je ne suis pas un expert, mais d'après ce que je sais sur le contrôle, les relations violentes, l'agresseur ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir les informations qu'il ou elle veut. »

Je reculai légèrement à l'usage du mot 'agresseur'. Je savais que c'était vrai, mais c'était douloureux de penser à une personne à qui j'avais donné ma vie, de cette façon.

« Attends une seconde, » dit soudain Edward, comme si quelque chose que j'avais dit venait de le rattraper. « Tu as dit qu'il avait blessé Miss Lydia ? »

« Ouais. Je n'ai pas pu aller lui rendre visite, donc je sais seulement ce que mon père m'a dit, qui est qu'elle avait des ecchymoses et quelques points de suture. J'ai seulement pu parler à Miss Lydia quelques minutes par jour avant que mon père ne revienne à l'autre bout du fil me rappeler qu'elle était toujours en convalescence. Désormais, je sais qu'elle est définitivement sur la voie de la guérison, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait. »

« Quel genre de fils de pute taré fait ça à quelqu'un ? » Il semblait dégoûté. « Surtout à une femme âgée ? Un pilier de la communauté ? »

Je n'avais aucune réponse, donc je restai assise là silencieusement, le regardant passer du dégoût à la colère en à peine une seconde. C'était un côté de lui que je n'avais jamais vu avant, et je n'étais pas sûre si je devais être effrayée par son intensité ou espérer qu'il pourrait avoir cette forte réaction si quelque chose devait m'arriver.

« C'est la chose la plus ignoble que j'ai entendu depuis des années. Peut-être dans toute ma vie. »

J'entendis à peine ses paroles, je repensai aux choses qui étaient arrivées, surtout récemment, en particulier, les messages et les appels de ces derniers temps. Mes yeux passèrent sur mon téléphone alors que je reportais mon regard sur Edward. « Et maintenant, il sait qui tu es, et que je te vois. » Ma voix ne fut qu'un murmure alors que j'additionnais enfin deux plus deux.

Edward pencha la tête d'un côté, soit ne remarquant pas ou étant trop poli pour mentionner que je n'avais pas répondu à sa récente déclaration. « Il sait que tu... me vois ? » La pause avant qu'il ne répète mes paroles me causa une certaine inquiétude.

« Oui. » Le mot était court, simple, mais il y avait une question dans mes yeux que j'espérai qu'il voit. _On se voit__, pas vrai ?_ La question joua dans mon esprit, mais pour certaines raisons, je ne voulais pas la poser à voix haute.

Il me regarda pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant de hocher la tête légèrement. « Depuis combien de temps il t'a contacté ? Depuis que tu as déménagé je veux dire. »

« Juste cette semaine. »

« Tu as une ordonnance de restriction ? Tu as mentionné un certain drame dans la salle d'audience, donc je présume que ton avocat t'as fait déposer une ordonnance de restriction contre lui, non ? »

« Oui, je l'ai fait. Mais, comme il me l'a rappelé dans le texto plus tôt cette semaine, c'est juste un morceau de papier. De plus, il a déjà passé une nuit en prison, après le scandale qu'il a fait pendant la procédure de divorce, donc il est évident qu'il n'a pas peur de ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait dans la salle d'audience pour se retrouver en prison ? Tu as mentionné un drame, mais je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose qui l'aurait mis derrière les barreaux. »

« Il a dit que j'allais 'le payer'. Et il a utilisé un juron. Officiellement il a été accusé pour du mépris, si je me souviens bien. »

« D'accord. Ouais, ça prend du sens. » Edward sembla réfléchir. « Ça te dérangerais de me montrer tes messages ? Ne te sens pas obligée, bien sûr, mais ça m'aiderait à mieux comprendre la situation. »

Je regardai de nos mains jointes à son visage et revins ensuite sur mon téléphone, l'écran était noir désormais, et l'obscurité était presque réconfortante. Dans une situation normale, l'obscurité était associée à la peur, mais dans le cas des messages, des appels, et de mon téléphone, l'obscurité voulait dire que je ne voyais pas les messages. Je réfléchis pendant un moment, m'interrogeant sur la demande d'Edward. Devais-je lui laisser voir les messages ? J'étais en conflit. D'une part, il y avait la chance que voir les textos physiquement allait envoyer une sorte d'avertissement à Edward. _Pars temps que tu peux. Ne t'associe pas avec une fille qui est traquée._ D'autre part, il avait été très clair, plusieurs fois, qu'il n'allait pas être effrayé. Le 'd'autre part' gagna, et je hochai la tête et je glissai mon téléphone vers lui en utilisant ma main libre, je n'étais pas encore prête de renoncer à son toucher.

Je regardai alors qu'il utilisait sa main libre pour faire défiler les menus sur mon téléphone, trouvant le dossier des messages. C'était réconfortant qu'il ne retire pas sa main de la mienne, comme s'il avait soif de ce contact, aussi. Son front se plissa alors qu'il lisait le premier texto que j'avais reçu ce soir. Je remarquai avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il remuait les lèvres quand il lisait. Lorsqu'il fit défiler le message suivant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait les mots. « Merde, tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu as dit qu'il savait qu'on se voyait. Bon sang, je savais que mon visage et mon nom étaient placardés dans toute la ville, mais quand même. C'est un peu effrayant. »

« Je sais. » Ma voix était faible.

« Tu as déjà parlé des messages à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? »

« Non. » La pensée me fit frissonner. Même si j'avais supprimé les messages d'avant, je voyais clairement les mots dans mon esprit.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, si ma question ne te dérange pas ? »

« Parce qu'il m'a dit que j'allais le regretter. C'est ce que le dernier message, avant ce soir je veux dire, disait. »

« Bella, non. C'est exactement ce dont je parlais. » Edward semblait exaspéré. « Je ne veux pas paraître condescendant, donc s'il te plaît n'aies pas cette impression, mais tu entres dans son jeu en faisant ce qu'il te dit de faire. Tu dois le dénoncer. »

Je cherchai un quelconque signe de faiblesse dans ses yeux, tout ce qui contredirait ses paroles, la dernière chose qui m'intéressait en ce moment était de contacter les autorités, mais il n'y en avait pas. Et au fond de mon cœur, je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais encore... « Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu le dois. Ce n'est pas vraiment une option. Si tu ne le fais pas, il n'arrêtera pas. »

« Mais si je le fais, il pourrait me tuer. » Il ne m'avait pas menacée de ça, mais je pouvais facilement voir ça arriver.

Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent. « Je ne permettrai pas que ça arrive. »

« Quoi ? » Ma voix fut un murmure.

« Viens ici » dit-il, se levant de sa chaise et marchant autour de la table.

« Les assiettes... » protestai-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'en occuperai quand tu seras partie. » Prenant ma main, il me conduisit dans son salon très blanc, où il s'assit sur le canapé et me fit m'asseoir à côté de lui. « Je comprends pourquoi tu as peur, mais tu dois savoir que tu n'es plus dans cette situation. Ici, tu as des gens qui se soucient de toi, Bella. Je ne vais pas te mentir et dire qu'il n'y a aucun risque en traitant avec lui, mais je te jure, que je _vais_ te protéger au mieux de mes capacités. » Il me regarda, me mettant au défi de le défier.

« Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire » murmurai-je finalement. « Je crois que c'est l'une des plus belles choses que quelqu'un m'a dit. » Je pensai ces mots, aussi. La promesse qu'il m'avait faite, l'assurance d'une protection, était apaisante.

« J'en pense chaque mot. »

A ce moment-là, la nouveauté de la relation, et le fait qu'il y avait deux semaines je m'étais promis que je ne me laisserais pas tomber amoureuse de lui trop rapidement, n'importait pas le moins du monde. Je réalisai désormais que faire une telle promesse était une chose ridicule à faire, aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas empêcher pour qui je tombais amoureuse pas plus que je ne pouvais le faire quand j'avais seize ans. Je pouvais être plus prudente cette fois, apprendre à bien le connaître avant de prendre toute mesure drastique, mais le processus des sentiments avait déjà commencé. Je ne pouvais pas mentir, même à moi-même, c'était un peu effrayant. Mais, c'était une peur saine, contrairement à la peur que j'avais de James. C'était une sorte de crainte avec laquelle j'étais prête à vivre.

Repliant mes jambes afin qu'elles soient positionnées sous moi, je pris l'initiative cette fois. Je me penchai et pressai fermement ma bouche contre celle d'Edward. Mes yeux se fermèrent, mais la rigidité de ses lèvres me dit que je l'avais surpris. Il se détendit rapidement, et bougea sa bouche contre la mienne. Alors que nous nous embrassions, j'étais dans mon paradis personnel. Dans cet endroit, il n'y avait aucune amie blessée, de chansons tristes, ou d'ex psychopathe harceleur. Là-bas, il n'y avait qu'Edward et moi, s'embrassant toute la nuit.

* * *

><p><em>Ha la la... quel homme cet Edward! C'est pas James qui va l'empêcher de voir Bella :P<em>

_Alors... dîtes-moi tout, vous avez aimé ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas, j'adore lire vos reviews :)_

_Good Night All ;)_

_Xoxo_


	12. Aller de l'avant

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous?_

_Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre :)  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori.  
><em>

_Et merci beaucoup à Missleez, ma bêta._

_Bonne lecture ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Précédemment :<span> « Je comprends pourquoi tu as peur, mais tu dois savoir que tu n'es plus dans cette situation. Ici, tu as des gens qui se soucient de toi, Bella. Je ne vais pas te mentir et dire qu'il n'y a aucun risque en traitant avec lui, mais je te jure, que je vais te protéger au mieux de mes capacités. » Il me regarda, me mettant au défi de le défier._

_« Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire » murmurai-je finalement. « Je crois que c'est l'une des plus belles choses que quelqu'un m'a dit. » Je pensai ces mots, aussi. La promesse qu'il m'avait faite, l'assurance d'une protection, était apaisante._

_« J'en pense chaque mot. »_

_A ce moment-là, la nouveauté de la relation, et le fait qu'il y avait deux semaines je m'étais promis que je ne me laisserais pas tomber amoureuse de lui trop rapidement, n'importait pas le moins du monde. Je réalisai désormais que faire une telle promesse était une chose ridicule à faire, aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas empêcher pour qui je tombais amoureuse pas plus que je ne pouvais le faire quand j'avais seize ans. Je pouvais être plus prudente cette fois, apprendre à bien le connaître avant de prendre toute mesure drastique, mais le processus des sentiments avait déjà commencé. Je ne pouvais pas mentir, même à moi-même, c'était un peu effrayant. Mais, c'était une peur saine, contrairement à la peur que j'avais de James. C'était une sorte de crainte avec laquelle j'étais prête à vivre._

_Repliant mes jambes afin qu'elles soient positionnées sous moi, je pris l'initiative cette fois. Je me penchai et pressai fermement ma bouche contre celle d'Edward. Mes yeux se fermèrent, mais la rigidité de ses lèvres me dit que je l'avais surpris. Il se détendit rapidement, et bougea sa bouche contre la mienne. Alors que nous nous embrassions, j'étais dans mon paradis personnel. Dans cet endroit, il n'y avait aucune amie blessée, de chansons tristes, ou d'ex psychopathe harceleur. Là-bas, il n'y avait qu'Edward et moi, s'embrassant toute la nuit._

* * *

><p><strong> ~ * Chapitre 12: Aller de l'avant * ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward et moi passâmes beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant ces deux dernières semaines. J'avais l'impression qu'il sacrifiait du temps au travail pour être avec moi, et ça me faisait me sentir spéciale. Nous passions la plupart du temps soit dans son appartement ou dans le mien, tout simplement pour l'intimité de l'atmosphère, mais nous sortions aussi. En haut dans l'intimité de nos appartements, j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise parce que je savais que, en quelque sorte, James m'observait à chaque fois que je sortais.<p>

Pendant ces deux semaines, ma vie se calma considérablement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais James semblait avoir décidé de ne plus me persécuter après les messages que j'avais reçus de lui dans l'appartement d'Edward. J'étais toujours extrêmement prudente, je regardais constamment par-dessus mon épaule, j'essayais de ne pas développer une routine trop stricte, et quand j'étais à la maison, la porte était toujours verrouillée, cadenassée et la chaîne était mise, sans exception. Mais malgré les précautions que je prenais, ou peut-être à cause d'elles, certaines des peurs que j'avais eues moins de six semaines auparavant, s'étaient dissipées. Certainement pas toutes, ou même beaucoup d'entre elles, mais quelques unes. Edward insistait toujours tous les jours pour que je dénonce James, mais la combinaison des textos menaçants et le fait qu'il semblait avoir disparu m'empêchait de le faire. En plus, cela faisait maintenant plus de la moitié d'un mois que je n'avais pas entendu parler de lui, alors ça semblait un peu ridicule d'appeler les flics aujourd'hui. J'avais promis que si un autre venait s'ajouter aux autres, menaçant ou non, j'irais le dénoncer.

Edward avait raison à propos d'Alice. Nous étions allés ensemble à Notes pour lui dire que nous nous voyions, et sa réaction le jour où je lui avais révélé le prénom d'Edward n'était rien comparé à la façon dont elle était devenue dingue en nous voyant ensemble. Je souris alors que je repensais à la rencontre.

_Edward tint la porte ouverte pour moi, et nous entrâmes dans la boutique climatisée, c'était comme un oasis de fraîcheur après avoir été dehors un peu plus tôt sous la chaleur de l'été. « Alors, habituellement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu viens ici tout le temps, Alice me l'a dit, et ne te méprends pas, j'adore la boutique, aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais passer des heures et des heures ici. »_

_« C'est parce que tu as un piano chez toi » lui rappelai-je._

_« Touché. »_

_Je pris sa main et le tirai vers mon piano préféré, et nous nous assîmes côte à côte sur le petit banc. « Je joue, » lui dis-je en haussant les épaules. « C'est la chose que je préfère faire, et je n'en ai pas pour le faire à la maison comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. »_

_« La chose que tu préfères faire, hm ? » Je ne pus décrire le ton de sa voix, mais ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude._

_« Ouais, » répondis-je, ayant l'impression d'avoir manqué une blague._

_« D'accord, alors, jouons. » Je regardai vers lui et vis le sourire qui ornait son visage._

_Mes doigts touchèrent les touches en premier, dansant sur l'ivoire dans une autre nouvelle chanson. C'était étonnant de voir par combien de nouvelles chansons j'avais été bénie depuis qu'Edward était entré dans ma vie. Il écouta un moment avant de se joindre à moi. Je m'étais trompée. Simplement jouer du piano n'était pas la chose que je préférais faire, jouer du piano avec Edward était mon activité favorite. J'aimais avoir quelqu'un dont les compétences pour jouer rivalisaient avec les miennes et qui pouvait exactement trouver ce qui manquait à mes compositions, même lors d'une première écoute, se joignant dans la perfection._

_Les cordes sifflèrent soudainement. Eh bien, presque la perfection, pensai-je en gloussant._

_« Quel est ce bruit horrible ? » demanda Alice en se précipitant vers nous. Lorsqu'elle vit qui était assis au piano dans son magasin, elle haleta, puis cria. « Edward et Bella ! Oh, je ne peux pas le croire ! » Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui venait d'avoir un nouveau vélo pour Noël._

_« Ali, » la salua Edward en se levant du banc du piano. « Tu connais Bella, bien sûr. » Il l'étreignit._

_« Bien sûr que je connais Bella ! »_

_Je me levai, aussi, et pris place aux côtés d'Edward. « Salut, Alice. »_

_« Je savais quand tu as dit 'Edward' que ça devait être mon frère. Je le savais. Bien sûr, c'était possible que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mais... oh, je le savais ! »_

_Edward et moi rîmes de son discours. « Oui, Ali, c'est officiel. Bella et moi nous... voyons. » Il sembla bloquer sur les mots, pas vraiment sûr de comment décrire notre relation._

_« Pour la petite histoire, je pense que c'est le destin. Je veux dire, honnêtement, sinon comment les personnes que j'essayais de mettre ensemble se seraient trouvés sans moi ? »_

_Riant à nouveau, Edward regarda vers moi. « Je te l'ai dit. »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai » acquiesçai-je._

_« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »_

_« Que tu crois grandement au destin. »_

_« Bien sûr. Il y a trop de choses dans ce monde qui ne peuvent pas être expliquées autrement. »_

_Je n'étais pas sûre d'être d'accord avec ça, mais je n'étais pas assez en désaccord pour la contredire. « Destin ou non, avec ton aide ou pas, je suis juste heureuse que les choses dans ma vie aillent bien pour un changement. »_

_Edward se pencha et embrassa le dessus de ma tête. Je pouvais sentir sa bouche bouger, et je pense qu'il disait quelque chose, murmurant dans mes cheveux, mais je ne pus l'entendre._

_« Très bien, les gars, je veux entendre le morceau que vous avez composé ensemble » demanda Alice, frappant des mains. « Eh bien, pas ensemble-ensemble, mais le premier que tu as joué ici, Bella, celui qui t'a été inspiré par ce que tu l'as entendu à travers tes murs » sourit-elle._

_« Tu en sais beaucoup sur ce sujet » dit sèchement Edward._

_« Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai entendu la moitié de Bella d'innombrables fois, mais je ne suis pas sûre de connaître ta moitié ou non, grand frère. Et même si c'est le cas, je sais que je ne les ai jamais entendues ensemble. »_

_Je ne pus garder mon sourire pour moi-même. Le morceau qu'elle demandait était mon préféré de tous ceux que j'avais écrit._

_« Je ne sais pas, Ali. Bella, tu veux le jouer pour ma petite sœur ? » Il me regardait avec des yeux pétillants._

_« Hm, » répondis-je en jouant le jeu. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »_

_« Vous ! » Alice tapa du pied en signe de protestation. « Vous devez jouer pour moi ! C'est pratiquement grâce à moi que vous êtes ensemble, vous savez. »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas le cas » dit Edward en riant. « Bella et moi nous sommes rencontrés par hasard un soir où elle avait trop de sacs de courses pour monter les escaliers toute seule. »_

_Alice lui lança un regard noir. « Très bien. Mais je veux toujours entendre le morceau. S'il vous plaît ? » Elle battit des cils pour tenter de nous convaincre de jouer pour elle._

_« Seulement si Bella est d'accord » lui dit Edward._

_Elle tourna ses yeux de chiots vers moi._

_« Bien sûr qu'on va jouer pour toi, Alice. Tu devais bien te douter qu'on se moquait de toi, non ? » dis-je._

_« Ooh, youpi ! » Elle sautilla presque, tapant des mains de joie._

_Nous avions joué le morceau ensemble d'innombrables fois, et cette fois-ci, sa partie était tout aussi impeccable qu'elle l'était normalement. Je regardai les mains d'Edward qui se déplaçaient sur les touches du piano et me demandai à quoi elles ressembleraient sur certaines parties de mon corps. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette pensée et je dus faire attention de contrôler ma respiration. J'entendis que son morceau touchait à sa fin, et je fermai les yeux fermement, me forçant à me concentrer. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la performance, même si c'était juste pour Alice. Avec une dernière profonde inspiration, je ne regardai que le piano alors qu'Edward tenait son dernier accord, et je commençai à jouer._

C'était il y avait juste quelques jours. Aussi prudente que j'avais essayé d'être à proximité d'Edward, tout ça avait été en vain. L'attirance, à la fois physique et mentale, était indéniable, et je décidais finalement que soit je pouvais y céder ou louper la meilleure chose de ma vie. La différence entre être prudente et être trop prudente était petite, mais existait définitivement, et je faisais attention d'être dans le droit chemin tous les jours. Je ne voulais pas que mon cœur soit brisé, en même temps, je ne voulais pas être trop préoccupée par la façon dont les choses avaient tourné ces derniers temps, et être inquiète de me heurter à une situation similaire cette fois, que je repoussais Edward. Jusqu'ici, ça marchait pour moi.

En plus d'avoir passé deux semaines complètes sans entendre parler de James, j'étais capable de dormir plus facilement car je savais que Miss Lydia s'était totalement remise de son agression. Elle était retournée chez elle, dans le quartier des seniors de Forks. Au début ça me dérangeait, mais James ne l'embêtait plus non plus. C'était presque comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Ma relation avec Tia et Benjamin avait évolué elle aussi. Ça aidait qu'ils soient amis avec Edward avant que je n'emménage ici, désormais, nous étions tous tombés dans une routine confortable. Nous étions même sortis plusieurs fois ensemble alors que la mère de Tia gardait Kébi. C'était bon de savoir que ma vie était enfin sur la bonne voie.

Outre les doubles rendez-vous avec Tia et Benjamin, Edward et moi passions toutes nos soirées de libres ensemble. Il y avait eu quelques fois où j'avais travaillé de nuit et Edward avait dû travailler tard donc nous n'avions pas pu être ensemble, mais chaque fois que nos horaires nous le permettaient nous étions ensemble.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de comparer le début de ma relation avec Edward aux premiers jours avec James. Je me demandais, fréquemment, s'ils étaient les même. Je m'assurais chaque fois que les doutes affluaient qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout les même, qu'avec James, même les premiers jours, les choses étaient toujours à propos de lui. Il me demandait mon avis seulement quand ça portait sur quelque chose qu'il voulait faire ou qui aurait lieu, Edward demandait mon opinion d'une manière vraiment attentionnée. Et chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, je tombais juste un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

« Bella ? »

« Hm » murmurai-je.

« Tu es avec moi ? »

Je sortis de mes pensées. « Oui. Je suis désolée » souris-je à Edward. Nous étions assis dans le canapé blanc de son salon sans tâche, et il y avait un DVD en musique de fond, mais on aurait dit qu'Edward avait baissé le son pour une conversation. Impoliment, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Il semblait nerveux. C'était une expression que je n'avais pas vue sur son visage auparavant, et c'était un peu énervant.

Je baissai les yeux, gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'inattention.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je parle, pas vrai ? » Le sourire était évident dans sa voix.

« Je suis désolée » m'excusai-je à nouveau. « Je pensais juste à ces dernières semaines et à la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. »

« Ah. Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose à se rappeler, ça a été les moments les plus récents dans mes souvenirs, aussi. » Il m'offrit un sourire qui me retourna les entrailles.

Il avait une façon incroyable de me faire sentir si désirée, même si nous n'avions rien fait de physique en dehors de s'embrasser. Edward s'intéressait à moi en tant que personne plutôt que juste à ce que je pouvais lui donner. « Donc, tu disais quelque chose ? »

Il rit. « Oui. Alice, dans ses mignons cheveux pointus, a laissé échapper que je voyais quelqu'un, et maintenant ma mère veut te rencontrer. »

« Oh. » Cette annonce me prit au dépourvu. La dernière fois où j'avais entendu parler de sa famille, en dehors d'Alice, c'était quand il avait mentionné vouloir 'me garder pour lui' pendant un moment.

« Honnêtement, Bella, tu n'es pas obligée. Je peux juste tuer Alice, et on peut oublier tout ça. » Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

Je ne pus retenir mon rire à ça. « Non, s'il te plaît. J'en suis venue à apprécier Alice. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rencontrer le reste de ta famille, c'est juste... » Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment terminer la phrase.

« Ils vont t'adorer autant que je le fais » murmura t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

« Même si je suis... divorcée ? » Même après tant de semaines, c'était difficile pour moi de dire le mot. Peu importe à quel point j'avais été malheureuse à la fin du mariage, on ne pouvait pas nier que ces années avaient été un moment important dans ma vie, bien que je n'aimais pas James, _euphémismedel'année_, je ne pouvais ignorer le temps que j'avais passé avec lui. Ce serait comme ignorer une partie de moi.

« Ton passé est juste ça, dans le passé » m'assura Edward. « Si tu ne veux pas en discuter, tu n'as pas à le faire, mais je t'assure, ils ne vont pas te juger pour ça. Honnêtement, compte tenu du fait qu'Emmett est marié depuis presque dix ans, et qu'Alice l'est depuis quatre ans, ma mère sera juste heureuse de me voir dans une relation. »

« Alice est mariée ? » la question sortit avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

Edward rit à nouveau. « Oui. Elle s'est mariée à son amoureux du lycée six mois après leur diplôme. »

Je frémis involontairement. Ça sonnait étrangement similaire à mon mariage.

« Non, Bella, ce n'est pas comme ça. Jasper est super. Il n'y a rien dans sa personnalité qui me frappe, pas même un centième aussi mauvais que ton ex. » Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts, levant mon regard vers le sien, je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais à nouveau baissé les yeux. « Tous les mariages ne sont pas voués à l'échec, même s'ils sont faits par des jeunes. De ce que tu m'as dit, le tien était voué à l'échec dès le début. Honnêtement, je t'admire d'avoir essayé aussi longtemps de le faire fonctionner. Ça me donne de l'espoir pour notre avenir. » Son sourire était le même que le sourire dentifrice de la première nuit lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés.

« D'accord » murmurai-je. Ce n'était pas que je ne le croyais pas, mais une petite partie de moi voulait voir son acclamation de moi-même. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'Alice allait bien. Certes, il n'y avait rien en elle qui suggérait qu'elle ne l'était pas, mais maintenant que j'avais ce petit morceau d'information je ne pouvais pas prétendre que je n'étais pas inquiète pour elle. C'était irrationnel, et je le savais, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. « Je viendrai. » Je pouvais entendre les tremblements dans ma voix.

« Tu es sûre ? » Edward semblait concerné.

Je me raclai la gorge. « Oui, j'en suis sûre. J'adorerais rencontrer le reste de ta famille. Je... j'aime passer du temps avec toi et Alice, donc je suis sûre que j'aurais du bon temps avec les autres aussi. » Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de si 'j'aime passer du temps avec' était un moyen approprié pour dire les choses, mais je savais que quelque chose comme 'Je suis folle amoureuse de toi et je veux désespérément impressionner ton frère jumeau et tes parents afin d'être bien vue' serait hors de question. Je ris, me demandant ce que la fraîcheur d'Alice dirait de ce point de vue.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Rien, vraiment. Je me rappelais juste d'une conversation que j'avais eue avec Alice il y a quelques semaines. » C'était quasiment vrai. Toute la vérité me ferait admettre la chose que ne voulais pas admettre il y avait trente secondes. Curieusement, je ne voulais toujours pas l'admettre. Mon rire se transforma en sourire.

« D'accord, je sais qu'Alice est drôle, mais aller, » dit Edward, riant et me regardant comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, » répondis-je, prenant de profondes inspirations pour me calmer. Après un moment, je me calmai. « Alors, quand est-ce qu'on va rencontrer tes parents ? »

Il regarda le plafond, réfléchissant. « On est le treize aujourd'hui, donc ça serait... dans une semaine. Si ça marche pour toi, bien sûr. »

C'était une autre chose qu'Edward faisait toujours à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée, vérifier avec moi pour s'assurer que le programme était correct. Je repensai à cette après-midi, imaginant l'emploi du temps dans ma tête. J'étais convaincue que j'étais en congé ce jour-là. « Ouais, ça a l'air super. Je suis sûre à environ quatre-vingt dix pour cents que j'ai un jour de congé ce jour-là. Si je ne le suis pas, je peux probablement m'arranger avec Charlotte ou Heïdi. »

« Tu es sûre ? Je peux appeler ma mère et changer le jour si tu dois travailler. Elle comprendra. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, mais merci pour l'offre. Je revérifierai demain quand j'y serais et je te le ferais savoir. »

« Ça semble parfait. » Il me sourit, puis reporta son attention sur le film, augmentant le son.

**~*MotHT*~**

Ma mémoire était bonne, j'étais en congé le vingt, donc cette après-midi, j'étais assise dans la voiture d'Edward, alors qu'il nous conduisait chez ses parents. Je ne connaissais pas le quartier, mais c'était à prévoir, je ne m'aventurais pas souvent en dehors des rares endroits que _je_ connaissais. Je n'avais toujours pas oublié qu'en quelque sorte James m'observait et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était de me perdre dans une ville quasiment inconnue.

_Les énormes collines tout autour de nous serait l'endroit parfait pour lui pour me vider de mon sang s'il me trouvait ici seule. Les cheveux bruns séchés au sang et de la boue devant mes yeux, les feuilles tombaient d'un arbre caduque cachant le visage que je connaissais comme étant le mien._

Je frémis.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Edward, mettant sa main au milieu pour tenir la mienne.

« Imagination hyperactive » répondis-je, ne voulant pas plomber l'ambiance de la journée en entrant dans les détails de la scène macabre que je venais d'imaginer.

« Tu vas être bien » murmura t-il, et je n'étais pas sûre s'il parlait juste d'aujourd'hui ou si en quelque sorte il savait à quoi je pensais.

« Merci » murmurai-je en retour.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence confortable. Nous nous tenions la main, et Edward conduisit sur la route sinueuse des montagnes comme un expert, même avec une seule main. Il était évident qu'il était intimement familier avec les virages de cette route. Après environ quinze minutes de route, il mit son clignotant et tourna à droite. Cette route était tout aussi tortueuse que la première, mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus raide. Honnêtement, je me demandais à quel point son moteur pouvait éventuellement manipuler cette route, mais il le fit, et facilement, il n'y eut aucun signe que ça avait été difficile. Je me fis une note mentale de ne jamais amener ma voiture ici, elle roulait bien en ville, mais je ne pensais pas que le moteur de vingt ans pourrait gérer ce voyage.

Nous continuâmes de rouler pendant dix minutes de plus quand, soudain, la montagne s'ouvrit, et nous fûmes accueillis par un vaste manoir se tenant derrière une pelouse verdoyante. « Woaw. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'émerveiller devant la scène devant moi.

La maison était superbe. Elle était immense, blanche, et avait trois balcons au deuxième étage. Les gouttières, portes et fenêtres étaient toutes faites en harmonie avec la lavande. Je n'avais jamais vu de violet sur une maison avant, mais ça rendait plutôt bien. La pelouse était parsemée de cerisiers, et leurs feuilles roses mettaient un accent parfait sur le violet de la maison. La cour avait une mignonne petite clôture en piquets blancs qui entourait une grande surface de la cour à la fois devant et derrière. Alors que nous continuions à rouler, je vis des pruniers dans la cour arrière, et cachés parmi les feuilles violettes, je pouvais juste imaginer des fruits qui ne seraient pas mûrs avant un autre mois.

Étant dans mes craintes, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Edward avait garé la voiture à côté d'un garage indépendant de l'autre côté de la propriété. Il sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour, ouvrant ma portière avant même que je ne réalise tout ce que je voyais.

« Cet endroit est magnifique, » dis-je alors que nous marchions le long du chemin de briques qui conduisait à la porte de la cour avant, le bras d'Edward enroulé autour de mes épaules.

« C'est un peu extravagant, » dit Edward, en désaccord. « Mais c'est le projet préféré de ma mère. Tu aurais du le voir avant qu'elle ne mette les mains dessus. »

« Vraiment ? » Je ne pouvais imaginer ce superbe morceau de propriété comme rien d'autre que ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Edward pressa un peu mon épaule, et nous arrêtâmes de marcher. Il nous retourna et pointa avec sa main libre, la zone boisée juste au-delà de la route par laquelle nous étions arrivés. « Tu vois là-bas ? » La zone était remplie de conifères.

« Ouais. »

« Tout l'endroit ressemblait à ça avant que ma mère ne mette ses mains dessus. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit avec le choc. « Comment c'est possible ? » Je savais, bien sûr, que ma question était à la limite du ridicule. Tout les endroits étaient habituellement un espace ouvert avant que les maisons soient construites, mais ce n'était pas moins miraculeux pour moi de voir quelque chose comme ça pour de vrai.

Edward me sourit. « Ma mère est architecte, et mon père est dans la construction. Elle a conçu l'endroit, il l'a construit. »

« C'est incroyable. » Je me retournai lentement et fis face à la maison une fois de plus. Il n'y avait rien de tel à Forks.

« Tu es prête à entrer ? » demanda t-il, après un autre moment à regarder autour du terrain.

« Ouais » acceptai-je. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre que c'était la vérité, mais j'étais disposée à aller à l'intérieur maintenant. Prête et disposée étaient deux choses très différentes.

Il me guida sur le chemin et me tint la porte à mi-hauteur ouverte. Quand elle se ferma derrière nous, il était de nouveau juste à côté de moi, et nous marchâmes côte à côte sur le chemin de briques.

Je fus surprise de voir que la porte violette que j'avais vue avant était en fait une porte grillagée, elle avait l'air si solide de la voiture. La porte blanche en bois derrière était ouverte pour laisser entrer la bise fraîche de l'été. Edward frappa à la porte couleur lavande et l'ouvrit. « Bonjour ? » appela t-il, me conduisant à travers la maison.

Je fis de mon mieux pour absorber tout ce que je voyais, mais je savais que même si je passais des heures et des heures ici, il y aurait toujours des choses que je louperais. L'intérieur était aussi richement décoré que l'extérieur, et chaque pièce avait son propre jeu de couleurs. J'entrevis à peine un salon beige, une salle à manger orange pâle, et une cuisine chocolat avant que nous soyons à la porte arrière et dans la cour.

« Edward ! » Une femme se précipita vers nous, ses talons claquant sur la terrasse qui s'harmonisait avec les briques rouges foncées du chemin de devant. Elle était impeccablement habillée d'un pantacourt blanc, un débardeur rose pâle sous une chemise blanche, et des chaussures à talons blanches françaises. Toute la tenue était surmontée, littéralement, avec un chapeau de soleil blanc, le ruban autour du chapeau correspondait exactement à son débardeur. Elle passa ses bras autour d'Edward, qui me lança un regard désolé alors qu'il était légèrement tiré loin de moi. Les cheveux couleur miel qui tombaient de sous le chapeau étaient magnifiques au soleil de l'été. « Comment tu vas ? » jaillit-elle alors qu'elle le lâchait.

« Je vais bien, Maman » répondit-il. « J'aimerai te présenter à Bella. Bella, voici ma mère, Esmée Cullen. »

« Oh, la fameuse Bella » dit-elle en me regardant. Elle semblait sincèrement heureuse de me voir ici. « C'est si agréable d'enfin te rencontrer. Tu es encore plus jolie que l'a dit Alice. »

« Merci, Madame Cullen » répondis-je timidement. Je n'avais pas été appelée 'jolie' très souvent, et je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de savoir comment prendre le compliment.

« Non, non. Rien de cet absurde 'Madame Cullen'. S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Esmée. » Ses yeux brillaient et je constatai qu'ils avaient exactement la même teinte de vert que ceux d'Edward.

« Esmée » répétai-je, en souriant. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Vous avez une charmante maison. »

« Merci, ma chère. »

« Est-ce que tout le monde est déjà là ? » demanda Edward en regardant autour de la cour, cherchant un signe de vie.

« Oui, bien sûr qu'ils sont là. Tu sais que tu es toujours le dernier à arriver, Edward. » Elle me jeta un regard en coin et chuchota, « Il est toujours si occupé avec les affaires qu'il n'a jamais le temps pour rien, pas même pour sa propre fête d'anniversaire. »

« C'est ton anniversaire ? » demandai-je en le regardant.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? » Sa mère semblait inquiète.

« Oui, c'est mon anniversaire, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une grosse affaire » dit-il, répondant à nos deux questions à la fois.

« Bella ! » cria une voix familière. Alice bondit vers nous. « Je suis si contente que tu sois venue ! »

« Hey, Alice. » Je ne pus retenir le sourire sur mon visage. Alice semblait avoir cet effet sur les gens, c'était impossible de ne pas être heureux en sa compagnie.

« Viens, viens rencontrer le reste de la famille. » Elle attrapa ma main et commença à me tirer vers la canopée dans le coin de la cour que je n'avais en quelque sorte pas remarquée.

« Alice, calme toi » lui dit Edward. « On va être ici toute l'après-midi. Rien ne presse pour aller là-bas. »

« Très bien. » Elle fit la moue.

« Vas-y, et on sera là dans une minute. » Il la regarda ostensiblement, ayant de toute évidence une sorte de conversation fraternelle silencieuse.

Elle hocha la tête et rebondit vers la canopée, s'asseyant sur les genoux d'un homme qui semblait avoir environ son âge et qui avait des cheveux blonds.

« Peut-on parler une seconde avant que je te présente le reste d'entre eux ? »

« Bien sûr. » Je regardai vers Edward. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et me ramena dans la maison. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans la cuisine.

Il s'appuya contre l'îlot central de la pièce et me tira près de lui jusqu'à ce que je sois entre ses jambes. Avec ses bras enroulés solidement autour de ma taille, il se pencha et m'embrassa chastement. Je fondis immédiatement dans son étreinte, me détendant dans le baiser.

« Tu vas faire ça bien, » dit-il, appuyant son front contre le mien. « Ils ne savent rien de toi à part ton nom, alors il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter de ce côté là. »

« Merci, » murmurai-je. Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas trahi ma confiance quand nous en avions parlé plus tôt dans la semaine, mais c'était agréable d'avoir la confirmation aujourd'hui.

« Ils savent aussi que je suis fou de toi » ajouta t-il, avec un sourire narquois. « Et ils ont l'ordre strict d'être gentils avec toi. »

« Il y a une chance qu'ils ne le soient pas ? » J'étais effrayée maintenant.

« Je ne pense pas, mais c'est toujours bien d'être préparé, pas vrai ? » Il m'embrassa le long de ma mâchoire.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. « Oui, p-p-préparé est b-bien » bégayai-je, à peine capable de penser avec lui m'embrassant comme ça.

« Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler avant qu'on retourne là-bas ? » Il descendit de ma mâchoire à mon cou, et ma respiration était irrégulière.

« Euh... » Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais à ce moment je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler ce que c'était. « Hm... »

« Hmm, » gémit-il contre ma peau, léchant le point sensible à la jonction de mon épaule.

Je me penchai contre lui, ne me souciant pas plus de ce que je m'apprêtais à demander, voulant juste qu'il continue pour toujours ce qu'il faisait. « N'arrête jamais ça, » murmurai-je, enroulant mes bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ah, Bella, autant que je serais ravi de t'accorder cette demande, » dit-il en s'éloignant, « il est temps de te présenter le reste de ma famille. »

Je clignai des yeux, incrédule. « Maintenant ? » Je ne pus retenir le gémissement de ma voix.

« Ça va, bébé, » murmura t-il. Je notai vaguement que c'était la première fois qu'il me donnait un surnom. J'aimais ça. « Je te le promets, on va prendre le temps pour faire plus de ça, plus tard. »

« D'accord. » Je savais que vu notre emplacement actuel, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Toutefois, j'aurais voulu avoir emporté une culotte de rechange. _J'ai pratiquement besoin de transporter un ensemble supplémentaire avec moi quand je passe du temps avec Edward._ « Je dois juste utiliser les toilettes d'abord » lui dis-je, levant simplement la main parce que je ne savais pas où la dite pièce était.

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. » Il me ramena à l'avant de la maison et nous descendîmes dans un couloir. « Juste ici. » Il fit un signe vers une porte ouverte.

« Merci, » dis-je. « Je reviens. »

« Prends ton temps. » Il s'appuya contre le mur en face de la porte pour attendre.

La salle de bain était faite dans un thème océan, des serviettes bleues, un lavabo en gré avec un savon en forme de coquillage dans un porte-savon en forme de coquillage, et des photos encadrées de ce que je supposais être l'océan Pacifique sur le mur. Je me lavai les mains quand j'eus terminé, me sentant presque coupable de salir la forme du savon, et ouvris la porte. Edward attendait exactement où je l'avais laissé.

« Prête à rencontrer la famille ? » demanda t-il.

« Plus que je ne le serai jamais. »

* * *

><p><em>Ah la la cette Alice, elle croit dur comme fer que c'est grâce à elle que nos tourtereaux se sont mis ensemble... elle changera jamais XD<em>

_Edward est un sacré cachotier, il avait même pas prévenu Bella que c'était son anniversaire, ça craint quand même! :D_

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu? Bon ou mauvais, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;)_

_On se retrouve demain sur le nouveau chapitre de 'My Facebook Reunion'!_

_Xoxo_


	13. Ma version des feux d'artifice

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Hello Hello! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_aussidagility: Coucou! Merci pour ta review :) Lol je suis d'accord, on l'aime comme ça Alice! A bientôt! Bisous.  
><em>

_Et comme toujours, merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)  
><em>

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Précédemment:<span> « Ça va, bébé, » murmura t-il. Je notai vaguement que c'était la première fois qu'il me donnait un surnom. J'aimais ça. « Je te le promets, on va prendre le temps pour faire plus de ça, plus tard. »_

_« D'accord. » Je savais que vu notre emplacement actuel, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Toutefois, j'aurais voulu avoir emporté une culotte de rechange. J'ai pratiquement besoin de transporter un ensemble supplémentaire avec moi quand je passe du temps avec Edward. « Je dois juste utiliser les toilettes d'abord » lui dis-je, levant simplement la main parce que je ne savais pas où la dite pièce était._

_« Bien sûr, pas de problème. » Il me ramena à l'avant de la maison et nous descendîmes dans un couloir. « Juste ici. » Il fit un signe vers une porte ouverte._

_« Merci, » dis-je. « Je reviens. »_

_« Prends ton temps. » Il s'appuya contre le mur en face de la porte pour attendre._

_La salle de bain était faite dans un thème océan, des serviettes bleues, un lavabo en gré avec un savon en forme de coquillage dans un porte-savon en forme de coquillage, et des photos encadrées de ce que je supposais être l'océan Pacifique sur le mur. Je me lavai les mains quand j'eus terminé, me sentant presque coupable de salir la forme du savon, et ouvris la porte. Edward attendait exactement où je l'avais laissé._

_« Prête à rencontrer la famille ? » demanda t-il._

_« Plus que je ne le serai jamais. »_

* * *

><p><strong>~ * CHAPITRE 13 : Ma version des feux d'artifice * ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors que nous retraversions la maison immaculée, Edward faisait des cercles apaisants sur le dos de ma main avec son pouce, me rappelant silencieusement ce qu'il m'avait déjà assurée : que sa famille allait plus que m'accepter. Je pris plus de mon environnement alors que nous marchions vers la canopée. Je remarquai deux hommes debout devant un énorme barbecue à gaz prés de la maison, mais nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas pour leur parler. « Emmett et Papa, » me dit Edward en faisant un signe vers eux, « ils n'aiment pas être dérangés pendant qu'ils font griller la nourriture. Une fois que la viande sera prête, ils vont l'apporter. C'est là que la fête va vraiment commencer. »<p>

L'ombre de la canopée offrait un charmant répit. Il y avait huit chaises de camping situées dans un grand cercle à l'ombre. Trois étaient actuellement prises : une par le blond, dont les genoux étaient occupés par Alice, une par Esmée, qui tenait désormais un nourrisson, et une par une superbe blonde qui tenait un autre bébé. « Rosalie, Jasper, voici Bella. Bella, Rosalie et Jasper. Rose est la femme d'Emmett, et ces deux petits gars sont leurs fils jumeaux, Leighton et Lennox. » Il montra d'abord le bébé dans les bras de Rosalie, puis celui dans ceux d'Esmée. « Jasper est le mari d'Alice. »

« Des jumeaux de plus ? » demandai-je, étonnée.

« Ils ont tendance à courir dans la famille » me dit Esmée, « même si je sais que ce côté masculin est une pure coïncidence. Mais Carlisle avait un jumeau, Edward et Emmett sont jumeaux, comme je suis sûre qu'Edward te l'as dit, et maintenant nous avons ces petits gars. » Elle reprit une voix de bébé pour la dernière partie de sa phrase, caressant le nez de Lennox avec le sien alors qu'elle parlait.

« Maman, on ne parle pas bébé, tu te souviens ? » dit Rosalie. « Oui, ce sont des nouveaux nés, mais ce sont aussi des personnes. Tu ne dois pas les traiter moins que ça. »

« Oh, balivernes, » répondit Esmée, agitant une main vers Rosalie. « Laisse Nana s'amuser un peu. »

Rosalie roula des yeux mais renonça à la lutte pour le moment. Mais, j'eus l'impression que c'était une guerre qu'elle avait l'intention de gagner. « Je suis désolée, j'ai été impolie. Ça me fait très plaisir de te rencontrer, Bella. » Elle commença à se lever, mais je l'arrêtai.

« Non, assieds-toi. » Je fis un pas vers elle, acceptant sa main tendue. Sa peau était très douce et sentait la féminité. Je reculai légèrement, embarrassée par mes mains sèches. Se laver les mains cinquante fois par jour au travail n'était pas bon pour la peau. « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, aussi » lui souris-je, essayant de cacher mon embarras. Lorsqu'elle me sourit en retour, elle était la plus belle personne sur laquelle j'avais posé les yeux, sauf Edward peut-être.

« Eh bien, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous » dit Esmée, en désignant deux des chaises. Nous le fîmes.

Je regardai vers Alice et son mari. Elle était assise de côté, sur ses genoux avec ses bras autour de son cou, et ils semblaient être dans une profonde conversation. Je ressentis une petite pointe de jalousie de les voir comme ça. Mais ensuite je me rappelai que j'étais mieux maintenant que je ne l'étais avant, et que peut-être un jour, je partagerais ça avec un autre mari.

« Alors, où est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? » demanda Rosalie, l'air très intéressé. « Edward ne nous a rien dit, sauf ton nom et qu'on devait être sympa avec toi aujourd'hui » sourit-elle, et ça avait l'air presque espiègle.

Je regardai Edward qui hocha la tête vers moi. Rosalie ne regardait que moi, indiquant qu'elle voulait que je réponde, et non Edward. Je me raclai la gorge. « Euh, eh bien, en fait, » bégayai-je, « Edward vit juste à côté de chez moi. Un soir il m'a aidée à monter mes sacs de courses dans les escaliers. C'était, quoi, il y a trois semaines maintenant ? » me tournai-je vers lui pour avoir confirmation.

« Ouais, c'est à peu près ça » admit-il, se détendant sur sa chaise de camping. Il croisa ses jambes posant sa cheville sur son genou.

« Oh, ces escaliers » dit Esmée, d'un air dégoûtée. « J'aurais aimé que tu vives au rez-de-chaussée. Je sais que tu vas te casser le cou en montant ces monstruosités en béton un de ces jours. »

« Ah, mais s'il n'y avait pas ces 'monstruosités en béton', je n'aurais pas rencontré Bella. » Les yeux d'Edward brillaient joyeusement. Je baissai les yeux vers mes genoux, embarrassée. Mes doigts tripotaient l'ourlet de ma chemise.

« N'oubliez pas de leur dire mon rôle dans tout ça » se fit entendre Alice.

Son exubérance, et le fait qu'elle pensait _toujours_ qu'elle nous avait mis ensemble, me fit sourire, oubliant toutes les déclarations embarrassantes qu'Edward avait fait quelques secondes auparavant.

Edward rit. « Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça et tu le sais, Ali. »

« Si » réfuta t-elle. « Si ça n'avait pas été moi, le destin n'aurait pas décidé que vous deviez être ensemble. Qui sait : peut-être que Bella n'aurait pas emménagé dans cet immeuble. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas emménagé dans l'appartement juste à côté du tien. J'ai manipulé le destin, et tu le sais. »

« En fait, Alice, je l'aurais fait. Emménager là, je veux dire. Ces appartements étaient les plus beaux pour mon budget, et le trois cent deux était le seul disponible de tout le complexe quand j'ai déménagé. De plus, je ne t'ai rencontrée qu'après avoir emménagé, donc tu ne pouvais pas avoir quelque chose à voir avec mon choix de logement. »

Son mari éclata de rire, mais se calma rapidement lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard mauvais. Il était toujours secoué de rire sous elle, cachant son visage dans son épaule pour tenter d'étouffer le bruit. Son rire était contagieux, tout le monde s'y joignit, tout le monde sauf Alice. Enfin, il se calma suffisamment pour parler. « Je suis désolé, ma chérie, mais c'était foutrement amusant. Même toi tu dois l'admettre. Elle t'a totalement eue sur ce point, et son argument est meilleur que le tien. » Il semblait venir du sud, mais il avait vécu si longtemps dans le nord qu'il commençait à perdre son accent.

« De quel côté tu es ? » Alice lui frappa l'épaule d'une façon joueuse.

Avant qu'il ait la chance de répondre, les deux hommes nous rejoignirent sous la tonnelle, portant chacun un grand plat de nourriture. L'un ressemblait à une plus ancienne version d'Edward distinguée, j'étais sûre qu'il devait être le père d'Edward. L'autre était assez grand pour être un joueur de football, et vu la façon dont il sourit d'abord à Rosalie, puis aux nourrissons dans ses bras et ceux d'Esmée, je savais qu'il devait être Emmett. « Papa, Emmett, voici Bella » dit Edward avant que l'un deux ait une chance de dire quelque chose. « Bella, mon père, Carlisle, et mon frère, Emmett. »

« Ah, la fameuse Bella » dit son père en me regardant, souriant. « J'ai entendu... absolument rien sur vous. A part que je dois être sympa. C'est comme si mon propre fils ne me connaissait pas du tout. Je suis toujours sympa. » La peau autour de ses yeux était juste un peu ridée, et c'était le seul indicateur de son âge. Je fis le calcul d'après ce que Edward m'avait dit, je savais qu'il avait soixante-cinq ou soixante-six ans, ça dépendait de la date de son anniversaire. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de cinquante ans.

« Ouais, Bella » s'enthousiasma Emmett, « mon frère est plutôt épris de toi, bien sûr, il ne l'a pas vraiment dit beaucoup, mais c'est évident. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de cette façon avec une fille auparavant. Bienvenue dans la famille. » Il tendit sa main, et je la pris, elle était presque aussi sèche que la mienne, et je me souvins qu'il était infirmier, il lavait probablement ses mains plus de fois en une journée que je le faisais.

« C'est agréable de te rencontrer, Emmett » répondis-je. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Hey, merci. » Son sourire aurait pu éclairer une pièce, et il avait des fossettes.

« Eh bien, on va manger ? » demanda Carlisle.

Il y eut des murmures de consentement venant du cercle et chacun commença à se lever. Bien que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient, je les rejoignis pour éviter de ressembler à une folle. Carlisle menait le chemin, et Esmée, qui tenait toujours Lennox, terminait la file. Ça devint clair moins d'une minute plus tard, lorsque notre petit groupe s'approcha du côté ombragé de la maison. Une grande table de pique-nique avait été dressée et était couverte de plats froids. Emmett et Carlisle posèrent les plats qu'ils avaient transportés, et je vis que chacun détenais plusieurs énormes steaks. Les saladiers sur la table de pique-nique contenaient des aliments plus traditionnels : salade de pommes de terre, salade de choux, chips, et des morceaux de pastèques. Il y avait aussi une immense glacière qui contenait différentes canettes de soda, plus un grand pichet de thé glacé au bout de la table.

La conversation fut inexistante pendant que nous mangeâmes. Même les jumeaux étaient silencieux. Rosalie avait passé Leighton à son père, mais Esmée tenait toujours Lennox. Mais, dès que tout le monde commença à ralentir de manger, ils semblèrent tous très intéressés par moi. J'aurais presque souhaité qu'Edward leur ai donné une sorte de fond sur moi.

« Alors Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? » Carlisle fut le premier à se faire entendre.

Je m'essuyai la bouche sur une serviette en tissu, qui mettait des serviettes en tissu pendant un barbecue ?, avant de répondre. « En ce moment je suis juste serveuse. Mais chez moi, mon père possède un restaurant, alors j'ai pratiquement grandi dans la cuisine, et j'adore cuisiner. Mais j'aimerais apprendre à faire de la pâtisserie un jour. Beaucoup de gens ne le réalisent pas, mais cuisiner et faire de la pâtisserie sont deux choses très différentes. »

« Vraiment ? » On aurait dit que Carlisle tombait dans cette catégorie.

« Oui. Il y a beaucoup de sciences dans la pâtisserie, croyez-le ou non. Vous ne devez pas connaître la science spécifique exactement derrière la raison pour laquelle tous les différents ingrédients fonctionnent ensemble, mais il y a une réaction que vous devez causer afin que vos pâtisseries soient bonnes. Apparemment, c'est la raison pour laquelle les doses sont si importantes. Je n'ai jamais vraiment maîtriser ça, j'ai tendance à le faire avec la méthode de 'un peu de ceci, un peu de cela' de cuisine de mon père. » Je ris tranquillement à la fin de mon petit discours.

« Tu n'as jamais fait un gâteau de toute ta vie, mais fais-moi la sauce spaghetti de ton père au moins une fois par semaine, je mourrais heureux » me dit Edward. « Sérieusement, les gars, c'est à mourir. » Il regardait autour de la table.

« Ouais ? » demanda Emmett. « J'adore les spaghetti. »

Tout le monde rit.

« Tu aimes tout » taquina Esmée. « Tu n'as jamais été difficile. Contrairement à Mademoiselle Alice ici. »

« Je ne suis pas difficile. Je traite juste ma nourriture comme la mode. 'Si tu vas le faire, fais-le bien'. » Alice releva son menton dans ce qui ressemblerait à quelque chose de prétentieux si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui ferait la même action. Mais, d'une certaine manière, Alice semblait complètement naturelle dans ça, et pas du tout coincée.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. Difficile » lui sourit sa mère.

« Alors, Bella, on sait maintenant comment Edward et toi vous êtes rencontrés et ce que tu fais dans la vie, mais d'où tu as déménagé ? » Rosalie ramena la conversation sur moi. Normalement j'aurais été gênée par l'attention, mais les Cullen étaient si détendus autour de l'autre que c'était impossible de ne pas se sentir à l'aise avec eux. Je me souvenais même vaguement la raison pour laquelle j'étais nerveuse au début.

« En fait, je suis de Forks. » Je m'arrêtai, sachant que ça allait tomber lourdement.

« Attends, attends, attends. Bella _Swan_ ? Comme dans Charlie Swan ? Comme dans le restaurant Swan ? » Emmett semblait abasourdi.

« La seule et unique » lui souris-je.

« J'adorais cet endroit ! Edward a raison. La meilleure sauce spaghetti qu'il y a dans le monde. Peut-être la meilleure de l'univers, mais je n'ai jamais eu de marinée exotique, donc je ne peux pas être trop sûr. » Il semblait être plongé dans ses pensées. La pensée de la 'marinée exotique' me fit rire.

« Tu connais Lydia Miller, alors ? » me regarda Esmée curieusement. « Et les Newell ? »

« Miss Lydia était ma professeur de piano et c'est ma meilleure amie. Et j'ai connu les Newell, ouais, mais je ne les ai pas vus depuis des années. » La mention de la famille de Victoria fut difficile pour deux raisons, tout d'abord, elle était ma meilleure amie, et je ne lui avais pas parlée depuis quatre ans. Deuxièmement, si ce n'était pas pour son frère, Laurent, je n'aurais jamais rencontré James. Pas que je blâmais Victoria ou Laurent, mais les faits ne pouvaient pas être changés : mon amitié avec leur famille avait apporté James dans ma vie.

« Mais, mais. C'est vraiment un souffle du passé » commenta Carlisle. « Et les Newton ? Ils sont toujours là-bas ? Avec leur magasin de sport ? »

« Ouais. » Je souris à la pensée de Karen Newton et ses ongles de pieds vernis dans des talons à orteils ouverts travaillant au magasin de camping. Si elle n'était pas si gentille, et étonnamment compétente sur le terrain, elle aurait probablement était la risée. Comme ça l'était, elle était juste bizarre.

« J'avais tout le temps l'habitude de faire des achats là-bas. » Carlisle semblait nostalgique.

« C'est une boutique sympa. Bien que, je n'ai vraiment été là-bas que quelques fois. Mon père aime pêcher, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans le camping. Il achète ses appâts chez Newton, mais c'est tout. »

« Ouais ! » s'exclama Emmett. « Le poisson frais de Charlie. J'aimais quand il avait eu un bon week-end sur la rivière. Ça voulait dire spéciales 'prises de la journée' le lundi. »

Son exclamation réveilla Leighton, qui honnêtement j'avais oublié. Il laissa échapper un gémissement qui pourrait humilier un camion de pompier, et Emmett grimaça, « Oups. »

« Ouais 'oups' » réprimanda Rosalie. « Là, donne-le moi. Je vais l'emmener à l'intérieur et le nourrir. Ça fait plus de trois heures de toute façon. Il se serait probablement bientôt réveiller tout seul. »

Emmett tendit le bébé en murmurant des excuses à sa femme.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse me poser une autre question, je me tournai vers Jasper, il était le plus silencieux de tous et j'étais intéressée d'apprendre à connaître tout le monde de la famille d'Edward. « Alors, Jasper, Edward m'a dit qu'Alice et toi, vous étiez mariés juste après qu'elle soit diplômée du lycée ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » Il sourit. « La meilleure décision que je n'ai jamais prise. »

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. Apparemment, c'était une histoire qu'il aimait raconter. « Mes parents m'ont fait déménager de Amarillo dans le Texas, à Forks, juste avant ma dernière année de lycée. Je les ai détesté pour ça, jusqu'à ce que je commence l'école et rencontre Alice. Elle était en seconde et moi en terminale, ce qui était tabou, mais je m'en fichais. Elle avait plus de personnalité et de courage que quiconque du Texas, et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle pratiquement instantanément. Je l'ai emmenée danser et on est ensemble depuis. »

Je souris, l'histoire était vraiment adorable. Les inquiétudes que j'avais eues à propos de Jasper jusqu'à aujourd'hui disparurent. A partir du moment où j'étais arrivée ici, il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'attentif à elle. Il était évident que, comme Edward l'avait dit, simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient mariés jeunes, ne voulait pas dire que leur relation était malsaine.

Lennox choisit ce moment là pour se réveiller, son cri était plus une pleurnicherie, pas du tout comme le gémissement de son frère. « Il a faim aussi » annonça Esmée, touchant le visage du bébé avec un doigt. Il poursuivit son petit doigt, comme un oisillon, c'était le réflexe de Pavlov et c'était assez amusant. Elle disparut par le même endroit où Rosalie était allée quelques minutes avant.

« Ils sont adorables » dis-je en regardant Esmée partir.

« Ouais, on a tout bien fait. » Emmett semblait fier de ses enfants.

La conversation continua, tout le monde apprenant à connaître l'autre, ou plutôt tout le monde apprenant à _me_ connaître et vice versa, jusqu'à ce que Esmée et Rosalie reviennent près d'une heure plus tard. A ce moment là, Edward décida qu'il était temps pour lui et moi d'y aller, ce avec quoi j'étais complètement d'accord. J'avais aimé apprendre à connaître sa famille, mais j'étais un peu fatiguée et prête pour un peu de temps calme et seule avec Edward.

« Qu'en est-il de ton gâteau d'anniversaire ? » Sa mère le regardait avec un regard de trahison absolue qu'il ait même pensé partir avant le gâteau d'anniversaire. Ce fut assez pour me faire rire.

« Maman, j'ai trente ans. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gâteau d'anniversaire. »

« Pfff. On n'est jamais trop vieux pour un gâteau d'anniversaire » contredit Emmett. « C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai le même âge que toi, et je vais en prendre un peu. »

Edward se tourna vers moi. « C'est toi qui vois. Tu veux rester ou partir ? »

« C'est du chocolat » dit Esmée d'une voix chantante, essayant évidemment de nous inciter à rester.

Je ris vraiment cette fois. « Vous ne m'attraperez jamais à refuser du gâteau au chocolat. Jamais. » C'était vrai, aussi, j'adorais le gâteau au chocolat. La meilleure chose était les brownies au caramel.

« Super » sourit Esmée et elle retourna dans la maison après avoir donné Lennox, je pense, je ne pouvais pas encore faire la différence entre les deux nourrissons, à Alice. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard portant un énorme gâteau. Lorsqu'elle le posa sur la table, je pus voir deux jeux de bougies en forme de chiffre (un trois et un zéro pour chaque), tout comme les parents achetaient pour leurs enfants afin qu'ils aient à souffler sur une bougie plutôt que cinq. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau, et je me sentis un peu étourdie d'avoir autant ris pendant les cinq dernières minutes.

Edward suivit mon regard vers les bougies et roula des yeux, mais sourit. Il se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille, « Reviens à ton anniversaire et il y en aura un pour toi avec des bougies en forme de chiffre, aussi. C'est une tradition. »

Personne ne sembla faire attention à notre petit échange. Esmée alluma les bougies comme si c'était un phénomène fréquent qui, selon le commentaire d'Edward sur la tradition, l'était probablement.

Nous chantâmes _Joyeux Anniversaire_, mené par Carlisle, et Esmée coupa le gâteau. C'était une bonne chose qu'il y en ait qu'un, parce que même en étant huit, nous en mangerions moins de la moitié. Lorsque la première bouchée toucha ma langue, je pensais que j'étais morte et au paradis. C'était le gâteau le plus délicieux que j'avais goûté dans toute ma vie. Il était frais, ce qui lui donnait une bonne texture, et le remplissage était une crème au beurre de chocolat. Même le glaçage était à mourir, et habituellement je n'étais pas une fan du glaçage. « Hmm, hmm, » marmonnai-je, incapable de garder les bruits heureux en moi.

« Tu aimes ? » Esmée avait l'air contente.

« Oui, » répondis-je. « _Voilà_ pourquoi je veux apprendre à faire de la pâtisserie. C'est fabuleux. Je veux être capable de faire un gâteau comme celui-ci pour mes enfants. Je veux dire, quand j'en aurais. »

Elle se pencha et me chuchota. « Tu veux connaître le secret ? »

« Si je veux ? Bien sûr. »

« Costco. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

« Vous plaisantez ? C'est un gâteau acheté en magasin ? » Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Surtout d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi délicieux qui venait d'un magasin grand public comme Costco. D'une pâtisserie, oui, mais pas d'un magasin.

« C'est vrai. Ils ont la meilleure pâtisserie des environs. Des prix raisonnables, aussi. »

« Tu penses que c'est bon, tu devrais essayer leur quatre-quart » dit Rosalie. « J'en ai essayé plusieurs et aucune comparaison. »

Nous continuâmes à parler de la merveille qu'était la pâtisserie de Costco jusqu'à ce que les morceaux de gâteau soient parties. Une fois que nous eûmes tous notre dose (un morceau pour moi, même s'il était délicieux, il était bourratif aussi), Edward annonça à nouveau que nous devions partir.

Nous retraversâmes la maison, suivis par toute la famille. A la porte d'entrée, Esmée me tira dans une accolade. C'était un peu inattendu, et je me raidis involontairement. « Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venue, Bella » me dit-elle à l'oreille. « Ça a été charmant de faire ta connaissance. Je peux dire que tu seras bonne pour Edward. »

Ses mots étaient si gentils, que ce fut impossible pour moi de ne pas me détendre dans l'étreinte. « Merci, Esmée. J'ai aussi passé un agréable moment ici. Je suis sûre que je reviendrai. »

« Bien. » Elle me libéra avec une tape dans le dos, et Carlisle prit ma main dans la sienne tandis qu'Esmée enlaçait Edward.

« Merci d'être venue, Bella. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. »

« Moi aussi » lui souris-je.

Trois minutes plus tard, nous montâmes dans la voiture d'Edward. Nous fîmes signe à sa famille alors qu'il nous sortait prudemment de l'allée et il s'engagea sur la route de la montagne qui allait nous ramener en ville.

C'était juste le crépuscule, et la route était encore plus inquiétante qu'elle l'avait été à l'aller. Avec chaque courbe de la route, les phares d'Edward éclairaient les arbres qui nous entouraient, créant des ombres énervantes partout.

« Hey, » dit-il, tendant la main et prenant la mienne, « ça va. »

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais tendue jusqu'à ce que son toucher me calme. Je le regardai et lui souris.

Nous étions encore en profondeur dans la zone boisée quand ça se passa : des phares lumineux arrivâmes derrière nous, m'aveuglant dans le rétroviseur extérieur, même si je ne regardais pas directement dedans.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » marmonna Edward, lâchant ma main juste assez longtemps pour baisser son rétroviseur pour atténuer la luminosité. La voiture derrière nous se rapprocha de plus en plus, et nous faisait maintenant des appels aux phares. Je fermai les yeux fermement et la lumière imprégna mes paupières. Je sentis notre voiture ralentir, Edward freinait pour laisser passer l'autre gars. Mais au lieu de passer, le klaxon retentit. Je sursautai, surprise.

Une pensée effrayante cascada alors dans mon esprit. Évidemment, la personne qui conduisait la voiture derrière nous n'était pas simplement un autre automobiliste quelconque qui profitait de la route panoramique. C'était quelqu'un qui essayait de nous faire peur, de me faire peur.

« Avance ! » cria presque Edward, baissant sa vitre et agitant ses bras, faisant signe à l'autre conducteur de nous dépasser.

« C'est James » murmurai-je, le cœur battant dans mes oreilles.

« Quoi ? » La voix d'Edward était aiguisée. « Ton ex ? »

« Ouais. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Il y avait une clairière à proximité du prochain virage, et Edward entra dedans, je n'avais aucune idée de comment il géra cela sans nous encastrer dans les arbres, mais il le fit en tout cas. La manœuvre fut suffisamment brusque pour que l'autre conducteur n'ait pas le temps de réagir, il continua vers le coin et descendit la montagne, le klaxon continuait d'émettre des bips et les phares continuaient à clignoter. Je regardai les feux arrières rouges disparaître dans un virage serré.

« Je suppose que je n'en suis pas sûre, mais j'ai un fort sentiment que c'était lui. Il ne m'a pas envoyé aucun message ou appeler depuis quelques semaines. C'est un rappel qu'il est encore là, toujours en train d'observer. »

Edward tira le frein à main et se tourna dans son siège pour me faire face. « Tu sais ce que ça signifie, pas vrai, Bella ? »

Je déglutis. « Oui. Je t'ai promis que un délit de plus et j'irais à la police. »

« Oui, tu l'as fait. » Il semblait concerné. « Je vais y aller avec toi si tu veux. Vu que cette fois tu n'es pas sûre à cent pour cent que c'était lui, il ne vaut probablement mieux pas mentionner cet incident, mais honnêtement, je me sentirai mieux une fois que tu l'auras dit à quelqu'un des autorités. » Je ne doutais pas de ses mots, parce que si ça avait dépendu d'Edward, j'aurais dénoncé James il y avait des semaines, c'était mon entêtement, et la peur de ce que James ferait, qui m'avait empêché de le faire avant. Que l'autre voiture soit James ou pas, c'était assez un appel au réveil pour me faire entendre raison.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça » dis-je.

« Mais je le veux » m'assura-t-il. « On va y aller maintenant. »

« Non. »

Il m'envoya un regard aiguisé.

« Je vais y aller, je te le promets. Mais est-ce qu'on peut y aller demain à la place ? Je ne veux pas que le reste de la soirée soit gâchée par ça. Je ne dois pas travailler demain, alors... »

« Très bien. Demain, alors. »

Je fus un peu surprise par la facilité avec laquelle il accepta, mais néanmoins reconnaissante. La dernière chose que je voulais maintenant était de passer les six prochaines heures au poste de police, je préférais avoir du temps à l'aise et détendu avec Edward ce soir.

**~*MothT*~**

Sans que j'aies besoin d'une invitation ou Edward supposant que je ne le voulais pas, nous entrâmes ensemble dans son appartement lorsque nous fûmes revenus en ville. Dans le salon, il s'assit sur le canapé et me tira sur ses genoux. « Oh ! » criai-je, surprise. Je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir une autre réaction avant qu'il n'appuie sa bouche contre la mienne avec urgence. Je fondis rapidement dans son étreinte, enroulant mes bras autour de ses épaules et lui retournant le baiser.

Ses mains passaient dans mes cheveux alors que sa langue léchait ma lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, c'était un frisson. J'initiai rarement ce genre de baiser, mais je ne pouvais jamais refuser quand il le faisait. Je souris contre sa bouche avant d'ouvrir la mienne, lui permettant l'accès à sa demande silencieuse. Alors que sa langue s'engouffrait dans ma bouche, je me délectai de sa sensation : son corps ferme et musclé sous moi, ses cheveux (qui avaient un peu poussé), ses bras forts autour de moi, sa main dans mes cheveux, me tenant contre lui, sa bouche appuyant fermement mais doucement, une autre contradiction d'Edward Cullen, contre la mienne, sa langue bougeant avec la mienne... C'était mon propre paradis personnel.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, de sorte que tout ce que j'avais c'était la sensation de ce qui se passait. Je sentis mon cœur battre à double allure, et mes mains se frayèrent un chemin de ses épaules à l'arrière de sa tête, ses cheveux étaient si doux. Nos lèvres et nos langues bougeaient ensemble comme si elles étaient faites pour s'entendre. Même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience, je savais que _c'était_ la façon dont on était censé se sentir quand il y avait de l'alchimie. J'avais entendu des gens dire qu'ils 'voyaient des feux d'artifice' lorsqu'ils étaient avec quelqu'un 'avec qui ils étaient destinés à être', et j'avais toujours pensé que c'étaient des foutaises. Je le pensais toujours, mais dans une moindre mesure, je ne voyais pas de feux d'artifice derrière mes paupières quand j'étais avec Edward, mais j'entendais jouer de la musique. C'était le morceau le plus mélodique que j'avais entendu de ma vie et il semblait venir de... en fait, je n'avais aucune idée de où. Je ne me focalisais pas sur la musique, je la laissais juste jouer en arrière fond alors que je portais mon attention sur Edward. Les choses qu'il me faisait étaient positivement divines. Sa main était encore entremêlée dans mes cheveux, et il les tirait doucement. La légère douleur était plus érotique que je ne le pensais. Son autre main migra vers ma hanche, et il jouait avec l'ourlet de mon chemisier.

Je me focalisai sur son goût : la cannelle, le vin blanc qu'il avait bu chez ses parents, et autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Il glissa ses doigts sous ma blouse, et le contact peau à peau me fit haleter. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, juste le bout de ses doigts sur mon côté, mais son toucher était si masculin et si tendre à la fois que je me demandai instantanément ce que ça ferait sur d'autres parties de mon corps. Je gémis et m'appuyai contre son toucher. Il sembla prendre ça comme la permission de continuer et il remonta sa main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient sur mes côtes et sa paume était juste au-dessus du haut de ma jupe.

Pendant tout ce temps, la musique jouait encore.

Il ne poussa pas les choses au-delà d'où elles en étaient maintenant, et je fus reconnaissante pour cela. Je craignais de pouvoir m'ouvrir trop rapidement, après tout, ça faisait à peine un mois, à peu près, depuis que j'avais d'abord appris son existence, et maintenant j'étais là, en train de l'embrasser. Je ne sus pas combien de temps le baiser se poursuivit, mais finalement la musique s'arrêta, une coïncidence, ce fut au même moment où Edward s'éloigna de moi, essoufflé. Je laissai mon front contre le sien, regardant dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Tu embrasses incroyablement bien » murmurai-je.

Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent vers le haut dans un sourire tordu. « Tout comme toi. »

« D'où venait la musique ? » demandai-je, chuchotant encore.

« Quelle musique ? »

« La musique qui jouait alors qu'on... s'embrassait tout à l'heure. »

« Il n'y avait pas de musique, bébé. C'était juste toi et moi. »

Je souris à nouveau à son utilisation du surnom. J'aimais vraiment ça, je n'avais jamais eu de surnom avant. Enfin, sauf par mon père ou Miss Lydia qui m'appelaient 'chérie'. _Pas le bon moment pour penser à eux !_ me grondai-je. Puis je traitai ce qu'il venait de dire. 'Il n'y avait pas de musique'. Je l'avais entendue, je savais sans aucun doute qu'il y avait quelque chose là. « Mais je l'ai entendue. » Mes mots furent à peine audibles, même plus bas qu'avant.

Il se pencha et embrassa le coin de ma bouche, mais ne dit rien en réponse. Mais je pouvais imaginer ce qu'il pensait : _Très bien, si tu le dis_. Dans ma tête, son ton était sarcastique, mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu utiliser un tel ton avant. Au lieu de ça, il se décala légèrement en-dessous de moi et plaça sa bouche juste à côté de mon oreille. Ses mots provoquèrent un frisson à la base de ma colonne vertébrale. « Je te crois. »

A cet instant, je réalisai que la musique venait de moi, c'était ma version des feux d'artifice.

* * *

><p><em>Eh bien, ça s'est plutôt super bien passé avec la famille d'Edward, non? J'ai bien aimé ce repas d'anniversaire en tout cas :P<em>

_Bella va enfin aller voir la police, moi je dis qu'il était temps parce que James a vraiment l'air d'être un malade :O_

_J'attends avec impatience vos impressions sur ce chapitre ;)_

_Je vous dis à demain sur My Facebook Reunion Traduction!_

_Xoxo_


	14. Les passés se heurtent

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour à toutes! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez un bon dimanche :)  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**Dan:** Hello! Bienvenue parmi nous et merci pour ta review :). James est toujours dans l'ombre à épier Bella, le souci c'est qu'on ne sait pas exactement où il est. Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt!  
><em>

_**aussidagility:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :) On est d'accord sur ce point, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. A bientôt ;)_

_**bobolavalise:** Coucou! Merci parmi nous et bienvenue à bord :D. Ravie que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :). A bientôt!  
><em>

_Et bien sûr, merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Précédemment :<span> Je déglutis. « Oui. Je t'ai promis que un délit de plus et j'irais à la police. »_

_« Oui, tu l'as fait. »_

_si ça avait dépendu d'Edward, j'aurais dénoncé James il y avait des semaines, c'était mon entêtement, et la peur de ce que James ferait, qui m'avait empêché de le faire avant. Que l'autre voiture soit James ou pas, c'était assez un appel au réveil pour me faire entendre raison._

_« On va y aller maintenant. »_

_« Non. »_

_Il m'envoya un regard aiguisé._

_« Je vais y aller, je te le promets. Mais est-ce qu'on peut y aller demain à la place ? Je ne veux pas que le reste de la soirée soit gâchée par ça. Je ne dois pas travailler demain, alors... »_

_« Très bien. Demain, alors. »_

_**~ * MothT * ~**_

_Je traitai ce qu'il venait de dire. 'Il n'y avait pas de musique'. Je l'avais entendue, je savais sans aucun doute qu'il y avait quelque chose là. « Mais je l'ai entendue. » Mes mots furent à peine audibles, même plus bas qu'avant._

_Il se pencha et embrassa le coin de ma bouche, mais ne dit rien en réponse. Mais je pouvais imaginer ce qu'il pensait : Très bien, si tu le dis. Dans ma tête, son ton était sarcastique, mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu utiliser un tel ton avant. Au lieu de ça, il se décala légèrement en-dessous de moi et plaça sa bouche juste à côté de mon oreille. Ses mots provoquèrent un frisson à la base de ma colonne vertébrale. « Je te crois. »_

_A cet instant, je réalisai que la musique venait de moi, c'était ma version des feux d'artifice._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ * <em>CHAPITRE 14 : Les passés se heurtent *** ~****

* * *

><p>« J'ai entendu la musique, Tia. C'était magnifique. Étrange, mais magnifique. »<p>

« Je pense que c'est fabuleux, Bella. Le truc auquel tu compares les feux d'artifice c'est quelque chose dont beaucoup de gens parlent dans ta situation, mais vu que vous avez tous les deux la musique en commun, il semble tout à fait approprié que tu aies entendu de la musique à la place. C'est vraiment mignon. »

« Pas bizarre ? »

« Non, pas bizarre. » Elle me sourit.

Je ne pouvais pas dire à quel point c'était agréable d'avoir une amie avec qui parler de ce genre de choses. Même quand j'avais seize ans et que j'étais encore amie avec Victoria, elle piquait une crise à chaque fois que je parlais de James. Vu qu'il était le meilleur ami de son frère, elle le considérait pratiquement comme un membre de la famille et elle ne voulait pas écouter mon côté adolescente obsédée parler de lui encore et encore.

« Tu vois des feux d'artifice avec Benjamin ? »

La question était un peu intime, mais ça ne sembla pas déranger Tia. Elle sourit encore plus et répondit, « Oui. On est ensemble depuis sept ans, mariés depuis quatre ans, et je vois encore des feux d'artifice à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse. »

Toute ma peau picota à la pensée que la musique qui venait de moi signifiait quelque chose. Quelque chose de bon. Je souris et m'enlaçai.

« Je pense aussi que le moment de ce baiser particulier était assez super, Bella. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Je plissai les yeux de confusion.

« Eh bien, vous veniez de vivre une expérience traumatisante. Tu m'as dit quelques fois au cours des dernières semaines comment il avait dit des choses sur le fait de te protéger, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. »

« Il semble que le baiser de la nuit dernière était son rappel silencieux qu'il était là pour toi. Et c'est très important. »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, et avant que je ne puisse pleinement formuler une réponse, il y eut un coup fort sur ma porte. « Ça doit être Edward » dis-je en m'excusant. Bien que je n'étais jamais déçue de voir Edward, j'avais une conversation agréable avec Tia ce matin.

« C'est vrai. Il t'emmène au poste de police. »

« Ouais. » Des papillons voletèrent dans mon estomac. Je craignais que quatre texto et un appel ne soient pas suffisant pour aller à la police, mais je savais aussi que j'avais promis à Edward que je le ferais.

« Bella ? »

Je levai le regard vers elle. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais baissé les yeux sur l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt, mes doigts tremblants.

« Je pense que tu fais la bonne chose. Il est important que tu dises à quelqu'un ce qui se passe. Quelqu'un d'autre que ton petit ami et moi, je veux dire. Quelqu'un qui pourrait être en mesure de faire quelque chose. »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que je traitais les mots qu'elle avait dit : petit ami. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à contredire le terme. Edward et moi ne nous étions pas seulement mis d'accord sur l'expression 'se voir l'un l'autre', mais nous avions passé beaucoup de temps l'un avec l'autre. Chaque veille de jour de congé. Je n'avais juste jamais exactement considéré ce que cela signifiait avant aujourd'hui.

La sonnette retentit avant que je ne lui réponde. A nouveau. 'Boom !' Je me levai rapidement et me précipitai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avec Tia (portant Kébi) sur mes talons. J'ouvris la porte, et ayant l'air aussi beau que je m'en souvenais, même plus, vraiment, ma mémoire ne lui rendait pas justice, se tenait Edward. Ses cheveux étaient humides dû à une douche récente et il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire avec le col ouvert. Quelques poils de son torse étaient visibles, et je fus une fois de plus surprise par sa beauté. « Salut, » l'accueillis-je essoufflée.

« Bonjour. Salut, Tia » ajouta-t-il en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

« Bonjour, Edward. Je partais. »

« D'accord. Ravi de te voir. » Il sourit de son sourire publicitaire, et je fondis.

« Moi aussi. » Tia lui retourna son sourire, passa devant nous avec précipitation et descendit les escaliers vers son appartement. Je ne savais pas comment elle parvenait à être à proximité de lui sans se transformer en flaque de bouilli. Pendant environ une seconde, je fus jalouse de cette qualité jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle se transformait probablement en bouilli pour Benjamin. La pensée me fit sourire. Chaque fille devait avoir quelqu'un qui faisait fondre ses entrailles.

Edward se pencha et déposa un baiser chaste sur ma bouche. « Tu es prête à y aller ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se redressa.

« Presque. Laisse-moi juste prendre mon sac et je le serai. »

« D'accord. » Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte pour m'attendre, croisant une cheville sur l'autre.

J'allai rapidement au placard du hall où je gardais mes vestes et mes sacs et je pris juste le sac, c'était la fin juin maintenant et il faisait assez chaud pour ne pas avoir à porter une veste.

Ce ne fut que lorsque nous fûmes dans la voiture d'Edward sur la route vers le poste de police que je commençai à paniquer. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas aller voir les flics pour ça. Que faire si James le découvre et qu'il me fait quelque chose ? Que faire s'il fait quelque chose à Edward ?_ La pensée qu'il fasse du mal à Edward m'effraya plus que l'idée qu'il me fasse du mal. Ma respiration reprit jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement en train d'hyperventiler et Edward se gara sur le côté de la route, coupant le moteur.

« Hey. Ça va. Tu sais que tu fais la bonne chose, pas vrai ? Laisser ton ex s'en tirer n'est pas vraiment une option. Voilà, mets ta tête vers le bas. » Il m'aida à me pencher en avant, plaçant ma tête entre mes genoux jusqu'à ce que ma respiration revienne à la normale. Je ne sus pas combien de temps ça dura, mais ça sembla un long moment. Lorsque je me sentis légèrement mieux, je me redressai. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Je ne sais pas, » répondis-je honnêtement.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et traça des cercles apaisants sur leur dos avec ses pouces. « Je sais que c'est difficile d'aller à la police dans une situation effrayante, crois-moi, je sais, mais tu dois le faire, Bella. La dernière chose que je veux est de te voir... en difficulté. » Sa voix se brisa sur les deux derniers mots, et se fut assez pour me remettre. Je savais qu'il avait toujours dit que son passé était 'aussi mauvais' que le mien, mais jusqu'à ce moment, je n'avais jamais rien vu dans son comportement, autre que ces mots, qui indiquait qu'il avait traversé quelque chose de traumatisant.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, et je sus qu'il disait la vérité. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait vécu, mais peu importe ce que c'était, ça l'avait beaucoup touché, et il avait peur que je lui cause en quelque sorte une douleur similaire. _C'est la dernière chose que je veux._ En plus de ça, je savais qu'il avait raison. Laisser James continuer d'agir avec des textos et des appels menaçants n'était pas une option. Malgré le fait que je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était lui, ou un ami à lui, dans la voiture qui nous avait effectivement pourchasser la nuit dernière, je savais que je devais le dire aux autorités. Surtout si ça aidait Edward à mieux dormir la nuit. Alors je pris une autre profonde inspiration et dis, « Je vais bien maintenant. Allons-y. » Je lui offris un maigre sourire réconfortant. Ma résolution était là, mais pas forte.

Dans le parking du poste de police, je tremblai alors qu'il m'aidait à descendre du siège passager. Il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos alors qu'il me guidait à travers le parking, traçant des cercles réconfortants pendant que nous marchions. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le poste, il y avait un bureau près de la porte derrière lequel était assis un agent de sexe féminin. Elle nous sourit chaleureusement. « Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Nous devons signaler la violation d'une ordonnance de restriction, » dit Edward. J'étais contente qu'il s'en occupe. Je savais que j'allais devoir parler par la suite, mais pour le moment, j'étais reconnaissante pour son aide.

L'expression de la femme changea immédiatement d'amicale à pragmatique. « Très bien. Tout ça passe par l'agent Williams. J'ai juste besoin d'obtenir quelques détails auprès de vous, puis je lui ferai savoir que vous êtes ici et il sera là dans un instant pour vous emmener dans son bureau. »

« Merci, » dit Edward.

Elle trouva le bon formulaire, et je remplis rapidement mon nom, mon adresse, et les détails de l'OTR que j'avais établie dans le comté de Clallam. Je retournai le formulaire à la femme, et elle le mit dans le labyrinthe de mur de fortune derrière elle.

Edward me conduisit jusqu'aux chaises dures en plastique en face de la réception pour patienter pendant que la femme disparaissait dans la mer des murs de l'armoire et des bureaux. Une fois que nous fûmes assis, Edward enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui autant que les chaises le permettaient. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe et murmura, « Ça va aller. Je vais te protéger si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. » Un frisson me parcourut le dos à ses paroles, ils étaient si réconfortants, et pourtant si douloureux en même temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme avec un ventre rond se rapprocha de la réception. Il avait une moustache de morse de couleur rougeâtre et des cheveux bruns sable qui commençaient un peu à grisonner aux tempes. « Mademoiselle Swan ? » Il nous regarda Edward et moi.

« O-oui » balbutiai-je.

« C'est par là. » L'homme, qui, je supposais était l'agent Williams, me fit signe de le suivre, et j'attrapai fermement le bras d'Edward, m'assurant qu'il savait que j'avais besoin qu'il vienne avec moi. Nous nous levâmes et suivîmes l'agent à travers tout le poste. Le sol était fait de carrelage d'épicerie, et les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres, mais c'était une grande pièce, malgré ça, ça semblait encore humide. Nos pas résonnaient un peu alors que nous marchions.

Dans le coin le plus éloigné des locaux de garde à vue, nous arrivâmes devant une porte fermée avec une plaque sur laquelle était écrit _Agent John Williams_. Il ouvrit la porte et la tint pour nous, puis la ferma derrière lui alors qu'il nous suivait. Il y avait une autre plaque signalétique sur le bureau, ainsi que ce que je reconnus comme le document que j'avais rempli dans la salle d'attente quelques minutes auparavant. « Asseyez-vous » dit l'agent Williams, et son ton était amical et réconfortant. Les chaises d'ici étaient un peu mieux que celles sur lesquelles nous étions assis auparavant. Pas plus, mais un peu, elles étaient rembourrées et recouvertes de tissu bleu au lieu d'être juste en plastique dur jaune. Edward et moi nous assîmes côte à côte, et l'agent prit place derrière son bureau. « Alors, Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un problème d'ordonnance de restriction. » Il alla droit au but.

« Oui, » dis-je, et ma voix fut à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Je me raclai la gorge et essayai à nouveau. « Oui, c'est vrai. Mon ex-mari. »

« Bien, bien » marmonna-t-il, regardant le papier puis reportant son attention sur Edward et moi. « J'ai eu le vrai document du Juge Taylor dans le compté de Clallam avant que je ne vienne vous chercher, alors j'ai les détails de la procédure judiciaire là sous les yeux. J'ai juste besoin que vous me disiez précisément ce qui se passe pour que ça vous amène ici aujourd'hui. Avec autant de détails que vous le pouvez. »

Edward me serra la main de façon rassurante, me donnant un coup de pouce silencieux.

« Euh, d'accord. Eh bien, j'ai emménagé ici en mars après que le divorce ait été prononcé et l'ordonnance de restriction déposée. Je n'avais pas entendu parler de James, mon ex, depuis des semaines, mais soudain il a repris contact. La plupart du temps ça a été des textos, mais il a aussi appelé une fois. »

L'agent Williams griffonna sur le papier alors que je parlais. « Avez-vous changé votre numéro de téléphone quand vous avez déménagé ? »

« Oui. »

« Aucune idée de comment il a obtenu le nouveau ? »

« Si. Il est entré chez mon amie et il l'a attaquée. J'étais au téléphone avec elle quand s'est arrivé, mais elle m'a raccroché au nez quand il est arrivé à la porte. J'ai rappelé tout de suite, alors je suis presque sûre qu'il a eu mon numéro soit sur son identification de l'appelant soit sur son carnet d'adresse. »

« Comment s'appelle votre amie ? »

« Lydia Miller. Elle vit toujours à Forks. » J'étais reconnaissante qu'il pose des questions, c'était plus facile de traverser cette épreuve que de simplement parler.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Il prenait toujours des notes furieusement sur son bloc juridique jaune. « Maintenant, que disent ces textos ? »

« Ils sont différents à chaque fois, mais le thème est le même. Essentiellement, 'je te regarde'. Il semble toujours savoir où je suis et avec qui je suis. »

« Et c'est tout ? » Il reconnut immédiatement mon omission du 'ne le dis pas'. Il était évident que l'agent Williams était très bon dans son travail.

« Il y en avait un qui disait quelque chose comme 'si tu le dis aux flics, tu vas le regretter'. »

« Bien sûr. C'est assez typique » dit-il. « Qu'en est-il de l'appel ? »

Je réfléchis, essayant de me rappeler quelque chose que j'avais intentionnellement sorti de mon esprit il y avait des semaines. « Honnêtement, il n'a pas dit grand chose. Plus des trucs comme 'Je voulais entendre ta voix', mais il y avait une menace sous-jacente à la fin de l'appel. » Je frémis au souvenir. « Il m'a rappelée qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit dans la salle d'audience pendant notre procédure de divorce ».

L'agent Williams se redressa un peu, intrigué par ce peu d'information. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Que j'allais 'le payer'. Ça laissait entendre qu'il était celui qui allait se venger. »

L'agent continua à poser des questions, et je fis de mon mieux pour y répondre. Ce fut environ une demi heure plus tard qu'il arriva à ce qu'il appelait 'les questions de paperasses'. « Et c'est lui ? James Baxter ? » Il pointa le document où j'avais écrit le nom de James à l'endroit approprié.

Edward se raidit à côté de moi. « Baxter ? » Sa voix était froide et dure.

Je le regardai avec méfiance. « Ouais. Pourquoi ? »

Un coup d'œil à l'agent Williams me dit qu'il était tout aussi intéressé que moi par la réponse à cette question.

« J'ai connu James Baxter à l'université. C'était un connard aussi, à cette époque. »

Je fus choquée par cette révélation. « Qu... Comment ? Je ne comprends pas... » Je pouvais à peine sortir une pensée cohérente.

« Il avait un an ou deux de moins que moi, je ne me souviens pas exactement. Mais c'était un con. Je l'ai détesté au moment où je l'ai rencontré. »

« Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? Comment exactement avez-vous rencontré Monsieur Baxter ? » L'officier Williams regardait désormais Edward plutôt que moi, le stylo prêt pour prendre plus de notes.

« Ouais. Mais tout d'abord, il ne mérite pas la formalité d'être appelé 'Monsieur'. » Edward nivela un regard d'acier à l'agent Williams. « Il était dans certain de mes cours généraux. Vous savez, les trucs que chaque étudiant est tenu de prendre quelle que soit sa section. »

« Et quelle a été votre impression sur lui à l'époque ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. C'était un connard. Mais la plupart des gens semblaient tomber pour ses conneries. Il a toujours eu beaucoup d'amis qui l'entouraient, et les professeurs semblaient lui manger dans la main, aussi. »

« Alors vous n'aimiez pas qu'il soit populaire ? »

« Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il soit un joueur. Il a essayé de se taper toutes les filles du campus, y compris ma fiancée de l'époque. Heureusement pour moi, elle a vu en lui. »

Mon esprit était sous le choc. Tellement d'informations étaient sorties de ces deux dernières minutes que je pouvais à peine tout traiter.

Edward a connu James a l'université.

James était un joueur, _pendant_ que je sortais avec lui à distance. _Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il m'avait trompée ?_

Edward avait été fiancé avant._ Il a été marié ? Il est divorcé aussi ?_

Ma respiration s'accéléra, et peu de temps après, j'étais en hyperventilation.

Tout comme avant, dans la voiture, Edward m'aida à me pencher et à mettre ma tête entre mes genoux. L'agent Williams et lui continuèrent de parler, sans doute du James que Edward avait connu à l'université, mais je ne me concentrai pas sur leurs mots. Même quand ma respiration revint à la normale, je restai penchée, examinant les motifs sur le sol, le bout de mes chaussures... tout pour éviter d'écouter la conversation que je savais qui se déroulait à côté de moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher les paroles qu'Edward avait dites plus tôt de faire écho dans mon esprit.

_Il a essayé de se taper toutes les filles du campus._

_Ma fiancée de l'époque._

_C'était un connard._

« Bella ? » Edward frotta doucement mon dos. « On a terminé. On peut y aller dès que tu es prête. »

Je me redressai lentement et regardai de l'agent Williams à Edward et encore. L'agent m'offrit un sourire chaleureux. « Vous avez fait la bonne chose en venant ici aujourd'hui Mademoiselle Swan. Entre votre témoignage et celui de Monsieur Cullen, je pense qu'on a quelque chose. Ma première étape va être de rappeler le Juge Taylor à Port Angeles et lui faire savoir ce qui se passe vu que c'est la juge qui a délivré l'ordonnance de restriction. Après ça, je vais faire mon foutu possible pour savoir comment votre ex-mari vous observe. Je vais aussi avoir besoin de votre aide. »

« Mon aide ? » Je ne pus faire que ma voix soit plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

« Je vais avoir besoin que vous veniez me voir pour toute nouvelle avancée de votre affaire. Ce qui signifie tous les textos, les appels, et n'importe quel contact que vous pourriez avoir de Monsieur Baxter. »

Edward se raidit à nouveau à l'utilisation de la formalité, mais je le remarquai à peine.

« Aussi, si vous voyez un quelconque comportement suspect. Je ne serais pas surpris si votre ex n'était en fait pas ici du tout. Il y a une très réelle possibilité qu'il ait juste ses yeux et ses oreilles en ville. Est-ce que vous venez de Portland ? C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle vous avez déménagé ici ? »

« Non. C'est tout le contraire en fait. » Je jouai nerveusement avec l'ourlet de mon t-shirt. « J'ai emménagé ici parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui me retenait. Je voulais un nouveau départ, mais je n'arrivais pas à supporter l'idée d'être à plus de quelques heures de distance de mon père. »

« Très bien. » L'agent Williams posa son stylo. « Eh bien, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour l'instant. Alors à moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose que vous pensez que je dois savoir maintenant, vous êtes libres de partir. » Il tendit la main au-dessus de son bureau, l'offrant à serrer.

Je la pris, essayant de la saisir fermement, ma main avait l'air d'être aussi ferme qu'une nouille humide.

« Ça va aller, Mademoiselle Swan » dit-il. « Vous êtes sur la bonne voie désormais. »

Je hochai la tête.

L'agent Williams tendit ensuite sa main vers Edward. « Vous avez été d'une grande aide. Vous avez fait la bonne chose en l'amenant ici. C'est agréable de voir un homme faire un pas pour protéger une femme fragile. » On aurait dit qu'il lui donnait une approbation paternelle.

« Merci. » Edward lui serra la main en toute confiance.

De retour dans la voiture, Edward se tourna vers moi sans même démarrer le moteur. Je réfléchissais encore sur une partie des informations qui avaient été révélées au poste de police, mais je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi. Très lentement, je levai les yeux pour rencontrer son regard inquiet. « Tu vas bien ? » Sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude.

Je hochai la tête lentement, puis ouvris les vannes. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu as connu James à l'université ! L'époque dont tu as parlé c'était quand lui et moi étions déjà ensemble, et tu as dit que c'était un 'joueur'. Et tu as été fiancé ? Tu allais me le dire ? Je t'ai dit tellement de choses sur mon passé, mais tu n'as jamais révélé quoi que ce soit en dehors d'avoir pris des leçons de piano avec Miss Lydia. »

« D'accord, attends juste une minute. Tu as plusieurs choses qui se passent là, et elles méritent toutes d'être discutées. Mais prenons-les une à la fois, d'accord ? »

Je clignai des yeux vers lui. Je savais qu'il avait raison, je l'avais juste bombardé avec toutes mes peurs et mes préoccupations, et la conversation irait mieux si nous nous concentrions sur une seule question à la fois. « D'accord. »

« On commence par mes années à l'université ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

« Très bien. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire au-delà de ce que j'ai déjà mentionné à l'agent. J'avais quelques cours avec James, mais comme tu le sais évidemment, je n'avais aucune idée de ton existence à l'époque. Même après que toi et moi nous soyons rencontrés, je ne savais pas que le James avec qui tu étais mariée était James Baxter. Vu que soit tu n'as jamais pris son nom en premier lieu soit tu l'as changé après ton divorce, il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen que je puisse le savoir. » Il me regarda fixement, me poussant à croire qu'il ne me mentait pas. Ce que bien sûr, il ne faisait pas.

« Je l'ai changé après le divorce. » J'étais un peu étonnée de voir à quel point c'était plus facile de dire ces mots : _le divorce_. Il y avait quelques semaines, je bloquais encore dessus. « Je ne cherche pas à insinuer que je pensais que tu me mentais. Je suis surtout choquée qu'il m'ait trompée tout le temps où on était ensemble. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Et je lui faisais confiance » frémis-je, les larmes menaçant de jaillir.

« Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est sa faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal dans cette relation. Faire confiance à ton mari n'est pas quelque chose dont tu devrais avoir honte. »

« Je sais. Mais avec cette nouvelle information, je me demande s'il me trompait aussi pendant qu'on était marié. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je découvrais que c'était le cas. » Les larmes gagnèrent. Elles cascadèrent le long de mes joues, complètement hors de contrôle.

Edward les essuya du bout de ses pouces. « Je ne peux pas en témoigner. Honnêtement, je ne peux même pas être sûr qu'il était en fait avec quelqu'un pendant qu'on était à l'université. Il est possible que c'était juste un flirt. »

« Comme ça c'est mieux ? » le fusillai-je du regard même si ce n'était pas sa faute.

« Non. »

Nous fûmes silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Après une profonde inspiration, je continuai. « Qu'en est-il de ta fiancée ? » Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre que je voulais une réponse à cette question, mais je ne voulais pas ne pas savoir.

« Oui, j'ai été fiancé. On s'est marié juste après l'université, mais seulement pendant une courte durée. Oui, j'aurais dû te parler d'Angela, Non, je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus aujourd'hui. » Sa voix était ferme mais douce. Je pouvais dire que pousser le sujet n'était pas quelque chose que je devrais faire, alors je mis tout simplement ça de côté pour plus tard.

« Très bien. »

« Tu es prête à rentrer ? »

« Ouais. » Je me tournai dans mon siège pour faire face à la route et bouclai ma ceinture de sécurité.

Le trajet se passa en grande partie en silence. J'essayais de ne pas trop penser, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà trop fait aujourd'hui. Bien que ce n'était pas encore l'heure du dîner, je me sentais comme si je pouvais aller au lit et dormir pendant trois semaines. Ça avait été une journée beaucoup plus émotionnelle que je l'avais pensé quand je m'étais réveillée ce matin, même en sachant que j'allais aller au poste de police aujourd'hui.

Une fois que nous revînmes à l'immeuble et gravîmes les deux montées d'escaliers qui nous menaient à notre étage, Edward me tira près de lui. Nous nous étions tenu la main pendant tout le trajet, mais c'était un geste plus intime maintenant. Il enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules et embrassa mon front. « Tu vas entrer à l'intérieur avec moi ? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, à la place je mis une main sur son cœur, sentant le _boum-boum_ de son pouls dans sa poitrine.

« C'est bon si tu préfères rentrer. Je voudrais juste t'avoir avec moi ce soir. »

Je déglutis difficilement et hochai la tête en signe d'accord. Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et nous entrâmes dans son appartement, ignorant complètement la porte du trois cent deux.

* * *

><p><em>Eh bien, que de révélations... Qui aurait cru qu'Edward connaissait James et surtout qui aurait cru qu'Edward avait été marié :O<em>

_Que pensez-vous de tout ça? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions :)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	15. Plaisir et peur

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Ca va toujours?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**aussidagility:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Non c'est Bella qui vit au 302, l'appartement juste à côté de celui d'Edward ;) A bientôt! Xoxo_

_**Jessica:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Contente que ça t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Xoxo_

_**Kris-S-Bella:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review et la mise en alerte :). Tu n'as pas activé la permission pour recevoir des messages donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre. Ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;). Xoxo_

_Et un énorme merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Précédemment:<span> Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, à la place je mis une main sur son cœur, sentant le boum-boum de son pouls dans sa poitrine._

_« C'est bon si tu préfères rentrer. Je voudrais juste t'avoir avec moi ce soir. »_

_Je déglutis difficilement et hochai la tête en signe d'accord. Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et nous entrâmes dans son appartement, ignorant complètement la porte du trois cent deux._

* * *

><p><strong>~ * CHAPITRE 15 : Plaisir et peur * ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward me tint près de lui alors que nous nous asseyions sur son canapé blanc immaculé. C'était l'un des meubles le plus confortable sur lequel j'avais eu le plaisir de m'asseoir. Ou c'était peut-être juste parce que j'étais enveloppée en toute sécurité dans ses bras que je me sentais si à l'aise. Dans les deux cas, être assise là avec Edward, même si nous ne faisions rien de conséquent, m'aida à me détendre et à laisser les souvenirs de la journée s'effacer.<p>

« Tu as faim ? On peut commander quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à cuisiner ce soir. » Sa voix était tendre alors qu'il me tirait de ma rêverie, ou l'absence de celle-ci.

Je me tournai dans ses bras et lui souris. « Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux c'est bien. »

« D'accord. » Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et se leva de sous moi, revenant un instant plus tard avec une feuille de papier rose. « Chinois d'accord ? »

Un examen plus attentif me dit que le papier était les menus à emporter de chez Ming, un des restaurants locaux qui offrait la livraison. « Ouais, c'est très bien. »

« Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais en particulier ? »

Je réfléchis un moment. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas faim, mais je savais que je devais manger. « Rien de trop lourd. Peut-être du chow mein au poulet. »

« Va pour ça. » Il sourit et prit son téléphone pour passer la commande.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la nourriture arriva. Pendant qu'Edward était à la porte en train de payer, j'allai dans la cuisine pour prendre des fourchettes, je passai sur les assiettes parce que je savais que c'était mieux de manger la nourriture chinoise dans ces petites boîtes. Je n'avais pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine d'Edward, mais vu que la disposition était presque la même que la mienne, je commençai par le tiroir dans lequel je mettais mes couverts, pensant que peut-être il les mettait là, aussi. J'eus raison. Et encore mieux, juste à côté des couverts se trouvait une petite collection de baguettes. J'en pris deux paires et regardai dans le réfrigérateur pour des boissons. Il y avait une bouteille de vin, alors je la pris et deux verres (que je trouvai dans le troisième armoire que j'ouvris) avant de retourner dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un film pendant qu'on mange ? Un vieux Tom Hanks peut-être ? » Edward entra dans la pièce en même temps que moi.

« Bien sûr » souris-je. Un film serait une bonne distraction.

Nous regardâmes _Cast Away_ et mangeâmes jusqu'à ce que nos boîtes et nos verres soient vides, apparemment Edward n'avait pas faim non plus, il avait seulement commandé deux petites boîtes, puis je me réinstallai dans ses bras. J'étais beaucoup plus heureuse là que pendant que j'étais assise à côté de lui. Il y avait juste quelque chose de tellement réconfortant dans ses bras qui me tenaient près de lui. Il semblait qu'avec Edward, 'proche' n'était jamais assez proche.

Je sentis mes yeux se fermer avant que le film se termine, malgré le fait que je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être si tard. Mais les émotions de la journée prirent le dessus sur moi, et je ne pus garder mes yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Avec ma tête nichée dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward, je succombai au sommeil.

Le matin se leva tôt, et je m'étirai, me sentant mieux reposée que depuis des années. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi, et je fus choquée quand je ne reconnus pas la pièce. Inspirant fortement, je regardai autour de moi, ne bougeant que mes yeux pour essayer de comprendre où j'étais. La vue et le bruit d'un corps à côté de moi, apparemment quelqu'un qui dormait encore, me ramena les souvenirs d'hier soir. Venir chez Edward... ne pas rentrer intentionnellement chez moi... la nourriture... le vin... le film... m'endormir dans ses bras...

Je réalisai qu'il avait dû m'emmener dans son lit au lieu de me réveiller pour me ramener chez moi. Je n'étais pas sûre de comment je devrais me sentir à ce sujet. Roulant sur le côté et m'appuyant sur mon coude pour regarder son beau visage, si innocent dans le sommeil, j'optai pour reconnaissante. Surtout en considérant le fait que j'avais mieux dormi que je ne l'avais fait depuis que j'avais quitté James. C'était comme si je savais inconsciemment que j'étais en sécurité avec Edward à côté de moi dans le même lit.

Mes yeux dérivèrent vers le bas, suivant les traits de son visage à sa gorge et descendirent sur les contours de son torse musclé et ses abdos plats, nus à part le drap noir juste sous son V abdominal. Je léchai mes lèvres soudainement sèches... je partageai le lit d'Edward, et il était _torse nu_. Je ne pouvais pas garder mes mains en place, je devais le toucher. Je posai soigneusement ma main sur la couche de poils sur son torse et soupirai, je ne l'avais jamais touché là, pas peau à peau. Seulement à travers sa chemise. Il était sublime.

« B'jour » marmonna-t-il, forçant ses paupières à s'ouvrir.

« Salut » lui souris-je, un peu gênée d'avoir été surprise en train de passer mes mains sur les poils de son torse.

Il se redressa, tenant mon poignet dans une main, le maintenant en place sur son cœur. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je t'ai amenée ici au lieu de te réveiller et te ramener chez toi. Tu semblais juste si paisible dans ton sommeil, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Je me mis en position assise et l'embrassai chastement sur la bouche. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Bien. » Il me sourit, complètement réveillé désormais. « Tu dois travailler aujourd'hui ? »

« Nop'. Miraculeusement, j'ai trois jours de repos d'affilé. C'est presque du jamais vu, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre » ris-je.

« Super. Dans ce cas, tu veux passer la journée avec moi ? Je devrais probablement aller au travail aujourd'hui, vu que j'ai pris mon samedi pour le truc d'anniversaire, mais je ne veux pas. » Il roula des yeux.

« Pourquoi tu es si anti-anniversaire ? Je veux dire, tu ne m'as même pas dit que c'_était_ ton anniversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour que je t'achète quelque chose, et maintenant tu es pratiquement en train de te plaindre de la fête d'hier. »

« Je ne suis pas anti-anniversaire » dit-il, « Je n'en vois juste pas le sens. Oui, j'ai désormais trente ans au lieu de vingt-neuf. Je ne me sens pas différent, mes responsabilités n'ont pas changées. Alors quel est le problème ? »

« Le problème c'est que c'est une célébration de ta naissance. Et pour ma part, je suis très reconnaissante que tu sois né. » Je l'embrassai sur le nez.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Il ramena la conversation sur notre principal sujet.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que la question ait besoin d'une réponse. Bien sûr que je veux passer la journée avec toi ! » souris-je.

« Super. Je sais exactement où t'emmener. Dans combien de temps tu peux être prête ? »

« Hm... » Ce fut seulement à ce moment que je réalisai que j'allais devoir retourner chez moi pour me changer, à moins que je ne porte les même vêtements que la veille, ce qui n'était pas une idée dont je me délectais. « Eh bien, je devrais probablement retourner chez moi pour me doucher et me changer, alors peut-être... une heure ? »

« Tu es la bienvenue pour te doucher ici si tu veux. Je te laisserai même y aller en premier. » Il m'offrit un sourire tordu.

« C'est très généreux de ta part, mais je devrais tout de même aller chercher des vêtements propres de toute façon. De plus, si je vais chez moi, on pourra se doucher en même temps et sortir d'ici plus vite. » Ce fut seulement lorsque ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement que je réalisai ce que j'avais dit. Mon visage chauffa instantanément. « Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que... »

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes, interrompant toute autre réflexion sur ce sujet.

Quand nous nous séparâmes quelques minutes plus tard, mon cœur battait la chamade, et j'avais oublié quel était le plan de la journée. « Aller. Remets ta jupe, et je vais te raccompagner chez toi. On part dans une heure. » Edward se leva du lit, et je restai bouche bée par son derrière, la façon dont son pyjama bleu marine tombait sur ses hanches était céleste.

Il se retourna, tenant ma jupe. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je réalisai pleinement les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche. _Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas réaliser que je portais seulement mon t-shirt et ma culotte ?_

Edward sembla remarquer le regard affolé sur mon visage, parce qu'il se moqua de moi. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien tenté. Je voulais juste que tu sois plus à l'aise pendant que tu dormais. »

« D-d'accord. » Je le croyais, mais même en sachant qu'il m'avait vue simplement en culotte la nuit dernière ne me rendit pas suffisamment à l'aise pour me découvrir maintenant.

Il remarqua mon hésitation et sourit avec bienveillance. « Je vais te laisser. » Il sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je me levai de son lit et tirai rapidement ma jupe sur mes hanches. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison que je me soucie de mon apparence plus que ça, alors je sortis de la chambre moins de deux minutes après Edward. Il était dans la cuisine mettant une dosette de café dans la cafetière quand j'apparus. « Tu veux une tasse de café d'abord ? »

Je réfléchis un moment. Un café sonnait plutôt bien, mais je pensais que je préférai prendre ma douche et commencer le reste de la journée avec lui à la place. « Tu me gardes une tasse ? J'aimerai en avoir un, mais je veux aller me préparer d'abord. »

« D'accord. » Il m'offrit un sourire nonchalant puis tendit la main vers moi. Je la pris, et il me conduisit à la porte d'entrée.

« Attends. Mon sac, » dis-je. « Mes clés sont dedans. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Il se précipita dans l'appartement et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec mon sac à main. « Tout y est. » Nous sortîmes sur le palier et fîmes quelques pas jusqu'à ma porte.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » demandai-je. Il n'avait même pas encore mis de t-shirt, il était juste à l'extérieur avec moi dans son pantalon de pyjama.

« Na. D'ailleurs, je ne suis à l'extérieur que pour quelques secondes. »

C'était un bon point. Je sortis mes clés de mon sac et me laissai entrer chez moi.

« Une heure ? » demanda Edward.

« Ouais. » Je vérifiai ma montre afin d'être sûre que je n'allais pas être en retard, puis me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. « Une heure » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas attendre. »

Il se retourna pour partir, et un frisson me parcourut le dos à la promesse inhérente de ses paroles.

Je fermai la porte et m'appuyai contre pendant une minute, me demandant comment nous étions passés de voisins puis sortant ensemble à dormant dans le même lit en si peu de temps. Puis je décidai que ça n'avait pas d'importance, je me fichais que les choses avançaient rapidement, parce qu'elles allaient _bien_. Et vu la détermination d'Edward pour m'aider à récupérer de mon mariage raté et pour me protéger à tout prix, je savais qu'il était le bon choix de personne avec qui passer du temps.

Je m'éloignai de la porte et avançai dans l'appartement. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui était différent. Tout semblait pareil que la dernière fois que j'avais été ici, hier après-midi. Rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé, alors je repoussai ma sensation amusante, l'attribuant juste à trop d'émotions.

Je me précipitai sous la douche, shampoing, lavage et même rasage, puis me séchai et m'habillai rapidement. Je ne savais pas ce que Edward avait prévu pour la journée, alors je me vêtis de quelque chose qui espérons le conviendrait pour divers scénarios, mon short gris et une chemise rose, avec un maquillage léger. Quarante-cinq minutes après qu'il m'ait ramenée, je me sentais prête à y aller.

Je verrouillai la porte derrière moi et retournai chez Edward. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il avait son téléphone à l'oreille, mais il me sourit joyeusement et m'invita à entrer avec un geste de la main. Il était douché et changé aussi, et avait l'air incroyable dans un jean bleu et une chemise blanche qu'il avait laissée ouverte au col.

« Quand est-ce que c'est Papa ? » Il fit une pause et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Eh bien, je vois que je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix, pas vrai ?... Ouais, je serai là. D'accord, bye. » Il appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone et le posa sur le comptoir en souriant.

« Tout va bien ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais. Juste une vente de charité à laquelle on attend que j'assiste le mois prochain. »

« Oh. » Je ne pus rien répondre d'autre que ça parce que je n'avais jamais été à quelque chose comme une vente de charité.

« C'est un truc annuel, et j'avais oublié cette année. » Il semblait frustré. « Oh, eh bien. Je ne vais pas laisser ça gâcher notre journée d'aujourd'hui. »

Il tendit les mains et attrapa mes hanches, me rapprochant de lui puis frotta son nez jusqu'à ma mâchoire, me faisant frissonner. Il déposa une traînée de baisers le long du chemin qu'il venait de faire et termina à mon lobe d'oreille, le prenant dans sa bouche et le mordillant gentiment. C'était incroyablement érotique, beaucoup plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais cru. Juste aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait pris, il le lâcha et trouva ma bouche avec la sienne, pressant ses lèvres fermes contre les miennes, me façonnant à lui. Mes seins poussaient contre son torse dur, et je sentis mes mamelons durcir. J'ouvris ma bouche, l'invitant, et il accepta l'invitation avidement, enroulant sa langue avec la mienne. Ses mains caressaient doucement mes hanches, ses doigts écartés sur mes côtes, ses pouces frôlaient le tissu juste en-dessous de ma poitrine. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, cherchant désespérément à me rapprocher de lui. Il reconnut mon urgence et passa ses mains sous mon chemisier. Le contact peau à peau me fit siffler, et il s'arrêta.

« Continue, » murmurai-je dans sa bouche, ne voulant pas interrompre le baiser.

Ce fut tous les encouragements qu'Edward avaient besoin, et avant que je n'aies le temps de pleinement réaliser son mouvement, il prit mes seins en coupe, ses mains prises en sandwich entre ma blouse et mon soutien-gorge. Il pétrit doucement la chair délicate, et je me cambrai, me pressant dans ses mains. Je sentis l'humidité couler entre mes jambes. Avec un mouvement rapide, il retira ses mains de ma chemise, et je pleurnichai en signe de protestation. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Toujours sans rompre le baiser, Edward ouvrit prestement les boutons de mon chemisier et poussa le tissu rose sur le sol derrière moi. « Beaucoup mieux, » dit-il. Avec mon haut hors de son chemin, il reprit ses caresses sur mes seins, et l'air frais sur ma peau rendait ça encore plus érotique. Il glissa ses doigts dans le haut de mes bonnets et les baissa, libérant efficacement mes seins. Sa bouche quitta soudainement la mienne, me laissant à bout de souffle. Déposant plus de baisers le long de mon cou et de mon épaule, Edward fit son chemin vers mes mamelons exposés. Ses mains usaient de leur magie sur moi, me rendant incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit à part aux sensations qu'il provoquait. Il appuya son visage dans mon décolleté, m'embrassant là, puis lécha et mordilla son chemin jusqu'à mon mamelon. Une main descendit sur ma hanche afin que sa bouche puisse prendre le relais, et il suça très doucement. Il roula mon autre mamelon entre son pouce et son index, pinçant légèrement, ce qui me provoqua un gémissement. La combinaison de sa bouche et de ses mains était presque trop difficile à supporter. Je me frottai les cuisses, recherchant une sorte de soulagement.

« Oh, bon sang, » dis-je, incapable de rester silencieuse.

Et ensuite, parce que l'univers décida de nous faire une horrible plaisanterie, son téléphone sonna.

« Merde, » marmonna Edward, se tournant pour trouver l'offensant morceau de plastique. Un regard sur l'écran, et il jura à nouveau. « Je dois le prendre, Bella. Je suis désolé. »

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas si je devais être déçue ou soulagée que les choses soient arrêtés juste à ce moment là.

« Cullen, » cracha-t-il dans le téléphone. Je me retournai et remis mon soutien-gorge en place, puis me pencher pour ramasser ma blouse et la remis pendant qu'il était au téléphone. « Ouais... hm hm... C'est très bien, Peter. Tout ce que tu penses est le meilleur. J'ai confiance en ton jugement... Non, je ne viens pas aujourd'hui... Je réalise que j'ai déjà pris une journée hier, mais je ne viens pas aujourd'hui quand même. J'ai des projets. Soucie-toi juste de ça. » Au moment où il raccrocha, il semblait en colère contre Peter.

« Tu dois aller travailler ? » demandai-je, me retournant pour lui faire face une fois que tous mes boutons furent fermés.

« Non. C'est l'avantage d'être le patron » ricana-t-il.

« Tu es sûr ? Ça avait l'air assez urgent. »

« Ce n'est rien qui ne puisse pas attendre jusqu'à demain. Viens, allons-y ». Il glissa son téléphone dans sa poche, et nous quittâmes son appartement main dans la main.

**~*MotHT*~**

« Alors, on va où ? » demandai-je alors que nous entrions sur l'autoroute.

Il me lança un regard avec un large sourire sur son visage. « Comment te semble le zoo ? »

« Vraiment ? » Je n'avais pas été dans un zoo depuis que j'étais enfant. Mon père avait l'habitude de m'emmener à celui de Seattle quelques fois par an, mais nous avions cessé d'y aller quand j'avais eu dix ans. « J'adore le zoo ! »

« Super. » Il tendit la main au milieu de la voiture et prit la mienne. Nous roulâmes dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il parle à nouveau. « Bella ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tout à l'heure, dans mon appartement... Je ne voulais pas que les choses deviennent incontrôlables... »

« Non, » dis-je. « C'était... incroyable. J'ai adoré ça. Honnêtement. »

Il me fit un sourire tordu et se détendit visiblement. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si préoccupé par la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées jusqu'à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Ça donnait juste l'impression que c'était juste une étape naturelle que nous avions passée à ce moment là.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous entrions dans le parking du zoo. Edward trouva une place, et nous nous tînmes la main en allant du parking à la porte principale. Il acheta deux entrées, et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la grande colline qui menait à la première exposition.

« Quel est ton animal préféré ? » demanda Edward alors que nous avancions main dans la main.

« En général ou au zoo ? »

« Au zoo » ricana-t-il.

« Quoi ? Les réponses auraient pu être différentes. »

« Elles le sont ? » Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers moi comme s'il essayait de voir clair dans mon âme avec cette seule question.

« Non, » répondis-je honnêtement. « J'aime vraiment les girafes. Elles sont juste si... grandes. » Il rit, mais je continuai. « Et gracieuse. Et je suis vraiment fascinée par elles. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, on devrait s'assurer de les voir aujourd'hui, alors. » Sa voix était calme, et j'eus l'impression qu'il y avait tellement de choses juste en-dessous de la surface. Il se pencha et pressa sa bouche contre la mienne, puis se redressa. « D'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête.

Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps nous nous promenâmes dans le zoo, mais nous semblâmes aller partout. Le midi, nous achetâmes le déjeuner dans un des nombreux cafés du zoo et fîmes un pique-nique sur un monticule d'herbe tout en regardant le spectacle des aigles. Voir les différentes variétés de faucons voler d'un entraîneur à un autre juste au-dessus de nos têtes était incroyable.

Après le spectacle, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'exposition des animaux africains, l'endroit pour lequel j'étais la plus impatiente depuis que j'avais su que nous allions au zoo. Nous arrivâmes à la fosse aux lions à l'heure du repas, ce qui était fabuleux, je n'avais jamais vu un lion au zoo faire autre chose que dormir sur un rocher au soleil. Après avoir regardé le lion et la lionne dévorer leur repas, nous passâmes aux zèbres et aux gazelles, observant alors qu'ils se chassaient l'un l'autre dans leur savane de fortune. C'était une chaude journée, alors les hippopotames étaient dans l'eau, beaucoup ressemblant à des rochers géants.

Puis nous arrivâmes à mon endroit préféré.

Il y avait un banc à l'extérieur de l'enclos des girafes. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule qui aimait les regarder. Nous nous assîmes là pendant ce qui dut être une demi-heure, bien que le temps passa vite pour moi. Il y avait trois girafes sorties aujourd'hui, et j'aimais regarder la façon dont elles interagissaient ensemble. Elles étaient évidemment très à l'aise les unes avec les autres, c'était très rafraîchissant. Je comparai ça à ma propre vie. _Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec qui je suis à l'aise ?_

Comme en réponse à ma question silencieuse, Edward choisit ce moment pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules. Je souris et me collai contre lui, ressentant sa chaleur, et pas parce que le soleil brillait au-dessus de nos têtes. Il ne me demanda jamais si j'étais prête à y aller, il s'assit simplement sur le banc de pierre, me serrant contre lui pendant que j'observai mes animaux préférés. Quand j'en eus assez, je bougeai pour me lever. « Merci de t'être assis avec moi et de les avoir regardées, » dis-je.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir. » Il me sourit et nous continuâmes à traverser le zoo.

Une heure plus tard, nous avions tout vu, alors nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Mais avant nous nous arrêtâmes à la boutique de souvenirs. « Ils ont tellement de trucs mignons ici. » Je m'enthousiasmai sur les puzzles, les affiches, les porte-clés et les t-shirts.

« Tu voudrais un souvenir ? » proposa Edward.

« Tu n'as pas à m'acheter quoi que ce soit. Je suis déjà si reconnaissante que tu m'aies emmenée ici en premier lieu. J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas de t'offrir quelque chose. Mais, c'est à toi de voir. »

Je pressai mes lèvres ensemble, réfléchissant. « Si je vois quelque chose que je veux vraiment, je te laisserai l'acheter. Mais pas quelque chose juste pour le plaisir de faire un achat. »

« D'accord, » répondit-il en ricanant.

Je fis traîner mes doigts sur les étagères de verres à liqueur et les jeux de cartes. De l'autre côté de la boutique, il y avait plusieurs corbeilles d'animaux en peluche, et je haletai silencieusement. Il y avait une corbeille pleine de grandes peluches girafes. J'en pris une et la frottai contre mon visage, me sentant comme une petite fille et m'en fichant. « Ça, » chuchotai-je.

« Elle est à toi. » Edward m'embrassa sur la joue et nous allâmes à la caisse. Quelques minutes plus tard, avec ma nouvelle girafe serrée en toute sécurité dans mes bras, nous marchâmes jusqu'au parking. Je montai dans la voiture d'Edward, ayant le sentiment que rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée.

Mais avant même que nous ayons quitté le zoo, on me prouva que j'avais tort. Mon téléphone sonna annonçant un nouveau texto. Ma joie de la journée fut immédiatement anéantie lorsque je lus le message du numéro inconnu.

_J'adore ce que tu as fait de cet appartement._

* * *

><p><em>Une bonne petite journée tranquille au zoo, c'était sympa non? Enfin, jusqu'à ce que James pointe le bout de son nez. Décidément, rien ne l'arrête!<em>

_N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ;)_

_A vendredi pour My Facebook Reunion Traduction!_

_Bisous  
><em>


	16. Outtake  Rhapsodie en E

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour à toutes! Vous allez bien?  
><em>

_Merci pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**Jessica:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Contente que ça te plaise toujours^^. A très vite! xx  
><em>

__**aussidagility:** Hello! Merci pour ta review :). Hé oui, c'était trop beau! A bientôt! Xoxo__

__Merci à Missleez, ma bêta.__

__Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre un peu spécial, vu que c'est un PDV Edward! Enjoy ;)  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Rhapsodie en E : Outtake de _'Music of the Heart'._

**Résumé : **Après avoir rencontré la voisine qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait, le passé d'Edward et le présent se heurtent dans des façons auxquelles il ne s'était jamais attendu. Ça a lieu pendant les chapitres 5 à 11 de _'Music of the Heart'_.

**Rating :** -17

**Avertissements :** Contient de brefs flash-back d'une scène de crime, de sexe, et de langage.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Edward*~<strong>

Rencontrer Bella la nuit dernière n'était absolument pas la façon dont j'avais envisagé ma soirée. J'étais fatigué, juste impatient de rentrer chez moi après une longue journée de travail. J'avais l'intention de manger un dîner rapide et de me détendre, peut-être même de jouer du piano pendant un moment avant de me coucher tôt pour tout refaire le lendemain. Mais, la voir se débattre dans les escaliers avec un grand sac dans chaque bras fit ressortir le gentleman en moi, un trait de caractère que je n'avais pas montré depuis plus de deux ans.

Alors, je passai ma journée de travail complètement distrait. Je ne pouvais pas enlever de ma tête le souvenir d'hier soir, ce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment, ce n'était pas mon genre d'être si entiché d'une femme. J'avais eu des relations dans le passé, mais aucune ne se distinguait vraiment dans mon esprit, quelqu'un à qui je m'intéressais avec laquelle je passais une quantité importante de temps.

Mais, il y avait juste quelque chose chez Bella qui m'intriguait. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt dessus, c'était presque comme s'il y avait une qualité _familière_ à son sujet, mais ça n'avait pas de sens, elle avait huit ans de moins que moi. Elle avait été blessée, c'était certain, quelques unes des choses qu'elle avait divulguées au cours de notre conversation pendant le dîner avait rendu ça clair.

Juste le souvenir d'elle me disant que son couilles molles d'ex ne lui permettait pas de parler pendant les repas avait fait bouillir mon sang. Personne n'avait le droit de traiter un autre être humain comme ça, je me fichais si 'l'autre être humain' était la petite-amie, l'épouse, le mari, le fils... ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les gens étaient les gens, et ils méritaient tous le respect. Sauf pour les sales types comme celui que Bella m'avait décrit la nuit dernière.

« Monsieur Cullen ? » demanda une voix désincarnée dans mon interphone, me distrayant de ma colère envers l'ex de Bella.

J'appuyai sur le bouton qui ferait entendre ma voix à la réception. « Oui, Jane ? »

« Un appel sur la ligne deux, Monsieur. »

« Merci. » Je coupai l'interphone et appuyai sur le bouton qui accepterait l'appel en attente. « Cullen. » Ma voix était forte, autoritaire.

« Hey, frangin ! » C'était mon jumeau, Emmett. Il avait choisi de ne pas faire partie de l'entreprise familiale pour partir dans le domaine médical en tant qu'infirmier. Il était assez brillant pour devenir médecin, mais il affirmait qu'il aimait les soins personnels que les infirmiers fournissaient, et honnêtement je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il avait toujours eu un grand cœur.

« Bonjour, Emmett, » répondis-je. J'avais toujours été plus formel qu'Emmett, mon frère était le jumeau 'espiègle'.

« Alors, Rose voulait que je t'appelle et que je t'invite à dîner ce soir. Elle ne m'a pas vraiment donné de détails, il est donc probable qu'il y ait une autre fille avec laquelle elle veut te caser. » Je pouvais l'imaginer hausser les épaules en disant ça, presque comme s'il s'excusait pour le comportement de sa femme, dans un sens. Rosalie essayait toujours de me caser avec ses amies, et même si un nombre d'entre elles avaient finies comme 'amies avec bénéfices', du moins pendant un moment, je n'avais jamais été attiré par l'une d'elles pour quelque chose s'approchant d'une relation sérieuse.

« C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, Emmett, mais je crains d'avoir des projets ce soir. » Ce n'était même pas un mensonge, mon voisin du dessous, Benjamin, m'avait attrapé dans l'escalier ce matin et m'avait invité à dîner. J'avais accepté parce que je savais que sa femme, Tia, et Bella étaient de bonnes amies. J'espérais secrètement revoir Bella.

« Non, c'est pas vrai, » répondit Emmett, ricanant. « Tu n'as jamais de plans. »

« J'en ai ce soir. » Ma voix était ferme et ne laissait aucune place à la contradiction.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? » Emmett semblait sceptique, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, il avait raison dans son évaluation que je n'avais 'jamais' de plans.

« C'est important ? » Mes sourcils s'arquèrent contre leur gré, le fait que je savais qu'Emmett ne pouvait pas me voir ne m'indigna pas moins de sa remarque.

« Oui et non. Je veux dire, ça le sera pour Rosie. Tu sais à quel point elle est curieuse. »

Je soupirai. « Je vais dîner avec mes voisins ce soir, Emmett. Et c'est tout ce que tu sauras. » Je fus très ferme avec lui.

« Des voisins, » se moqua-t-il. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes pour vivre dans cet appartement délabré. »

Je fermai les yeux et me pinçai l'arête du nez. Je lui avais expliqué à plusieurs reprises, il semblerait que je devais le refaire maintenant. « Je n'ai pas une famille comme toi, Emmett. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une maison. »

« Qui s'en soucie bon sang ? Avoir une maison doit être mieux que de louer un appartement minable. »

« Peut-être. Mais regarde ta maison par rapport à mon appartement. Tu payes plus de mille dollars par mois pour ton prêt, en plus tu payes tous les services et les réparations. J'en paye la moitié, et mes services et les réparations sont inclus. Je n'ai pas besoin de maison, alors il n'y a aucune raison que je dépense de l'argent pour en acheter une. En plus, vivre dans l'appartement me fait garder les pieds sur terre, juste parce que mon visage est sur tout les sites de construction de Portland ne veut pas dire que je dois faire étalage de mon argent. »

« Donc tu es prêt à vivre dans cet appartement pour le reste de ta vie alors ? » Il semblait incrédule.

« Pas nécessairement, non. Je suis sûr que le temps viendra où j'aurais besoin d'une maison avec une cour, mais ce temps n'est pas encore venu. »

« Eh bien, je ne vais pas faire semblant de comprendre, mais c'est ta vie. » Il dit cela comme s'il voulait vraiment dire 'c'est ton enterrement'.

« Oui, ça l'est. »

Nous fûmes silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'Emmett dise, « Eh bien, je devrais retourner au travail. »

« Oui, moi aussi, » acquiesçai-je.

« Je te parlerai plus tard. »

« Très bien. Au revoir, Emmett. »

« A plus tard, Edward. »

La conversation avec Emmett fut suffisante pour rompre le charme sous lequel j'étais avec les pensées de Bella, et ça me permit de réellement travailler un peu, ce qui était bien, les grattes-ciel n'allaient pas se construire d'eux-même. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas non plus être construits par _moi_, mais ils allaient être construits par mon entreprise, et même si je ne travaillais pas vraiment avec l'acier, rien ne se passerait dans cette entreprise sans moi. Et ce n'était pas de l'arrogance, c'était un fait.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Jane faisait sonner mon interphone à nouveau, me demandant si j'avais besoin d'elle pour autre chose avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle pour la soirée.

« Non, merci, Jane. Passez une bonne soirée. »

« Merci, Monsieur Cullen. » Elle semblait... déçue, mais je ne pus imaginer pourquoi.

Je partis une heure après Jane et arrivai à temps pour monter les escaliers avec Benjamin. Nous entrâmes dans son appartement, et le trouvant vide, il appela sur le téléphone de Tia. Après un appel de trente secondes, il se tourna vers moi. « Ça te dérange si on monte chez Bella à la place ? Elle vit dans l'appartement juste à côté du tien, et elle est vraiment gentille. Tia dit qu'elle nous a tous invité chez elle pour dîner. »

Je souris, ayant l'impression d'avoir gagné à la loterie. « J'adorerais aller chez Bella pour dîner ce soir. »

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Le dîner avec Tia et Benjamin fut agréable, mais une partie de moi voulait désespérément qu'ils partent. J'avais l'impression d'être un total con d'espérer ça, vu que j'étais censé manger avec eux ce soir et pas avec Bella, mais avec la façon dont les choses avaient tournées, tout ce que je voulais c'était être seul avec Bella à nouveau. Mais, je gardai prudemment ces désirs particuliers, cachés.

Finalement, Tia sembla remarquer la tension sexuelle qui s'était construite toute la soirée entre Bella et moi, et elle annonça brusquement qu'il était temps pour eux d'y aller. Son mari acquiesça, et quelques instants plus tard, nous étions seuls.

Nous passâmes au salon peu de temps après que Benjamin et Tia soient partis, et je remarquai que la chaise qui s'accordait avec son sofa se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, à côté du mur qui était adjacent à mon appartement.

Lorsque je lui mentionnai, elle sembla mal à l'aise avant de dire, « Oh. Euh, ouais. Je veux dire, je l'aime bien juste ici. » Elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière qu'elle soit là-bas plutôt qu'ici avec le reste de la pièce ? » demandai-je. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer pourquoi elle avait placé une chaise à un tel endroit, ça n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être que c'était plus calme là-bas, et elle aimait la méditation. Ou quelque chose. Je ne savais vraiment pas.

« Hm, en fait, c'est là que je suis assise lorsque tu joues du piano. J'aime écouter, et c'est le meilleur endroit pour entendre. »

Mes yeux sortirent pratiquement de ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas être plus éloigné de la vérité, loin d'être calme, elle aimait cet endroit à cause du son qui filtrait à travers les murs. Dès qu'elle le dit, je sus que je voulais jouer pour elle. Rien d'autre ne comptait à ce moment là, sauf l'emmener et partager mon banc de piano avec elle. Je lui offris ma main, et elle la regarda de façon soupçonneuse. « C'est bon, je ne vais pas te mordre » ris-je doucement.

Elle mit sa main dans la mienne et j'enroulai mes doigts autour des siens de façon protectrice. Sa main était si _petite_. Il était difficile de croire qu'une adulte pouvait avoir une main si minuscule.

« Allons chez moi, et je vais jouer pour toi, » proposai-je. _Dis oui s'il te plaît, dis oui s'il te plaît..._ Le mantra jouait en boucle dans ma tête.

« Vraiment ? » Elle sembla surprise par mon invitation.

« Ouais. Prends tes clés et allons-y. » _Ne dis pas non, ne dis pas non..._ Le chant avait changé.

« D-d'accord. »

Je souris, extatique.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans mon appartement, elle regarda les photos sur mon mur pendant quelques instants. Les gros plans des parties d'un piano étaient quelques uns de mes plus précieux biens, autre que le piano lui-même, bien sûr. « Viens. Je vais jouer pour toi, » dis-je, lorsque que je ne pus en supporter plus, plaçant ma main dans le bas de son dos, et la guidant vers le piano. Je me rendis compte à cet instant que le placement de sa chaise était juste de l'autre côté du fin mur en papier de mon piano. Je n'allais plus pouvoir en rejouer sans me demander si elle était assise là, à écouter à travers le mur. J'étais d'accord avec ça.

« Tu vas jouer le même morceau que tu joues d'habitude ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement. Puis, dans à peu près le même souffle, elle revint sur sa demande. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire... »

« Bella, » l'interrompis-je, « si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, c'est ce que je vais jouer. » Même si avant ce moment je n'avais pas décidé ce que j'allais jouer, ça aurait probablement été ce morceau de toute façon, si j'étais tout à fait honnête. Je l'avais composé avant de connaître Bella, il avait été écrit avec l'âme sœur à l'esprit. La dite âme sœur était toujours impersonnelle dans mon imagination. Mais, j'espérais qu'il y avait mon âme sœur là quelque part. Enfin, une autre âme sœur. J'en avais eu une, mais Angela m'avait été enlevée, et il m'avait fallu presque deux ans pour toucher un piano après elle. Je l'aimais, plus que tout, mais je savais que si je composais une quelconque musique après... ce qui s'était passé, elle serait triste, mélancolique et tout ce que je verrais serait son visage. Surmonter la perte d'Angela avait été la chose la plus difficile que j'avais fait dans ma vie, et même quand mon psychologue avait suggéré que jouer du piano m'aiderait, je ne voulais pas que la dernière chose que j'avais quittée dans le monde soit entachée par les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé.

« Ça te dérangerait si je joue quelque chose quand tu auras terminé ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant nerveuse.

Cette demande me prit au dépourvu. Je savais qu'elle jouait du piano, vu qu'elle l'avait mentionné pendant notre dîner spaghetti hier soir, mais je n'avais jamais joué _avec_ quelqu'un avant. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, je n'étais pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il fallait répondre à sa question. « Tu veux jouer ? » demandai-je bêtement. _Bon sang, Cullen ! Bien sûr qu'elle veut jouer, elle vient de le dire._

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle. « Peu importe. Je suis juste contente de t'entendre jouer. »

_Oh, maintenant tu as gâché ça,_ me châtiai-je. _Pourquoi je dois être un tel con là ? Je veux vraiment entendre son morceau. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle peut jouer._

_Répond-lui à voix haute, idiot._

« J'adorerais t'entendre jouer. Tu aimerais commencer ? » Nous nous assîmes sur le petit banc du piano, et je fis un geste vers les touches, lui offrant de commencer.

« Non, » dit-elle, « je veux t'entendre d'abord. »

Je hochai la tête. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que j'appuyais doucement sur les touches, mes doigts dansant dessus. J'étais perdu dans un monde de pianos et de mon âme sœur sans visage. Je portais un costume, et elle portait une robe de cocktail bleu royal, et nous dansions sur la musique, ne faisant qu'un dans le corps et l'esprit. Nous tournions autour de la piste de danse, nous faufilant entre les milliers de pianos, chacun occupé par un homme en smoking, et ils jouaient à l'unisson la mélodie qui était _notre_ chanson.

Alors que mes doigts caressaient les touches pour le dernier accord, le morceau continua. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et je fus accueilli par la vue des petites mains de Bella jouant sur mon piano, jouant mon morceau. Sauf que ce n'était pas mon morceau. C'était apparemment une suite, et je me demandais si elle voyait une âme sœur pendant qu'elle jouait, juste comme moi.

Elle termina et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner pour me regarder. J'étais sans voix, et on aurait dit qu'elle attendait ma réponse avec impatience. Je regardai dans ses profonds yeux marrons, essayant de mettre des mots sur mes pensées. Bella parla avant que je ne retrouve ma voix. « J'espère que ce n'était pas trop entreprenant de ma part. D'avoir écrit une suite à ton morceau, je veux dire. C'est juste que je l'ai écouté pendant une semaine, et... » s'interrompit-elle. « Enfin, je ne dis pas que le tien était incomplet, j'ai juste pensé que ça le compléterait bien. »

_Elle s'excuse ?_ Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi elle pouvait ressentir le besoin de s'excuser après _ça_. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi, m'écrire une chanson. Même Alice, qui était l'autre prodige musical dans notre famille, n'écrivait pas beaucoup de musique. Elle aimait jouer et enseigner, mais elle n'avait jamais tellement été une compositrice. Et le fait que Bella dise qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il était incomplet avant... eh bien, je ne le pensais pas non plus jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa suite. Maintenant je savais qu'il l'était. Je me demandais pendant une demi-seconde s'il y avait une sorte de signification derrière le fait que Bella avait composé une suite à mon morceau. _Non_, me dis-je à moi-même. _C'est juste une chanson._ Malgré le fait que j'étais sûr qu'il ne pouvait avoir un quelconque sens plus profond à ça, j'étais toujours abasourdi par le morceau. « Il n'y a pas de mot. »

« C'est mieux que ce que j'imaginais, » murmura-t-elle. « Je l'avais composé essentiellement dans ma tête, mais aussi joué au magasin de musique. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais vraiment l'occasion de le jouer comme ça à la suite du tien. »

« Et tu as pu arriver à ça juste en m'écoutant à travers les murs ? » J'étais stupéfait. Je ne serais jamais capable de composer un morceau de musique sans toucher un piano.

« Ouais. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Honnêtement, je suis bouleversé. C'était brillant. »

« Merci. »

Lorsque Bella mentionna qu'elle devait partir, je fus déçu. Je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle, mais elle avait raison, il se faisait tard. Je la raccompagnai jusque chez elle, et avant de lâcher sa main, je m'assurai de lui faire savoir que je voulais la revoir. Elle sembla surprise que je le veuille, ce qui troubla mon esprit, mais à la fin elle accepta, alors je n'y pensai pas plus. Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur ses doigts avant de la libérer à contrecœur devant son appartement.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Le lendemain, le travail fut éreintant, et je ne pus sortir assez tôt pour revoir Bella. J'étais déçu, mais pas prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour compromettre l'entreprise, surtout vu que je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques jours. Travailler devait définitivement passer en premier. Je lui envoyai un texto pour lui faire savoir et je fus déçu quand je ne reçus pas de réponse de sa part pendant plusieurs heures. Lorsque sa réponse arriva, je fus immédiatement suspicieux.

_Demain semble bien. Fais-moi juste savoir quand :)_

On aurait dit qu'elle était volontairement vague. Combinez ça avec le fait que ça faisait longtemps, et je ne pus repousser le sentiment que les choses n'étaient pas telles qu'elles le paraissaient. Je devais savoir à coup sûr.

_Tout va bien ? Je ne veux pas paraître collant, mais je m'attendais à une réponse beaucoup plus tôt._

J'espérais que mon message soit la bonne combinaison de nonchalance et de bienveillance. Lorsque sa réponse arriva, je sus que j'avais raison.

_Tu n'es pas collant, juste un bon ami. Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu à faire face à un coup de téléphone assez intense plus tôt._

Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? 'Un coup de téléphone assez intense' Ça pourrait signifier n'importe quoi. Mon côté protecteur/curieux/désespéré de mieux la connaître ressortit et cette fois je l'appelai au lieu de lui envoyer un message. Il était trop facile de cacher des choses dans un texto.

Après les banalités initiales, j'entrai dans le vif du sujet. Habituellement, tourner autour du pot n'était pas mon style, et cette conversation ne fit pas exception.

« Je sais que tout ça est très nouveau, donc j'espère que tu me pardonneras si je suis trop arrogant, mais ton message... je ne sais pas, il a juste donné l'impression qu'il y avait plus que ça. » J'espérais qu'elle ne pensait pas que je la prenais pour une menteuse, je ne réalisai pas que c'était ce que je faisais jusqu'à ce que les mots soient sortis.

« Je suis désolée. J'espérais éviter de te mentir, mais je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans ma vie remplie de drames. »

« Encore une fois, je suis désolé si j'abuse, Bella, mais _bon sang_ qu'est ce que dans nos rencontres précédentes te fait penser que je ne veux pas entrer dans ta vie ? » Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux courts, incapable de traiter correctement ses mots. Je me levai de ma chaise, exaspéré.

« Euh, je ne sais pas ? »

J'entendis à peine sa réponse, et vu que ça avait l'air d'une question de toute façon, je continuai à parler. « « Écoute, je sais que ça fait seulement quelques jours, mais j'étais sérieux à la 'soirée spaghetti' quand j'ai dit que je voulais apprendre à mieux te connaître. Je suis convaincu qu'il y a plus sur toi que tu ne le laisses entendre, et je veux assez mériter ta confiance pour que tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie et dans ta tête. » _Et éventuellement te laisser entrer dans la mienne_. « Maintenant, vu ton caractère évasif des deux derniers jours je sais que tu vas être hésitante et probablement... nerveuse. Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que tu dois me faire confiance juste parce que je te le demande, mais je veux _gagner_ ta confiance, et j'espère qu'un jour, idéalement le plus tôt possible, tu auras confiance en moi. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes, et je ne l'interrompis pas pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que j'avais dit. Finalement elle dit, « Tu sembles très digne de confiance, et je ne doute pas que tu feras parti de mon cercle intime dans peu de temps. »

« Je l'espère, » dis-je, espérant ne pas avoir l'air aussi désespéré que je me sentais de faire partie de son cercle intime. Aucun de nous ne parla pendant un moment, et je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment même, où elle était assise, ce qu'elle portait, à quoi elle pensait...

« Monsieur Cullen ? » dit la voix irritante de Jane dans mon interphone.

Je l'ignorai pendant un moment. Autant je préférais parler à Bella plutôt qu'à Jane, mais je savais que le travail devait passer en premier. « Je dois retourner travailler, mais on se voit demain, non ? »

« Oui. Demain c'est parfait. »

_Parfait. Parfait._ Pas 'oui on se voit toujours', mais 'parfait'. L'inspiration me frappa à la tête comme une poutre d'acier. « Est-ce que ça irait si je t'emmenais quelque part au lieu de traîner dans un de nos appartements ? »

« C-comme un r-rendez-vous ? » Elle semblait déconcertée.

« Je suppose que oui, si c'est comme ça que tu veux le voir » souris-je à la femme que je ne pouvais pas voir.

« Hm, d'accord. Bien sûr .»

« Génial. Je passerai te chercher à dix-neuf heures. Et, Bella ? »

« Oui ? » Sa voix était presque inaudible.

« Je suis impatient d'y être. » Je raccrochai avant qu'elle puisse changer d'avis.

*** MotHT * **

Au moment où je rentrai à la maison ce soir là, j'étais crevé. Bien que j'aurais adoré jouer pour Bella, parce que je savais que si je commençais, elle se percherait sur cette chaise mal placée dans son salon, je ne le fis pas. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

_Bella était sur mon lit, son teint crémeux et ses magnifiques cheveux bruns accentués par les draps blancs sous elle. J'étais debout au pied du lit, la regardant. Elle était complètement nue, et je l'étais aussi. « Tu es si incroyablement magnifique, » lui dis-je, et elle ferma les yeux, rompant le contact. J'avais appris que c'était sa façon de faire face quand elle était mal à l'aise ou gênée, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ressente l'une de ces choses avec moi. « Regarde-moi. » Ce n'était pas une requête._

_Elle se soumit, levant timidement les yeux vers moi. Sa petite langue rose sortit, humidifiant ses lèvres, et je perdis le contrôle. Sans le décider consciemment, je fus au-dessus d'elle, écartant ses jambes avec mes genoux, couvrant sa bouche avec la mienne. Ses lèvres étaient encore mieux que ce dont elles avaient l'air, et je savais que plus que tout, je voulais être en elle. La façon dont elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches, léchant et mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, et griffant mon dos avec ses ongles me dit qu'elle le voulait, aussi. Je descendis ma main entre nous pour m'assurer qu'elle était prête, et je ne fus pas déçu de la trouver très humide. Je souris contre sa bouche. « Prête, bébé ? » demandai-je, sachant qu'elle l'était._

_Elle n'arriva pas à former des mots cohérents, mais elle grogna et bougea ses hanches en réponse. Lorsqu'elle se frotta contre mon érection, je faillis venir sur place. Elle était si foutrement sexy._

_Je me plaçai à son entrée, et elle bougea sous moi une fois de plus, me tirant dans sa chaleur humide et serrée. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire de façon appropriée à quel point elle était bonne, non, étonnante. Elle n'était pas ma première, mais elle était définitivement la meilleure que je n'avais jamais eue. Nous bougions ensemble parfaitement, devinant pratiquement chaque mouvement de l'autre et poussant en conséquence. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je sois proche de dépasser le point de non retour, et luttant pour retenir mon orgasme imminent aussi longtemps que possible. « Bella, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Viens avec moi, ma belle, viens maintenant, » demandai-je avec urgence, la suppliant pratiquement._

_Ce fut comme si tout ce qu'elle attendait était mon commandement parce qu'à ce moment-là, je sentis son intimité se serrer autour de moi, se serrant et se resserrant, encore et encore. C'était la meilleure sensation que je n'avais jamais expérimentée. Et la sentir venir fut tout ce que j'attendais,_ _je la suivis de près, explosant en elle._

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et me réveillai tout à coup, rapidement, et pas du tout de façon agréable. J'étais recouvert d'un truc gluant. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » grognai-je. Je n'avais pas eu de rêve humide depuis que j'avais seize ans. C'était plutôt dégoûtant. Un coup d'œil au réveil me dit qu'il était presque l'heure que je me lève de toute façon, mon alarme allait tonitruer dans moins de dix minutes, alors je sortis du lit et allai sous la douche. Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre après m'être lavé et habillé, l'alarme sonnait. J'avais oublié de l'éteindre avant de quitter la pièce. Je l'éteignis rapidement puis retirai les draps du lit. Madame Lucas, ma gouvernante, allait venir aujourd'hui, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à faire face aux conséquences de mon rêve sexuel sur Bella. Malgré le fait qu'elle nettoyait mon appartement depuis les quatre années que je vivais ici, et les deux ans dans mon précédent logement, il y avait juste certaines choses qu'il valait mieux garder privées.

*** MotHT * **

Nous passâmes un merveilleux moment en rendez-vous, je l'emmenai dans un restaurant dans lequel j'allais seul habituellement, comme je le mentionnais à Emmett toutes les semaines, afficher mon argent n'était pas vraiment mon style, mais en même temps, je voulais faire une bonne impression à Bella.

Le lendemain, je ne pus rester loin d'elle. J'appelai Benjamin pour trouver où elle travaillait et y allai pour déjeuner. Une fois là-bas, je lui sortis une histoire tordue d'être venu ici avec mes parents quand nous étions nouveaux en ville et que leurs hamburgers me manquaient. Foutaise complète et totale. Je ne savais même pas que cet endroit existait jusqu'à ce que je parle à Benjamin. Bella était en pause déjeuner lorsque j'arrivai, et je la rejoignis. Nous parlâmes jusqu'à ce que sa collègue, Delores, commence à se racler la gorge et à regarder ostensiblement sa montre à l'autre bout de la salle. Même flirter avec la femme plus âgée ne nous fit gagner que deux minutes supplémentaires. Avant qu'elle ne parte, je l'invitai chez moi pour dîner ce soir après le travail. A ma grande joie, elle accepta.

J'avais toujours aimé cuisiner, et bien que j'étais loin d'être aussi bon que Bella en cuisine, j'étais assez confiant en mes capacités de cuisiner pour elle. Alors que je cherchais dans mes armoires essayant de trouver quoi cuisiner, une pensée me frappa. Ses spaghetti étaient fabuleux, meilleurs que les miens, même si j'avais toujours pensé que les miens étaient assez bons. Mais, je ne voulais pas simplement recréer son repas avec ma recette, alors je trouvai un peu de poulet dans le congélateur et le décongelai au micro-ondes. Quarante minutes plus tard, au moment où je mettais le poulet au parmesan et les cheveux d'anges avec la sauce marinée dans les assiettes, il y eut un petit coup sur ma porte.

J'ouvris la porte et fus surpris une fois de plus par sa beauté. « Bonsoir. »

« Salut » me sourit-elle.

« Tu es magnifique, » dis-je, incapable de ne pas le mentionner, et je fis un pas sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse entrer.

Elle regarda vers le bas de sa robe comme si elle essayait de décider si je disais la vérité ou non. « Merci. »

« La nourriture est presque prête, » lui dis-je. 'En fait prête' était plus que ça, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait l'impression qu'elle était en retard, parce qu'elle ne l'était pas. « Prend une chaise et je vais apporter ça. »

J'apportai les assiettes d'abord, puis retournai à la cuisine pour prendre le vin et les verres. Nous mangeâmes dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes. Je savais qu'elle était plus à l'aise de manger en silence, grâce à son salaud d'ex, mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle sache que ce n'était plus nécessaire. Pour la faire se sentir plus à l'aise, je la laissai me poser des questions en premier. Elle était surtout intéressée par ma famille, et même si elle en avait appris beaucoup sur eux au déjeuner, la seule chose que je n'avais pas été en mesure de lui dire était l'identité de ma sœur. Lorsque je divulguai le nom d'Alice, les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. Je savais qu'elle serait étonnée quand elle réaliserait que l'employée de son magasin de musique favori et moi étions liés. Je lui racontai tout sur mon implication à Notes et que même si je n'avais qu'un simple intérêt financier dans l'affaire, ma sœur venait toujours me voir d'abord pour des conseils.

Elle sembla surprise lorsque j'admis que je ne l'avais pas dit à Alice, ou à quelqu'un de ma famille, pour elle. Même si je lui expliquai mon raisonnement (que je l'appréciais tellement que je ne voulais pas que ma famille lui fasse peur avant que je n'aie la chance d'apprendre à la connaître), elle semblait toujours... nerveuse ? Effrayée ? Agacée ? Je ne pouvais pas dire. Puis elle admit qu'elle l'avait déjà dit à Alice. Je me demandais pourquoi Alice ne m'avait pas encore parlé de Bella. _En fait, je suppose que d'une manière bizarre, elle a cessé d'essayer de forcer sa 'nouvelle cliente' à aller avec moi. Ça doit être parce qu'elle sait déjà que Bella et moi nous voyons._

Juste au moment où se fut mon tour de lui poser quelques questions, son téléphone sonna avec un nouveau texto. Je l'exhortai à le lire, surtout depuis qu'elle pensait que ça pouvait être son père pour Miss Lydia. Miss Lydia était le genre de personne qui vous restait dans la tête peu importe combien de temps ça faisait que vous ne l'aviez pas vue, elle m'enseignait le piano quand j'étais enfant, et même si j'avais déménagé de Forks il y avait douze ans et que je n'y étais pas retourné, il y avait une partie de moi qui adorait encore la femme. Le fait que je ne pensais pas nécessairement à elle tous les jours n'avait pas la moindre importance. Je regardai alors que Bella lisait le message, son visage visiblement blanc. Juste au moment où elle reposa le téléphone, il sonna à nouveau, et lorsqu'elle lut ce texto, son visage blanchit encore plus. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais elle était presque un cadavre blanc désormais.

« Tout va bien ? » demandai-je, sachant que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Non, pas vraiment, » dit-elle après avoir vécu une sorte de lutte intérieure.

« C'est Miss Lydia ? » Je ne pus empêcher l'inquiétude de paraître dans ma voix.

« Euh, non. C'est mon ex, en fait. »

Je pensai à ça pendant un moment. Je n'avais pas de 'questions d'ex' à poser ici, mais j'avais mes propres horreurs. Je voulais qu'elle soit en mesure de me faire confiance. Ma nourriture était terminée, alors je poussai mon assiette sur le côté et m'appuyai sur mes coudes sur la table, me rapprochant de quelques centimètres de Bella. « Bella, je sais que tu es méfiante de partager ton passé avec moi, mais je suis vraiment intéressé de te connaître. Je sais que je ne cesse de dire la même chose encore et encore, comme si c'était devenu une sorte de mantra pour moi, et je suppose, à certains égards, que c'est le cas. Je ne veux pas te forcer à me raconter quelque chose que tu n'es pas prête à dire, mais tu devrais savoir que je suis prêt à t'écouter. Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de 'm'effrayer'. J'ai vu des choses dans mon passé qui sont probablement aussi mauvaises que ce que tu as traversé, donc quoi que ce soit de _ton_ passé... eh bien, disons juste que je peux le supporter. » Un ex psychopathe ne devait pas être pire que de rentrer chez soi pour trouver le corps assassiné de votre femme gisant dans une marre de sang sur le sol de la cuisine. C'était la véritable raison pour laquelle j'avais déménagé il y avait quatre ans, et l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'étais réticent d'acheter une maison. C'était facile de déménager d'un appartement à l'autre. Une fois que vous possédiez votre maison, ça devenait beaucoup plus difficile de déménager si quelque chose de mauvais devait arriver.

Elle trouva quelque chose dans mon regard sincère à laquelle elle pouvait faire confiance, et elle commença à parler. Je fus choqué par ce qu'elle dit, comme j'étais sûr qu'elle serait choquée quand elle entendrait toute mon histoire. Mais, je ne l'interrompis pas. Je l'écoutai attentivement, tout, de comment elle avait rencontré son ex-mari, à l'époque où elle perdit sa virginité avec lui. Oui, elle prit soin d'expliquer qu'elle ne voyait pas ça comme une 'perte', mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Quelqu'un d'aussi psychotique que son ex avait probablementcomploté dès le début pour trouver un moyen de la garder. Prendre sa virginité quand elle avait à peine dix-huit ans était juste une des nombreuses choses à laquelle il pensait. Épouser une jeune fille était une chose, une fille impressionnable, en était une autre. En fait, je serai prêt à parier qu'il était non seulement en colère, mais choqué quand elle avait finalement quitté son cul désolé. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je connaissais assez bien le type de personnalité pour comprendre qu'il était plus que probablement sûr qu'il avait planté ses griffes sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle admit que les textos qui avaient fait commencé la conversation étaient de lui, je fus choqué, et tout ce que je voulais faire c'était envelopper mes bras autour de cette jeune femme, cette femme fragile, et la protéger de la façon dont je n'avais pas pu protéger Angela. Mais, je ne le fis pas. Pas encore. J'étais toujours inquiet de ne pas avoir totalement gagné sa confiance, et la dernière chose que je voulais c'était l'effrayer. Elle avait eu une bonne quantité d'horreur dans son passé, et je devais être patient, pour la laisser me faire confiance avant d'aller de l'avant pour éviter le risque de la faire fuir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se méprenne sur le souci du contrôle.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout du peu que je savais sur les relations abusives, ce qui était certes le truc le plus stéréotypé que tout le monde connaissait, même ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu de relation abusive, au fait que son ex était conscient de non seulement où elle vivait et travaillait, mais qu'elle me voyait. La pensée me fit frémir. Finalement, elle me laissa lire les messages, et voir mon nom sur son téléphone, ailleurs que sur l'identification de l'appelant, était effrayant. Puis elle avoua qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne d'autre des messages.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, si ma question ne te dérange pas ? »

« Parce qu'il m'a dit que j'allais le regretter. C'est ce que le dernier message, avant ce soir je veux dire, disait. »

« Bella, non. C'est exactement ce dont je parlais » soupirai-je, frustré. « Je ne veux pas paraître condescendant, donc s'il te plaît n'aies pas cette impression, mais tu entres dans son jeu en faisant ce qu'il te dit de faire. Tu dois le dénoncer. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, réfléchissant. Juste quand je pensais qu'elle pourrait être d'accord, les mots que j'aurais espéré ne pas entendre sortirent de sa bouche. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu le dois. Ce n'est pas vraiment une option. Si tu ne le fais pas, il n'arrêtera pas. »

« Mais si je le fais, il pourrait me tuer. »

Je la regardai avec un examen minutieux. Il était foutrement hors de question que je laisse _ça_ arriver, pas après avoir déjà perdu Angela. « Je ne permettrai pas que ça arrive. »

« Quoi ? » Sa voix était un murmure.

« Viens ici, » dis-je en me levant de ma chaise et marchant autour de la table.

« Les assiettes... » protesta-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'en occuperai quand tu seras partie. » Je la menai au salon et la tirai à côté de moi sur le canapé, j'aurais préféré l'avoir sur mes genoux, mais encore une fois, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. « Je comprends pourquoi tu as peur, mais tu dois savoir que tu n'es plus dans cette situation. Ici, tu as des gens qui se soucient de toi, Bella. Je ne vais pas te mentir et dire qu'il n'y a aucun risque en traitant avec lui, mais je te jure, que je _vais_ te protéger au mieux de mes capacités. » Je regardai dans ses profonds yeux marrons, la faisant comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas à ce sujet.

« Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, » murmura-t-elle enfin. « Je crois que c'est l'une des plus belles choses que quelqu'un m'a dit. »

« J'en pense chaque mot. »

Elle regarda dans mes yeux, ne clignant jamais, ne rompant jamais le contact, et nous eûmes une sorte de conversation silencieuse. Elle avait peur, j'avais peur... mais nous voulions tous les deux que ça fonctionne. Comme si elle m'assurait de ça, elle se déplaça, se pencha et m'embrassa. Je fus surpris par son audace, mais je me détendis rapidement et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille délicate, la rapprochant de moi. A cet instant, il n'y avait rien d'effrayant, de mal, ou de mauvais. Il n'y avait pas d'ex psychotique. Il n'y avait pas de mare de sang dans la cuisine. Juste là, tout de suite, c'était juste Bella et moi, allant de l'avant ensemble.

* * *

><p><em>Vous en savez maintenant un peu plus sur Angela et sur ce que Edward a ressenti en rencontrant Bella :)<em>

_Alors, vous avez aimé? Il vous a plu ce PDV d'Edward? Dites-moi tout :P_

_Je vous dis à vendredi pour le nouveau chapitre de 'My Facebook Reunion Traduction'!_

_Bonne soirée!_

_xx_


	17. NOTE

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

**_Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre que je vous amène. Je viens vous informer que cette fiction est désormais en pause. wmr1601 attend un heureux événement et a décidé de consacrer tout son temps à sa famille. Comme elle le dit, « la famille est devenue une priorité plus importante qu'elle ne l'était avant, et l'écriture passe donc au second plan pour le moment. »_**

**_Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que quelques unes d'entre vous aimaient cette histoire et vont sans doute être déçues mais la famille passe avant tout. Lorsque l'auteur m'a proposé de traduire et que j'ai accepté, aucune d'entre nous ne s'attendait à ce qu'un petit bout de chou pointe le bout de son nez =)_**

**_Et puis, ce n'est pas un arrêt définitif de la fic' c'est une pause, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle ne se voyait pas reprendre l'écriture pour le moment mais que dès que l'une de ses amies auteur aurait le temps, elle lui demanderait de continuer cette histoire et que j'aurais toujours la permission de traduire._**

**_Alors j'espère que vous continuerez quand même à me suivre que ce soit ici ou sur de nouvelles histoires et souhaitons tout le bonheur à wmr1601 et à sa famille._**

**_A très bientôt !_**

**_Nessa_**


	18. Déménager ou ne pas déménager

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour à toutes! Vous allez bien?  
><em>

_Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre :P. L'auteur en avait encore 2 en stocks donc autant vous en faire profiter tout de suite^^  
><em>

_Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à vos dernières reviews donc merci du fond du coeur.  
><em>

__Et un énorme merci à Missleez, ma bêta.__

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment : Avec ma nouvelle girafe serrée en toute sécurité dans mes bras, nous marchâmes jusqu'au parking. Je montai dans la voiture d'Edward, ayant le sentiment que rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée.<em>

_Mais avant même que nous ayons quitté le zoo, on me prouva que j'avais tort. Mon téléphone sonna annonçant un nouveau texto. Ma joie de la journée fut immédiatement anéantie lorsque je lus le message du numéro inconnu._

_J'adore ce que tu as fait de cet appartement._

* * *

><p><strong>~<em>*<em>CHAPITRE 16 : Déménager ou ne pas déménager*~**

* * *

><p>Je sentis mon visage se décomposer en un instant. Mon instinct me disait de remettre mon téléphone dans mon sac et de faire semblant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de message. Cependant, quelque chose me retenait. Edward n'avait rien fait pour me faire douter de son engagement pour ma sécurité, bien au contraire, en fait. Il avait été un soutien plus que je ne l'aurais espéré ou imaginé. Alors je posai une main tremblante sur son avant-bras et dis d'une voix tremblante, « Hm, Edward ? »<p>

Il me regarda, et en voyant mon expression, son visage passa de heureux et insouciant, comme un adolescent lors de son premier rendez-vous, à gravement sérieux presque instantanément. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il se gara brusquement et sans signalisation sur une place libre, ce qui lui valut un coup de klaxon du gars derrière nous. Aucun de nous n'y fit attention.

Je déglutis. Je savais que je serais incapable de dire les mots à haute voix, alors je lui remis juste mon téléphone. Il le regarda, inspectant l'écran plusieurs fois, et jura dans sa barbe. « Il était dans ton appartement. » Ce n'était pas une question, plus une constatation de fait.

« Il semblerait. » Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je me souvenais du sentiment que quelque chose avait 'changé' à la maison quand j'étais là-bas ce matin. Maintenant, je savais que mon instinct avait raison.

Edward soupira lourdement et posa sa tête contre l'appui-tête de son siège, fermant les yeux dans un moment de réflexion. Il marmonna quelque chose sur 'doit protéger' et 'ne va pas arriver à nouveau', mais je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. Une partie de moi voulait demander, mais je ne le fis pas. La partie 'protéger' était assez claire, il me l'avait dit maintes et maintes fois. Mais la partie 'ne va pas arriver à nouveau' me fit me demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais un aperçu de son passé, mais c'était certainement l'image la plus claire que j'avais vue, même si c'était encore très vague. Je restai assise dans un silence stupéfait, essayant désespérément de donner un sens à ses mots sans le questionner à ce sujet. Il m'avait dit hier soir qu'il envisageait de me parler de son passé à un moment, parce que j'avais tout partagé sur mon passé avec lui. En même temps, je savais assez de ma relation précédente qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser un homme, il parlerait quand il serait prêt.

Je sursautai quand il parla à nouveau, j'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait rouvert les yeux et qu'il me regardait. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ça ? »

Il me tendit mon téléphone, se référant de toute évidence au message de James.

Je réfléchis pendant un moment. Tout se passait tellement vite que ma tête tournait. Le message était arrivé il y avait quelques minutes, et nous parlions déjà du genre de mesures à prendre. Ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas de faire quelque chose qui n'impliquait pas de refouler ça, que je n'étais pas sûre de comment répondre à sa question. Je commençai par la réponse évidente. « Euh, je suppose que je dois le dire à l'officier Williams, pas vrai ? »

« C'est un début. Je parlais plus sur le long terme. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Je fronçai les sourcils, confuse.

« Tu as l'intention de continuer à vivre dans cet appartement ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le choix. Je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de déménager. »

Il me fusilla du regard. « Baxter vient juste de mettre en place son jeu, Bella. T'espionner d'un endroit tenu secret est très différent d'entrer dans ton appartement. Tu le réalises sûrement. »

« Oui. » Je le fusillai du regard aussi. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi il était si en colère après moi, je n'avais rien fait de mal. « Mais je te le redis : je ne peux pas me permettre de déménager. »

Il frappa sa main contre son volant de frustration. Je sursautai à nouveau. Puis il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer. Je pouvais quasiment voir l'ampoule d'une idée au-dessus de sa tête. « Et si je te mets en sécurité dans un autre endroit pour vivre et que je te garantie que le loyer ne sera pas plus élevé que ce que tu payes aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne pourrais jamais te demander de faire ça ? »

« Tu ne demandes pas, je te le propose. »

Je ne savais pas comment me sentir à ce sujet. L'endroit où je vivais avait plusieurs avantages : premièrement, c'était le premier endroit où j'avais vécu seule, deuxièmement, c'était la porte juste à côté de chez Edward. Je me sentais en sécurité en sachant qu'il était tout près. J'étais sûre que c'était pour ça que j'avais pu si bien dormir la nuit dernière. D'autre part, une chose énorme était contre lui : James. Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait. Il n'avait pas semblé y avoir de traces d'effraction, et je faisais toujours attention de verrouiller ma porte, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait dû avoir une clé quelque part. Je ne savais juste pas comment. Le contre l'emportait largement sur les avantages, peu importe à quel point je ne voulais pas profiter de l'offre d'Edward. Mais je n'étais pas encore prête à accepter aveuglément. J'avais besoin de plus de détails. « A quoi tu penses ? »

Son corps se relâcha, et on aurait dit qu'un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Je pouvais pratiquement lire dans son esprit : 'Dieu merci, elle ne décline pas mon offre purement et simplement.' « Mes parents ont une maison d'hôtes sur leur propriété. Je suis sûr qu'ils te laisseront rester là-bas aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. »

« Où est leur maison d'hôtes ? » demandai-je sans y réfléchir. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vu une telle structure quand nous y étions allés il y avait deux jours.

Edward rit faiblement. « Crois-le ou pas, le côté de la maison dans lequel on n'a pas été est plus grand que le côté que tu as vu ou que l'arrière. La maison d'hôtes est là. »

« Oh. »

« Il y a un système de sécurité ainsi que l'avantage que mes parents soient à proximité. Et vu qu'ils sont à la retraite, ils sont souvent aux alentours. Mais ils ne sont pas encore 'vieux'. »

« Je sais, je les ai rencontrés, tu te souviens ? » lui souris-je.

« C'est vrai. Bien sûr. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Je peux voir que tu es inquiet, et je suis flattée que tu sembles si préoccupé par ma sécurité. Mais je ne vais pas prendre une décision si énorme, surtout une décision qui va affecter des gens qui sont des étrangers pour moi, juste comme ça pour des broutilles. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Je m'enfonçai dans le siège, voulant disparaître. Je détestais le rendre malheureux, mais je devais être forte pour ça.

« Bon sang ! Inquiet est un euphémisme, Bella. » Il s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration avec de me lancer un regard acéré. « Ton ex est un psychopathe. Il est _foutrement_ hors de question que je reste là et que je te laisse te mettre en danger volontairement. »

« Je ne... »

« Reconnais-le au moins, » m'interrompit-il. « Pour autant que je suis inquiet, séjourner seule dans cet appartement n'est plus une option. La porte à côté n'est pas assez proche de moi pour que je te protège. Je me fiche si tu restes chez moi ou si je reste chez toi, mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Du moins pas tant qu'on aura pas changé tes serrures, et peut-être même installé une sorte de système de sécurité. Peut-être pas. »

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. « Et si je ne veux pas que tu _te_ mettes en danger pour me protéger ? » La question me préoccupait, mais je ne pus la retenir. Autant il semblait si déterminé pour que je ne sois pas en danger, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il se sacrifie pour moi.

Il haussa les épaules. « Alors je m'assoirai devant ta porte toute la nuit. »

« Edward... »

« Je ne vais pas reculer sur ce point, Bella. »

Je pouvais lire la véracité de sa déclaration dans ses yeux. « Très bien. Je vais y réfléchir et je te tiens au courant, » dis-je doucement.

« Marché conclu. On doit s'arrêter en chemin et aller revoir l'officier Williams. »

« Oh. Hm, ouais, je suppose. »

Edward sortit de la place de parking sans la cérémonie qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant et prit la route vers la maison.

L'officier Williams sembla être d'accord avec Edward, ce que je trouvai consternant. Mais Edward n'agit pas du tout d'une manière suffisante ou 'je te l'avais dit', il resta juste assis silencieusement pendant que je parlais au détective.

« Vous avez dit qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'effraction ? » Il avait mon téléphone juste devant lui, et il lisait le message encore et encore pendant qu'il parlait.

« Non. »

« Même pas aux fenêtres ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Mais, je n'ai pas vérifié. Je veux dire, je ne savais pas que j'aurais dû le faire. Mais je vis au troisième étage. Est-ce qu'il est probable qu'il soit entré par la fenêtre ? »

« C'est peu probable mais pas hors de toute éventualité. »

« D'accord. Je vais vérifier quand je rentrerai. »

Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi. « Où allez-vous rester ce soir ? »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. « Hm, chez moi. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Mademoiselle Swan. Je vais envoyer un agent pour qu'il vérifie votre appartement, pour chercher tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, mais honnêtement je vous recommande de ne pas y retourner. Jusqu'à ce que nous sachions comment, ou même _si_, Monsieur Baxter est entré, vous devriez supposer que ce n'est pas sûr. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'si' ? »

« Eh bien, il est très probable qu'il ait juste envoyé des messages qui étaient destinés à vous faire peur. Je ne compterais pas là-dessus si j'étais vous, mais c'est une possibilité que nous allons étudier. »

C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pris en considération. Ça ressemblerait à James de faire ça, aussi. Je ne pus retenir le rire qui s'échappa de ma poitrine. Je couvris ma bouche avec ma main, et le rire continua. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda Edward, me regardant de côté. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait du mal à ne pas sourire à mon rire.

« C'est tellementexcentrique, le fait qu'il pourrait ne pas être là. Je parie que vous avez raison, » dis-je, regardant l'Officier Williams. « Je parie qu'il essaye juste de me faire peur. Il n'est probablement même pas dans l'état. »

« Même si c'est le cas, Mademoiselle Swan, vous devez vous attendre à ce qu'il soit vraiment dans les environs jusqu'à ce que nous le sachions de façon sûre. Est-ce que vous, ou un de vous deux, avez remarqué que quelqu'un vous suivait ? La dernière fois vous avez mentionné qu'il semblait toujours savoir où vous étiez et avec qui vous étiez. Ça implique une sorte de connaissance, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas prêt de fermer la porte au fait qu'il était vraiment dans votre appartement. Et c'est pourquoi je vous suggère fortement de ne pas rester là-bas »

Ses paroles me calmèrent. Il avait raison. James en savait trop pour ne pas être là. « Non, je n'y resterai pas. »

« Monsieur Cullen ? »

« Non. Mais je vais surveiller pendant les prochains jours et je reviendrai vous voir. »

« Essayez juste de ne pas montrer que vous êtes sur eux. Qui que ce soit. S'ils pensent que nous allons faire quelque chose, il est probable qu'ils reculent et disparaissent. »

« Bien sûr. » Edward hocha la tête.

Mais j'étais toujours bloquée sur quelque chose d'autre que l'Officier Williams avait dit, « 'Qui que ce soit ?' »

« Oui. Tout comme je ne vais pas affirmer que Monsieur Baxter est ici ou pas, je ne vais pas affirmer que c'est lui qui vous observe. Il peut avoir engagé quelqu'un. »

« Oh mon dieu. » Ça ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus surréaliste. Si je ne savais même pas qui je recherchais, comment j'étais censée me protéger ?

« Mademoiselle Swan, puis-je vous parler en tant que père plutôt qu'en tant que flic pendant un moment ? »

Je hochai la tête, encore sous le choc de toutes les possibilités qu'il y avait ici.

« Si vous étiez ma fille, j'aurais aimé que vous séjourniez autre part. Il n'y a aucune raison de risquer votre sécurité, peut-être même votre _vie_, de cette façon. Je sais que déménager fait de la peine, mais être blessé ou tué est bien pire. »

Je déglutis et retins mes larmes. Il avait absolument raison. Edward me regardait intensément. Ses yeux semblèrent se durcir à la mention que je risquais ma vie. _Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

« Vous avez d'autres options ? » La voix du policier était douce, la preuve qu'il veillait sur moi comme si j'étais vraiment sa fille.

« Oui, elle en a, » lâcha Edward. « Je vais prendre soin d'elle. Rien ne va arriver. Je le jure. » A la dernière phrase, sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

De retour dans la voiture, je posai ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward. Il se tendit légèrement mais se détendit rapidement avant de prendre ma main et de la poser sur son genou. Nous roulâmes de cette façon silencieusement, à nous tenir la main, tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison.

Alors que nous montions les escaliers vers nos appartements, il me demanda à nouveau si je voulais rester chez lui. « Juste par précaution. Je ne vais rien 'tenter' » m'assura-t-il.

« Je le sais que tu ne ferais pas ça. » Je le pensai, aussi. J'avais dormi chez lui avant, zut, j'avais partagé son lit, mais sans le savoir à l'époque, et il avait été un parfait gentleman. « Merci pour la proposition, je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Oui, je vais rester avec toi. Mais tu vas venir chez moi pour que je puisse prendre un sac avant ? » La seule chose que j'essayais de ne pas montrer à travers cette épreuve, c'était la peur. Mais ça commençait à devenir trop gros pour que je puisse gérer ça moi-même, et je le reconnaissais. Après avoir entendu la proposition d'Edward pour la maison de ses parents plus tôt dans la soirée, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir profiter de quelqu'un comme ça. Mais depuis la conversation avec l'Officier Williams, je savais qu'Edward avait raison : je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre ici. L'appartement trois cent deux n'était plus sûr pour moi.

« Bien sûr. »

Cette fois je n'eus pas ce sentiment effrayant que quelqu'un était entré dans l'appartement pendant que j'étais sortie aujourd'hui, comme je l'avais eu ce matin, et j'en étais reconnaissante.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne dans ta chambre pendant que tu emballes tes affaires ? Ou tu préfères que je t'attende ici ? » Edward regardait partout dans la pièce comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qui clochait.

« Hm, tu peux attendre ici si tu veux. Je ne serai pas longue, j'ai seulement besoin d'un pyjama, ma brosse à dents, et mon uniforme pour le travail demain. »

« D'accord. »

Je me précipitai dans le petit couloir, ne m'arrêtant que brièvement pour attraper mon vieux sac à dos dans le placard. Je venais de mettre mes vêtements de travail au fond du sac quand j'entendis des pas dans le couloir qui se dirigeaient vers moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra, je savais que logiquement ça devait être Edward, mais je ne pouvais pas repousser la peur que je ressentais à devoir me défendre. Je me tins immobile, regardant la porte, attendant l'attaque.

Mais bien sûr elle ne vint pas.

« Tu vas bien, Bella ? » L'expression d'Edward devint préoccupée quand il remarqua mon visage pâle.

« Ouais. Désolée. C'est juste cette imagination hyperactive à nouveau, » dis-je.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je déteste que tu aies si peur. »

« Moi, aussi. »

Il combla rapidement la distance entre nous, m'enveloppa dans ses bras, me serrant contre son torse. Son corps était si fort et dur, je me sentais plus en sécurité dans ses bras que je ne l'avais été cet après-midi. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, » chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux. « Je venais juste pour te dire que tu devrais peut-être emporter plus qu'une simple tenue de rechange. Je pense que moins de temps tu passes dans cet appartement jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve un autre endroit où rester, mieux c'est. »

« A propos de ça... »

Il fit un petit pas en arrière et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien mais son expression était clairement interrogatrice, devinant peut-être ce que je m'apprêtais à dire. En espérant que c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Si tu es sûr que ça ne dérangera pas tes parents que je reste dans leur maison d'hôtes, alors j'accepte l'hébergement. »

« Dieu merci, » marmonna-t-il, me rapprochant de lui.

Mais il devait comprendre que ça serait à mes conditions. « Mais avant de dire un dernier 'oui', je veux savoir avec certitude qu'ils sont d'accord avec ça, et qu'ils vont accepter que je paye un loyer. Je ne suis pas intéressée d'être un cas de charité, je m'échappe seulement à cause de James. »

« On les appellera dès qu'on sera à côté » promit-il.

Je lui souris. « Merci. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et se recula à nouveau. « Je retourne dans la pièce à l'entrée et je t'attends. »

« D'accord. » Je retournai à ma tâche à accomplir : faire mon sac. J'y ajoutai plusieurs culottes et soutiens-gorge propres ainsi que mon uniforme de rechange et quelques vêtements. Avec le sac remplit de vêtements, il était à peine fermé, mais je gagnai la bataille après quelques secondes à me battre avec. Je fis un bref arrêt à la salle de bain, pris ma trousse de toilette sous le lavabo et la remplis rapidement avec ma brosse à dent et du dentifrice, une brosse à cheveux, du shampoing, de l'après-shampoing, et du gel douche.

De retour dans le couloir, j'entendis des jurons venant d'Edward.

« Merde ! Putain, putain, putain ! »

Je n'avais jamais entendu Edward jurer comme ça avant, et ça me prit un peu par surprise. Mais je n'étais pas totalement naïve, je savais que j'étais anormale de ne pas jurer. Bien que je grimaçais toujours au son des mots, j'étais sûre qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison d'utiliser ce langage vu qu'il n'utilisait pas ces mots dans une conversation normale comme les autres personnes que je connaissais. « Ed... »

Il me coupa la parole en secouant la tête et en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres : le signe universel pour 'être silencieux'.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » mimai-je avec ma bouche.

« Un mouchard » mima-t-il en réponse, pointant le plafond mais en ne levant la main pas plus haut qu'à la moitié de son torse, c'était presque comme s'il essayait de cacher son geste.

Je levai les yeux, _seulement _les yeux, vers le coin qu'il me montrait, mais je ne vis rien. Mais, je le croyais. Mon cœur s'arrêta à l'idée du micro invisible.

« Et une caméra ». Il _se_ pointa du doigt, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il pointait derrière lui, vers le centre du salon. « Allons-y, Bella. On a cette réservation au Marriott, » dit-il d'un ton normal.

Je l'aurais questionné si je n'avais pas su pour le micro et la caméra. « D-d'accord, » répondis-je, incapable d'empêcher ma voix de craquer.

Une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée derrière-nous, Edward me mena vers les escaliers. « On ne va pas vraiment chez toi ce soir ? »

« Non. On en avait parlé avant que je repère le micro. Il y a une très grosse possibilité que mon appartement ne soit plus sûr, non plus. Bon sang, ils peuvent avoir installé leur petite usine électronique, là-bas aussi. Je regarderai partout demain pendant que tu es au travail. J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois déménager, aussi. »

« Je suis désolée pour ça, » dis-je. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes de culpabilité à l'idée qu'Edward devait renoncer à son appartement à cause de son implication avec moi.

Nous étions sur le palier devant l'appartement de Benjamin et Tia maintenant. Edward s'arrêta et prit mon menton, le relevant pour que je le regarde. « Ce _n_'est _pas_ ta faute, Bella. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement à côté de nous, me faisant sursauter. « Hey ! J'ai cru entendre des voix. » La voix de Benjamin était joyeuse, beaucoup trop joyeuse pour la situation actuelle. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune façon de le savoir.

« Benjamin. » Edward lui fit un bref signe de tête.

« Je vous dérange ? » Benjamin reculait déjà vers son appartement, semblant regretter d'avoir ouvert la porte.

Edward soupira et se frotta la nuque. « Non, ça va, Benjamin. » Vu son ton, il était évident qu'il mentait pour être poli.

Benjamin le remarqua, aussi. « Euh, d'accord. Eh bien, je vous verrai la prochaine fois. »

« Passe le bonjour à Tia, » dis-je en lui faisant un faible signe de la main.

« Ce sera fait. » Il referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte.

« Viens. » Edward me prit la main et me fit descendre les dernières marches jusqu'à sa voiture. « Attends ici une seconde. » Il me laissa sur le trottoir devant la place de parking et fit rapidement le tour de la voiture, il ouvrit le coffre, attrapa quelque chose, et le referma en le claquant fort. J'entendis un petit_ clic_ et vis instantanément que c'était une lampe de poche qu'il avait pris dans son coffre. Il éclaira partout sur la voiture, en-dessous, il se mit même sur l'asphalte alors qu'il était en jean et chemise blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il se releva et nettoya ses genoux avant d'éclairer l'intérieur de la voiture. « Je regarde s'il y a des signes de sabotage. Ou un passager clandestin. »

« Oh, mon dieu. » Je couvris ma bouche avec ma main, choquée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire ça.

« Ça a l'air bien. Allons-y. » Il me rejoignit sur le trottoir juste assez longtemps pour prendre ma main et me conduire vers le côté passager de la voiture.

Pendant tout le trajet, Edward regarda constamment dans le rétroviseur. Je restai assise silencieusement, le laissant se concentrer. Je savais qu'il recherchait un quelconque signe que nous étions suivis. Il était très difficile pour moi de garder mes yeux vers l'avant, mais si nous étions suivis, je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait nous causer plus d'ennuis. Il passa dans des zones résidentielles, semblant prendre des routes au hasard pendant plus de trente minutes avant de finalement se garer sur un parking de Best Western.

Je le regardai, d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est bien loin de l'hôtel Marriott que j'ai mentionné dans ton appartement. Je suis optimiste qu'on n'a pas été suivi, mais je veux qu'on passe inaperçu jusqu'à ce que ce bordel soit réglé. Honnêtement, on va probablement bouger souvent pendant quelques jours. »

« On ? » Je remarquai son utilisation du pluriel tout au long de son petit discours, et mon cœur se gonfla à l'attention qu'il me portait, l'attention qu'il m'avait _toujours_ portée.

« Oui. » Il n'élabora pas, au lieu de ça il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, nous marchions dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je regardai autour de nous nerveusement, ne sachant pas si je devais apprécier le décor simple ou surveiller dehors pour James. Je n'entendis rien de ce qu'Edward dit à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

« C'est bon, » dit-il un moment plus tard, me prenant mon sac à dos et me guidant vers le seul ascenseur dans le hall.

Je le suivis d'un air hébété sur le tapis bleu marine, jusque dans l'ascenseur, le long de plusieurs portes au deuxième étage, et dans une chambre. Edward laissa tomber mon sac sur le sol près de la porte, se retourna et ferma le verrou et la chaîne, puis il me souleva, à ma grande surprise, et me porta vers l'un des deux grands lits dans la chambre. Nous nous installâmes côte à côte sur le lit, le bras d'Edward autour de moi et ma tête blottie contre son épaule.

« Bella ? » dit-il après un moment. Son ton était grave, et je sus qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de lourd.

« Oui ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je te raconte _mon_ histoire. »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<em>

_Des hypothèses pour l'histoire d'Edward? Je vous écoute =)_

_Bonne soirée et à demain pour 'My Facebook Reunion Traduction' ;)_

_Bisous_


	19. Passé, présent, et futur

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Vous allez bien?_

_Comme je l'ai dit sur mon autre traduction, je suis impardonnable et j'ai vraiment honte d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, et je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mais pour faire court: soucis de connexion, boulot en 3x8 et vacances scolaires. Alors je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps et j'espère que vous serez tout de même au rendez-vous._

_Toujours par manque de temps, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, j'ai préféré privilégier le chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :$._

_Merci à: **Grazie, mlca66:** Oui l'histoire est en pause pour le moment, l'auteur attendait un heureux évènement et elle a préféré se consacrer à sa famille pour le moment. C'est un break et non un abandon, donc rassure-toi, il y aura bien une fin, il faudra attendre ;) En ce qui concerne le passé d'Edward, l'une de tes deux suppositions est la bonne ;) ; **sarinette60, Elodie pixie B, aelita48, Habswifes, aussidagility, Maryfanfictions:** Tu as vu juste ;) , **birginie, littlemissbelly:** Bienvenue sur cette traduction et merci pour ta review. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de l'auteur pour le moment, la naissance était prévu pour juillet donc elle doit être très occupée =). Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette histoire vous plaise, merci aussi à l'anonyme qui m'a laissé un petit mot et merci pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori.  
><em>

_Merci également à ma bêta, Missleez, qui est toujours au taquet :)_

_Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, Edward a des révélations à vous faire :P  
><em>

__**N/A : Avertissement : Ce chapitre est l'une des raisons pour laquelle cette histoire est rated M. Il y a ici des images qui pourraient troubler les lecteurs les plus sensibles. Je tiens juste à le préciser à l'avance.**__

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment : <em>_Je le suivis d'un air hébété sur le tapis bleu marine, jusque dans l'ascenseur, le long de plusieurs portes au deuxième étage, et dans une chambre. Edward laissa tomber mon sac sur le sol près de la porte, se retourna et ferma le verrou et la chaîne, puis il me souleva, à ma grande surprise, et me porta vers l'un des deux grands lits dans la chambre. Nous nous installâmes côte à côte sur le lit, le bras d'Edward autour de moi et ma tête blottie contre son épaule._

_« Bella ? » dit-il après un moment. Son ton était grave, et je sus qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de lourd._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je pense qu'il est temps que je te raconte mon histoire. » _

* * *

><p><strong>~*CHAPITRE 17 : Passé, présent et futur*~<strong>

* * *

><p>« T-ton histoire ? » J'étais nerveuse. Bien sûr je voulais entendre son histoire, mais qu'il en parle maintenant, semblait presque... sinistre.<p>

« Oui. Ce n'est pas juste que je te demande de me faire confiance si je ne te retourne pas l'honneur. »

Je hochai la tête minutieusement, puis je me rappelai que ma tête était contre son torse. Il n'avait certainement pas vu, et peut-être pas senti, le mouvement. « D'accord. » Je commençai à me redresser pour le regarder, mais il resserra son emprise sur mes épaules, me tenant efficacement en place. Je stoppai mes mouvements, le laissant contrôler les choses pour l'instant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je t'ai dit que j'avais été marié une fois avant. »

« Oui. »

« Angela était ma vie. On s'est rencontré lors de ma première année à l'université. Je faisais des études de commerce, elle faisait des études pour être infirmière. C'était une histoire d'amour tourbillon, et on s'est fiancé au bout de six mois, et marié un an après. On venait juste d'être diplômés. Je travaillais pour mon père, c'était avant qu'il prenne sa retraite, et Angela travaillait à l'hôpital des enfants ici à Portland. On est parti à l'école de Seattle, mais mes parents avaient déjà emménagé ici, et mon père m'a officiellement offert le poste dans son entreprise à la fin de ma première année, même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre sa retraite avant plusieurs années. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la raison principale pour laquelle j'ai étudié le commerce, parce que je savais que je deviendrais éventuellement le patron. Les parents d'Angela vivaient à Rhode Island, mais elle avait appris à aimer le Pacifique Nord-Ouest, alors elle était plus qu'heureuse de rester ici. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les enfants, surtout pour les enfants malades. » Son ton était devenu plus doux, et mon cœur se brisa à l'écouter évoquer ses souvenirs. Pas parce que j'étais jalouse d'Angela, mais parce que je pouvais entendre la douleur dans sa voix alors qu'il revivait les souvenirs. « Son nom était approprié, c'était vraiment un ange. Elle était le point culminant de la vie des enfants tout comme elle était le point culminant de la mienne. »

Je remarquai qu'il utilisait le passé. _Elle était_. Il ne cessait de le répéter encore et encore, et je sus que cette histoire n'allait pas bien se terminer. Je restai silencieuse pendant qu'il retrouvait son sang-froid, ne voulant pas le distraire ou paraître insensible en interrompant ses pensées.

« En dehors du travail, on faisait tout ensemble. On n'a jamais ressenti le besoin de passer du temps séparément. Quel était le but quand nous nous avions l'un l'autre ? On ne s'est jamais disputé, jamais chamaillé sur les petites choses de la vie. On s'entendait parfaitement, notre relation était plus parfaite que ce que j'avais imaginé. Jusqu'à ce soir-là... » Il s'arrêta là, et je jetai un coup d'œil vers son visage, essayant de ne pas trop bouger ma tête. Son expression était une multitude d'émotions, mais surtout la peur et la peine. Il ne pleurait pas, mais on aurait dit qu'il le pourrait à tout moment. Je posai ma main sur son torse, recouvrant son corps dans un geste de soutien. Bien que j'étais désespérément curieuse de savoir ce qui n'avait pas été dans leur relation, je ne dis toujours rien. Il prit plusieurs inspirations tremblantes avant de continuer. « Le soir où je l'ai trouvée a été la pire soirée de toute ma vie. Tout ce que je connaissais s'est écroulé sur moi ce soir-là. A certains égards, ma vie a pris fin ce soir-là. Pas physiquement, bien sûr, mais émotionnellement. Je me suis renfermé pendant des mois, des années. Il n'y avait rien que personne ne pouvait faire pour me sortir de ma douleur induite par la stupeur. Mes parents ont essayé, mes frères et sœurs ont essayé, j'ai même fait une thérapie, et mon docteur a essayé. Rien n'a fonctionné. »

Ça ne m'échappa pas qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit sur ce qui n'allait pas dans la relation. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était 'le soir où je l'ai trouvée'. Que l'avait-il trouvée en train de faire ? Le tromper ? Faire ses bagages et partir ?

« Je suis rentré à la maison ce soir-là, c'était une semaine avant Thanksgiving, je m'en souviens parfaitement. La soirée était froide et piquante, et même s'il n'était que dix-huit heures, il faisait déjà noir. Je savais qu'Angela ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, elle travaillait quatre jours par semaine, et c'était son deuxième jour libre de la semaine. La première chose que j'ai remarqué quand je suis rentré à la maison ce soir-là c'est que la porte était déverrouillée. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, nécessairement, mais en y repensant, j'aurais dû y faire plus attention. Je suppose qu'avec le recul, tout est plus clair et tout ça. Mais à l'époque, ça ne m'avait pas semblait être important. La seconde chose c'était l'odeur de brûlé, qui a été mon premier indice que quelque chose n'allait pas, vu que la porte ne m'avait pas provoqué de seconde pensée. Angela n'était pas un gourmet ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle s'y connaissait en cuisine, elle faisait rarement brûler la nourriture. Je l'ai appelée, mais il n'y a eu aucune réponse. C'était inhabituel, aussi. Elle me retrouvait pratiquement à la porte la plupart des soirs, sauf quand elle travaillait. Je me souviens d'avoir fermé la porte avec mon pied, ça m'a resté parce que dans ma précipitation inquiète, je l'ai claquée un peu trop fort, et l'un des cadres est tombé du mur et s'est cassé. »

Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer la scène qu'il décrivait. Je pouvais presque sentir la poignée de la porte déverrouillée dans ma main, sentir l'odeur de brûlé, et entendre le verre du cadre se briser et le claquement de la porte.

« Notre appartement était au rez-de-chaussée, et il n'était pas immense, un peu plus petit que celui dans lequel je vis maintenant. J'ai pu aller dans la cuisine en moins de cinq secondes. Ce qui m'y attendait était quelque chose que personne ne devrait voir. » Sa voix craqua et il déglutit de façon audible à nouveau. « Ma femme, mon Angela, gisait dans une marre de sang. Le sol de la cuisine, qui était normalement d'un blanc immaculé, était recouvert d'une marre de liquide rouge foncé. Il y avait des éclaboussures sur les meubles du bas, et Angela était à plat ventre sur le sol. Sa tête était tournée d'un côté, ses magnifiques cheveux noirs emmêlés dans le sang séché. Ses yeux étaient fermés, à part à cause du sang, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait simplement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils regardent plus bas sur son corps, c'était le cas. Je ne suis pas un expert en scène de crime, mais je regarde Les Experts, enfin, j'en avais l'habitude, mais je ne pouvais pas en gérer plus. Son chemisier rose était sombre et imbibé de sang. Je pouvais estimer l'endroit où la balle avait touché son dos, parce que la tâche était plus concentrée à cet endroit, s'allégeant légèrement tout en se répandant sur son chemisier. Je me souviens avoir hurlé, espéré que ce n'était pas vrai. Je voulais tellement que ce soit une sorte d'horrible cauchemar, que j'allais juste me réveiller et la tenir en sécurité dans mes bras. J'ai couru vers elle, sentis sous son nez pour voir si elle respirait, serré son poignet pour trouver un pouls, fais pression sur la plaie dans son dos dans une vaine tentative d'arrêter le saignement. Habituellement, je n'aime pas le sang, je n'en supporte pas la vue, mais cette fois, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était de l'aider. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'Angela aille bien. »

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Pas étonnant qu'il ne m'ait jamais parler de son passé auparavant.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps je suis resté assis là, à la bercer dans cette marre collante. Finalement, les flics sont arrivés. Je pense que l'un des voisins a dû entendre mes lamentations. Je me suis demandé plus d'une fois que vu qu'ils m'ont entendu pleurer, comment ils n'ont pas entendu l'intrus ou le coup de feu qui lui a pris la vie, mais je n'ai jamais blâmé personne pour ça, à part le tueur. Les policiers et les ambulanciers sont arrivés, et j'ai été éloigné d'Angela. J'ai essayé de protester, mais j'étais trop désemparé pour me battre à ce moment-là. Ne pas contrôler mes émotions et mes actions était une chose terrible pour moi. J'ai toujours été du genre à contrôler toutes les situations et que se soit inutile à un moment si important a été particulièrement difficile pour moi. Ils m'ont fait sortir de l'appartement et m'ont fait asseoir au sol à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Les ambulanciers ont vérifié mes signes vitaux, mes yeux, tout. C'était exactement comme on le voit à la télé. Puis deux flics sont venus et m'ont posé un tas de questions. Je ne pourrais même pas te dire aujourd'hui qui ils étaient. Puis ils ont pris ma chemise comme preuve, et c'est tout. »

Je le sentis s'affaisser contre l'oreiller, comme si tous les souvenirs de ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir-là étaient épuisants. Et j'étais sûre que c'était le cas. Il avait raison quand il m'avait dit qu'il avait vu des horreurs pire que les miennes. Traverser ça, puis en parler à un thérapeute, et maintenant me le dire... Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer aussi forte qu'Edward l'était. C'était une sorte de sur-homme d'avoir traversé ça qui savait combien de fois.

« Ils ont fait une autopsie. On m'a dit que c'était la procédure standard dans toutes les morts suspectes, alors je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je détestais l'idée qu'elle soit ouverte après sa mort déjà brutale, surtout vu que la cause de sa mort était évidente. J'ai eu envie de leur hurler de laisser son pauvre corps mutilé tranquille, de me laisser enterrer ma femme avec un semblant de respect, mais je savais que ces demandes auraient été ignorées. Sympa, j'adore ça. »

« Ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser rentrer à la maison le premier soir, alors je suis resté avec mes parents. En fait, ils ne m'ont pas laissé rentrer à la maison pendant quelques semaines. Mon père m'a donné un mois de congé pour gérer les choses, j'ai appelé ses parents, j'ai dû planifier ses funérailles... » Sa voix craqua. « Au moment où j'ai été blanchi par la police pour retourner à mon appartement, il avait été nettoyé. L'équipe de nettoyage des scènes de crime s'était occupé du sang dans la cuisine, ainsi que de quelques petites choses qui n'avaient rien avoir avec l'endroit où Angela était, comme le verre cassé quand j'avais fermé la porte avec un coup de pied. Même si j'avais raconté mon histoire aux flics sur la façon dont ça s'était passé, ils le considérait quand même comme faisant partie du crime. »

« Une semaine après avoir obtenu l'approbation de la police pour retourner dans l'appartement, j'ai donné mon préavis de trente jours. C'était une décision difficile, continuer à vivre dans l'endroit où ma femme avait été assassinée ou renoncer au seul endroit qu'on avait partagé. Ces deux arguments ont débattu en moi pendant tout le temps où j'étais en congé, ce qui a coïncidé avec les jours où la police le considérait encore comme une scène de crime. J'ai finalement décidé d'y rester, je voulais désespérément garder une sorte de connexion avec Angela, mais en y retournant ce premier soir, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas. J'ai su que je ne pourrais pas mettre un pied dans la cuisine sans la voir là sur le sol. Je ne serais jamais capable de dormir dans ce lit sans sentir sa présence à côté de moi. » Il prit une inspiration tremblante. « Logiquement, je savais qu'il était normal de ressentir ces choses quand on était dans ma situation, mais ce n'était pas moi. J'ai toujours été fort, en contrôle, et j'ai détesté me sentir si hors de contrôle pendant ces semaines. Ça reste à ce jour, la période la plus sombre de ma vie. »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, » murmurai-je. Comment ça ne pourrait pas être une période sombre ? Son histoire rendait la mienne comme la fête d'anniversaire d'un enfant.

Il effleura mon épaule et mon cou puis reprit. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis si protecteur avec toi, Bella. Avant Angela, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, depuis elle, je n'avais plus ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, non plus. Jusqu'à toi. Je sais qu'il y a du mal dans le monde, et je comprends que je ne peux pas être tout pour tout le monde. Mais je ne suis pas intéressé de ressentir à nouveau ce que j'ai ressenti quand Angela a été tuée, aussi longtemps que je vivrais. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont attrapé le gars... qui a fait ça ? » La question pouvait être insensible, mais je devais connaître la réponse à cette question.

« Oui. Angela n'était pas la première, et comme la plupart des tueurs en série, ses victimes avaient plusieurs choses en commun, bien qu'ils ne les ont jamais tous su. Il ciblait les femmes d'une vingtaine d'années avec les cheveux et les yeux foncés. Il semblait se ficher de si elles étaient mariées ou non. J'ai appris la plupart de ces informations dans les rapports qui sont sortis après qu'il ait été attrapé. Les flics ont tendance à ne pas parler des détails aux familles des victimes une fois que 'nous avons attrapé le gars'. J'étais présent à son procès, mais ils ne m'ont jamais appelé à la barre des témoins. Je n'avais rien à offrir, et je le savais, alors je n'ai pas été en colère de ne pas avoir du raconter mon histoire. Tout ce que je savais du crime c'est ce que j'avais vu dans la cuisine, et le procureur avait des photos pour le prouver. Je n'avais absolument rien pour relier le bâtard suffisant assis à la table de la défense au meurtre de ma femme. Mais c'était important pour moi d'être là pendant le procès, pour ma propre tranquillité d'esprit et pour mettre fin à ça. Dieu merci, Angela avait été sa dernière victime, ils l'ont attrapé juste quelques mois après sa mort. Le procès a commencé au moment du premier anniversaire de sa disparition. L'accusation avait un dossier solide, et la défense a été pratiquement inexistante. Ils ont temporairement plaidé la folie, mais vu que c'était un cas de meurtres en série, le jury n'a pas marché. Après deux semaines entières de témoignages, ils sont revenus avec un verdict unanime en moins de quatre heures. »

« Il est où maintenant ? » J'avais remarqué qu'Edward aurait pu me décrire quand il avait parlé des cibles du tueur. J'espérai désespérément qu'il dise que le type était en prison.

« Au pénitencier de l'état de l'Oregon, à Salem. Il a été condamné à la peine capitale, alors il est dans le couloir de la mort, en train d'attendre une date d'exécution. Mais l'Oregon est un état libéral. Il est plus probable qu'il va mourir en prison qu'être exécuté. Bien sûr, ils me disent que c'est pas vrai, mais je suis réaliste. » Il haussa les épaules. « D'ailleurs, la mort est une punition trop facile pour les types comme ça. Il mérite d'être assis en prison, de vivre avec ce qu'il a fait, de souffrir tous les jours comme les familles de toutes ses victimes. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement silencieux.

Nous restâmes assis en silence pendant quelques minutes. Je ne voulais interrompre aucun train de pensées qu'Edward pouvait traverser, mais quand il me sembla évident qu'il n'allait rien dire de plus, je relevai la tête pour le regarder. « Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi. Je sais que ça a dû être difficile. »

« C'est vrai. Mais je suis content de te l'avoir dit. J'avais presque l'impression de te mentir en ne te le disant pas. Ça fait du bien d'en avoir parlé. » Il m'embrassa sur le front.

Nous tombâmes à nouveau dans un silence confortable. Je repensai à ce qu'il m'avait dit, et maintenant je comprenais tellement mieux pourquoi il était comme ça. Toutes ses actions avaient un sens, même celles qui semblaient irrationnelles à l'époque. Je comprenais son besoin de me protéger maintenant, et avec cette connaissance fermement en place, je pris de suite une décision consciente de ne plus trop me disputer avec lui pour ses tendances protectrices.

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Vu que nous avions laissé ma voiture à l'appartement, Edward m'emmena travailler dans la matinée. Après trois jours de congés, j'avais une journée de travail complète. J'arrivai au milieu du petit-déjeuner, et être occupée était une distraction bienvenue de tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie. Avec toutes mes tables complètes, je n'avais le temps de penser à rien, surtout pas à James.

Pendant l'accalmie en milieu de matinée, je discutai avec Delores. Elle était curieuse à propos d'Edward.

« Il est incroyable, Delores. Je... » Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. « J'aurais aimé l'avoir rencontré il y a cinq ans. »

« Raconte : comment il est au lit ? » demanda la femme plus âgée en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

« Delores ! » Je ne pus empêcher mon visage de rougir.

« Oh, allez, ma chérie. A mon âge, les choses commencent à ralentir. Permets-moi de vivre par procuration à travers toi. »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à raconter tous mes secrets. Mais même si c'était le cas, je n'ai rien à dire. On n'a pas... » je m'interrompis.

Elle eut l'air surprise. « Avec la façon dont il te regarde, j'étais certaine que vous le faisiez comme des lapins en chaleur. »

Mon visage se réchauffa davantage. « Ce n'est pas le cas. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'la façon dont il me regarde' ? »

« Oh, ma chérie, ce garçon est dingue de toi. Je sais que je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, mais il a à peine détourné ses yeux de toi pendant tout le temps qu'il a été là. Oh, je sais qu'il me regardait occasionnellement, » m'interrompit-elle lorsque j'essayai de la contredire, « mais c'était seulement quand il essayait que tu aies un peu de temps supplémentaire. »

J'y repensai et me rendis compte qu'elle avait presque raison. « Et quand il a commandé, » bafouillai-je en regardant mes mains. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ça, parce que nous savions toutes les deux que c'était un faible argument. Je levai les yeux vers elle. « Il est vraiment génial. Il est toujours à l'affût de ce qui est le mieux pour moi. »

« Ça ne me surprend pas du tout, ma chérie. C'est ce que les gens amoureux font. » Elle me tapota l'épaule et me sourit, les yeux brillants.

« Je suis pas... je veux dire, il n'est pas... On n'est pas amoureux Delores, » balbutiai-je, prise de court par ses paroles. « On ne se voit que depuis quelques semaines. »

« Qui a dit qu'il y avait une limite de temps en amour ? » Elle sourit à nouveau, se retourna, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, me laissant avec cette pensée.

Je m'agrippai au comptoir, ne croyant pas en ma capacité de soutenir mon propre poids. Heureusement il n'y avait personne dans la salle, alors je pouvais réfléchir à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Delores. C'était tellement loin de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer que je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle ait raison. L'amour n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait arriver en moins d'un mois, pas vrai ? Et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que quelqu'un extérieur à la situation, à la relation, devrait voir et reconnaître avant les personnes concernées.

L'histoire qu'Edward m'avait racontée se rejoua dans mon esprit. Il était amoureux d'Angela, il me l'avait dit directement. Ses mots me revinrent en tête : _Avant Angela, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, depuis elle, je n'avais plus ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, non plus. Jusqu'à toi._

Je suffoquai. _Jusqu'à moi._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, » dit Delores en revenant de la cuisine avec une cafetière de café.

« Tu as raison, » murmurai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle savait exactement de quoi je parlais. « Bien sûr que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. Parfois il faut juste plus de temps aux gens pour le voir. »

**~ * MotHT * ~**

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas parler à Edward de la petite bombe de Delores, alors quand il vint me chercher au travail ce soir-là, je m'assurer d'éviter de mettre la conversation sur _l'amour_ sur la table. Bien sûr, nous n'en avions jamais parlé avant, alors ça ne vint pas vraiment, mais j'en étais encore assez consciente pour y prêter attention.

« J'ai appelé ma mère cet après-midi, je lui ai brièvement expliqué la situation, sans les détails importants, et elle est heureuse de te laisser vivre dans la maison d'hôtes aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. Il y a juste un hic. »

« Lequel ? »

« Elle veut qu'on aille dîner là-bas ce soir pour parler des détails. »

« Oh. » Ce n'était pas si mauvais. « D'accord. On peut aller quelque part pour se doucher et se changer d'abord ? »

Il rit. « Bien sûr. Je nous ai déjà enregistré dans un autre motel, alors on va y aller. »

Une heure plus tard, j'étais propre et habillée convenablement pour dîner avec les parents d'Edward, et nous étions sur la route de la montagne en direction de chez eux. Je me souvenais de ma rêverie la dernière fois que nous étions ici, mais je n'allais pas la laisser me consommer cette fois. Tout ce que j'avais appris sur Edward depuis ce voyage me fit me sentir en sécurité quand j'étais avec lui. Je savais que ses paroles étaient vraies parce qu'il les suivait à la lettre. Il n'avait pas seulement dit qu'il prendrait soin de moi, il l'avait fait maintes et maintes fois. Alors je ne laissai pas cette affreuse pensée m'affectait de la façon dont elle l'avait fait auparavant.

Esmée avait préparé le dîner quand nous arrivâmes, et elle nous emmena tout de suite dans la salle à manger. Lorsque nous eûmes rempli nos assiettes, Carlisle parla en premier.

« Alors Bella, Edward nous a dit que tu aimerais vivre dans notre maison d'hôtes pendant un moment ? » Il n'avait pas l'air accusateur, juste comme s'il collectait des informations.

Je m'essuyai la bouche avec la serviette et me raclai la gorge. « Hm, oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Il y a certaines choses qui se passent dans mon appartement qui me mettent mal à l'aise et je me sentirai mieux en vivant ailleurs. »

« Il y a un problème avec la gestion ? » demanda Esmée en me lançant un regard inquiet.

« Non, rien de tel. » J'apaisai sa crainte qu'Edward ait aussi des problèmes, même si je n'étais pas sûre qu'il n'en ait pas. « En fait, hm, c'est mon ex-mari. » Je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette. Je savais que ce n'était que la deuxième fois que je rencontrais ces gens, mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'en leur disant ça maintenant qu'au lieu de la semaine dernière quand nous étions venu, je leur avais menti.

« Oh. On n'avait pas réalisé que tu avais été mariée. »

« Ouais, euh, je l'ai été. On a divorcé un peu plus tôt dans l'année. »

« La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est de dire 'c'est trop triste', mais si tu as des problèmes avec lui aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit tout à fait le bon sentiment. » Son ton était doux, comme si elle essayait de m'assurer qu'elle ne portait pas de jugement.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas » acquiesçai-je, en la regardant. Et je lui déballai mon histoire. Juste comme ça. Je ne le voulais pas, mais elle était si calme et elle semblait tellement digne de confiance que je ne pus m'en empêcher.

Tout le monde à table écouta attentivement. Quand j'eus fini, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Après un moment, Carlisle dit, « Bien sûr que tu peux rester ici, Bella. Il semblerait qu'Edward avait raison : tu ne peux pas rester dans ton appartement plus longtemps. »

« Certainement pas » confirma Esmée. « On doit te faire partir de là dès que possible. »

Edward me sourit avant de se tourner vers son père. « Je me demande si on devrait laisser ses affaires dans l'appartement pour le moment. Je ne veux pas que son ex la trouve ici, et s'il croit qu'elle vit encore là-bas, il est moins probable qu'il vienne la chercher. »

« Mais tu n'as pas dit que quelqu'un avait mis en place une caméra ? »

Edward jura. « Oui. Donc ça ne marchera pas. Il va remarquer qu'elle ne sera plus là. »

« En supposant que c'est lui qui l'a installée, » dit Carlisle. « Ce n'est pas juste d'accuser les gens. »

« Oh, c'est lui. J'en suis sûre, » sifflai-je. « Il m'a envoyé un message en disant qu'il aimait le décor quelques heures avant qu'on trouve la caméra. »

« C'est assez accablant, » reconnut-il.

Edward ricana. « C'est un euphémisme. »

Ses parents ignorèrent son commentaire. « Alors, quand veux-tu emménager ? » demanda Esmée. Elle tapota doucement ma main.

« Oh. Euh, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à un jour spécifique. Ça vient de se produire dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures, alors c'est assez soudain. »

« C'est parfaitement normal. Fais-nous savoir quand tu seras prête et la maison d'hôtes sera à toi. »

« Mais il y a quelques autres détails que j'aimerais aborder, » dit Carlisle.

Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur.

« Premièrement, Edward nous a dit que tu voulais payer un loyer. »

« Oui. » J'étais catégorique à ce sujet, et ma réponse fut ferme.

« On respecte ça Bella et on va honorer ton désir. Cependant, on ne peut pas en bonne conscience, te faire payer le montant du loyer que tu payes pour ton appartement. »

Je clignai des yeux. « Euh, d'accord ? » Ça sortit comme une question. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de savoir quoi dire d'autre.

« On peut se mettre d'accord sur deux tiers de ton loyer actuel ? Je suis sûr que la maison d'hôtes est plus petite que ton appartement. »

Je fis un calcul mental rapide. Le loyer de l'appartement était de cinq cent cinquante. Deux tiers de ça se situait entre trois cent cinquante et quatre cent. Je pouvais vivre avec ça. « Oui, je suis d'accord avec ça. Merci de ne pas me traiter comme un cas de charité. C'est important pour moi que je me débrouille moi-même. »

« On comprend, chérie, » dit Esmée. « C'est très noble à toi, et on apprécie. » Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux.

« Bien. La seconde chose c'est qu'on ne veut pas que ton ex-mari te trouve ici. Je connais Lydia, et je comprends qu'elle est ta meilleure amie. Maintenant, ne le prends pas mal, parce que je n'insinue pas du tout qu'elle lui a donné ton numéro de téléphone ou ton adresse volontairement, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu aies une boîte postale pour le courrier et que tu dises juste aux gens que tu restes avec nous, sans jamais donner l'adresse. » Il me regardait avec une sollicitude paternelle.

« Êtes-vous réellement en train de suggérer que je ne dise pas à mon père ou à Miss Lydia où je vais séjourner ? » Je fronçai les sourcils. Ça pourrait être un briseur de marché.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » soupira-t-il. « Je pense juste qu'il serait mieux que tu ne donnes pas le numéro de la maison jusqu'à ce que ton ex-mari soit hors d'état de nuire. Je sais que ce que je dis est loin d'être idéal, mais moins de gens savent où tu es exactement, mieux c'est. »

« Mais mon père et Miss Lydia ne sont pas juste 'des gens', » soutins-je.

Il passa une main sur son visage. « Que dirais-tu d'un compromis ? Dis-leur où tu es, donne-leur l'adresse si tu veux, mais rappelle-leur qu'ils t'envoient les courriers à ta boîte postale. Demande-leur de ne pas écrire l'adresse physique ou de ne pas garder de traces de tout ça. »

Je souris. Je pouvais supporter ce compromis. « Marché conclu. »

* * *

><p><em>On comprend mieux pourquoi il tient autant à protéger Bella, pauvre Edward ça a été dur pour lui :s<em>

_Bon comme je vous l'avais dit, cette histoire est désormais en pause, donc il va falloir patienter pour la suite. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles ou une quelconque information, je vous tiens au courant ;)_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience^^_

_Très bon week-end!_

_A bientôt!_

_Gros bisoux_


End file.
